


Wine and Cigarettes

by alwayssaywhatever



Series: Jumin and Zen and Cat [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), At least on storymode of his route so far, Baehee is here and I love her, Bittersweet, But we are starting with the Christimas DLC in 2012, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep story is 2016, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff and Angst, He's the worst, I am adding tags as we go, I don't know how to write lines for Rika, I forgot to add driver kim before, I hate Jumin's dad, I just wanted to create a story that tells their relationship from the beggining, I promise, I said it was a slow burn, Idiots in Love, It's going to take some time, It's on the notes of chapter 13, M/M, MC gets with Seven, Mutual Pining, POV Han Jumin, POV Multiple, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Slow Burn, Spoiler for Jaehee's after ending, Spoiler for Jaehee's good ending, Spoiler for Yoosung's Route, Spoilers for Jaehee's Route, Spoilers for Jaehee's route I guess, Spoilers for Jumin's Route, Spoilers for Ray's route, Spoilers for V's route, TW: Throwing up on chapter 11, V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger), a lot of things could be avoided by talking, at least for the one storymode where we find out how she was hired, but here he is now, but i'm trying, but they get together, i guess, i'm sorry I don't know how to tag it, it has a few twists in the middle, it's complicated - Freeform, just the mention of some pranks Seven pulled on Zen, minor spoiler involving Jumin more than anything, minor spoilers for April Fool's DLC, not for the route itself, nothing major, same goes for V, spoilers for secret endings 1 and 2, spoilers for seven's route, spoilers for zen's route, that's pretty much it, the pov change inside the chapters, there's a lot of canon but I made some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 140,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssaywhatever/pseuds/alwayssaywhatever
Summary: What if when MC joined the RFA, Jumin and Zen had a past and things were complicated? This is the idea behind this fic.A multichapter story from both men's point of view that starts in 2012 and takes a few years to resolve, remember that time heals.During the RFA Christmas Fundraising Party in 2012, Jumin and Zen talk, there are some feelings and one of them makes a decision that changes their entire lives.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Han Jumin & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Series: Jumin and Zen and Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095065
Comments: 102
Kudos: 91





	1. Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was inspired by the song Strawberry & Cigarretes by Troye Sivan.
> 
> MC gets into the RFA in 2016 (Original Story: Casual and Deep Routes).  
> I'm using the flashback of a Christmas Party in the DLC as the first oficial party.  
> I'm creating my own timeline of the facts based on canon, but expect some divergence sometimes.
> 
> I also want to thank my lovely cousin/beta reader Ferbiie for listening to my crazy theories about those two getting together. And she also is indulging this shipping in her fics, so go check her amazing works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie

25th December, 2012.

The RFA was throwing their first Christmas charity event and everyone was excited. Rika was in charge of organizing everything and pretty much did all the work by herself. V had already graduated from college, the one his father made him attend to pursue the family business but he was also busy preparing for an exhibition of his photographs, a hobby he was learning by himself. Jumin was back in the country after graduating from a university abroad, also to take on his father’s business. Yoosung was studying a lot in high school so that he could continue to improve his grades and get into a good university, maybe even getting a scholarship. Zen wasn’t an official member of the RFA yet, but he was attending the event to show support to V and Rika who had been such good fans of him. He was also busy with his rehearsals for a new play, all thanks to his success on the musical “Tei's Tea Leaf” which gave him a lot of publicity. The party had been a tremendous success, they had several celebrities and wealthy people donating at the event. The party was almost over and all the RFA members were inside the hall talking.

“Where’s Zen-hyung?” Yoosung asked Rika.

“I don’t know. He was here just now.” Rika replied. “V, did he tell you where he was going?”

“He must be outside smoking.” His voice was filled with disgust.

“You’re probably right, Jumin.” V spoke. “Why don’t you go after him and tell him to come inside, so that we can all celebrate together?”

“Why are you asking me?” Jumin questioned. “We should send Yoosung. I think he would be very glad to help us in this task.” He added looking at the brown haired boy who was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

“Well, I know Yoosung would love to help us,” V looked at the young boy and back at Jumin. “but you’re the one who seems to know Zen’s whereabouts, that's all I’m saying.” V replied.

“Fine.” Jumin sighed. “That’s what I get for being an observant person. I won’t take long.

Jumin walked out of the party hall and found Zen outside leaning against a wall, smoking. He couldn’t understand the white-haired man’s vice. It was bad for his health, it smelled badly and probably left a bad taste on his mouth. He took a deep breath and approached Zen, who hadn’t noticed the black-haired man walking in his direction.

“And here you are, as I expected.” Jumin said as he got closer to Zen. “Are you aware that smoking is bad not only for your health, but also to people around you?”

“Look, it’s the ‘Trust Fund kid’.” Zen mocked. He had been drinking, against V’s recommendations. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have to talk with all those rich people inside so that you can get all the good connections when you start working for your father next year?” He added with a fake smile.

Zen finished his cigarette, tossed on the floor and stepped on it. He reached for his pocket and grabbed another cigarette from the pack. He was having a good time outside at night, but it had to be interrupted by Jumin Han. They only knew each other for a year or so and the older man had already left a bad impression on him. The dark-haired man had the audacity to offer him opportunities so he could be a huge star. Not only that, but he also offered to pay for his studies at some fancy school of acting or something like that. But Zen knew he didn’t need that, he was going to be a successful musical actor with only his talents and determination. He didn’t leave his family, school and stability behind to be supported by a rich man like that. Especially a rich man named Jumin Han. Mr. Trust fund kid, next CEO-in-line. The guy was so annoying and stuck up that reminded Zen of his brother, that’s where the anger was coming from. But he wasn’t going to admit something like that out loud, especially not to the man who was getting closer to him. He lit the cigarette.

“I’m not here to make connections specifically.” Jumin answered. “I’m not here on my father’s behalf. I’m here as a RFA member, something you are not.” The last line made Zen flinch, he knew they had more differences than that. “It’s a charity event and we are here to help people. I believe you and I are on the same page about that, or am I wrong?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Zen took a hit from the cigarette. “But why are you here outside?”

“V asked me to look for you and bring you inside so we can celebrate this event’s success.”

“Okay, you came, you gave the message, you can go inside now. I’ll be right there in a moment.” Zen took another hit from the cigarette.

“I’ll wait.”

“What?” Zen exclaimed. “No, no, no. You don’t need to stay here. I don’t need to be watched by you.”

“As I mentioned before, V told me to bring you inside, so I’ll wait for you to finish with your terrible vice and both of us can get inside”. Jumin leaned against the wall next to Zen.

“Do you really need to be this close? I don’t need a babysitter.” Zen was getting more agitated now.

“What do you think I am going to do?” Jumin asked. “You must have something on your mind to be so scared of me.”

“Dude, why do you have to say things like that?” Zen took a step back. “It’s because the way you act and the things you say, you know. It’s weird.”

“Hum....” Jumin had a thinking face now. “I’ve been told that I’m not good at showing emotions and people usually tell me that I tend to be strange at times. I apologise.”

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about.” Zen looked at Jumin. “It’s the way you speak. Seriously, how old are you? You must be the same age as V-hyung.”

“Yes, we’re the same age, 23 to be exactly.” Jumin agreed.

“Then, why do you have to talk as if you’re at a business meeting or something?” Zen asked. “I’m younger than you, so be more chill.”

“Yes, indeed.” Jumin placed both his hands in his pockets and looked at Zen. “And you still don’t show me the respect that you should.” Jumin was staring at the other man’s eyes.

“Argh.” He looked away from Jumin and stared at the ground. “It’s just that, you piss me off.”

“Piss you off?” Jumin looked intrigued.

“Yeah, you make me feel nervous.” Zen looked up and met Jumin’s eyes. He quickly looked down at the ground again and cleared his throat.

“Oh, I didn’t know I was doing that, I apologise.” Jumin looked away from Zen and stared at the ground too. He really didn’t have anything against the white-haired man. He had met Zen trought Rika and V who were huge fans of him. Jumin also thought that he was very talented after watching him on a play, so much that he had offered to help with his studies. He knew that Zen had dropped out of school and was not planning on attending college. He also offered to help him make connections in the industry, he could start by making commercials for his father’s company. Jumin was intrigued by the younger man, he was bold, ambitious, didn’t treat him differently because of his status, actually he didn’t treat him with the respect that he should because of their age difference, and he was not even a little bit interested in his money. Zen wanted to make things on his own, which was something that Jumin respected, since he didn’t want to be under his father’s shadow forever. The younger man brought some strange feelings to him, something that he hasn’t felt in a long time, actually he only felt like that once. He shaked his head, he couldn’t think about this again, not those feelings. Maybe it was just him wanting to be friends with him, that was what happened last time with Jihyun. Friendship. He would like that, they could start like that. He took a deep breath.

Zen kept thinking about what he had just confessed to Jumin. How he could say something like that, even if it was true. The older man made him feel nervous. Whenever they talked he felt angry seeing how much the man next to him was like his brother: pretentious, arrogant, trying to solve everything with money. He hated that so much. But there were also some other feelings, those were the hardest to put a name on it. There was a curiosity to get to know this man better. They were from two complete different worlds, but he felt that something was pulling him towards Jumin. Curiosity maybe. He felt like this about a man once before, but he was younger, he was lost and felt alone and the guy had shown sympathy for him, nothing else. Friendship. Yes, that could be it. Maybe Jumin and him could be friends, maybe that was all that he wanted. But his head was a little bit messed up. He shouldn't have drank this much, it was something new to him. This was part of the reason he went outside, he had felt overwhelmed at the party. He remembered now, he came to think, to put his mind at ease, to forget the older man’s laugh when V made a joke. He never heard Jumin laugh before. They had only met a few times, since the dark-haired man’s studying abroad. But the laugh was kind of cute. No, not cute. He wasn’t going to think about him like that. He wasn’t going to make this mistake again.

Jumin looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging on top of them. He usually does not believe in signs of the universe and is not a superstitious person, but there he was, leaning against a wall, so close to Zen that he could smell the alcohol and smoke coming from his mouth. And just like that, his head was spinning again. Maybe it was because he had too much wine, or because it was Christmas. But this time made sense to believe in something. He was curious about the younger man, he knew he would taste the cigarette, but it could be worth it, right? No. He shaked his head, not making this mistake again.

Zen finished his cigarette tossed on the floor and stepped on it. He didn’t find the peace he wanted so much and his head was even more confused right now. He thought it was better to get inside. He took a deep breath and looked up, there was a mistletoe above them. He believes in signs from the universe, since he had his fair share of psychic dreams, but he was going to ignore this one since it probably doesn’t mean anything.

“Well, I finished here. We can go back inside, they must be waiting for us.” Zen broke the long silence. “Sorry for making you wait outside in the cold with me.” He added looking at Jumin shivering with his hands on his pockets.

“No problem.” Jumin replied as he looked at Zen. “I never intended to piss you off or make you nervous. I’m not good at reading people as I’ve been told multiple times.” They were staring at each other's eyes right now. “But perhaps, we could be friends. We have known each other for over a year now and we are friends with Rika and V, which means we are going to see each other a lot more now. So, what do you say?” He extended his hand to Zen.

“Friends?” Zen looked at Jumin’s hand and then into the other man’s eyes and smiled. The man was extending him an olive branch, he could accept it for now. “Yes, we can start as friends.” Zen shook his hand.

“Start? Are you thinking about upgrading our relationship in the future?” Jumin asked as he imagined things related to those unspoken feelings. They were still holding hands.

“Argh. No, I mean. Maybe.” He let go of Jumin’s hand. “I don’t know what’s going on that twisted head of yours.” He put his hands on his pockets.

“Very well, then.” Jumin smiled. “Shall we go back inside?” Zen was staring at his smile again.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He tried not to blush and looked away from the other man’s face.

Jumin and Zen walked back inside to reunite with Yoosung, Rika e V. With the exception of the maknae who had soda on his cup, they all had champagne glasses. They were standing in a circle and V raised his glass to make a toast.

“This event was a huge success and it’s all thanks to all of you.” V spoke. “I know my lovely Rika, did most of the work, since all of you were very busy, but we all came together and helped the best we could. I sincerely hope we can all come together to make more events like this and not only on Christmas. So, this is a toast to all of us, members of the RFA, or not.” He looked at Zen and back to the rest of them raising his glass. “To the RFA.”

“To the RFA.” The other four cheered as they raised and clicked their glasses together.

* * *

They stayed there talking for a while about the party and about themselves, but they all started to feel tired and wanting to go home. So they went outside and started to say their goodbyes to each other. Yoosung was going to share a taxi ride with Rika and V, since they were responsible for taking him back to his parent’s house. Jumin was waiting for Driver Kim to come pick him up and Zen was in a corner smoking a cigarette again. Jumin approached the white-haired man that was leaning against the same wall they were about an hour ago. Zen was underneath the mistletoe, which made Jumin question if he should believe in this persistent sign from the universe. He was thinking about as he leaned against the wall next to the younger man.

“Do you have a ride?” Jumin asked. “If you don’t, I can take you home.” He added making Zen blush.

“I’ll be getting a taxi soon, after I finish this” He lifted his hand that was holding the cigarette.

“What about you?” Zen asked. “Aren’t you going home?”

“If you don’t wish for my presence, you can just say it.” Jumin didn’t know why, but he was upset with that question. “No need to, as they say, beat around the bush.” Jumin added as he started to walk away from Zen.

“God, no.” He exclaimed while grabbing Jumin’s arm and stopping him from taking another step. “I didn’t mean it like that. Dude, you are really something.” Zen was smiling.

“Oh, okay.” Jumin stopped and looked at Zen smiling. They locked eyes and that made Jumin smile too.

Zen realized he was still holding the other man’s arm, so he let go. Both of them looked away from each other, to hide the fact that they were blushing. Zen could feel his whole body tense, his feet were stuck at the ground. He was wondering what were those feelings he was getting right now. Why he kept thinking about how cute Jumin’s smile was, and how glad he was to have seen it three times already today. Thinking about his shy laugh, his smile, his lips. No, he was not going to go there again. He shook his head and took another hit of his cigarette. The answer was: it was Christmas, which always made him sentimental, he was single for a year now and he still misses his ex-girlfriend sometimes. Also, he was drunk and the man next to him showed him unexpected kindness. They didn’t need to be strangers or enemies, they could be friends. Even if deep inside of him, he was curious about something more.

Jumin still could feel the weight and tightness of Zen’s hand over his arm. The other man had held him so firm as if it was his way of saying: don’t go away. He was confused about why that was happening. They bickered, argued and disagreed on things everytime they talked, but now they were smiling together. He liked the sound of Zen’s laugh, it was like nothing he ever heard before. Jumin couldn’t deny that the man standing next to him was very handsome. And he wasn’t the only one who thought this. V had told him how Zen could be even more beautiful in pictures. And since V was dating Rika, he could say something like that. The image of those red eyes staring back at him were roaming into his head again. He felt a pain on his chest, something he had felt once before. His train of thought was interrupted when his phone started to ring.

“Driver Kim, hello.” Jumin answered the phone. “Yes, I’m waiting near the main entrance. Alright, see you soon.” He hung up the phone.

“Zen, this is your last chance.” Jumin grinned. “Driver Kim will be arriving in a few minutes. Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride home?”

“Yeah, I’m sure dude.” Zen replied and threw his cigarette on the floor and proceeded to step on it. “I already finished here and it’s not really that late. I’ll be fine” He looked at the pair of gray eyes that were staring at him and smiled. “No need for you to worry.”

“I am not worried.” He blurted out, even if it was a lie. “”I’m just being polite.”

“Okay, Mr. Polite Han.” Zen joked. “I think I should be going now, are you okay on waiting here all a... “ He was still in the middle of his sentence when he felt a hand around his neck and a pair of lips pressing against his.

Jumin knew this was his last chance. He was drunk, curious and seeing those red eyes staring at him with such curiosity sparkled something inside of him. This was his last chance, he didn’t know the next time he was going to see Zen and if he would have an opportunity like that. No one was watching, no one was going to say anything. No rumors. So he kissed the younger man. The kiss was rushed and intense. Jumin may have started it, but as soons as Zen realized what was going on, he slowly kissed him back. The white-haired man used one of his hands to cup the other man’s cheek and put the other one behind Jumin’s back to pull him closer to him. This abrupt movement almost made Jumin fall, but he used his free arm to hold Zen closer to him too. The kiss went for a while with them only stopping once in a while to catch their breath. And whey finally parted, they were looking at each other's eyes and holding one another. When Zen opened his mouth to speak, Jumin’s phone rang again and he let go of the other man to answer the call from his driver.

“Hello, Driver Kim.” Jumin was a little bit out of breath. “Yes, I can see you. No, I’m fine. I wasn’t running. I’ll be there in a moment.” Jumin hung up the phone and looked back at those red eyes. “Zen… I…” He was interrupted.

“You have to go… I know.” Zen looked away from the gray eyes staring at him. “I have to go too. This was nice, yeah. Well, I’ll see you around, right?” He continued as he started to walk backwards from Jumin.

“Wait… I… we...” Jumin stuttered and grabbed the white-haired man’s hand. Zen took his hand that was holding Jumin’s all the way to his lips and gave a kiss before letting go and walking away.

Jumin stood there alone still in shock for what he had done and the reaction to his actions. He took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance. He met his driver waiting for him with the back door of his car opened.

“Thank you Mr. Kim.” Jumin spoke as he walked inside the car.

“Are we going back to your apartment, sir?” Mr. Kim asked.

“Yes, we are.” Jumin replied and lowered the car window to see if he could spot Zen. “He can’t be too far away, right? Did he get into a taxi already?” He muttered to himself.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Mr. Kim asked, looking through the rearview mirror.

“No, everything is quite alright, Mr. Kim.” Jumin replied. “I was talking to myself, I apologise for the mistake.

“It’s quite alright sir.”

* * *

As soon Zen got out of Jumin’s line of vision, he started to run. He ran for a while until he was out of breath again. He didn’t have his motorcycle to get this feeling of the wind blowing on his face, but maybe it was for the better. Not only he had been drinking, but he was high on something else. He was panting, so he leaned against a wall. He put his hands over his lips and it was as if he could feel the warmth all over his body again. He could not believe what had just happened, but he surely hoped that it could happen again. But it wouldn't be right?


	2. Silence and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin had a lot to think after their kiss and now they are seeing each for the first time in two months.

Zen woke up and sat down on his bed. He had another dream involving Jumin. Two months had passed since they saw each other at the RFA’s Christmas Charity Event. No, it had been two months since Jumin Han kissed him. He hasn’t gotten over the fact the other man initiated the kiss. Not that he wasn’t thinking the same at the moment, underneath the mistletoe, but he was too scared to make a move, it was too risky. However, the dreams were getting more frequent and it was all thanks to the event at the end of the week. He had been invited to a dinner at V’s place, which meant that Jumin would be there, since they were childhood friends. He was going to see Jumin. That was enough to make the memories from their kiss come back again. He shook his head, he had to think about something else, but Zen kept wondering how Jumin felt about the kiss and why he never called or texted him. _Well, he doesn’t have your number, does he? You didn’t give it to him, since you ran away. You literally ran away._ But he could have asked V about it. _Maybe he didn’t want his friend to know. Or maybe it was just a one time thing, something in the moment. He may not even have feelings for you._ He shook his head again and decided to get out of bed and go for a jog, he needed to put his mind at ease with some exercise.

* * *

Jumin started working at C&R as soon as he got back to South Korea. He has been in a room with his father and several other men all morning. His father demanded his presence at important meetings so that he could be prepared for every situation. He didn’t have siblings, making him most likely the next CEO of the company, but his father wanted to make sure he would prove himself until that day arrived. His whole life was shaped for him to follow his father’s footsteps.

From a very young age, he was being treated as a small adult. He had etiquette classes so that he would be a gentleman for when the moment to marry a woman and build a family arrived, he would be ready. He also took musical classes and could play violin, piano, flute, and danso. He spoked four languages apart from Korean: English, Japanese, Mandarin and French. All of them were important in the world of international business. He was accepted at several universities because of his grades, abilities and probably his father’s name had some part in it, but he didn’t want to think about it. He ended choosing to go study in Europe, as he wanted to perfect his French, the language his father let him choose after forcing the other three since his young days.

And all of the hard work and money were paying off, his father thought, but here he was in this room listening to people talk about stocks, new projects and the expectations for the new year, but all that Jumin could think about were the red eyes looking at him, the smile when he held his arm, the laugh when he apparently said something funny and the lips that decided to kiss him back. Just remembering it, brought warmth to his body again, just like it did on that cold Christmas night. It had been two months and he still didn’t know where all the courage came from, but he was glad it did. It was a chance in a lifetime, but maybe it could happen again, right? He wanted to call or text, or say something, but Zen left in a hurry. He wasn’t able to say anything, not that he knew what to say when you suddenly kiss a guy that you have been arguing and bickering with for over a year. Forget that. What would he say after kissing a guy? That never happened before.

He tried having a girlfriend when he was living abroad, all part of the college life experience. They went on a few dates, they kissed, he was a boyfriend for a couple months before she broke up with him saying that he was too distant and lacked emotions. He wasn’t offended by that, he learned from a young age to suppress his emotions, he got used to it. He ignored his feelings when his father left his mom for someone else, he ignored his feelings every time his father got a new girlfriend or even wife, he ignored his feelings when V started to date Rika.

But this time the feelings were getting out of control and he could not just ignore them. He wanted to talk with Zen, but he didn’t have his number. _I could’ve asked Jihyun for it._ V would ask why. _I can’t tell the truth, he could think about me differently._ However, they were going to see each other this saturday at V’s house for dinner. Well, at least he expected Zen to come. _What if he doesn’t want to see you?_ Maybe he won’t go. _What if he got mad you never reached out to him?_ He could have asked Jihyun for my number. _He could also not want V to know about this._ He shook his head, he was not able to pay attention to the meeting, his mind was spiraling, and there was this pain inside his chest. He was wondering what he was going to about all of that when his train of thought was interrupted.

“This is all the time we had for this meeting, gentleman.” Mr. Han spoke, bringing Jumin back to the present. “I have a lunch appointment, but we can continue this meeting in the afternoon.” Mr. Han stood up and Jumin did the same.

The other man stood up, bowed and got out of the room. Mr. Han looked at his son. “Were you paying attention, Jumin? This meeting is very important to set the goals for the next semester. You will be in charge of all this one day, are you aware of it?

“Yes, father, I was paying attention. I apologise if it seemed otherwise.” Jumin replied. “And I am aware of my responsibilities and my future.”

“Good.” His father seemed pleased with the answer. “I am going to lunch with my girlfriend. I will see you again in the afternoon meeting.”

“Yes, father.” Jumin bowed to him. His father left the room after that.

Jumin didn’t like how fast his father changed girlfriends, it was getting hard to remember all of their names, since he sometimes got back together with someone he had broken up with before. They were getting younger, which he was also very disapproving of. For a man who praised reputation so much, his father was doing his fair share of appearances in the gossip section of tv news and internet articles. He decided not to think about that anymore, it was another of those feelings to ignore. He respected his father a lot, but they had different opinions sometimes. He agreed to all of his father’s ways to shape him into the man he was now and he was going to use that as an advantage to his future and own achievements. He was aware of his money, status and privilege but not ashamed of it. He was carrying his family name and knew the weight of the responsibility. This train of thought made him think about Zen and how he denied his help that day in the mountains. Why did the white-haired man make him go all the way to his secret place to have a conversation and then deny his help? His mind went back to them underneath the mistletoe. He had to clear his head, so he decided to go for lunch outside the office.

* * *

The week passed and the big day was finally here. Zen was almost finished with getting dressed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He sprayed cologne on his neck and behind his ears and smiled. It was the same one he was using at Christmas, but that was not the reason he was using it. It was his favorite one, that was it, no second intentions. It was also with zero intentions that he dressed up with the best clothes that he had. He wanted to make a good impression going to this dinner. He looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, walked to his room, grabbed his blazer, wallet, keys, cigarette pack and left.

* * *

Jumin Han doesn’t get nervous really easily. But there he was, sipping from his glass of wine and looking at his watch once in a while wondering if a certain musical actor was going to arrive. He was not going to ask Rika or V, but he was standing up against a wall in a strategic position so he could see who would walk through the front door. The room was filled by people Jumin never met or only had seen a few times, all of V’s friends from the art world, photographers, painters, models, actors. Most of them were from the same upbringing or status as him, but their topics of conversation were something he was not interested in discussing today. He had something else on his mind, or actually someone else.

“Why are you standing alone in the corner, Jumin?” V asked, taking his friend by surprise and almost making him spill his wine. “And why are you checking your watch and the door, are you planning an escape?

“I am just taking a moment to myself, appreciating the wine. You made an excellent choice, as usual.” Jumin looked at his friend. “I have no intentions on leaving anytime soon.

“I see.” He replied.

Jumin didn’t listen to V, because as soon as he replied to his friend, his attention got back to the door. A door that Rika was now opening and letting Zen in. The dark haired man took a deep breath and then a sip from his wine. Jumin Han doesn’t get nervous easily, but this was far away from easy. V was looking from Jumin to Zen and then smiled.

“You were waiting for someone to arrive, I get it now.” V whispered, but Jumin didn’t hear. V waved his arm, so that Rika could see him in the distance. She smiled and walked with Zen towards them.

* * *

Zen got out of the taxi and stared at V’s house for a moment. He took a deep breath, he had never been invited to a dinner party before. He knew V was from a completely different word than his, but he was so kind, and generous. He was so different from his childhood friend. A friend that was probably already inside. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door and ringed the doorbell. It didn’t take long for the door to open and he saw Rika smiling at him.

“Zen, you are here.” She hugged him. “I’m so happy you could come. V is going to be so happy to. Come on in.” She let him in. “I just saw him a few moments ago, let me look for him.” She added.

“It’s okay noona, I can talk to him when I see him, no need to disturb him.”

“You are never a disturbance, honey.” She smiled at him. Then she turned her look at the room and found V waving at her. “Oh, look dear, he is right there next to Jumin. This is good, the two of you can talk, because I think he’s the only person you know here besides me and V.” She started to walk in the direction of her boyfriend and Zen was following her.

Zen has been nervous many times in his life: auditions, rehearsals, new show openings, first dates, but nothing compared to seeing and talking to Jumin. Especially after what happened last time. Now he was feeling even more stupid for running away. He should’ve said something better than “This was nice”. What happened between them was more than nice, but he couldn’t think too much as he was getting closer to Jumin.

“V, look who just arrived.” Rika smiled at her boyfriend. “I told you he would come.”

“V-hyung, thank you so much for inviting me today.” Zen extended his hand to the mint-haired man.

“It’s a pleasure having you here today.” V replied, shooking the younger man’s hand. “There’s a lot of people here that could help build your career. And the best thing about” V got closer to Zen and whispered the next sentence. “it’s that they had a few drinks.” He winked.

“V.” Rika exclaimed and gave him a little nudge on the arm.

“I’m just joking, my dear.” V laughed and kissed Rika’s cheek. “But being serious now, you should go and talk to people, no pressure. This is an event to have fun, not work.” V smiled. Another party guest called V and Rika’s attention and they turned to look.

“Well, I guess I have to go talk with more people, but I’ll be back to you two.” V pointed out. “Zen, Jumin here knows where the food and drinks are, so just ask him.”

Zen was so distracted talking to V and Rika that this was the first moment that he really took a look at Jumin. He was even more handsome today, if this was even possible.

“And Jumin, take care of him.” V looked at his friend. “You make sure he doesn't drink too much this time.” He looked at Zen. “Well, now if you two excuse me, I’ll be going.” V walked away holding Rika’s hand.

Jumin watched as V and Rika walked away from them. He looked at Zen, thinking how it was possible for him to be even more handsome today. He could also smell his cologne, the same one from last time. _Maybe he did that on purpose._ No, he wouldn’t. _Would he?_ That self questioning wasn’t going to lead him anywhere, so he broke the silence between them.

“It’s nice to see you here, Zen.” Jumin emphasised on nice.

“Yes, it’s good to see you too, Jumin.” Zen stuttered. “So, V said that you know the way to food and drinks. I really could use some beer right now.” He looked around the room to avoid Jumin’s gaze.

“He also asked me to not let you drink too much.” Jumin was serious.

“C’mon, dude. I just got here and you’re going to start nagging me?” Zen lightly punched Jumin’s arm and immediately regretted, putting his hand on his pocket.

“You just arrived at the party, therefore you should eat before drinking”. Jumin explained and took a sip from his wine.

“Well, what if I ate at home before coming here?”

“Did you?”

“Actually, no. But, there’s no way you would know that. It was just a lucky guess, okay?”

“If you choose to believe so, who am I to disagree?” Jumin grinned.

“Argh, whatever, dude.” Zen was annoyed and took a deep breath. “See, that’s exactly why I need a drink, to put up with you. I need a drink and a cigarette.

“Smoking is not allowed inside the house.” Jumin warned.

“I thought so.” He was even more annoyed. “I may not have had etiquette classes like you, but I have manners, okay?”

“How do you know I took etiquette classes?”

“Lucky guess.” He smiled.

“If you are in possession of manners, how come you don’t show me the same respect that you show V?”

“I… You…” Zen stuttered.

“I piss you off and make you nervous, right?” He answered his own question. “At least that’s what you said last time.” Jumin wasn’t a very smooth person, as he appeared to be.

“Yes, that’s right.” Zen was shy, looking down and then looking up. “You have a really good memory.” He was staring at the grey eyes again, he also remembered everything from that night. And right now he was feeling guilty for being so rude to Jumin. “I’m sorry for saying that. I… just… It had nothing to do with you personally. I was having a bad week before Christmas.”

“Oh, I see.” He was stunned by Zen’s apology. And then silence erupted between them for a while.

“So, are you going to get me some food or not?” Zen tried to lighten the mood.

“I could, but I don’t know your taste or if you have any allergies, it would be very unwise.” Jumin replied confused.

“Dude, you are really something.” Zen laughed, making the other man blush. “Well, I want a drink. You want me to eat, so let’s speed this up, okay? V told me that you know the way, so lead me there.” Jumin was blushing even harder now and he was going to blame the two glasses of wine he had before.

* * *

Zen didn’t want to admit it, but he was a bit hungry and decided to try one of the fancy sandwiches that were there, and they turned out to be delicious. One day he was going to understand rich people. He was disappointed that there was no beer, but he decided to try the 50 year old whisky, for Jumin’s disapproval. The dark-haired man wasn’t a fan of alcohol, but really appreciated the taste of wine, something that was motivated by his father and his best friend. They stood there in a corner eating and drinking for quite some time and the conversation between them was flowing, they were laughing and having fun.

“I’m just saying, if people called it snail, they wouldn’t be eating it.” Zen made Jumin laugh. “But no, you have to go and call it a fancy french name and suddenly it’s high level cooking.”

“The fancy french name it’s _escargot_.” Jumin smiled. “It’s good, but not my favorite french dish.”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Fancy, what’s your favorite french dish?” Zen mocked.

“It’s actually canard à l'orange.” He spoke with perfect pronunciation and took a sip of his wine.

“And for those who don’t speak french?” He tried not to look too impressed by Jumin.

“Well, it’s simply a duck roasted and served with a bigarade sauce.” He smiled, not out of arrogance, but because Zen was being cute. He liked to explain things and the other man seemed interested. “And the sauce’s name comes from the type of oranges that are typically used to make this recipe.”

“I decided to take a pass on ducks ever since I found out about the whole _foie gras_ thing, I don’t know how to say it, but it’s weird.” Zen shook his head. “But this one you mentioned sounds interesting, I’d like to try it one day.”

“If you are more into saviour and citric flavours, you’ll definitely appreciate the dish. The French are also very good at making desserts, if that’s something you prefer. I don’t really enjoy sweets.”

“Now you are definitely speaking my language, sweets.” Zen nudged Jumin’s arm with his elbow.

“If you are really interested in the french cuisine, I could show it to you sometime.” Zen choke on his drink. “I can’t cook, but I know lots of good chefs and restaurants.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Han?” Zen decided to go for humor to look less embarrassed, which made Jumin blush. Not that the younger man didn’t like the idea of a date with the man in front of him.

“I was just talking about dinner. I didn't mean anything apart from that.” Jumin averted the red eyes looking at him. “V and I went to dinner sometimes, before he started to date Rika.” He blushed even harder and took a longer sip from his wine.

“Dude, I know.” Zen smiled. “I’m just joking with you, so relax.” People say that all lies have a little bit of truth, maybe that’s the same for jokes.

“I see.” He adjusted his shirt’s collar, as if that was the thing suffocating him and making him feel hot.

“Well, I’ll go for a smoke outside, since I already ate and drank.” Zen put his glass down and clapped his hands together. “Are you staying inside or are you coming with me?”

“You are aware that I don’t smoke, aren’t you?” He seemed confused.

“I’m aware that you don’t share my terrible vice.” He grinned. “But, I don’t want to interrupt our conversation, we are having a good time, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are.” He smiled. He thought how this was going better than he expected, he couldn’t remember why he was so nervous before. They could be friends, they could let what happened last time in the past, it was a one time only thing. “But I’ll be watching how many cigarettes you smoke, since it seems impossible to make you stop.”

“Okay, fine.” Zen pretended to look annoyed, but smiled. He was so happy that there wasn’t any awkwardness between them. They had moved on from what happened last time, they could be friends, that idea was nice. Christmas was really just a sentimental moment for him, nothing else.

They left their empty glasses inside and went to the house’s backyard. Zen lighted up his cigarette and leaned against the house’s wall, he wanted to stay near the little table that had an ashtray on top of it. Jumin was standing near him, but he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t have his glass of wine to drink or even hold, so he just stood there and was watching Zen smoke.

“When did you start smoking?” Jumin broke the silence.

“Wow, we are starting with big questions here, sir.” Zen contained a laugh.

“I apologise if I sounded rude, I was just curious. And you seem to know it’s bad for you. I’m just trying to understand you.

“Again, I’m just kidding. If you want to understand me, you gotta know that I joke around a lot.” Zen smiled. “But to answer you, it was a bad habit I picked on because of the actors I worked with. They told me that it was to get less nervous. I’m not proud of it and I want to quit it. But whenever I decide to not buy a pack anymore, it’s exactly when I need the most. Maybe I don’t have the will to do that, it has been one of my invisible crunches.” He took another hit. “Have you ever tried it?”

“No, I haven’t. I always found the smell from the smoke to be unbearable, I assume it tastes bad and I know it would be very damaging to my health. The cons overcomes the pros, for me.”

“And here I am dragging you out and making you feel uncomfortable.” He grabbed the ashtray on the table.” I’ll move further away or you can get back inside if you want.”

“No.” He exclaimed and grabbed Zen’s arm that was holding the ashtray. “You can stay here. And you didn’t drag me out, I came so that we would continue our conversation.” He looked at the red eyes staring back at him now, and his cheeks started to burn.

“Okay, I won’t go anywhere, don’t worry.” He smiled and put the ashtray back at the table. They were still staring at each other’s eyes. Jumin let go of the other man’s arm, looked away and cleared his throat.

Zen was feeling even more intrigued by the man next to him, Jumin seemed to enjoy his company, they talked for hours at the party, making each other laugh. Not to mention that the older man kinda asked him out and now he had grabbed his arm to avoid being a few steps away from him. Was this really only friendship? It was possible that he was feeling something else between then? Jumin kissed him last time. Maybe it wasn’t Christmas, it wasn’t the alcohol or the mistletoe, but a secret wish inside both of them. And Zen was seeing how nervous the dark-haired man was now, fidgeting his fingers. He thought that was so cute, and couldn’t help but to smile. The stiff businessman was completely lost for words right now. And all of that made Zen feel the courage he didn’t have two months ago, so he took a deep breath, put down his cigarette in the ashtray and looked around.

“Did you finish it already? We should go back inside, it’s kind of cold out here.” Jumin spoke and felt Zen grabbing his hand and pulling him to a darker corner outside the house and away from curious looks. “What’s going on? Is there something wro…” he tried to ask but this time he was the one that got interrupted.

Zen grabbed Jumin’s face with both his hands and planted a kiss on him and it didn’t take long for it to be reciprocated. Jumin placed both his arms around the other man to bring them closer. Jumin forgot about the cold weather, because he was feeling all the warmth that he needed right now. The pain in his chest had stopped and his heart was beating faster, but it was a very good sensation. When they parted away to catch a breath, it was Jumin who spoke first.

“This was nice, yeah.” He was trying to contain a laugh.

“Ha, ha, ha. You’re very funny.” Zen was embarrassed, but glad that the darkness wouldn't allow the other man to see him blush this hard. “I know I shouldn’t have runned away. I regretted it immediately, okay? I didn’t know what to say to you back then.”

“And do you know what to say to me now?”

“No, but I rather be doing something else than talking.” Zen kissed him again.

They stayed in the corner together for a long time, it was as if time had stopped for them. Probably because they didn’t have the nervousness for the first time and also there wasn’t a driver waiting to take Mr. Han home. But after a while, they decided it was better to go back inside to avoid any suspicion. They kept talking and laughing together for the rest of the night and you wouldn’t say that the two used to bicker just a few months ago. They were from two complete different words, they had different upbringings, opposite personalities. People say that opposites attract. They could be friends, but at this point, they were wishing for something else.

* * *

The party was coming to an end, all the guests were going home but Jumin and Zen were too distracted talking to each other to notice that, but all of that changed when Rika and V approached them.

“You two are getting along today, aren’t you?” V spoke as he got next to Jumin, nudging him in the arm with his elbow.

“I’m so glad that you two came today.” Rika hugged Zen. “I hope we can do this again. We could do something just the four of us, right V?” She let go of Zen and went towards her boyfriend.

“Yes, my dear, we could.” V kissed Rika’s cheek. “These two just have to say yes.” V looked at Jumin and Zen.

“We can discuss this another time. Right now I think it’s time for us to go home.” He cleared his throat. “It seems the party it’s over and you two deserve a rest.”

“Yes, you two should rest and, we’ll let ourselves out.” Zen agreed. “V-hyung, Rika-noona, thank you so much for having me here.”

“No need to thank us, Zen. I hope you had fun.” V smiled. “Do you have a ride home?”

“I will get a taxi, no need to worry.” Zen replied.

Jumin and Zen said their goodbyes to the couple and walked out of the house. They were talking for hours just until a couple moments ago, but silence fell between them again.

“We can share a taxi ride, if you want.”

“I think we live in different parts of the city. Wouldn’t it be a very long ride for whoever gets home last?”

“I wouldn’t mind that if it’s to spend more time with you.” Jumin thought he had said too much, but seeing Zen blush and smile was worth it.

“Fine, you’re not allowed to get mad at me about it later.” Zen pointed his finger up and then towards himself. Now it was Jumin who was smiling.

They got into the taxi and spent the whole ride in silence, scared of saying or doing anything that could provoke a bad reaction from the driver. When they arrived at Zen’s address, the younger man paid for his part of the ride, besides Jumin’s saying he could pay for everything. Zen thanked the driver and got out of the car. Jumin asked the driver to wait a little bit and got out of the car too.

“Here, take this.” Jumin grabbed his wallet and took out one of his business cards to give to Zen, who grabbed and took a look.

“Do you want me to get into business with you?” Zen was confused, but smiled. “I know where you work.”

“No, not business.” Jumin grinned. “This is just the easiest way for me to give you my phone number right now. We don’t need to wait two more months to see each other, do we?”

“No, we don’t.” He looked at the ground, trying to hide a smile.

“Good.” He got back inside the taxi. “Now it’s up to you. I’ll be waiting.” He said through the opened car window. He looked at the driver and told him to go to the next destination.

Zen got inside his apartment, took off his blazer, grabbed his phone from his pocket and sat on his couch. He put Jumin’s phone number on his contacts list and typed a text message.

**Zen: Well, I guess you don’t have to wait anymore. Text me when you get home safe.**

Jumin knew it was a message from Zen, but decided to tease the younger man for fun. He could already imagine his face while reading it, as he typed the answer.

**Jumin: I’m sorry, I don’t have this number registered on my phone. I would like to know who it is before writing a proper reply.**

Zen read it and rolled his eyes, but also couldn’t help to smile. Two can play this game.

**Zen: My apologies, sir. My name is Zen, a musical actor. You gave me your business card earlier tonight. I think you have plans involving me.**

Jumin let out a little laugh, taking the driver who was used to the silence by surprise.

**Jumin: I see, I remember everything now. I added your number to my contact list. I’ll be informing you when I get home safe.**

Zen looked at the message and smiled from cheek to cheek. He laid down on the couch and sent another message.

**Zen: I’ll be waiting.**

He sent the message and got up to take a shower before going to bed. As he got and walked into his room, his phone made a noise, it was Jumin’s answer.

**Jumin: I just arrived safely at my place. I hope you have a good night’s sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow.**

Zen laid on his bed, giggling while he wrote the last reply.

**Zen: I’m going to sleep right now, I hope we meet each other in the world of dreams. I can’t wait to talk with you tomorrow.**

Jumin read the reply and felt something inside his chest. It wasn’t the pain he felt before, it was something new, something better. He is not a superstitious person nor does he believe in such things as signs from the universe, but because of him, he wanted to fall into the mystic world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... they exchanged numbers... what is going to happen next?
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you are enjoying it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. French Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Zen started texting each other and one of them decides do ask the other on a date.  
> It's going to be a good date? Are they kissing again? Only way to find out.

Jumin and Zen texted each other every day for almost two weeks now. Jumin kept checking his phone in between meetings and Zen every time he had a break from rehearsal. They talked about how their day was going, something funny that made the other laugh and sometimes even sending photos of each other. It was the younger man that started sending photos, he decided to send a selfie of him and the poster for his new show, but now it had become a habit. And here is another moment that they were completely different: Zen loves taking photos, especially selfies, they always had good lightning and he would add some effects afterwards. But Jumin on the other hand was not very good at it, he would usually send a lot of blurry photos, which always made Zen laugh, he thought it was adorable. The younger man even liked the older man’s attempt at a selfie with his cat. He still had his allergies, but maybe he could like just one cat, just for him. Jumin was gathering the courage to ask Zen out for a date, he had already planned everything in his head, he just needed an opening in their conversation, so when Zen decided to talk about food, that’s when Jumin got his chance.

**Zen: Seriously, this was the best food I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ll ever eat anything as good as that was.**

**Jumin: Interesting… I accept the challenge.**

**Zen: Challenge? What are you talking about?**

**Jumin: I believe you can always be surprised by something better, therefore I’ll show you at dinner.**

**Zen: Are you asking me out on a date this time, Mr. Han?**

**Jumin: Yes, I am.**

**Zen: Are you serious right now?**

**Jumin: I am always serious.**

**Zen: Fine, then when and where is this date happening?**

**Jumin: Are you available next saturday, at 7 PM? The place is my apartment, I will text you my address, since dinner will be held here.**

**Zen: Yes, I can make this day and time, but aren’t you a little bit forward inviting me to your house on a first date?**

**Jumin: If you are available, then the date is set. I don’t know what’s going on in your mind, I just enjoy the privacy. Don’t you think we deserve to spend time with just the two of us?**

**Zen: Well, I hate to agree with you, but I also want a night where we don’t have to hide or be scared of getting caught. Since the date is at your house, what’s the dress code? I want to look good.**

**Jumin: You always look good, therefore you have nothing to worry about.**

**Zen: How do you always say the right thing at the right moment?**

**Jumin: I am just being honest with you. You can dress up as you would for a special date with someone that you have been waiting two weeks to see.**

**Zen: Okay, fine Mr. Honesty. But I think I’ll dress up for a special date with someone that I’ve been waiting two months to ask me out.**

**Jumin: Touché, mon chéri.**

Zen couldn’t stop smiling while reading his messages with Jumin, the man had finally asked him out. They were going to have dinner at his place. In that moment he started to think about what he would wear, what they would talk about at dinner, if there was going to be a moment of silence, since they talked to each other everyday, what if Jumin decides he’s boring or that it was better just be friends. His mind was spiraling with all the possible scenarios he imagined in a spur of a few minutes. He shook his head, took a deep breath and laid on his bed. _He pretty much just said that he finds you handsome._ But now we are going to spend more time together, what if it was just a physical thing, we pretty much just kissed twice. _You two talked for hours at the party. And you talk everyday and the subject never dies._ Yes, that’s right. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.

* * *

There aren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how nervous Jumin Han was feeling right now. He had planned this date for a while, even before he asked the other man out. He had cultivated a huge passion for French culture when he lived and studied in Europe, especially the food. And since Zen showed interest in the things he liked, that was something they could share together. This feeling alone made him feel warm inside. One thing that Jumin was not capable of doing was cooking, but thankfully he had the money and resources to hire a chef to cook for him at his place. He also made sure to have the best plates and cutleries available at the dinner table, he got the wine that would match the dish perfectly and made sure to choose a dessert too. He didn’t like sweets that much, but since Zen did, he did research on that too. It had been a long time since Jumin wanted to impress someone so much, but not with the money, but with the acts itself. Besides this was the first date of his life that he actually was excited about it. Before taking a shower, he decided on his outfit, he didn’t want the suit and tie he usually wears for work or the outfits Zen had already seen him in. He wanted to look cooler. _Wow, even thinking about it made him cringe._ But the white-haired man looked so cool without even trying. _What if he realizes I am boring?_ No, he finds me interesting, he always replies to my messages, it doesn’t matter the subject. _He takes some time to answer sometimes._ He was rehearsing. _No, I need to stop thinking like this._ He decided to get in the shower to clear his head and decide about the clothes later.

* * *

The pile of clothes on Zen’s bed were getting bigger, since he couldn’t decide what to wear. _“You always look good”_ . He loved that compliment, but that didn’t help him at all. _Dress up as you would for a special date._ That was his intention, but how would he do that? He wanted to dress to impress, something that he does everyday, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough this time. He kept going through his whole wardrobe when he found the perfect outfit. He decided to dress all in black, since it made him look so good, a shirt, a pair of tight pants and a blazer to seem cool, but fancy. He got dressed, put on his favorite cologne, grabbed his belongings and left his apartment.

* * *

Jumin finally decided on what to dress: a white shirt, a gray sweater and navy blue blazer, and was now in front of his bathroom mirror retouching his hair. He also put on a cologne that he brought from France, he was going to keep the theme of the date in all the details. He went to the living room where he found Elizabeth the 3rd laying on her bed, he got on the floor and pet her.

“You have to behave properly today Elizabeth.” Jumin looked her in the eyes. “I have a very special guest today, and I want him to feel good. He does have a cat allergy.” He added and she meowed. “I know, my dear, but he probably is going to keep some distance from you, it’s the best for everyone.”

Jumin stood up and went to the kitchen to wash his hands and check on the food. Then he went back to the dining room to see if everything was alright and at this point, the interphone rang. That was it, he arrived. He made his way to the door as he kept thinking what he would say while opening the door, he was going to be cool and charming. but everything he planned didn’t work, because as soon as he opened the door and saw Zen, only one thing came out of his lips.

“Wow!” Jumin exclaimed and then covered his mouth and cleared his throat and all that made Zen blush right there at the door frame. “You look very handsome today. I mean… not that you don’t look handsome every day, it’s just that today…” He became silent.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, you know?” Zen smiled and kissed Jumin’s cheek. This whole situation was too cute for him. “Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course. Where are my manners? Please, come in.” Jumin was nervou from the kiss and the smile the man in front of him was giving right now. He stepped to the side to let him in.

“Wow.” Now it was Zen’s turn to be impressed. “You place is really nice, I expected you to live in a fancy place, but you also have good taste. Which it’s not always true for rich people.” Jumin closed the door and walked towards Zen that was getting closer to the window. “And this view, it’s so beautiful, especially at night. My place is nothing like this, but I just absolutely love to get on the roof to look at the stars.”

“You are absolutely right, the view is spectacular.” Jumin replied.

The dark haired man was not talking about the view of the city below, but about the white-haired man itself in front of him, who was too excited to notice the compliment. They were both admiring the view from the window and suddenly Elizabeth the 3rd meowed from her corner in the living room.

“So, this is the famous Elizabeth the 3rd, that you always talk about?”

“Indeed. She’s the only woman in my life. She was a gift from Rika and V. He was also responsible for naming her.”

“She’s really beautiful.” He smiled and looked at her. The cat stood up from her bed and came towards their direction. She circled around Jumin and rubbed her head against his leg. Then she circled around Zen and rubbed her body on his leg.

“Achoo.” Zen sneezed and covered his face with the inside of his arm. “I’m sorry. It’s just my allergy.” He looked at Jumin. “It’s nothing personal to you, Elizabeth.” He looked at the cat. “Achoo. I think I need to use the bathroom, where is it?”

“Second door to the left on the corridor” He pointed in the direction.

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.” He made his way to the bathroom.

“Do you also like him, Elizabeth?” Jumin stroked his cat’s back that meowed back at him. “Good, that’s really good. He might come back if he also likes me.”

Zen went into the bathroom and sneezed a couple times before looking at his face in the mirror. He didn’t want his face to swell up, making him not very handsome. This was their official first date and he didn’t want his allergy to screw things up. He blew his nose, washed his hand, looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. He came back and found Jumin walking from one side to the other in the living room. Seeing that the other man was as nervous as he was actually made him feel a little more confident.

“So, where were we?” Zen scared Jumin.

“Well, we were near the window seeing the view.”

“I meant in a more figurative way.” Zen laughed and walked towards Jumin. “Like, I arrived, you were completely amazed by how I look right now.” He made Jumin blush. “I said how you are also looking really handsome tonight, we talked about your house, I met your cat. And I believe she likes me too, so I’ll consider it a bonus.” He was now standing in front of the other man. “You saw me in an embarrassing moment. I think the next move it’s yours, as you say.”

“I see, we can go to the dining room and we start dinner.” Jumin spoke nervously. “I chose the best wine to accompany the dish, I think you will find it very interesting. I know you usually don't drink wine, but I believe you will enjoy this one.

“You’re so cute when you are nervous.” Zen planted a kiss on Jumin’s lips. “Fine, dinner. I like that.” He added and held Jumin’s hand. “You can lead the way.”

“Dinner, yes.” This was the third time the younger man had surprised him in a span of mere minutes, but he liked it. As soon as he got back to his senses, he squeezed Zen’s hand that was holding his. “I will lead the way.” They went to the dining room.

The table was set with a beautiful vase with red roses in the middle, there were also two candles lightened on both sides of the vase, displayed in a matching set of candlesticks. The plates and cutlery were disposed of, so that they would sit facing each other, but since the table was made for six people, the distance between them was bigger than expected. There was a record player, near the table that was playing French jazz music, the lights were dimmed down, so that they could see each other, but the atmosphere was more intimate.

“We talked a lot about French cuisine, music and you seemed interested in my passions, so I tried to bring the best experience that I could.” Jumin blushed.

“This is incredible.” Zen smiled. “You are unbelievable. You never cease to surprise me.” He looked at Jumin.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed everything so far.” Seeing the look on the younger man in front of him made Jumin feel more relieved and with a little bit more of courage.

“I’ll have to say that I have one complaint.” Zen let go of Jumin’s hand and walked closer to the table, making the other man nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Jumin looked at the table and back to Zen’s face.

“Am I supposed to sit at the other side of the table, this far away from you?” Jumin was confused. “I thought the french were more romantic, shouldn’t we be sitting closer to each other?

“I simply followed the instructions of setting a table for a romantic date, you are supposed to be facing the other person.”

“I see.” Zen tried not to laugh, because Jumin was very serious about his organization skills. “But I actually want to sit near you. How are we supposed to talk with all of this distance?” He walked from one side to the other of the table. “I’m just going to fix this very quickly and then we can sit down and enjoy this incredible dinner that you got for us.” Zen added and started to bring the plates and cutlery from the other side to the table to place in front of the chair that was near the other set of plates. Jumin was watching in shock, but also he was very amazed by the bold attitude that the younger man had, that was one of the things he liked so much about him. After Zen finished setting everything, he looked at Jumin. “Now, we can sit and eat, right?”

“Yes.” Jumin smiled. “You sit here and I will go bring the food and the wine.” He made his way to the kitchen. 

Zen sat down and really looked at the set in front of him. He was scared of making a mess in front of his date. _He is going to know that I’m not as fancy as him._ He likes you because of the way you are. _Who says he likes me?_ Just look at this setup he got just for the two of you. Zen didn’t have much time to question himself, because Jumin was coming back with two covered plates.

“Here we have the food.” Jumin placed the plates on the table. “I’ll be back with the wine.” He added and went back to the kitchen. “And here we have the wine.” He came back and opened the bottle and filled the two glasses. He placed the bottle on the table, giving one glass to Zen and sitting down while holding his glass. “Now we have everything set.”

“Yes, we have everything.” Zen held Jumin’s hand. “So, should we toast to that?”

“Yes, we should.” They clicked their glasses together. 

There was no need for saying anything out loud, they were both thinking how good this beginning was. They also didn’t want to think about the future or about labels, it was too scary right now. The important thing was how they were feeling about each other.

“Since you mentioned you wanted to try it, I chose this dish for us tonight.” Jumin lifted the covers to show the plates with canard à l'orange.

“Oh my, God.” Zen exclaimed in happiness. “It’s a roasted duck with orange sauce, isn't it?” He smiled at Jumin. “Okay, you continue to impress me, I like that. Nothing is boring with you.” Jumin blushed hard now. Boring. He had been called that before, but didn’t really like it. It was one of the feelings that he had chosen to ignore.

“Yes, it’s the roasted duck with orange sauce.” Jumin smiled. He was not going to correct him, there was no need for that right now, the excitement on the other man’s face was everything to him. “I hope you enjoy it.”

The dinner went better than the two of them expected, as soon as they started to eat and drink, the conversation between them flowed smoothly, like it did that day at the dinner party or through the text messages. Zen would tell stories about his auditions, the mistakes and successes, his favorite moments from a play. Jumin would talk about his college days, all the trips he did, not to show it off, but because he always wanted to tell someone about his experiences. Not that he couldn’t tell Jihyun, but they were friends for so long, they knew all about each other. Zen was an outsider that wanted to tell everything. They didn’t talk about family or any deep things, it was still too soon for any of them to open up about their past and insecurities, that was going to take time, something that they had plenty of it now.

“This was the best dinner I’ve ever had in my life.” Zen confessed.

“The _mariage_ of a pinot gris wine and canard à l'orange is really magnificent.”

“Mariage?”

“In French, it refers to a combination of a drink and a dish that complement each other as if married parties would.”

“I see, two things that go along well, like you and me.” Zen winked at Jumin.

“Yes, like you and me. A combination that sounded strange at first, but that makes complete sense right now.” He smiled and held Zen’s hand. “I am really glad that you are enjoying dinner, but it is not over yet.”

“Not over?” Zen was surprised. “What else do you have planned?”

“Dessert, of course.” Jumin stated as if it was obvious. “I am not into sweets personally, but since they are something you enjoy, I think I should try something new, right?”

“Okay, fair enough.” Zen grinned. “But I’m really going out of line for you. I really need to keep in shape for the play.”

“You look very fine.” Jumin looked at Zen’s body through his shirt and the back to his face. “I believe just a couple sweets are not going to be trouble for you.”

“Thank you.”

Jumin got up and went to the kitchen, he came back with a tray full of petit fours. There were different kinds of mini cakes, macaroons and other pastries.

“I didn’t know which one you would like, so I decided to have a variety of them.” He placed the tray in between them. “The good about the petit four is that they are bite sized, therefore you can eat different ones before feeling satisfied.”

“You thought about everything, didn’t you? This is the perfect date. How come you are still single?”

“I only planned all of this, because it was for you, for us. “I never wanted to do something like that for someone else.”

“You can’t just go and say things like this, you know.” Zen was blushing.

“How come?”

“Because if you say things like that, I might just have to kiss you.” Zen smirked.

“I believe that there’s nothing keeping you from doing that.”

“If you say so.” Zen spoke, before kissing him.

* * *

Zen woke up and opened his eyes to see Jumin lying next to him, their faces were so close, that the younger man was tempted to kiss him. But at the same time, Jumin looked so peaceful that Zen didn’t want to disturb his sleep. He was happy just looking at him, but then Jumin moved his head a little and his hair was now falling on his face. Zen decided to move the hair out of his face and ended up stroking his cheek.

“You are awake too?” Jumin asked with his eyes still closed.

“Oh my God, dude.” Zen punched Jumin’s arm lightly. “You scared me, why did you do that?”

“Forgive me, it wasn’t my intention to startle you.” Jumin opened his eyes. “I woke up a while ago, but you were still sleeping. And I think I was too tired, so my eyes closed up again. But you brought me back to the moment.”

“So, you were watching me sleep?” He pretended to be angry.

“You were doing the same just now, I don’t think you deserve to ask me that.” He smirked.

“Fine. You win this time.” Zen pretended to be annoyed, but Jumin laughed and kissed him on the lips.

“Well, I should get up now since you are awake.” He sat on the bed.

“Why are you getting up?”

“I was going to make you pancakes, I believe it’s the only breakfast item that I can actually make.” He looked back at Zen that was still laying in bed.

“Can we just stay here a little longer?” He spoke softly and pulled Jumin’s arm gently to make him lay down again. “Then I’ll get up too and we can make breakfast together, since I happen to be an excellent morning chef. What do you think?”

“You win this time. See, it didn’t take long for your turn.” Jumin smiled and kissed Zen’s forehead. “I could stay like this forever, but a few more minutes is enough for now.” He held Zen’s hands and they were lying there staring at each other.

“Only a few more minutes?” Zen was pouting.

“A few hours more?” He stared at the red eyes looking back at him.

“I think we are getting there.” Zen laughed. “Well, we can stay until our stomachs start to make noises, deal?” He extended his hand and pretended to be serious.

“Deal.” He replied, also pretending to be serious and shook Zen’s hand.

How it was possible for them, being so different ended up together was still a mystery for both of them. A mystery that didn’t need a solution, at least not now. In that moment they had everything that they needed, each other. Jumin was thinking how strange the past three months had been, how he could suddenly find someone to open up about himself, even if it was little by little. Zen was someone that he could be himself all the time, and the younger man seemed to want to stick around. That feeling scared him a little bit, but this time, he was not going to ignore it, he was going to live through all the intensity of it.

Zen was thinking how the two of them came to be together. It had been fast, rushed even, but still magical somehow. He was a romantic, after all. And as it appeared was also the man looking at him right now. They were different, but they seemed to care for each other and that was enough for him. He felt like he could open up to Jumin about his life, his past and the other man would do the same. The older man could look all closed up and serious on the outside, but he was very sweet and generous on the inside. So much that he was very happy to see this side of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a very good date, right? Their relationship is advancing at a slow pace. Let's see where they go next.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading the fanfic, hope you are enjoying and there is another chapter update today, so go check it out!


	4. Birthday Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen wants to spend his birthday with Jumin and the CEO-in-line decides to celebrate in the best way that he can.  
> TL;DR: They are both adorable and I love the fluff stuff.  
> I also thinks this is the shortest chpter I wrote so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are spoilers for the end of the movie "Casablanca", since I decided to use it not only as part of their movie night session, but as something that will come again later.  
> The spoilers are from the final scene and are part of a very famous dialogue that people quote from.  
> You can totally read it without missing anything, but if you know the context, you'll get some references here and in the chapters to come.  
> I had to watch it back in filme school, but it was one the movies that I actually loved during that time, I recomend it.

Jumin and Zen were spending all the free time they had with each other, which was a little difficult, since Zen had all of his rehearsals and workouts while Jumin was stuck at the office until late hours to please his father. They usually had the weekends and maybe one other day of the week to see each other, so they would always make the most of it. They didn’t go out with the excuse of being tired or not wanting to see other people, neither of them wanted to bring up what they were both thinking. So they took turns hanging around at each other’s places. The first time Jumin came to Zen’s apartment, the younger man was completely nervous, since he knew that was nothing compared to the huge and fancy apartment that the older man had. But Jumin didn’t care about any of that, he was more worried about Zen’s life, wondering if he was eating well, if he was living stable. Jumin knew that money was not everything, but it could make your life a lot easier. 

Today they were sitting together in Zen’s couch watching a romantic movie, which was the actor’s choice. Jumin didn’t like those movies, because they always seemed fake and love was an idea so distant to him, especially seeing his father changing girlfriends so quickly, all of that had made him give up on it. At least, until now. The feelings were still new and confusing to him, he was terrified of losing this new thing in his life.

“This part right here is my favorite.” Zen could not take his eyes from the television.

The scene was set at an airport and the movie seemed to be ending. Jumin found it very adorable how the man that was laying on his arms didn’t even blink and was saying the lines along with the movie. And as the scene got more intense, he even started to cry in sync with the actress on the screen, while still saying all the lines in perfect English.

“Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” The man spoke in the movie and the words “The End” appeared on the screen.

Zen was wiping the tears from his face and sniffing his nose as he grabbed the remote control to eject the dvd from the player. He got up from the couch, took the disc and put it back on his collector’s edition case. Then he made his way back to the couch and sat there in a way that he could face Jumin now.

“So, what did you think?” Zen asked nervously. “Just know this is my favorite romantic movie, so be nice, even if you didn’t like it.”

“I enjoyed watching the movie a lot, especially because it was with you.” Jumin touched Zen’s nose with the tip of his finger making the other man smile. “However, the couple does not stay together at the end, how is it possible that this movie is considered to be a classic romance?

“Well, they could get together in the future, you know, after the movie ends. Also, they had moments together in the past and those most definitely meant something to both of them. Not all romance stories have happy endings.”

“I see.” He smiled. “I suppose you are right.”

“I’m always right.” He replied and kissed Jumin on the lips. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I would never.”

“So, what are your plans for next week?” He asked as he laid down on the couch, belly up, with his head resting on Jumin’s lap and staring him in the eyes. “When are we seeing each other again?”

“I believe it could be monday or wednesday.” Jumin was stroking Zen’s head. “I have a business trip this week, but the date hasn’t been settled yet.”

“I hope it’s not on monday.”

“You don’t have rehearsals on monday?”

“I do, but that’s not the reason.”

“Then what is it?” Jumin looked intrigued.

“It’s just that monday, it’s April 1st…” Zen got up from Jumin’s lap and sat on the couch facing the tv and hiding his eyes from Jumin. “And it happens to be my birthday, you know.”

“Zen.” Jumin held the other man’s hand.

“I know, this is kind of pathetic, but I just wanted to spend this day with you.” He squeezed Jumin’s hand. “I already hate it that it’s also April’s Fools, people never believe that it was actually my birthday, you know. But when they did, the pranks were actually worse.”

“You’re not pathetic, don’t you ever say that about yourself.” Jumin placed both his hands on Zen’s face and made the younger man look him in the eyes. “I would absolutely love to spend your birthday with you. I’ll make sure that happens.”

“But what if the trip is on this day, it’s not like you can change it.” Zen stroked Jumin’s hands that were still holding his face.

“I’ll change it, if that happens.” Jumin kissed Zen’s forehead. “I should have some privilege by being the son of the company’s owner, right? I’m the CEO-in-line.” He was trying to look serious which made Zen laugh.

“Okay, Mr. CEO-in-line.” Zen was still laughing.

* * *

The days passed by and April 1st finally arrived. Zen woke up and picked his phone to find a couple text messages from Jumin.

**Jumin: You are probably sleeping right now, but it’s past midnight, therefore I can send you this and you will read after you wake up. I hope it’s the first good thing on your special day.**

**Jumin: Happy Birthday Zen! I am not very good at expressing my feelings or the best at celebrating birthdays, but you are very important to me, so I’ll try my best.**

**Jumin: We’ll see each other tonight for dinner at my place, so let me know what time you will be free from rehearsals, so that I can have everything ready.**

Zen was laying in bed reading the text messages over and over before writing a reply. He was being so sweet in the most Jumin way possible. Zen found it very cute how he was so formal and kind at the same time. He sat down on his bed and started to type the answer.

**Zen: Thank you. This was the best thing to see after waking up. You are very important to me too. And you’ve been expressing your feelings on your way and I love it.**

**Zen: I can’t wait to see you tonight. If everything goes according to plan, I think I can make it to your place around 8 pm, since I’ll leave the theater and come back home to take a shower.**

Zen stayed there looking at all the text and photos they had exchanged for the past weeks when his phone started to ring and a selfie of Jumin and Elizabeth appeared on his screen with “Jumin <3” on top. Zen was so scared by it, that he almost dropped his phone, but he rushed to pick up.

“Hello Zen, Happy Birthday.” Jumin spoke softly.

“Thank you.” Zen startled. “I wasn’t expecting you to call after the reply.”

“Did I manage to surprise you?” Zen knew he had a smirk on his face just by the tone of voice.

“Twice already.” Zen smiled.

“I think that’s a third one about to happen.” Right after that, Zen heard his doorbell ring.

“There’s someone at my door, do you have anything to do with this?” He got up, made his way from the bedroom all the way to the front door.

“I think that you’ll have to open the door to find out, right?” Zen knew how smart Jumin was thinking he was now.

“Fine.” Zen agreed, pretending to be annoyed, but kind of anxious. He opened the door and didn’t find a person, but instead there was a bouquet of red roses and a breakfast basket at his doorstep. “Jumin. What? This is beautiful, oh my God. This is the best birthday I’ve ever had already. This just makes me wish you were here right now.” Zen placed his phone at the table near the door, on speaker mode, so that he could bring the gifts inside.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed them.”

“Enjoy? Dude, are you crazy? I loved it.” Zen exclaimed maybe a little bit too loud. “You are impossible, you know?” Jumin let out a shy laugh on the phone. He put the basket and the bouquet on the table, closed the door and picked his phone again. He turned the speaker mode off and placed the phone next to his ear.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight and surprise you again.”

“Today is going to be the longest day. That’s not fair. I want to see you now.” His voice was small.

“I also want to see you right now, but we both have a busy day, don’t we?”

“I hate it when you are right, you know?” Zen sat down on the couch, making Jumin laugh.

“I am aware of it. Just be patient and you will be rewarded, I promise.”

“Is that so?” Zen flirted. “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”

“I would never, mon chéri.” Jumin flirted back.

* * *

Zen was finding it very hard to focus on his practice today. All day he kept messing his lines and moves, but everyone forgave thinking it was because of his birthday. He finished everything and quickly left the theater and went home to get ready for his birthday date. Birthday date. He smiled just thinking about that. He had someone to spend this special day with him. His mind kept thinking how amazing it was going to spend holidays, such as Christmas or Valentine’s Day with a boyfriend. Boyfriends. Was that what they were? Maybe. Well, he doesn’t need a label, does he? Maybe. He was thinking ahead of himself, he was happy to share these moments with Jumin and so far, that was enough, since the other man seemed to like spending time with him too and for now, that was enough.

Jumin made sure he finished his work early and that included even having lunch in his office in front of his computer. Not the most healthy decision he ever made, but it was a small sacrifice so that he could leave early and spend more time with Zen. He had celebrated some birthdays with people he cared about before: his father, Jihyun and Rika. But now he was going to spend a birthday with a very special someone. It was a birthday date. He wanted to make Zen feel special and he had so many feelings towards the younger man, that he could not explain all of them, but he was definitely not ignoring it. Sometimes he wondered what they were, if Zen felt for him the same feelings, the same anxiety before seeing each other, the happiness to just be under the same room hugging each other while watching a movie, if he was the last thing Zen thought about before going to bed and the first thing he thought about when he woke up. Because that was true to him. Is that what having a partner is like? Maybe a boyfriend? He was scared by words like that and the weight they had. He didn’t want a big word like that to ruin what they had together. But he also thought that could be a step up on their relationship. Relationship. Yes, he could say they had one. A romantic one if he asked Zen. And Jumin hoped this one would have a happy ending.

* * *

Jumin and Zen had a lovely dinner and were now on the couch eating sweets from a heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a small portable record player in the living room playing the soundtrack from the movie “Casablanca”, they were both Jumin’s gifts. Zen put down the box of sweets on the coffee table in front of them and proceeded to lay his head on Jumin’s chest that was now placing both his arms around Zen, that let out a sigh.

“Is everything alright?” Jumin kissed Zen’s head.

“Yes, it was a happy sigh.” Zen stroked Jumin’s arms holding him. “I’m just very happy. I like that you put all of this effort to make my birthday special, but just spending with you would’ve been everything. We could be eating fried chicken on my living room’s floor and it would be perfect.”

“We could do that on my birthday.” Jumin smiled. “It’s going to take a few months.” He thought if the other man was planning to stick around for that long.

“When is it?”

“October 5th.”

“So, I got six months to plan something. I like it.” Jumin sighed in relief, since Zen was planning to stick around for at least the next six months. “Since we’re sharing more things about ourselves, I think there’s something else you should know about me.”

“Okay, you can tell me anything.”

“Wow, it sounded more serious than I wanted. It’s just that you keep calling me Zen and that is my artistic name, and I love it. I know that’s how we got introduced by V and Rika, but…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “We are closer now and you can call me by my real name, if you want, of course It’s Hyun.”

“Hyun. That’s a pretty name.” He kissed the younger man’s forehead. “I’ll be using this one from now on. I like that we are closer, so that we can share things like this.”

“I feel like I can tell anything, you know?”

“I am glad to hear that, because I feel the exact same way. And I can not say that this has happened before.”

“Not even with V? You guys are childhood friends, right?”

“Yes, we are. But there are things that I have kept inside me and never told anyone, but I feel like telling you. Not everything, not right now. But we have time, don’t we? At least six months until my birthday.” He got out from Jumin’s arms to look him in the eyes.

“You can tell me anything that you want, whenever you want.” He cupped Jumin’s cheek with one hand. “I also have a lot kept inside of me. I feel like I’ll tell you all with time too. And it’s much more than just six months. You think that I’m going to break up with you right after your birthday?” He was serious now. “What kind of person do you think I am?” He smiled. “You are not getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Han.” He added and kissed Jumin on the lips.

“Okay, fine. You are right.” He laughed shyly.

“I’m always right.” He held Jumin’s hand. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I would never.” He brought Zen closer to him, so that they would cuddle again on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was a celebration for Zen's birthday, can you imagine what the actor would for for Jumin's?  
> I really want to advance their intimicy step by step, slowly their are getting to know each other.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading the fanfic, hope you are enjoying it and stay tuned for more updates.


	5. Confessions and Fried Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Zen enjoying the happy couple life, months pass and they becore more close and share a lot about themselves.  
> TL;DR: Just a long chapter full of fluff, a piece of domestic life and surprises.

After Zen’s birthday, they were spending more days of the week together, even if it was for only a couple of hours sometimes. Today they were laying on Zen’s bed, who had his head resting on the older man’s abdomen. Jumin was sitting with his back against the bed frame, reading “The Immoralist” by André Gide in French while stroking the actor’s head who was deeply concentrated with his new script in hand.

“Stop talking for a second and listen!” Zen declared.

“I am not talking.” Jumin mumbled but the younger man didn’t listen.

“What do you think is more important now, your pride or this relationship?” Zen went on.

“That would be our relationship, obviously.” He assured him.

“Answer me now! Do I have to wonder about your feelings towards me?” He shouted.

“I just told you, but apparently you are not paying attention.” Jumin replied in confusion. He stopped petting Zen’s hair to close his book and put it on the side, bringing the actor back to reality.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned as he sat on the bed and stared at the grey eyes looking at him.

“I should be asking you that.” He looked away from the red eyes. “You are the one questioning me and demanding answers.

“Oh… I see.” He chuckled after realizing Jumin’s mistake.

“What is funny now?” He laced his fingers together and was fidgeting his thumbs. “You were apparently angry at me just a few seconds ago.” He was still not looking at the man next to him.

“I’m so sorry, honey.” He spoke softly as he moved closer to Jumin and placed his hands on top of his. “I was reading my script and when I got excited I ended up zoning out and speaking it out loud.” He was caressing Jumin’s hands that were still firmly together. “I got used to being alone.” He kept looking at Jumin’s eyes that were staring at their hands.

“I see.” He looked up to meet the red eyes looking softly at him. “If you desired to practice alone, you could have just told me. I do not wish to disturb you.”

“Jumin, you never disturb me.” He untangled Jumin’s fingers and was now lacing them with his. “You annoy me sometimes, yes, but it’s all part of having a boyfriend, right?”

Jumin stood in silence for a few moments since his head was filled with many thoughts. He immediately responded Zen’s first question. That was new to him, choosing someone else over him and his future. But also, the other man had called him two new things in the span of a few seconds.

“You called me honey.” Jumin blurted out.

“I did, didn’t I?” Zen averted from the grey eyes looking at him, but was still holding his hand.

“Yes, you did. You also called me boyfriend.” He added.

“If you don’t like to be called like that, I won’t do it anymore.” He let go of Jumin’s hands and was shaking his own. “I think it was just out of habit, you know.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking down.

“Boyfriend. I like it.” He chuckled, and that made Zen look up at him again. “Honey is also good. It makes sense, since I call you mon chéri.” His smile was even bigger now. “I believe it is also out of habit.”

“You’re impossible.” He sighed and gave a little punch on Jumin’s arm. “You scared me.”

“I apologise.” Jumin grabbed Zen’s hands that were still shaking. “I guess this is all due to my lack of experience. I don’t know if I am doing everything right.”

“Well, there’s no guide to dating.” He explained. “There’s no specific rules, but some things are essential: respect, honesty, trust, companionship, love.”

“Love.” He whispered. “I was not surrounded by long lasting relationships growing up.” He talked a bit louder this time. “My father is not the best example for this.” He swallowed before continuing. “He left my mom when I was a child and I was raised by my stepmother, she stayed the longest.” He took a moment to breath and Zen squeezed his hand gently. “But soon enough she was gone too and there was a girlfriend after the other, so many women that I could not keep track of it. They used to be nice to me, probably to please my father, but I learned a long time ago to differentiate those who were sincere from the ones who were fake towards me.”

Zen was caught off guard by how the man who was always so closed up was now sharing things about his past, his feelings and thoughts. Zen wanted to say that everything was going to be okay and hug his pain away, but he knew by his own experience that life does not work like that. Jumin had scars that Zen could not have guessed, but he was so happy that the man was choosing to share them with him.

“Jumin, I can’t know exactly what you are feeling, but I want you to know that I’m here for you, always.” He spoke softly while stroking his hands. “You can tell me anything you want, anytime you want.” He caressed Jumin’s cheek with his hand. 

“Thank you.” He kissed the hand on his face. “I will.”

Jumin knew since he was a child that there was a tangled ball of thread inside his mind. And he ignored them for all of those years since it was more comfortable to do so. He couldn’t see them and actually didn’t want to, but they have gotten bigger with time and he could feel them suffocating him. But at this moment, he felt like one of these threads had just been untangled by just a couple words spoken by the man in front of him. Not any man. His boyfriend. He felt lighter than he was minutes ago. He could get used to this. He wanted to hold on to that for as long as it was possible.

“So, you were replying to my lines from the play.” Zen was trying to lighten the mood since Jumin had shared a lot and looked so tired from doing it so. “You can help me practice, then.” He tapped Jumin’s nose with his finger.

“I don’t know how to act. The only art I know of is music.”

“Are you going to tell me that you are a singer, Mr. Han? I’ve heard you humming to songs before.”

“I do not consider myself a singer, but I was a choir boy when I was a kid.”

“Choir boy?” Zen’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yes, V and I were choir boys. I have a photo if you don’t believe me.” He reached for his phone that was on the bedside table.

“Yes, please.” He exclaimed and sat next to Jumin, linking their arms together.

“Here it is.” He gave his phone to Zen so he could see it better.

“Oh my God!” He exclaimed. “You two were so cute. I absolutely love this photo.” He smiled and rested his head on Jumin’s shoulder, whose ears turned red.

“Yes, our parents used to say we were too adorable not to register the moment.” He sighed. “But those times are long gone now.”

“Well, I happen to find you to be extremely adorable.” He confessed, making Jumin blush. “Not to mention that I also find you very attractive.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek making him blush harder.

“You cannot just say something like this as if it was nothing.”

“Well, I don’t like to follow orders and rules, you know?” He laughed. “What are you going to do about that?”

Jumin grabbed his phone from Zen’s hand, placed back on to the bedside table and looked back at his boyfriend. He put one hand behind the younger man’s neck and the other on his back and kissed him on the lips. The actor responded quickly by putting both his hands over the older man’s shoulders and bringing him closer. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. When they parted for air, it was Zen that spoke first.

“If that’s the punishment, I may do this again, you know?” He winked.

“I am waiting for that.” He smiled and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Jumin woke up on his bed and looked down to see Zen curled up to him still asleep. He wanted to kiss him, but thought that could wake him up and he didn’t want that. He resorted to stroking his head and playing with his hair that he found so beautiful. Jumin thought his boyfriend could pull off any hairstyle: a ponytail, a bun, braids or simply let go freely. The last one was his personal favorite, but it was something Zen did not do much on a daily basis.

“You are so cute when you are sleeping so peacefully like this.” Jumin whispered. “There are usually so many things going through my head at any given time, but when I am with you, I feel like everything else goes away for awhile. And I love that. Well, I believe that I love you.”

* * *

Zen woke up and looked up to find Jumin with his eyes still closed, so he just held him tighter and closed his eyes again. They deserved to be this lazy on a sunday morning, especially considering they were going to stay a whole week without seeing each other, since Jumin had a business trip with his father. He tried to forget that fact and focus on them being together right now. It was not time to get angry. He was calming down and suddenly felt a hand on his head, he loved when he did that. This was perfect, but little did he know that was going to get better as Jumin started to speak as if Zen was not listening. He was going to enjoy this moment of confession, since they were rare, but when he heard “I love you”, it became hard to keep calm.

“How can something like this make me feel so good, but also scared at the same time?” Jumin spoke softly again. “C'est la vie, je t'aime, mon chéri.”

“What did you just say?” Zen got his head up and looked up to meet the grey eyes looking at him.

“It was nothing.” Jumin turned red and stopped touching Zen’s hair.

“You said that you loved me.” He lifted his torso to actually face him better. “In two different languages, actually.”

“I thought you were sleeping.” He stuttered.

“So, you decided to drop the L world just like it was nothing?”

“You know, we should just forget this.” He sat on the bed and crossed his arms looking away.

“Jumin, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” He sat on the bed staring at him.

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!” He looked back at the red eyes staring softly at him.

“What are you so afraid of?” He tilted his head to the side.

“You.” He spoke and paused for a few seconds before continuing. “Us. I have this feeling that someday you will wake up and realize that you deserve someone better than me.” He brought his crossed arms closer to him, lifting his shoulders. “You will see that I’m not good enough.” He continued with a brittle voice. “I do not want to be alone anymore.” 

“Jumin.” He hugged him the tightest he could and spoke into his ear. “I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to suffer by yourself again, I promise.” He looked at his boyfriend’s face, but was still holding him. “I love you too.” He placed both his hands on the other man’s face. “And I've never loved anyone the way I love you.” His voice was brittle too now. “Sometimes I even wish we’ve met before.” Tears started to roll from his eyes. Jumin uncrossed his arms and hugged Zen tightly, laid his head on the younger man’s shoulder and started to cry too.

Jumin learned from a young age to suppress his emotions, he got used to it. He had a tendency of ignoring his feelings, since he always considered them to be a waste of time. However, the past couple of months there were new experiences in his life. He appreciated the new feelings that were changing him, he was learning to express himself better. Another thing he did not do was cry. He could not remember the last time that had happened, probably when he was a child. And right now he was sobbing while hugging his boyfriend.

Zen was not used to comforting people and it had been a long time since he was comforted by someone. Life had been troubling for both of them and he was seeing all the scars that were present in his boyfriend’s life. They were from different words, with different personalities and backgrounds but they were both having trouble with dealing with love, affection, rejection and abandonment. 

“I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.” Zen whispered on Jumin’s ear while stroking his back. 

Zen repeated those words over and over until Jumin started to breath more easily. He was having a hard time pulling himself together, but he had to be the rock that the older man needed now.

Jumin doesn’t know how long they stayed like this and he didn’t want to cry, especially in front of someone else. He felt vulnerable, weak. He didn’t want to be seen like this, not by the man who was so strong. He had a great deal of admiration for what Zen had gone through. He still didn’t know all the details, but V and Rika told him the basics: left parent’s house, stopped studying and went to pursue dreams all by himself. A completely different life from Jumin and the people that were always around him: security guards, drivers, teachers, cooks, dad’s girlfriends, but all of this only made him feel more alone. He only trusted two people growing up, his father and Jihyun. But now, he had someone else, Hyun. He had to be strong, so that the younger man could confide on him too. He felt another thread being untangled inside of him. After what it felt like an eternity and a very quick moment at the same time, he stopped crying and got himself out of Zen’s embrace to look him in the eyes.

“I apologise for making you worry.” He sniffed and wiped his tears. “And you were crying too.”

“It’s not bad to cry.” He wiped Jumin’s tears that were still falling even if he was not sobbing anymore. “In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.” He cupped Jumin’s cheek and kissed his forehead and then his lips. The kiss was wet and salty from all the tears, but that didn’t matter to him. “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.”

And just like that, it was another thread being untangled, Jumin was feeling a little bit more confident now then when he woke up. How it was possible that he could love this man even more now? He did not have the answer, but it didn’t matter. He felt safe for the first time in a long time.

“Thank you.” Jumin replied and kissed Zen’s cheek, forehead and lips too. He leaned his forehead into the other man’s forehead and took a deep breath. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Zen tilted his head to the side.

“Treating me like a person.” He replied. Zen felt like an arrow had gone through his heart. “You are too kind to me.”

“Well, that’s because Jumin, mon chéri, je t'aime.” He smiled and Jumin was taken back by the words.

“Hyun… You…” He felt his cheeks burn.

“You’re blushing so hard, honey. All I did was say ‘I love you’ in French.” Zen laughed.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He sighed. “At least, I will die happily.”

“Nah, you are not going to get rid of me this easily.” He touched his nose with Jumin’s.”

* * *

Six months passed from Zen’s birthday and Jumin kept his promise that they would celebrate how the younger man wanted, so he was in charge of everything. He wanted to bring the fancy director to do things his style and that involved a lot of improvising, but he planned a few steps ahead to avoid some surprises. The day before, he went to the grocery store and bought beer, a bottle of wine just in case Jumin didn’t like his choice of alcohol and all the ingredients to make fried chicken. If it was just him, he would sit on the floor, with the six pack of beer and deliver fried chicken, but since this day was special, he decided to make it all himself. He was not an excellent cook, but he wanted to impress his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He still could not believe that was what they were.

Jumin woke up with the sound of his cell phone ringing and was confused for a while, since it wasn’t the sound of his alarm, but he picked up and saw Zen’s selfie with Hyun written on top of it and answered.

“Hello.” He yawned.

“Happy Birthday, cutie!” Zen exclaimed. “Did I wake you up?” He laughed.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “You did, but I would love to wake up listening to your voice everyday.”

“Hmm… I like that. And welI, I love you and I want you to have the best day ever. You are too important to me now.” He spoke softly. 

“I love you too. My day is already perfect from just talking to you.” He was glad the other man could not see him blush this hard right now.

“You keep getting cuter and I can’t handle it. But tell me why do you wake up so early even on weekends?”

“I have a regular sleep schedule, so my body won’t suffer from routine changes on weekends.” He explained.

“But we usually stay longer in bed when we spend the night together.”

“You always sleep so peacefully, especially on weekends that I simply turn my alarm off when you come here.”

“Are you saying I am the reason behind your bad sleeping routine?” He teased.

“You are the reason for many things in my life, but none of them are bad.”

“Gosh, argh. I wish you were here right now.” Zen was blushing and Jumin let out a small laugh. “But well, we are going to see each other soon. I’ll be picking you up at 5pm for our special dinner date, so be ready.”

“Be ready for what?”

“Just the best night of your life.” He grinned.

* * *

Jumin was pacing back and forth inside his apartment while looking at the time. 4:55pm. The watch on his wrist had been a gift from his father, whom he had lunch with earlier today. They talked about the usual: the company, their latest trips, his father’s new girlfriend. Jumin enjoyed spending time with his father, but when he asked about his personal life, if he had a girlfriend, he had to lie. _You did not lie. You do not have a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend._ His father would not like the alternative, but he does not need to know. No one needs to know. It is their life, it only matters to the two of them. Sometimes Jumin wondered about telling Jihyun about it, since they are best friends, but thinking about that made a new thread to tangle inside his head. He looked at his watch again and saw the clock hands moving to display 5pm. At this moment his phone started to ring, it was Hyun.

“Hello dear.” He answered.

“Hey babe, I’m downstairs, around the corner waiting for you.” Zen replied. “I think you’ll be able to notice me.”

“You are very punctual. I’ll be right there.” He replied

“Yes, we have a schedule today.” He laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” Zen hung up.

When Jumin was going down the elevator, he kept thinking what Zen was planning. He actually thought about this the whole day, but nothing prepared him for what he saw when he turned around the corner. He saw Zen dressed all in black leather: a pair of tight pants, a jacket, a pair of boots and fingerless gloves. He also had a skull necklace hanging just above the black v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. To finish the look he had his hair in a ponytail. And if all of that was not enough, he was smoking a cigarette while laying against his motorcycle, with one helmet on his lap and the other one the handlebar. The perfect image of a bad boy, Jumin thought.

“Hey honey, happy birthday. You look even more handsome today.” Zen smiled, put down his cigarette and threw in the trash. “Are you ready for our date tonight?” He whispered.

“Is this second helmet for me?” Jumin asked.

“Wow, are we starting with that?” He gasped for air. “I don’t get a ‘Thank you, mon chéri.’ Or even a ‘You also look very handsome today, Hyun.”

“I apologise, but the moment you appeared with this possible killing machine I lost myself in thoughts.” He replied. “Also, your visuals took part of my concentration too. Is this your bad boy look?” The last phrase escaped his mouth.

“Bad boy? Oh my, Mr. Han.” He smirked. “You think I look sexy, right? If you had told me about your fantasies, I would’ve done this before.” He laughed.

“You really are full of yourself.” He cleared his throat. “But you look very attractive now, I’ll say that.” He looked away from the red eyes that were watching his every move.

“See, that was not that hard.” He bit his lips. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” Jumin was wearing a gray sweater with a white shirt below, a navy blue blazer on top that also matched his pair of pants. “So, are you getting in the back of the motorcycle or not? We have to get to our first stop of the day.” He gave the helmet that was on his lap to his boyfriend.

“Is this safe?” He spoke nervously. “People get into accidents all the time, there is a lot of statistics about it.”

“I do this all the time, also I promise not to drive too fast. I would never let anything bad happen to you.” He smiled. “I’ll pay even more attention then I usually do.” Jumin looked from Zen’s face to the helmet he was still holding and back to his face. “Do you trust me?”

“I do trust you.” He spoke softly. “More than I should, apparently.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed. “Then put this helmet on, for precaution only, of course and get on the back.” Jumin grabbed the helmet from Zen’s hand. The younger man got the other helmet and placed it on his head. He looked back at Jumin who was standing still holding his helmet. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do.” He confessed and Zen let out a shy laugh.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” He stood up, picked up the helmet from Jumin’s hand and placed it over his head and buckled it up. “Tell me if it’s too tight and I’ll loosen it up.”

“It is fine.”

“Perfect, now we can go.” He finished adjusting Jumin’s helmet, got up on the motorcycle and looked at the older man. “Your turn. Just come closer, hold on to me and pass one leg over the bike, just like I did.” It took a few tries, but he managed to do it.

“Are you using this as an excuse for me to hug you?” 

“It’s just the easiest way to get on the bike, since you don’t have the handlebars to hold on. But I promise to give you as much if not more stability if you keep holding me.” He winked. “Are you ready?”

“No, but I do not believe that I have a choice on the matter.” He scoffed.

“You said you trusted me.” He started the motorcycle and the noise scared Jumin. “It’s okay, this is normal.” He kicked the kickstand and looked back at his boyfriend. “We’re leaving now, okay? Just hold onto me and enjoy the view, it’s stunning.”

The moment the motorcycle started to move, Jumin closed his eyes and held Zen as tight as he could. _Why did I let him do this with me?_ Because you love him. _But this is terrifying._ So is love, right? He took a deep breath and decided to open his eyes. His boyfriend has a habit to always be right and that sometimes annoyed Jumin, but this time it was the best. He was seeing the city in a way he never did before, he could also feel the wind going through his body and it felt remarkably wonderful. If he needed to exemplify what it dating Zen felt like, he would know the answer: a motorcycle ride like this one.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination and Zen turned the engine off, Jumin still held on to him tightly. He Zen took off his helmet and placed it on the handlebar, looked back at Jumin who was still a bit scared but also excited. He unbuckled and removed the helmet from his head, placing it on the other handlebar.

“Are you feeling okay there, honey?” Zen asked looking back at his boyfriend.

“Yes, I am feeling extremely well.”

“Then you’re still holding me this tight because you really love me?” Zen chuckled.

“I can let go, if you want.” He threatened.

“I would love to stay with you like this, but then we’d miss what we came here for.” He smiled. “Do you recognize this place?” Jumin let go of Zen and actually looked around.

“This is where we met for the first time.”

“Yes, it is.” He grinned and got out of the bike. “I thought we could come here and watch the sunset. Something about coming full circle, you know.” He extended his hand and helped Jumin out of the bike too.

“I see.” They were still holding hands. “I like this. And I love you.” He squeezed the younger man’s hand.

“I love you too.” He kissed Jumin’s cheek. “C’mon, we need to get a better view.”

They walked all the way to a bench underneath a tree, an isolated place inside of the park, but with a good view of the sky. As they sat there, Jumin placed his head on Zen’s shoulder that put his arm around his waist. There was silence between them for a long time, but that was not a bad thing, since they felt comfortable with moments of no speaking.

“Tell me the truth, is this what you do to seduce the ladies?” Jumin broke the silence. “You appeared on their front door dressed like this, with your bike and brought them here to watch the sunset and they fall in love with you?”

“What?” He laughed. “Is this the impression you have of me? I talk a big game, but I’m also shy. Besides, you’re the first and only person that I’ve ever brought here.”

“Are you serious?” He started to fiddle with his sleeve.

“I know that you’re usually the Mr. Serious Man, but yes I am.” He paused. “Before Christmas it had been a little over a year since my last breakup. And I didn’t date that much before either.”

“I see. I only dated once back in my first year of college. But it didn’t last long, we went out a few times and I think she didn’t really like me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Enough about that, I want to know how you found out about this place.”

“Well, I wish it was a more exciting story, but the truth is that one day, I was pissed off at the world, so I got on my bike, started to ride and ended up here. It has become my place to reflect about life when it gets too hard. I like that it’s far away from the city and is always empty.”

“Why were you pissed off at the world?”

“I didn’t get a part that I had auditioned for and that made my head spiral into many bad thoughts.” He sighed. “About my parents, my brother and how they used to say that I wouldn’t make it in this life, you know.” He paused. “My brother used to be my support and ally against our mom. I don’t think she ever liked me that much, since she used to say that I was weird because of the color of my hair and my eyes. As if I could’ve just snapped my fingers and changed it all. One time she threatened to shave my hair, I was terrified. Thankfully my brother intervened that time and nothing bad happened.”

“Hyun, I’m sorry.” He hugged him.

“It’s fine, I’m fine now.” He kissed Jumin’s forehead. “But that’s the reason I left my parents house when I was 15 and never looked back. My father never cared much for any of us, I believe. My mother treated me like a monster, saying that it was weird that I was a beautiful child and that I would get everything easily in life because of that.”

“At least you had your brother, right?”

“In the beginning, yes, but as he grew older and went to college that’s when things got worse. We have a ten year difference, so when I was still reading, singing, playing, pretending to be an actor and having fun, he was coming with talks about me growing up and pursuing a stable career, like a lawyer or something. He kept going on and on about how money was everything in life and I’d never be able to make a living as an actor.” He took a deep breath. “And that’s the reason I kind of didn’t like you at the beginning. Your speech kind of reminded me of him.” He hugged his boyfriend. “But now I know that you’re nothing like him.”

“Hyun, I am really sorry that all of this happened to you.” He leaned up to kiss his forehead. “I know that there’s nothing I can do about the past, but just know that I’m here for you from now on.”

“And that’s enough for me. We are together now and we’ll be each other's support system.” He kissed him in the lips.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” He smiled and laid his head against Zen’s chest.

“You can’t say that yet.” He chuckled. “The celebration isn’t over yet. I told you, this is only the first stop.”

“Really?”

“Yes, honey.”

* * *

After they finished watching the sunset, they made their way back to where the motorcycle was parked and Zen drove them to his apartment. As soon as Jumin got inside, he saw the decorations Zen had placed it all over the apartment. On the living room wall there was a “Happy Birthday” sign with Zen’s handwriting and balloons with many different colors. The coffee table had been pushed further from the couch and it was set up to be their dining table, with plates, cutlery and glasses. On the floor next to it there were two cushions that would serve as their chairs, he did not forget about eating fried chicken on the floor.

“Hyun, this is incredible. You did this all for me?”

“Yes, of course.” He kissed him in the lips. “I said I was going to show you my way of celebrating birthdays. Of course I did a lot more than if I was here alone, but you are important to me, so it was all worth it.” He barely finished speaking when Jumin hugged him.

“Thank you.” He whispered in his ear.

“You’re welcome my dear.” He kissed his head and Jumin let go of the embrace. “Now, you’re going to need this.” He said and put a birthday hat on the taller man’s head. “I got you this purple one, because it’s your favorite color.”

“And how about you?”

“I got this red one to match my eyes.” He smiled and put his hat on. “How do I look?” He stroke a pose.

“You are gorgeous.” The words slipped from his mouth.

“I’m already dating you.” He blushed. “You should go look at yourself in the mirror to see how adorable you are with your hat on.”

“You get gorgeous and I get adorable?”

“Pardon me.” He cleared his throat. “You should go look at yourself in the mirror to see how hot you are with your hat on.” He chuckled.

“You are lucky that I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Go look at yourself and then you can wait for me in the living room. I’ll be right back with food and drinks.” He made his way to the kitchen.

Jumin walked into Zen’s bedroom and saw his reflection in the standing mirror he had there. How he hated that his boyfriend was right, he did look cute. And hot. He laughed at this thought, made his way back to the living room and it was about to sit down on the cushion near the coffee table when he heard something.

“Fuck.” Zen screamed from the kitchen.

“Hyun, is everything alright in there? Do you need help?” He screamed from where he was.

“No, it’s fine, I swear. I just almost burned my finger, but it’s okay.” 

“How did you almost get burned?” He entered the kitchen and looked at the frying pan with hot oil over the stove. “You are cooking.”

“Yes, I am. The beverages and the sauces are in the fridge over there and I left the chicken ready before leaving, but I wanted to fry right now, so it wouldn’t be cold when we arrived.”

“I want to help.” He was staring at Zen.

“No need honey, I just need to finish frying the chicken pieces and we’re good to go. You can wait in the living room.”

“Hyun, please. Let me help.” He rested his hand on Zen’s arm.

“Well, since you insist.” He kissed Jumin’s cheek. “You can take the sauces, they are inside the blue container inside the fridge with the beer, which is my choice of drink, but I also got a bottle of wine for you too, if you want.”

“Since we are doing things your way, I’ll be drinking beer too.” He opened the fridge, grabbed everything and placed it on the counter to close the fridge door. “We can always have wine another time.” He took it all to the living room. When he came back, he stood in the doorframe looking at his boyfriend.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my hair or my face?” Zen started to look at himself.

“There’s nothing wrong, I am just admiring you there with your apron.” He smiled. “No one ever cooked for me before.”

“Honey, you had cooks at your place, you told me yourself.”

“What I meant is” He walked to where Zen was and hugged him from behind and placed his head on his shoulder. “that no one cooked for me like this.” He kissed his neck. “Just the two of us, a special dinner.”

“Well, then get used to it.” He kissed his forehead. “I know a few more recipes.”

After Zen finished cooking, they went to the living room and sat on the cushions to eat. Zen placed the fried chicken plate in the middle, with the sauces surrounding it. He opened a beer can and was going to pour it on a glass when Jumin interrupted.

“Don’t you drink them straight from the can?” Jumin asked.

“Usually yes, but I can be fancier today.” He winked.

“No, we are doing this your way. It’s going to be fun.”

“If you say so.” He laughed and gave the can to Jumin and opened another one for himself. “Cheers.” He raised his can.

“Cheers.” He replied and clinked their cans together.

“So, if we are doing things my way, does that mean we are also eating with our hands, not utensils?” Zen asked.

“I suppose so.”

“I like this side of you. Adventurous.” He laughed. “It’s kind of sexy.”

“Kind of?” He pretended to be offended.

“Wow, you are really fishing for compliments today. And people say I am a narcissist.”

“You are. But I guess that so am I.”

* * *

They ate dinner and Zen found entertaining seeing Jumin struggle with the different sauces, not knowing which one to try first and then deciding to mix them all later. He also laughed seeing Jumin pretend to like the beer, trying to please him. But the younger man put him out of his misery and gave him some juice, since he didn’t want him to mix two different types of alcohol.

“Now it’s time for the best part of a birthday. This time, you stay right there, because this is a surprise.” He kissed his lips and went inside the kitchen.

“Fine. I will be here waiting.”

Zen picked the birthday cake that was inside a box in the fridge, he placed 24 purple candles on top, lightened them up with his lighter and made his way back to the living room.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Jumin. Happy Birthday to you.” He sang as he approached the table. He placed the cake in front of Jumin. “You can blow the candles and make a wish. But don’t tell me or it won’t happen.”

“Hyun, you got me a cake?” He was baffled.

“Yes, honey. I did buy this one, since baking is not my strongest and I wanted you to have a delicious one. Even if you don’t like sweet stuff, you should have cake, it’s tradition. But you really have to blow the candles soon.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes, thought about his wish, smiled and blew the candles.

“Now, we can eat it.” He smiled and proceeded to remove the candles from the top so he could cut the cake. “It’s a chocolate cake, I hope you like it.”

“I have never had it.”

“Chocolate cake? Oh, it’s really good, this one it’s actually made with 75% chocolate, so it’s not very sweet.”

“No, a birthday cake.”

“You’ve never had a birthday cake?” Zen was baffled. “Not even as a child?”

“No. We always had _miyeok-guk_ , as tradition goes, but my father was not very fond of the cake thing and well, my mother was not around.” He shrugged his shoulders. “My stepmother and my father’s girlfriends pleased my dad.” He paused. “When Jihyun found out about that, he said we would share a cake, but his birthday is a month earlier than mine. It never felt like it was something just for me. And I am aware that this sounds selfish, since he had the best intention.”

“Jumin.” Zen was speechless, but moved closer to Jumin and held his hand. His boyfriend really lived a very lonely life. “It’s okay that you feel like this. It’s alright to feel selfish sometimes. And besides, we can have a cake like this every year from now on.”

“Do you promise?” His voice was small.

“I do.” Zen placed his hands on Jumin’s face. “I’m here for you.” He kissed him in the lips. “Wait a second.” He said and stood up to grab his phone, opening the music player looking for a specific song. “Since you know English, you’ll get the lyrics, so pay attention.” He pressed a button and _“Baby I’m Yours”_ by Barbara Lewis started to play. Zen was swinging his body from one side to the other. “C’mon, babe, dance with me.” He looked fondly at Jumin.

“I do not know how to dance to this. I will just watch you.”

**“ _Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky…”_**

“First: don’t be a perv.” He laughed. “Second: you want me to believe that you didn’t learn to slow dance as part of your fancy upbringing?” He extended his arm and Jumin sighed before grabbing his hand and getting up.

“How do we do this?” Who leads who?” Jumin asked.

“Neither. We just move together to the sound of the music.” He put his arms around Jumin’s neck and started to swing his body.

**_“Yours until the rivers all run dry, in other words, until I die…”_ **

“How is that supposed to work?”

“Honey, just hold me and let the music guide us. It’s all about emotion, not logic.” He kissed his lips. Jumin placed his arms around Zen’s back.

**_“Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines…”_ **

They stayed in silence dancing together to the song and since Zen knew Jumin would protest and take a while to pay attention to the song, he had programmed to play one more time before moving to the next one on his romantic playlist. 

**_“Yours until the poets run out of rhyme, In other words, until the end of time…”_ **

“Can I say now that this is the best birthday I have ever had?” Jumin asked.

“Yes, you can.” He laughed and put his head on his shoulder. “I’d just have to step up my game for next year.”

**_“I'm gonna stay right here by your side, do my best to keep you satisfied”_ **

**_“Nothing in the world can drive me away, 'cause every day you'll hear me say…”_ **

“Is this a competition? Because I have a lot more tricks under my sleeve, mister.” Jumin grinned.

“Oh, it’s on Mr. Han.”

**_“Baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until two and two is three_ **

**_Yours until the mountain crumbles to the sea, in other words, until eternity_ **

**_“Baby I'm yours, till the stars fall from the sky_ **

**_Baby I'm yours, till the rivers all run dry_ **

**_Baby I'm yours, till the poets run out of rhyme.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this chapter with a romance playlist in the background and The "Baby, I'm Yours" came up and I just had to add to it. Things are going so well between them, right? Nothing could go wrong, right?
> 
> Things I needed on this fic: Zen wearing his biker outfit and a couple dancing to a cute song. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you are enjoying it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. The Storm After the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is thinking about his relationship with Zen and a few situations make him come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long and intense chapter, so I apologise in advance, but I sincerely hope you folks like it.  
> It's also centered around Jumin.

Jumin could not wait for this meeting to be over, since he had agreed to meet Zen for lunch today. Their break was short, but any time spent together was a good time, accordingly with the actor. Jumin was walking out of the room, after everyone else had already left, when he was interrupted.

“Jumin, why don’t we have lunch together today, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” He flinched before turning around to face his father.

“Lunch with you today?” He stammered.

“Yes. Do you have any other plans?

“Actually, yes.” He thought about Zen waiting for him and felt a pain in his chest. “I am meeting someone for lunch.”

“Oh, is it a woman?” He was surprised.

“No, a friend.” He had to think fast and this was the best answer he could think at the moment. _You are lying_ . No, it is not, we are friends. _Boyfriends_. Fair enough.

“Are you meeting Kim Jihyun?”

“No, it is a different friend.” He stuttered.

“I suppose it’s not Rika either, since you said it’s not a woman.”

“No, it’s not.” He was sweating.

“I did not know you had more friends. Interesting. I suppose we can also talk about this during lunch. If it is a friend, they will understand if you are spending time with family.”

“Yes, father. I suppose I can reschedule my lunch. I will go to my office to call him about it and I will see you downstairs?” He definitely did not want to be in the same room as his father while making this call. He felt nother pain inside his chest.

“Nonsense, you can call from here and then we can both go together. Unless there is a problem with that?” He looked suspicious.

“Absolutely no problem. Give me a moment.” He picked up his phone and called Zen, praying that he didn’t pick up, leaving an excuse to text him later.

“Hey babe, are you leaving the office?” Zen spoke happily on the other side of the line. “Because I just called delivery and the food will arrive at the same time as you.”

“Hello. I am calling to reschedule our lunch today, since something else came up instead, I apologize for the inconvenience.” His body was stiff.

“Honey, is this one of your jokes?” Zen’s voice was tight. “Because you sound very serious. Did something happen?”

“I am afraid not.” He swallowed. “I will be meeting my father for lunch today.” He hoped that his boyfriend understood everything just by a few sentences.

“Oh.” He sighed. “Is he in the room with you right now?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“I see.” His voice was small. “Then call me or text me when you can, okay? I’m worried about you.”

“Of course, as soon as possible. Thank you for your comprehension. I will hang up now.”

“Talk to you later. I love you.”

“Yes, me too. Goodbye.”

Zen heard the noise from the call ending and sat on his couch. He took his break to come all the way home to have lunch with his boyfriend. But now, he ordered food for two, but he was the only one there. He knew it wasn’t Jumin’s fault, but actually his father’s. Zen hated Chairman Han and he didn’t care that it was such a strong word. Every time Jumin talked about him, it brought bad memories, he just wanted to go and speak some truth to him, but he knew he could not. He grabbed the cushion next to him and screamed into it. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself up.

* * *

Jumin was sitting in front of his father, in one the most expensive restaurants in the city, a favorite of Mr. Han Senior, but he much rather preferred to be sitting on the floor disputing who would be the fastest to grab the last piece of chicken with chopsticks. The score was tied because Zen cheated on the countdown the last time. He smiled at that thought, a simple life with Zen, he wanted that.

“I believe that not only will we meet our goal, we will surpass them, before the year ends.” Chairman Han said.

“Yes father, I believe in this scenario, according to all the estimatives.” Jumin replied.

“My son, there is also a different matter that I wished to speak to you. It’s about your future. And by that, I mean your personal future, your heritage.”

“My heritage?” He knew where this conversation was going to lead and did not like it.

“You have proved many times that my efforts on your upbringing paid off. I want you to have a bigger role in the company next year, as an Executive Director. Everyone respects you and trusts your opinions. I believe you are ready to have more responsibilities.”

“Thank you father, this means a lot coming from you.” He felt happy inside.

“You should feel really glad. However, when it comes to your personal life, you do not seem to have one. I believe you go from home to work and then back home to your cat.”

“Is this a bad thing?”

“Yes, if you want to make sure that C&R continues to be a family business. Therefore you need to get married and have a son that will achieve this dream.” 

If you asked Jumin if he had thought about being with Zen forever? Yes. But that meant: no marriage and no children. Not that he wanted that before dating the actor. He did not want to date women before. He was not even sure if he liked dating one back in college. Was he? No, right? Maybe. It was one thing that he and Zen never talked about it and just thinking about the word sexuality made his body flinch. However, he had to think about a quick response to please the man next to him, at least for now.

“I am only 24 years old. I believe it is too soon to talk about marriage.”

“I agree, but you do not even have a girlfriend, or am I wrong?”

“You are not wrong.” He had a boyfriend. _You are lying to him again._ Technically I do not have a girlfriend. _But you are seeing someone and that it is what he is asking right now._ I am not lying. _Omission is also lying_. He started to think about what his father would say if his son was. No, he is not that.

“You had a girlfriend back at college, what happened to her?”

“She broke with me after a couple months of dating. I believe she said something about me not meeting her expectations.” That is a different way to say: too distant and lacking of emotions. He was aware now, not only that he had feelings, but he could express them at some level, he was getting better with all the help from Zen.

“I have friends and acquaintances with daughters around your age, I can always introduce them to you.”

“There is no need for that.” He did not want to be set up with some rich woman that would be just like his father’s girlfriends. “I believe I can find my way to love.”

“Love? Interesting.” His father pondered and Jumin thought if he had said too much.

“I am just saying that I will be thinking more about this subject, since you only want what is good for me, right?”

“Yes, I want you to succeed in your professional and personal life.”

“Thank you, father.” He was relieved.

“Just keep in mind that people like us, we have a reputation to maintain.”

* * *

As soon as he got back from his lunch, he texted Zen, because he knew he would be at rehearsal, he did not want to call and ended ruining everything for the second time today.

**Jumin: I’m terribly sorry, my dear. My father decided to come up with lunch at the last minute and I tried talking to him, but he was so persistent that I could not get away from it. I promise to make it up to you tonight, what do you say?**

He tried to go back to work, but he kept checking his phone to see if there was a reply. _He is mad at me._ You explained to him on the phone and through text, he is probably busy. _What if he hates me now?_ Do not be dramatic, it does not suit you. _I can not lose him._ You won’t. He was feeling hot, there was another thread starting to tangle inside of him, almost suffocating him when he heard a noise coming from his phone.

**Zen: Hey baby, it’s okay. Don’t worry too much about it. I know that wasn’t your fault. But I do like the idea of you making it up to me. Can I ask for anything?**

Jumin felt the pressure leaving his body, he could breath now. They were good, Zen was joking, everything was fine.

**Jumin: Oh my, Mr. Ryu. I wonder what is going on inside that twisted mind of yours.**

**Zen: Oh, really, Mr. Han? I’ll keep that in mind for later tonight… ^^**

Zen sent a selfie of him wearing a white tank top after working out. And he was also winking. Yes, they were fine. Everything was okay, he could get back to work. He could, if his mind stopped thinking about the photo and their date later tonight. He took a deep breath and tried to focus.

* * *

A week had passed and the couple was hanging out at Jumin’s apartment. They were both on the couch with Zen reading his script while laying his head on Jumin’s lap who was reading a book. There were in silence, each one of them concentrated on their own activity, until Zen’s phone rang and he sat down to pick his phone from the coffee table and saw the caller ID.

“Fuck. Holy shit. Oh my, God.” He exclaimed one word louder than the one before.

“What happened?” Jumin was concerned.

“It’s the casting director from the last play that I auditioned for, the big one that I told you about.” He excitedly explained. “Are they calling me to give good or bad news?” He stood up.

“There’s only way to know, so answer before they hang up.”

“Yes, yes, you are right.” He kissed Jumin’s lips and answered the call. “Hello, good night. Yes, this is Zen.” He was pacing from on side to the other. “Yes. I see. Of course. I appreciate your call. I’ll be waiting. Yes. Thank you. Good night.” he hung up the phone and his face was a mystery.

“Hyun, talk to me.” Jumin looked desperately waiting for answers. “Was this call for good or bad news?”

“Neither.” He had a blank face as he sat on the couch staring at Jumin. “It’s actually” he paused and placed both hands on Jumin’s face. “amazing news!” He exclaimed and planted a kiss on his lips. “‘I’ll be the new lead, even though it was not the part I auditioned for. They said they really loved me. Do you know what that means, babe?” He still had his hands on his boyfriend’s face.

“You are getting the recognition that you deserve.” Jumin smiled wild.

“Oh my god, I love you so much!” He threw his arms around his neck and they touched foreheads. “Yes, that is what’s happening. Your boyfriend is going to get more and more famous. Are you going to be able to handle all of my success? Will you be jealous of my fans sending love letters?” He backed away from Jumin and pretended to be holding a microphone on his hand. “People will ask me: ‘Mr. Zen, tell us, you play such romantic parts, is there someone in your mind when you speak your lines and make all the ladies swoon over you?’ and I’ll answer: ‘Actually, yes. But he doesn’t want to deal with all this fame, but he knows that my heart is his’. What do you think?” he laughed.

“Well, you asked so many things that I am overwhelmed.” He chuckled. “But I am incredibly proud of you. You are so talented and this is just life catching up to you.”

“You’re a cutie, you know that?” He hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad to have you here sharing this with me.”

“And I am so delighted to see you this cheerful.” He kissed the top of his head.

“My life it’s going to change now.” He leaned his head back to look at the grey eyes. “Do you think people are going to recognize me in the streets? Are they going to ask for pictures and autographs?” He laid his head back in Jumin’s chest. “Could you imagine that?”

“Yes, I can actually imagine that, my dear.”

* * *

Jumin found himself in a dark room, he could barely see the light in the distance, but he still walked in that direction. When he got closer he found Elizabeth the 3rd playing with a ball of red yarn until she got tired and tossed it to the side. He looked at the direction the ball went, it lost itself in the darkness, when he got his attention back to where his cat was, she had been replaced by Rika that was sitting on the floor, smiling at him. V appeared next to her and extended his hand to him, but when he was going to hold on to it, Rika got up and stood in between them. The couple held hands, turned their backs at him and walked into the darkness. 

Jumin felt a pain on his chest so strong that his hands reached to touch it, but the pain was so insufferable that he closed his eyes. He was almost falling to the ground when he felt a warm hand on his forehead and another on top of his hands. He started to feel the pain go away, so he opened his eyes to find Zen smiling fondly at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come out. His eyes felt heavy and he could not keep them open for long. His limbs were also extremely eavier, so much that he could barely stand.

His eyes closed without his command and when they opened up again, Zen was not there anymore, but he saw a bed in the distance. When he got closer, it was higher than he initially thought it to be, so he had to climb it to get on top of it. He crawled to the middle and layed there, shutting his eyes. After feeling excruciating pain, he opened them again and it was surprised to see his body was all tied up by a red thread. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing was coming out. Tears started to fall from his eyes and the pain in his chest came back again.

He blinked his eyes and then saw Zen in the distance, so he tried to speak again and this time he was able to say a low “Hyun”, but the white-haired man didn’t seem to listen to him. He looked down and saw the threads that were all over his body were now tying his wrists together and they left a path that led to the image of his boyfriend in the distance. So he got up from the bed and walked towards him for what it felt to be a really long time.

When they were standing in front of each other, Jumin looked at Zen’s face, and there were tears coming from his eyes even though they were covered by a blindfold. He tried to move his hands up to touch the man in front of him, but his arms were heavy. He looked down and the tread on his wrists had moved and it was now connecting their pinky fingers together. He looked back at his boyfriend's face and he was smiling, there was not any sign about how his face was seconds ago. But suddenly, he got sad again and looked at the thread in between them, so Jumin looked at it too, there was knot in between them. Jumin decided to try to untangle it, but his fingers kept slipping, also he can not see very well from the lack of a better source of light. His body was sweating, but he kept trying to do it all by himself, so Zen placed his hands on the top of his, trying to help, but Jumin pushed them away. He tried one more time to untangle them, but he applied too much strength, breaking the thread. He looks up again and Zen is not there anymore. Jumin screams and screams but there is no sound coming out of his mouth. He falls on his knees to the ground and the tears all come back to roll down through his face. 

In the distance, he sees his father sitting on a throne with a crown over his head. His mother and stepmother are sitting down on the floor near the throne, one on each side of it. There were also other women standing around them, but their faces were all blurred. Jumin looks behind him and sees a light in the opposite direction and decides to go towards it. But everytime he gets closer to the light, it actually moves further away, so he starts to run, but can make any progress either. The tears have not stopped falling but now he feels something deep inside his throat, so he stops, and coughs out something in his hand, a piece of thread, with a knot in the middle.

Jumin opened his eyes and lifted his torso to sit on the bed. He placed one hand on the other side of the bed as an instinct, but Zen was not there, he was alone in a hotel room. He looked at the clock on the top of the bedside table and saw 3:45am blinking in a faded red light. That’s the moment he realizes he is out of breath, sweating and there are tears falling from his eyes. He wonders when it was the last time he had a nightmare like this, probably when he was a child. No, that is wrong, he never dreamed something so terrifying like this. His first instinct was to call Zen, but it was late and he knew how important his boyfriend’s beauty sleep was. He did not want to bother him right now, what would he say? _He would say that you are crazy._ I am not. Besides, they were in different time zones, since he was out of the country on a business trip for the company.

He got out of bed, took off his damp pajamas and underwear, folded them and placed along the rest of his dirty clothes, before entering the bathroom. He decided to take a cold shower before trying to go back to sleep. He stepped inside the shower box and turned it on. He was not bothered by the icy temperature, since he used to take showers like this every time he needed to focus and think about his life. He let his mind wonder, hoping to find some enlightenment.

\-----------

“Honey, do you believe in dreams?” Zen asked sitting at the stool in the kitchen.

“Do you mean dreams in a sense of goals to achieve or the ones you have while sleeping?” Jumin flipped a pancake on the frying pan.

“Well, I was talking about the second one.” He chuckled.

“I know that dreams are a succession of images and emotions that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep.” He placed the pancake on top of a plate that already had a few of them, then proceeded to add more batter into the pan. “I am aware that some people like to discuss their dreams and try to find the meaning behind them, believing they are manifestations of their subconscious mind working real problems in life.” He swung the pan. “And some people think that dreams can predict the future, but there is no scientific proof of this. There are some scientists still trying to figure out a biological reason for why we dream.”

“I see.” He looked down at his cup of coffee, holding it with both hands.

“What is wrong, mon chéri?” He stared at Zen and then back to the pan, flipping the pancake.

“I love that you are so smart and you are telling me all of these facts.” He paused.

“But?” He was worried.

“I know that you are a very logical person and I tend to believe in things such as signs from the universe.” He looked back up to Jumin.

“Yes, we may be different but we complete each other, right?”

“Yes.” He sounded defeated.

“Then what seems to be the problem?” He placed the final pancake on the plate and turned the stove off. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?” He placed his hand on top of Zen’s and looked fondly at him.

“You are going to think that I’m crazy.” He looked down again.

“I apologise to inform you of this, but I know that you are crazy.” He spoke seriously.

“What?” He blurted out staring at Jumin.

“Crazy about me.” He laughed.

“You’re such a jerk, I hate you.” He lightly pushed Jumin from the other side of the counter. Seeing Jumin laugh, made him let out a small smile. “Can’t you see that I’m serious right now?” He sighed.

“It is exactly because you were too serious that I made a joke.”

“Good thing that you are handsome and a good businessman, because your career as a comedian is over before it even started.”

“I am sorry” He got closer to him again and kissed his cheek. “No more jokes. You have my full attention now, as always.”

“Fine.” He took a deep breath. “Remember that night when I woke up sweating and out of breath talking about the vivid dream I had?”

“Yes, I remember, of course.” He squeezed Zen’s hand. “You scared me that day.”

“Well, let me just say that the thing I dreamed a few nights ago, it actually happened yesterday. Every single detail of it. It was scary.”

“I see.”

“And to add to the craziness of it, this was not the first time that this happened to me.” He sighed. “It was actually the third time I had a psychic dream.”

“Third time? Psychic dream?” He was puzzled.

“You think I am a lunatic, right?” His voice was small.

“Absolutely not.” He was still holding his hand. “Why would I think that?”

“Because this is weird and I’m pathetic.” He looked down.

“Hey, listen to me.” He let go of Zen’s hand, went around the counter and sat on the stool next to him. “You are not pathetic or weird or crazy.” He grabbed his hands that were over the table and placed them on his lap. They were facing each other, knees close together. “I do not have an explanation for any of this, maybe they are signs from the universe or your mind is projecting things, but all of that does not matter. Maybe this will be one of the many mysteries in our life.”

“Our life?”

“Yes, you and me, we are together on this.”

“Together.” He smiled and let go of his hand so that he could embrace him. “I love you so much. I guess that I’m really crazy about you.” He chuckled.

“And how could you not be? I am extraordinary!” He grinned.

“Wow, Mr. Humble.” He said letting go of the embrace and rolling his eyes. “As I mentioned before, you’re lucky you’re handsome.”

“Yes, that’s why you fell in love with me.” He smiled.

“You kissed me first, just saying.” He teased.

\-----------

Jumin started to feel his body shivering and that brought him back to the present. He turned the faucet off and stepped it out from the shower box. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his hair and body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom. Instead of looking for clean clothes, he picked up his phone and sat on the bed. He started to scroll up his conversations with Zen and saw the selfie he had sent of him with Elizabeth the 3rd in the background eating her food. The actor was taking care of her at Jumin's house while he was travelling. 

He thought for a long time that Elizabeth was going to be his only companion in life, but he found someone else. Someone who found him funny, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Someone who made him open up about his past, his insecurities, his traumas. Someone that he loved and loved him in return. He usually imagined him and Elizabeth living at Zen’s house, more than he imagined them at his own place. 

He had his fair share of expensive things growing up, all he wanted now was that simple life, the three of them. _I want you to succeed in your personal life._ His dream could be successful, right? _People like us, we have a reputation to maintain._ His father talked a big game about reputation but kept changing girlfriends from time to time. He and Zen were more stable than Chairman Han, and they actually loved each other. _Love? Interesting._ His breathing was becoming unstable by the second. _You need to think about your heritage._ We could have a family, who needs kids? _My life it’s going to change now._ And this can be a good thing, a very good thing. _Your boyfriend is going to get more and more famous._ He deserved all of it. _Are you going to be able to handle all of my success?_ Of course. _Will you be jealous of my fans sending love letters?_ Maybe. No, not jealousy, it is a nasty feeling. _He doesn’t want to deal with all this fame, but he knows that my heart is his._ He loves me. _You speak your lines and make all the ladies swoon over you._ He was supposed to be dating women. Why Zen choose him? Why did he fall in love with another man?

At this moment, he was hyperventilating. He reached for his neck hoping to find a collar to adjust, but there was nothing there. His body was warm even if he had no clothes on, but a damp towel wrapped around his waist instead. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He looked at the clock again and saw 4:05am. He needed to go back to sleep for the meeting in the morning, he had about two hours of sleep left, he got up, left the towel in the bathroom, and picked another pajama set. He could hear Zen’s voice in his head: _Why do you need to bring two pijamas on a 4 day business trip?_ He laughed at the thought, got dressed and got under the covers again.

* * *

Zen was in the kitchen with the fridge’s door opened, looking inside and wondering what would be his dinner tonight when he heard his doorbell ring. He was not expecting anyone this late at night. He was surprised to see Jumin’s face through the peephole. He quickly opened the door and saw his worried face on the doorframe.

“Jumin, what happened? I was not expecting you here today.” He stammered.

“Can I come in?” He stuttered.

“Yes, of course.” He stepped out the way to let him in and closed the door. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Jumin walked straight to the couch and sat on it.

“I needed to talk with you.” Jumin mumbled and was fidgeting his fingers.

Zen made his way to the couch and sat next to him. “Okay, I’m here, we can talk.”

They stood there in silence for a while, Zen staring at Jumin that was looking at his own hands. Jumin spent weeks thinking about his dream, his relationship with Zen and their future. It was all complicated, but he had a lonely future ahead of him since he was not going to marry a random woman to please his father. But he could not stop Zen’s chance of life and happiness. He seemed to like women too, he could find happiness again. Yes, Jumin wanted that for him. You love it, let it go, right? That was how the saying went. He did not want to go around, he was just going to say it, explain everything and Zen would understand his sacrifice. It was better to do this now than later. They would only get more attached to each other. The fight would be worse and Zen would hate him for keeping doing this for so long.

“I can’t do this to you anymore.” Jumin blurted out.

“Do what? What are you talking about?” He grabbed Jumin’s hands that were shaking. The dark haired man looked him in the eyes.

“I am breaking up with you.” He spoke and then looked away from Zen’s gaze.

“What?” He shook his head. “Where is this coming from? I thought we were happy.”

“We were. We are. But our lives are changing and I don’t want to keep doing this and then just break up later.” His voice was brittle.

“Jumin, if there’s something wrong you can just talk to me.” His heart was tight. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you. And I would do anything for your happiness.” He wailed.

“If you love me, if you want me happy, then don’t leave me.” He felt the tears coming, but was still trying to hold them. “We made so many promises to each other, are you just going to break them all because of a possible change in the future? What kind of change is that?”

“Your life is going to change because of your career.” He looked back at him. “You are going to be famous and you being with me, is just going to ruin that.”

“Is it because of my new play? Jumin, you know that I tend to be dramatic. I’m not gonna be famous overnight.” He tried to cheer him up, but Jumin still had a serious face on. “I’m not giving up on you for something that could or could not happen in the future. And why do I have to sacrifice my personal life for my professional one?” He squeezed the hands he was holding. “I’ll choose love before my job. I’ll choose you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You bring the best out of me but I am the worst for you.”

“The worst, why? You make me feel so much better. I’ve never trusted anyone as much as trust you. I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you.”

“Do you really think your career will continue if they found you are dating another man?” There, he said. The subject they had been avoided for all those months. Jumin pushed his hands away from Zen’s and crossed his arms.

“Jumin.” He wailed. “I don’t care about rumors or anything like that. Are you asking me if am gay? I don't know. I know I like women too, but that’s not important right now. I love you and I don’t want anyone else.”

“Are you going to tell me you did not see it coming?” He exclaimed. “We felt the end creeping behind our backs, but we turned a blind eye to it. We decided to shut our mouths and let it destroy us in one big blow rather than acknowledging it and coming to terms with it. And here we are. I decided to do this now, better than later.”

“No, no, no. We can ignore this, we’ve been doing this until now. Or we can just talk about it. I know we both have a lot to lose if people find out about our relationship, I’m not stupid, I know where we live. I know that my career as a musical actor would be in jeopardy or even gone.” He paused. “But I just wanted to be happy. And I am now, with you.” He reached for Jumin’s hands, but he got up from the couch.

“You make me happy too, but this is not about me.” He was walking from one side of the living room to the other as he continued to speak. “I have been no stranger to loneliness, I got used to it, after all these years. And then I met you.” He got down on his knees in front of Zen. “And for a brief moment, I had a taste for companionship. I’ve found out what it’s like to be loved by someone. You were like a hurricane, you came so fast and changed my life upside down, but you know how these things are, everything must come to an end.” He held Zen’s hands that were also shaking.

“But I still love you.” He could not stop the tears from coming down his face anymore.

“And I still love you too. I always will. But I need you to let me go, for both of our sakes.” He wiped the tears coming from Zen’s eyes.

“Is there any way I can change your mind about this? Please, I want you to fight for us too.” He was sobbing.

“Why fight for something you know will go nowhere? Can you imagine the scandal if people find out about us? I don’t want to be the reason that all of your efforts went to waste. You gave up so much and you try so hard, you deserve what lies in your future.”

“Are you sure you’re saying this to save my reputation and not yours? I would understand if it was because of that, your reputation is at a bigger risk than mine. I can do something else in my life, if it’s to be with you.” 

“I'm saying it because it's true. Your life is your acting, the thing that keeps you going. If you let go of your dreams, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.” He was tearing up now. “I don’t want you to look at me and see your dreams that failed. I don’t want to hide our love, but I also know that it’s something not everyone will understand. It’s too much pressure to put in any relationship.”

“Then what about us? What about our feelings?”

“We'll always have the kiss underneath the mistletoe, the french date, the food arguments, the dancing in your living room, the reading in my bed. All of that will stay with me forever.”

“I said I would stay with you forever.”

“And you will. But, we are from very different worlds, we have acknowledged that from the start. We have different goals set for us. I am so jealous of you being free and choosing your destiny while I have my path shaped for me since before I was born. I want you to be free, I want you to be with someone that will help you, I will just drag you down. Someday you'll understand that.”

“And how about you? Are you going to find someone to help you?”

“I was fine being alone before you, I can be alone again. Besides, I already have Elizabeth the 3rd. She’s the only one I need, since I can’t be with you anymore.”

“You can be with me, you just have to let this stupid idea out of your mind.” He squeezed the hands holding his.

“I am terribly sorry, mon chéri, but I have already made up my mind.”

“I just want you to know that I'll always lay in my bed awake and think about you and what we could have been. I want you to know that a piece of me will always be with you. I want you to know that I'll never not love you.” Zen was crying harder now, so much that was difficult for him to breathe. Jumin got up from the floor and sat next to him.

“Now, now.” He gently placed his hand under his chin and raised it so their eyes met. “Here's looking at you kid.”

“Casablanca? Are you fucking kidding me? The one with the sad ending?” He sniffed.

“You said it yourself, my dear, not all romance stories have happy endings.” He caressed Zen’s cheek.

“But we deserve a happy ending. Look at how messed both of our lives were. We deserve happiness, we deserve love.” He kissed Jumin’s hand that is on his face. “Tell me we can get together again after the movie ends.”

“I am not sure, but I would like so. I usually don’t believe in things like this, but maybe in another life.”

“Can you please hold me one last time? Can you please kiss my forehead one last time? Can you please tell me that you love me one last time?” Zen begged.

“Yes.” Jumin agreed and Zen jumped into his arms. Jumin kissed his forehead and held him tight. “Je t'aime, mon chéri.”

They were like this until Zen stopped sobbing and fell asleep, probably from exhaustion. Jumin looked at the man holding him and laying a head on his shoulder and that’s when the tears started to flow from his eyes. He gently got away from the arms that were holding him and slowly started to get up. He laid Zen down on the couch and put a cushion beneath his head. He went to the bedroom and picked up a blanket to cover him. As he did that, he planted a kiss on Zen’s cheek and whispered.

“We will always have Paris.”

He slowly walked out away from the couch and made his way to the door, trying his best not to wake his ex-boyfriend up. _Ex-boyfriend._ He did not like that at all. _Don’t look back, if you do, you will not move forward._ He took a deep breath, opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (not so fun) fact: I cried so much to the ppoint of sobbing while writing the final scene and I was also tearing up while writing everything including the dream and the flashback.
> 
> So... this chapter was in my mind for a long time. It was suppossed to happen sooner, but I had to write a lot of fluff first between to show their relationship getting deeper. But that made this chapter even more sad. But I promised a happy ending. We are just not there yet.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next update.


	7. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their breakup and Zen keeps thinking about their past and how to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to deal with Zen's motorcycle accident, but there are no graphic descriptions of it.  
> I worked here with a little bit of canon information from Another Story, it envolves V and Zen.

A beam of sunlight was coming through Zen’s window and resting on his eyes. He felt the heat and that woke him up. He opened his eyes and realized he had slept on the couch. _Why did I sleep on the couch?_ He sat down and exclaimed “Jumin”. There was no response. He was not there anymore. That’s when all his boyfriend’s words from last night came back. _I am breaking up with you._ I guess he is my ex-boyfriend now. He does not want to believe that everything they have been through for over eight months was gone in a matter of minutes. _Do you really think your career will continue if they found out you are dating another man?_ Shit. He really avoided all those questions about them. _We turned a blind eye to it._ We were happy. _We decided to shut our mouths._ If feeling regretful was a cause for death, he would be gone now. They talked a lot, but he wished this had been one of the topics.

Zen did not know how he should label himself, since he always liked girls. He could not deny he had found some men beautiful in the past, but he thought that was just admiration. _But there was one guy before._ He was young, he felt alone and he had a friend to support him after he left his parent’s house. _Did I have feelings for him?_ Maybe. But it doesn't even matter right now. 

The one person he loved the most in his 20 years, just left him. _I need you to let me go._ How am I supposed to do that? Zen watched too many romantic movies and k-dramas, so he could only blame himself for idealizing love and relationships. _Not all romance stories have happy endings._ He knew very well about the sacrifice in this particular story. _Everything must come to an end._ He just did not expect that it would be so soon.

\------

“Babe, I’m going to miss you so much, you know?” Zen pouted his lips while laying down on Jumin’s bed, belly down, watching his boyfriend fold clothes and put them in his suitcase.

“You are aware that this is just a 4-day trip, right?” Jumin questioned.

“I know, but am I not allowed to miss you?”

“Yes, you are.” He chuckled. “I am actually glad to hear that.” He blushed.

“You’re so lucky to go to all those different places.

“It is all for business, all boring meetings with boring people. I would much rather spend 4 days in a row inside this apartment with you.” He kissed Zen’s forehead and the younger man felt his cheeks burn.

“Well, I get that, but at least you go places.” He looked down. “I’ve never been abroad. I actually never left the city, you know.” He looked up and saw Jumin staring at him. “I don’t think I’d know where to go.”

“If you ever find out, let me know. We can go together.”

“Are you serious?” He sat on his legs.

“I am always serious.” He smiled.

“Hmm.” He pondered for a while. “What about Paris? You always talk about your time in Europe with such happiness that I wanna know what all the fuss is about.” He teased.

“I love that.” He smiled and kissed him on the lips. “We’ll do that, as soon as we both have a break from work, I promise.”

\------

There it goes, another promise Jumin was not going to keep. Zen started to cry again, but he did not know it was out of anger or sadness, maybe both. It had been so easy to adjust his life to Jumin’s, he had already imagined their lives together. He sits on the couch after coming from rehearsal, Elizabeth the 3rd on her bed in the corner and Jumin would get home from work, they would fake argue about who is the workaholic in the relationship and then they would have dinner and read before going to bed. He imagined a life with a cat, that’s how much he loved Jumin. He still does, since you cannot forget someone by the snapping of your fingers.

He reached for his phone that was on the coffee table and opened his conversation with Jumin and scrolled all the way back to their first message exchange. The innocence of the beginning, Jumin’s blurry photos, it all felt like a distant dream. He kept going down the texts and pictures, progressing in time until their last exchange.

Zen: I already got you tickets for the play’s opening night, so you better mark down on your agenda!

Jumin: Yes, of course, I would never miss it.

Another broken promise. Reading that made his heart ache, it felt like an arrow had gone through his heart, just like in a medieval movie, or something. Zen started to sob and his instinct was to call him. He did not have anyone to talk about this, he had a few colleagues and friends, but he did not believe anyone he knew would be so accepting. Since it was a saturday, he did not need to go back to work in two days, so he could just stay mopping on his couch, eating delivered food, drinking beer and smoking. He could not remember the last time he did all of that at once. He kind of changed his habits because of his boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend._ It was not on purpose, but he did all of those things when he felt nervous, and he felt so much better about himself when he was dating Jumin, but now, he felt like getting on his motorcycle and just riding until he could not feel the pain in his chest anymore.

* * *

Zen does not know how many weeks had passed, because he had stopped counting the days since Jumin left him. He had resisted the urge to call or text his ex, even after almost passing out drunk on his couch, which he had been doing more frequently now. It was not his first breakup, he had broken up with a girl before and had been broken up with also, but both relationships were kind ending before one of them took the courage to finally say the words. They were a consequence, life following its natural course. But this was the most painful for sure, especially considering they both still loved each other. _No, I hate him now._ Not really. He let out a sigh in desperation.

The actor had to get up and go to work or he would risk getting fired. He had already missed a lot of rehearsals claiming to be sick, which was a lie since never even catches a cold and his body always heals super fast. All days felt the same to him now, he would wake up, go to work, buy food and beer at the convenience store, go home, eat, get drunk and go to sleep, a vicious cycle he could not break. So he gathered the minimum strength he had left and got up from the couch, grabbed his wallet, keys, jacket and rode his bike to work. Today was an important day, it was the opening of the show and he had to be his very best even if he actually felt like the worst.

During practice he had a fight with one of his colleagues, arguing who’s right or wrong in a particular scene. The cast and crew were also angry at him for missing so many rehearsals but still being the lead on the play. He could hear them talking about how the director favored him because of his looks and that he was not even that talented. His brother and mother’s voices were roaming in his head again, but he could not let his mind spiral. Zen would’ve been fine if the fight didn’t continue and his colleague had not harassed him even on stage, but he finished the play and after the ending scene the white-haired man went to talk to the other actor. Despite being filled with anger, he tried to be polite and criticized him for what he did, but he got an answer he did not like: “Who are you to talk back to me? You’re not even here for the most part.” Zen’s mind kind of black out after hearing him swear and decided to get out of there as fast as he could.

He got on his motorcycle and just started to ride it without a destination in mind. He didn’t have to worry about a thing on that bike, he felt the speed comforting him. He felt the wind going through his entire body and it felt like a healing process. He thought about going to his secret place, but as everything in his life, it was tainted with memories of Jumin. _No, don’t think about him again._ Actually trying no to think about his ex, only made him think about him more. How he remembered the older man holding him tightly during their bike ride months ago. _You’re getting distracted._ He realized his body was a little bit slower to react to his actions, and suddenly everything was in slow motion, he lost his balance and fell. He closed his eyes, he felt a lot of pain all over his body, especially on his left leg and he blacked out.

* * *

Jumin had already emptied half a bottle of wine when he decided to call Jihyun. He needed to talk to someone, he needed his best friend at this moment. He decided to tell him everything, since he was starting to second guess their break up. He wanted to hear that he had made the best decision for him, for them. He picked up his phone and called V, the phone rang for a while before his friend picked up.

“Jumin, hi.” Jihyun said a little bit out of breath.

“Jihyun, hello. I was wondering if you would like to come over so that we can drink wine and talk today.” He blurted out.

“Oh, today? Did something happen?” He worried.

“Actually yes, I need your advice about a specific matter.” He heard a female voice screaming something in the background. “I can barely hear you, where are you?” He was walking from one side of the other of the living room.

“I’m at the hospital.” He replied.

“Did something happen to you or to Rika?” He was more preoccupied now. 

“We are both okay, I’m here to help someone else.” The photographer was about to finish his sentence, when Jumin heard the female voice somewhere near his friend.

“I’m looking for the guardian of Mr. Hyun Ryu.” She spoke on the other side of the line and Jumin stopped walking, he felt his mouth dry.

“Uh, yes. Is he alright?” V replied to the woman and Jumin pressed his phone closer to his ear.

“I’m afraid he must go through an immediate surgery on his left knee, due to his motorcycle crash.” She spoke again and Jumin started to slide his body down to the ground.

“A surgery?” V asked.

“His legs could be useless if he doesn't have his surgery now.” She spoke.

Jumin felt a dizziness taking over his body, it felt as if he was going to throw up at any second. He swallowed and tried to speak to his friend, but his voice didn’t come out, his breathing was getting faster and he just sat on his legs.

“Jumin, I’m here to help Zen, the actor, you’ve met a couple times, you know. But in order to do so, I have to hang up now. I’ll call you later, I promise. Goodbye.”

Jumin was still sitting on the floor, he slowly lowered his arm until it reached the floor and his phone fell off his hand. He brought his hands to his face and that when the tears started to roll down from his eyes. His ex-boyfriend, the love of his life, whom he had not seen in weeks could die and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to call Jihyun back, find out which hospital they were and run there. He would just hug Hyun and let everything pass. He wanted to know more, why V did not say anything else. _He does not know that you have a certain interest in him._ But it is polite to tell people all the details, you know him, even if V does not know how much. 

Jumin lost him when they broke up, but he could not lose him forever. He did not want his last words to him were their break up. _His legs could be useless if he doesn't have his surgery now._ His life, his work, everything was going to be gone because of his stupid bike. He remembered his birthday and how he alarmed him. _People get into accidents all the time._ But not you, you promised me you would be careful. _Do you trust me?_ I did. This was the promise he was not supposed to break.

* * *

Jumin was laying on his living room floor, belly up, tears still streaming down his face. He was holding his phone up looking at his past messages with Zen. He saw all the photos, jokes and flirtatious texts his ex had sent him. He did not want to lose him forever. It was too long. He wanted to see the actor’s life from a safe distance. _He might lose his leg._ What if the surgery does not go well? What if he has complications? _Jihyun is there, he is going to make sure everything goes smoothly._ Jumin kept thinking about calling his friend, but he could not come up with a good reason why he was so worried. He was sobbing, how could he call V and pretend not to care about a person that he supposedly met only three times before? When he was about to spiral in a darker line of thought, his phone rang and Jihyun Kim appeared on his screen. He sat down, sniffed, wiped some tears off his face, took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Hello.” Jumin tried to sound calm.

“Hey, Jumin. Sorry about before, I had to deal with some things pretty fast.” V replied. “I’m so sorry I didn’t pay too much attention to you.”

“No need to apologize, you were dealing with a situation more important than our wine night talks.” He took a deep breath. “You said you were in the hospital with Zen.” He had not said that name out loud in months. “What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?” Just a normal person worrying about another human being.

“He had a terrible motorcycle crash, I saw it all happening.” He paused. “But he’s in surgery right now, so I’m waiting for him to come out of it. It’s going to take some time.”

“I see.” Jumin paused. _He is in surgery, he is going to be fine._ “Please let me know if he recovered well.”

“Yes, of course. I kind of scared you when I answered the call earlier, I apologise.”

“I admit I was not expecting to hear such tragic news.” He felt his chest tight, but then it hit him. “You mentioned you saw the accident happening, how was that?”

“Oh, well, that’s embarrassing actually.” He stuttered. “I was following him after his play to try and take some pictures of him riding his motorcycle.”

So many thoughts flew through Jumin’s mind right now: the opening night was today and he missed, Hyun was going to miss the other presentations because of his leg and the most important: since when V was following him, could he know about them?

“Since when were you following him?” Jumin blurted out.

“Oh, when you say it like that, it sounds even worse.” He let out a nervous laugh. “I only did a couple times, it all started last week.”

“I see.” Jumin let out a relief sigh. V did not know about them.

“So, I can’t go to your house tonight, but we can talk on the phone right now, I’m waiting here.”

“Oh, it is not very important right now.” Thinking if he was right or not to break up with Zen was less important than him recovering from his surgery. “I am actually feeling sleepy, probably from the wine. I guess we could leave it for another day.”

“If you say so, that's quite alright.”

“However, please let me know about Zen, when he gets out of surgery and if he is recovering well.”

“Of course. I wish you goodnight then, my friend.”

“A goodnight to you too.”

Jumin hung up the phone and stayed still sitting down on the floor. Elizabeth the 3rd came in his direction and rubbed her body on his legs.

“Hello, dear. You are worried about me.” He stroked her head and she meowed. “And I am worried about him. I miss him.” She meowed again. “I know, you miss him too.” He sighed. He is going to be fine. He has too, he promised.

* * *

Zen opened his eyes slowly and saw a bright white room and immediately closed his eyes. After a while, he opened them again and kept blinking until his eyes adjusted to the new ambience. He started to gain consciousness and began to process his last memories: he was at the theater, he got on his bike, he drove fast, he lost balance, he fell and now he was here. _Is this a hospital?_ Probably, I must have been in an accident. He realized that there was a voice talking to him, he squinted his eyes and saw a tall man with mint-colored hair looking at him.

“How are you feeling, Mr Ryu?” V spoke softly.

Zen proceeded to actually take a look at his body and saw that it was all wrapped in bandages under his patient gown. Also his left leg was suspended and had a casket from above his knee all the way to his foot, leaving only his toes out.

“V? What are you doing here?” He wondered how the photographer got to the hospital and if he had brought his best friend with him.

“Well, I happened to be near you when you crashed your motorcycle, so I called an ambulance.” He had kind eyes. “And I was waiting for you to wake up after your surgery.”

“Thank you for saving my life, I guess.” Zen was feeling ashamed of what he did. “But you didn’t have to stay here this whole time. Aren’t you busy?”

“I was worried about you, so I stayed. But I believe you need some time to yourself. I’ll be back to check up on you again.” V said and walked out of his room.

* * *

Zen only had one visitor for all the time he spent at the hospital: V. It did not matter how many times the actor told him that he did not need to come back to check on him, but the mint-haired man continued to do so.

“I’m absolutely healthy, there’s no need to worry.” Zen told him for the third time now. “I could've lost my leg for good, but I got the surgery at the right time. That’s a blessing enough.”

“I heard from the doctor that you are recovering well.” V replied.

“It’s not simply well, he was shocked that my bones are getting into one piece at an absurd rate.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows.

“My body tends to heal fast and my bones in particular tend to merge back really fast.” He chuckled.

“Thank goodness. I hope you recover soon.” He had kind eyes again.

“Hyung, listen, I appreciate your visits, but we don’t know each other that well.” He paused. _You do know his best friend._ I’m not thinking about Jumin right now. “I went to the RFA Christmas Fundraising Party last year and to your dinner party a few months later. You and Rika-noona were very nice to me those times, but I’m not really good at beating around the bush, so let me ask you directly. Why do you keep visiting me?” He specifically wanted to know if his ex knew about the accident and was sending his friend there. _Does V know about them?_ No time to think about this right now.

“I’m here simply because I’m worried.” V confessed. “And you seem to be all alone without any companion or even a visitor.” He had sad eyes now.

“I see.” He knew how generous the photographer was, even if they met only a few times. “But I owe you my life. I feel bad since I have nothing to give you in return. The nurses told me that I would’ve lost my leg if it weren’t for you. How should I repay you?” He insisted.

“Please recover fully, that’d be enough.” He shook his hands embarrassed. “Because my beloved woman is your huge fan.” He smiled.

“Thank you, but I’m not even famous yet. This is embarrassing.” He paused and thought about something. “Oh right. What about the RFA. Should I join it?” 

“RFA? But back then you said that you weren’t interested.” He frowned. “There’s no need to force yourself.”

“No, it’s because I feel like I need a change in my life now. I’ve been practicing during weekdays and riding my motorcycle during weekends, that was pretty much it.” There was also the drinking, the eating badly, terrible sleep habits, the smoking and the lack of physical exercise. “I thought that maybe I could do something more meaningful instead of continuing this dangerous hobby.” _And maybe he could see and talk to Jumin again._ But that was not his main goal.

“Our association only held one charity fundraising party so far, but we are already planning another one for next year and I can guarantee that it is safer than motorcycles. I think you’ll be a great help to the RFA.”

“Well, if that’s something I can do, then I’ll give it a try.” He smiled. “I think the world looks a little different now that I’ve had a life-or-death situation. And I feel like I gotta do some good in my life as well.” He did not lie about this part, he was really terrified of dying even if he kept a smile on his face.

“I’ll bring the enrollment sheet with me when you’re discharged.” He had a big smile on his face. “But you’re not going to change your mind, are you?” He teased.

“No, I’m not.” He laughed. “I actually thought about this before, but I guess the universe decided to give this extra little push on me now. Besides, I think I need friends.” He paused. “People who would visit me at the hospital.”

“I promise that once you come into the RFA, you will no longer be alone.” V smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm here back with the angst and sadness, I'm so sorry for it. I did cried again writing Jumin's POV. The desperation he was going trought was though.
> 
> But Zen it's going to join the RFA, how is the old couple going to handle it? Stay tuned for the next chapters.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	8. RFA’s New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is getting prepared for their second party, but before that, we need to add the two members that were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but it had to happen so we can cool down from the last one and get ready for the next one that is a long one.

Jumin was sitting on his couch, sipping from a glass of wine when he got a text message from V telling him to log into the RFA chatroom, so he did.

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: What are we all doing here?

V: I’m waiting for Jumin to log in.

V: Oh, he already did.

V: Hello, Jumin.

Jumin: Hello, V.

Jumin: Hello, everyone.

Jumin: What is happening?

V: We have a new member in the RFA.

V: So I wanted everyone here to meet him.

707: V, can I allow his access now?

V: Yes, you can Luciel.

707: Okay, let’s go.

707: 3…

707: 2…

707: 1…

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

Jumin had to look twice at his phone’s screen to believe what his eyes were seeing. Hyun, his ex, the person who probably hated him the most right now, was a new member of the RFA. “Fuck.” he spoke it out loud. Jumin was supposed to watch him from a safe distance, but they were part of the same association now, they would see each other in the chat rooms. No, he was just going to avoid him. _Every time he logs on, I log off._ That would be the perfect plan if it was not for something else. _There is going to be a RFA party next year._ “Shit.” He swore out loud again. I can just avoid seeing him there. _He is going to be a host like you._ Jihyun and Rika will probably make us gather together at least once in the party. Luciel is back from the United States and we have a new member. Why now? He never showed interest in the RFA before. _Maybe he wants to talk to you?_ No, it cannot be it. _V and Rika may have convinced him somehow._ He looked back at the screen, he had to type something.

* * *

Zen was pacing in his living room, looking at his phone, waiting for his access to be granted, according to Luciel, who he had not met before since the young boy was studying abroad. 

Suddenly he received a notification from the app Luciel had sent him: “Welcome to the RFA!” He opened the chatroom section as he was instructed to do. On the top of the screen, he saw the names of everyone online now: V and Rika, the persistent couple that had been extra nice to him and he doesn't even know why; Yoosung, Rika’s cousin he met at the Christmas party and seems to be a sweet boy, still in highschool, but really likes to help people; 707 or Luciel, a young boy who is incredibly smart and in charge of security inside the association; and finally Jumin, his ex, the love of his life, totally not the reason Zen was here. He just happens to be best friends with V, who really wanted Zen to join his association even before he met the CEO-in-line. He took a deep breath, sat down on his couch and started to type.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

ZEN: Hello everyone!!

V: Everyone, this is Ryu Hyun.

V: He’s a musical actor that Rika and I met a few years ago.

V: Yoosung and Jumin, you already met him.

Rika: He’s so talented and I’m so glad that he finally decided to join us.

ZEN: You two are so nice to me.

ZEN: But there’s no need for all this formality.

ZEN: You guys can call me Zen.

ZEN: Everyone does.

707: Hey, hey, hey, welcome Zen.

Yoosung: Zen, you are here, so cool.

Jumin Han: Welcome, Zen.

Zen was wondering why it hurt to get such a cold emotionless message from Jumin. _Did you expect him to treat you nicer? He broke up with you._ But he did that to protect my career. _But his efforts were all in vain_ . Zen had lost the lead part on the play because of his accident. He usually heals at an amazing speed, but it was not fast enough and he missed a couple of performances. Without mentioning all the missed rehearsals before the show’s opening. He would not get a second chance with this director and crew. _I’m not gonna be famous overnight._ But now, it may actually take longer than he expected. 

707: So…. Zen, why did you decide to join the RFA now?

V: Luciel.

707: C’mon V, I’m just curious about the new member.

Yoosung: Yeah, me too. I want to know!

Zen could always tell the truth, he was missing his now ex-boyfriend who is a member of this association. He wanted to talk to him and this could be a way for him to know what he is doing with his life. Also he was still mad at him for leaving with the most awful excuse, telling that he loved him, but then not even visiting him at the hospital after the motorcycle accident. He took a deep breath and wrote a different story, but that was also a truthful one.

ZEN: It’s okay, V.

ZEN: I needed a change in my life and new friends.

ZEN: And why not do that while helping others?

ZEN: So that’s why I’m here... ^^

707: Wow. He is handsome and a good guy, I like you already Zen.

Yoosung: He’s really cool, Seven.

Rika: I can't wait for the next party.

Zen hung out in the chat for a while with everyone, Rika was explaining how the organization for the party was going, Seven told him how the RFA app works and to call him if he has any concerns about it. Zen did not know how things were going to be when he finally met Jumin, but he had a couple months to think about what he would say and do. After everyone left the chatroom, he took a deep breath, put his phone down and proceeded to do his skin care routine before going to bed.

* * *

Jumin was at his office, pondering about his life choices. A few months passed since Zen got into the RFA, they were sometimes in the same chat room but they barely spoke to each other. It felt like they were acquaintances and not ex-boyfriends. Sometimes they would get into some bickerings like they used to, before their first kiss and everyone else found it funny and just sided with one of them. But the party was getting closer everyday and Jumin kept worrying about how they would act around each other. If they would talk, if Zen hated him and even if they could go back to a state of friendship before they dated. _You were not exactly friends. You asked for friendship and hours later kissed him_. But that’s okay, maybe it could be this time.

“Jumin, are you listening to me?” The mint-haired man was waving his hand in front of him.

“Jihyun, you arrived.” Jumin shook his head and checked his watch. “Why are you so late?”

“I was looking at some kitchenware with Rika. Did you wait long?”

“What kitchenware? Are you making donations or something?” He raised his eyebrow.

“No. We’re getting married. That was a bit sudden, wasn’t it? Rika told me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me.” He smiled. “We decided to continue holding the parties until we die. I can produce good photographs to auction off and Rika can gather guests and donate the profit to good places. I don’t know if we’ll be able to change the world, but Rika wants to try with me.” He chuckled.

“I see.” He paused. “A world Rika wants.” Jumin liked Rika, but he could not wonder if his friend was doing something for his own will or because of his girlfriend. Well, his fianceé now.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Congratulations.” He stuttered. “Yes, congratulations. I could not think of the word.”

“What’s up with you?”

Jumin could tell the truth, but the story would probably need more time than they had reserved for today. Months ago, he had the idea of telling the man in front of him about his past relationship, he had doubts during that time, but now he was sure that breaking up with Zen had been the right answer for both of them. Maybe their story was supposed to stay in the past as a secret, for the sake of their reputation. Also, he was not going to tell his best friend that he was jealous of his relationship with Rika. At some point, he had some feelings about V, but he never fully figured them out.

“I am just too busy.” He sighed. “My chief assistant quit and things are a bit difficult.” He took a deep breath. “Congratulations, I meant it.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “What happened to your assistant?”

“She was good at her job, but my father got to her, again. I am not even surprised.”

“Oh no. It'd be nice if Mr. Chairman stopped doing that to your assistants.”

“My father is a problem, but so are the women.” He scoffed. “I saw her golfing with him last weekend, so I fired her the next monday. She will still linger around him, until he gets tired of her and moves on to someone younger.” He pinched his nose.

“Calm down.” He placed a hand on Jumin’s shoulder. “Are these all the resumes over there? Can I look at them?” V walked towards the pile of resumes on top of a table nearby.

“Yes, of course.” He nodded his head.

V started to look through the files and after some minutes of silence, he spoke.“How about this person? She lost her parents when she was little and lived with her uncle afterwards.” He paused. “She must have tried hard at school seeing she got a scholarship at a top university.” He continued reading. “The reason for applying is to become financially independent as soon as possible. She says she’s ready to do anything if she gets the job.”

“Another girl who dreams to be the next Cinderella.” He scoffed.

“She doesn’t seem that way, but it’s just the feeling I get of course. She’s quite young, so she must have graduated early. Expert at Word, processing industrial engineering information, foreign languages and black belt in Judo.”

“Black belt in Judo?” He was shocked.

“Yes.” He smiled. And her statement looks good too.”

Jumin got up from his chair and walked towards V.

“Let me see.”

“Here.” V gave him the file.

“Jaehee Kang.” He read aloud.

“You like her?”

“You are the man, V. You always find what I want.”

Jumin may not have the solution to what to do about Zen, but at least now he had one less problem to deal with and that was relief. He loved talking to Jihyun since he was good at advice and there were his eyes, always so kind and hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, Zen and Jaehee are finally memebers of the RFA, now we have everything for the next party.
> 
> I had a scene with the RFA welcoming Jaehee, but I felt like it was a little weird so, I decided to go for the story mode from her route where V finds her resumé and gives it to Jumin. I did trancripted a big part from that and made a few alterations.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and stay tuned for updates!!


	9. A Night of Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is finally throwing their second charity event and all the members worked hard so that it would be even better than the one before.  
> Zen and Jumin have a lot in their minds since they haven't talked after they broke up and as the tittle says, there a few regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not supposed to be a long chapter, but I felt like the story kept going on. I hope you folks like it.

15th August, 2014.

The RFA was throwing their second charity event and all the members worked hard so that it would be even better than the one before. Rika was in charge of talking to guests and so they would come and donate, she had a way of talking with people and convincing them to do what she wanted. V invited some of his artist and photographer friends and was also donating several of his photos to be auctioned.

Despite only being in the RFA for two months, Jaehee worked hard alongside Rika to help organize the party. She was in charge of taking care of everything related to venue, rent, decoration, hiring staff, security guards and much more. Seven was in charge of security, the big screen, the sound system and everything else related to technology. Yoosung could not help much again since he was still in high school, but he recommended a lot more guests than anyone else in comparison.

Jumin recommended very wealthy guests, mostly people he had been in business with that had shown an honest interest in helping people. He had developed a skill of being able to read people. Zen recommended guests whom he had worked with, actors, directors, people he knew could and would donate to help others.

This party had been a tremendous success again, they even surpassed their initial donation goal and some of the members were inside the hall celebrating.

“Do you two know where V and Rika are?” Jumin asked Seven and Yoosung.

“Well hyung, now that you mentioned, I haven’t seen them in a while.” Yoosung replied.

“Me neither.” Seven added. “Jaehee is over there talking to a staff member, but Zen is missing too.”

Jumin heard the name and felt a cold wave flow through his entire body. First, because he had got used to saying Hyun, even though everybody in the chatroom was using his artistic name on the actor’s request. Second, he barely spoke to him, since the white-haired man had done everything to avoid him tonight. _He hates me._

“He’s still probably in the bathroom because of his allergy.” Yoosung noted.

Zen had gone to the point of pretending his allergy was way worse so that he could stay further away from Jumin, who had brought his cat to the party. The actor also started to refer to Elizabeth the 3rd as furball. 

“Poor Elly.” Seven sighed.

“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd, Luciel.” Jumin spoke. “I do not believe someone could have an allergy that is actually this bad. But I did send her home, so that she is not stressed anymore.”

“Hyung, do you want me to look for the two of them?” The blond boy asked.

“No, thank you, Yoosung. I need to get some fresh air.” He needed to stop thinking about a certain someone. “I will do that and I may find the missing couple.”

“Are you going to look for Zen too?” The ginger boy asked.

“No.” He spoke abruptly and then cleared his throat. “I only need to talk to V now. I will be on my way, if you two excuse me.” He added and walked away from them.

* * *

Zen was smoking while leaning against a wall outside the party hall, it was only after he got there and looked up that he realized he was standing in the same spot from a year and a half ago. _And here you are, as I expected._ Jumin’s words from that night came back to him, and he took another hit from his cigarette. _Are you aware that smoking is bad for your health?_ He was not allowed to worry about Zen anymore, he had lost that right. _But perhaps, we could be friends?_ We can even be in the same room without arguing, a real one or even a virtual one. _Are you thinking about upgrading our relationship in the future?_ I was, but you had to ruin this one. He suddenly heard two voices in the distance.

“Rika, talk to me.” V exclaimed while getting out of the hall and catching up with the blonde girl.

“V, I don’t want to talk to you right now.” She stopped and looked back at him. “I just want to go home.”

“Then we can go together. I know that the rest of the members can take care of everything here.” He held her hands. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

“We can talk more later when I’m feeling better.” She sighed.

“Yes, my dear.” He went to kiss her cheek, but she started to walk away from him.

The couple asked for a taxi and left the venue, not even noticing Zen in a corner, who just happened to listen to their entire conversation. The actor was taken back by the fight, since he always saw the two of them being happy and romantic. _I guess all couples have problems._ Zen was taking another hit from his cigarette when he saw a figure coming out of the hall and it was the last person he was expecting to see, as he was alone, in this spot and after he had two glasses of wine.

* * *

Jumin stepped out of the hall and walked out for a little bit, feeling like he could actually breath now. Before it was like he had something in the back of his throat. Nothing could have prepared him for the pain on his chest he felt seeing the pair of red eyes staring back at him for the first time in months. Jumin wondered if he still remembered his voice and the answer was yes. But he preferred the version in his mind, the one that was sweet, caring and would call him “babe” and “honey” instead of “trust fund kid” and “CEO-in-line”. He missed the sweet and provocative “Mr. Han” and not the angry one. 

Finding V was just an excuse so that he could just stay outside to stop a sudden urge to cry or say mean things, but he did not find his best friend with his fianceé, but someone else, so he walked towards him.

“Hello, Zen.” He could not get used to calling him like that. “Did you see V and Rika around? I have been looking for them.”

“Hey.” He scoffed. “I actually did.” He looked down. “You just missed them. They just got into a taxi and left after having a light argument.”

“They were having a fight?” He raised his eyebrows. “That is odd.”

“Yeah.” He took another hit from the cigarette.

“So...” He paused before continuing. “Are you enjoying this party, now as a RFA member?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He looked up. “That’s what you’re going for? Wow, I expected a lot, but not this.” He chuckled.

“I am sorry.” He looked down and up again.

“Sorry?” He laughed. “What are you sorry for exactly? Breaking up with me? Not talking to me for the past couple of months? Or are you sorry that you dated me in the first place?”

“Hyun…” His voice was low.

“Don’t.” He gestured a no with his finger. “You’ve lost the right for calling me like that the moment you walked out of my door.” He paused. “Or should I say, when you sneaked out of my apartment while I was still asleep.” He took a deep breath. “Fuck this.”

“I just did what I thought it was best for us.” His voice was low.

“You mean, what was the best for you.” He pointed at Jumin and then at himself. “Because that was definitely not the best for me.” He took another hit from the cigarette. “Do you know how shitty I felt for weeks after you abandoned me? No, you don’t because you didn’t care enough to ask.”

“I did care, but what was I supposed to do? Call you and say: ‘Hi, it’s Jumin, are you okay after I broke up with you?’ Is that what you wanted?”

“No. I don’t know. You’re so frustrating.” He sighed. “But you know what? I don’t have to stay here and talk to you. I can go back inside and enjoy my first party as an official RFA member.” He said sarcastically. “And you can just do what you’ve been doing so well, avoid me.”

Zen tossed his unfinished cigarette on the floor, stepped on it and then walked away from Jumin. As he walked inside the party hall, he felt the anger bubbling up inside of him. He did not want to talk to Jumin. _He did, but not like that._ He should not have started with such a plain question. _And you shouldn’t be so rude._ He did not plan to say all of those things, but seeing his ex brought out all the rejection and abandonment issues inside of him. As he got further inside, he saw the waiters carrying trays with glasses of wine and picked up one for him. _I hate wine._ He did not, but it reminded him of someone. _I wish they had beer or something else._ He wanted to get drunk and fast, it was the only thing that would make him feel better. _Not the wisest decision_. But it was the one he was going for.

* * *

Jumin was back inside the hall, but his mind was still outside with Zen screaming at his face. _What are you sorry for exactly?_ There were many things, but the main one was how much he regretted hurting Hyun. He thought it would be easier ending things before their relationship got more complicated. _Well, it already did._ He took a sip of his wine and looked at Yoosung, Luciel and his assistant talking, it appeared the boys were making jokes, since they could not stop laughing. Ms. Kang had her famous disapproving look on her face, that was usually reserved to his personal cat projects. 

As a way to occupy his mind and not think about his ex, Jumin was working until late hours and by doing that, he was able to impress his father and the other higher ranks of the company. And that was the reason he could indulge in a few leisure projects for himself. 

Jumin would go home to eat, play with Elizabeth the 3rd and sleep. One day he made the mistake of turning the TV on and found “Casablanca” playing as part of a foreign film session. He turned the TV off and it was the last time ever he used this electronic device. Sometimes he would sit down on his couch, holding a book with one hand and the other would always end up stroking an invisible head on his lap. He missed the simple life with Zen, the one they had and the one he imagined for their future together. His mind was busy with these thoughts, so he was only partly listening to the conversation happening around him.

“Are you a robot, Ms. Kang?” Seven asked.

“Am I what?” Jaehee was shocked. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just saying that you are always working and you are so serious too.” The ginger boy justified.

“I don’t need to give you an answer, this is absurd.” She replied.

“That’s exactly what a robot would say to trick us.” He added, making Yoosung laugh.

“Luciel, please.” She adjusted her glasses. “We’re almost done for today. Why don’t the two of you go ahead and go home. I suppose you have a ride.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Seven placed his arm on Yoosung’s shoulder. “I’ll be taking Yoosung home with my brand new baby.”

“Yes, I’m so excited.” He cheered. “It’s going to be so cool, hyung.”

“First of all, don’t call me ma’am. Second of all, I am assuming that by ‘baby’.” She did air quotes. “you are actually talking about a vehicle, preferably a car that fits at least two people?”

“Yes, noona. Me and my boy Yoosung will be just fine.” He smiled and then looked in the distance. “Well, we are better than Zen over there.” He removed his arm from Yoosung’s shoulder and pointed to the actor.

This made Jumin come back to the present and the trio looked at the direction Seven was pointing. There was Zen, sitting in a chair after trying to walk and failing to do so. Jumin had never seen him in this state, their first two kisses happened when they were under the influence of alcohol, but it had only made them a little more comfortable around each other. He wondered if this was how Zen lived before they started dating or if this was how “shitty” he felt after they broke up.

“Assistant Kang, I believe you are capable of wrapping up the party by yourself.” He blurted out startling the other three. “Luciel, you should go and take Yoosung home like you mentioned.”

“Yes, Mr. Han. But what about Zen?” She asked.

“I will be in charge of making sure he gets home safe.” He replied. “If you could just call Driver Kim for me.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be right on that.” She stepped aside.

“Is Zen-hyung going to be okay?” Yoosung asked.

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine.” Seven pat the younger boy’s shoulder. “He’s going to have a terrible headache tomorrow, but he’s going to be okay.” He smiled. “So, the two of us should be going.” He looked at the older man. “Jumin-hyung, please take care of him. I know you two don’t get along, but you know...”

“I am capable of putting my personal disagreements with him aside to make sure that he gets home safe. We are all RFA members after all, we have to look out for each other.” He heard Zen’s words inside his head: _“You didn’t care.”_ Not only he did care, but right now he was worrying a lot more than he was allowing his face to show it.

“Okay, hyung. Drop by the chatroom to tell us that both of you got home safe.” The ginger boy spoke.

“Yes, I will do that Luciel.” He paused. “I only ask that you two do the same.”

“You can count on us, hyung.” Yoosung smiled.

The two boys left the hall and Jumin turned his eyes back to Zen who was still sitting in the same chair, and he surprisingly had not dropped his glass of wine even if his hand were shaking a little bit.

“Mr. Han, your driver is on his way, he’ll be arriving in a couple of minutes.” Jaehee spoke and startled Jumin. “Do you need anything else from me?”

“Thank you Ms. Kang. That’s all that I need from you today.”

“Are you sure you don’t need my help with Zen?”

“No, I can take care of him all by myself.” He asserted.

“Alright, sir. I’ll see you Monday at the company.” She paused.

“Yes, Ms. Kang.” He spoke and then watched as she walked away.

Jumin knew he had a difficult mission ahead of him: convince a very drunk and angry person that probably hates him to actually get inside his car so that he could get home safe. He took a deep breath and walked towards Zen, hoping for the best. The white-haired man was looking down at the floor, holding his empty glass.

“Zen, look at me, I’m going to take you home.”

“What?” He looked up at the grey eyes. “No, you’re not.” His words were blurry. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” He went for a sip of wine, but noticed the empty glass and placed it on the table. “Shit. I need a waiter.” He looked around.

“You are not drinking anymore. Everyone else already left and Ms. Kang is wrapping up the party as we speak.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He tried to stand up, but fell back on the chair.

“Well, considering your state I decided not to ask for your permission on this matter. I’ll be taking you to my car and the driver is going to take us to your place.” He sighed. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice.”

“I don’t wanna do anything with you.” He scoffed.

“We are doing this the hard way then.” He placed his arm around Zen’s waist to give him support while helping him stand up.

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” He was struggling to push Jumin’s arm, but he did not succeed.

“I am helping you.”

“I don’t need your help.” He asserted as he tried to get rid of Jumin’s embrace.

“Bad news for you, this is the hard way.”

“Does the easy way involve you not holding me?”

“If you are able to walk by yourself all the way to my car, then yes.”

“Fine.”

Jumin let go of Zen slowly and he managed to walk all the way to the car, he did hold on to tables, chairs and laid his hand on the walls in the way there, but he preferred doing that than actually using Jumin as a support. They got into the director’s car and silence fell between them all the way to Zen’s apartment. As soon as the car stopped, Zen gave a low thank you to the driver, opened the car’s door, got out and closed it behind him.

“Mr. Kim, I will be getting out of the car too. I do not need your services anymore tonight.”

“Alright, sir.”

“Thank you and goodnight.”

“Goodnight sir.”

Jumin got out of the car and when he got up to Zen, he was struggling to open the door.

“That key is for your motorcycle.” Jumin pointed out.

“What?” He looked down and noticed his mistake. “Shit, where is the right key?” He reached for his pockets trying to find it, but they were not there. “I remember closing the door with them and putting in my pocket.” He spoke to himself.

“You must have dropped somewhere.” He spoke and Zen realized his presence.

“Oh, really? I didn’t think about that, you’re a genius.” He said sarcastically. “What are you still doing here? I’m home, you can go now.”

“You are actually outside your home and far from safe.” He corrected him.

“You’re unbelievable.” He sighed. “First you leave and now you just stick around. Do you have something called common sense?”

Jumin reached for his pocket and took out a keychain. “Here.” He extended his hand towards the other man.

\------

“Here, this is for you too.” Zen gave a small box with a bow on top.

“But you already gave me a birthday gift.” Jumin looked perplexed.

“I know, but this is something else.” He smiled. “Just open it.”

“Okay, I am opening.” He chuckled and unlaced the bow, opening the box. He took a look inside. “You are giving me a key.” He was confused.

“Yes, I am.” He laughed.

“Is this a common thing people do when they are dating? Or is it a joke and I did not get it?” He frowned his forehead.

“Well, some people do this.” He chuckled. “Allow me to explain, even if I’m loving this expression on your face, so cute.” He kissed Jumin’s cheek. “This is a key for my apartment.”

“But you are always here to open the door for me when I come over.” He tilted his head.

“You can actually get cuter with that face.” He laughed and Jumin made a serious face. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. This key represents that I trust you and that you can come into my place anytime that you want, even if I’m not here.”

“I see.” He paused. “You mean like for an emergency?”

“Yes, for that. But also for a surprise, maybe.” He laughed.

“You trust me.” He was hit with the realization.

“Of course, I do.”

\-----

“Is this the…” He looked at the key from Jumin’s hand.

“The one you gave me, yes.” He put the keychain back in his pocket. 

“You just carry it with you all the time? Even after…” He stopped.

“Well, yes. You never know when an emergency is going to happen, you have to be prepared.”

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Zen took the key from Jumin’s hand and opened the door, getting inside, taking off his shoes and laying down face up on his couch. The dark-haired man also walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Well, I’m home and safe. You can go now. You did your good deed of the day.” He just wanted to be alone, he wanted to cry and fall asleep on the couch, he was used to doing that.

“You need to sober up before going to bed.” He stared at Zen’s eyes. “And you should not sleep there, it is not good for you.”

“Who are you to know what’s good for me?”

“Why can’t you just listen to me?” He pinched his nose. “I am just trying to help you.”

“Then you have a really weird way of doing it.” He crossed his arms. “Just leave, you know how.”

“Hyun…” He whispered.

“No. Don’t you dare.” He got up from the couch. “I told you not to call me like that.” He started to pace around avoiding the grey eyes looking at him. “You know what?” He stopped and looked at him. “This is what I feared the most. This moment right here. The transition between having something and having nothing but regret. And it's happening right now, right in front of my eyes.” The tears were streaming down his face. “Do you know how many nights I fell asleep on my couch drunk from convenience store beer after coming home from work?” He pointed to his couch. “Do you know how many rehearsals I missed because I could not get out of bed?” He pointed to himself. “Alcohol and delivered food were the only constants in my life.” He scoffed. “You said you’d always be there for me.” He sniffed his nose. “So how did this happen? Why weren't you there?”

“Where?”

“In the hospital, Jumin. I could have died and you didn’t call me or text me or I don’t know, was actually a decent human being and showed up.”

“Hyun… I… tried.”

“Tried? You tried to text me or call me but all the phones in the city were out and you could not reach me? Was that it?” He was speaking louder with each sentence. “You still could’ve gone to the hospital, you must have known where I was since it was your best friend that saved my life.” He sighed. “He was the only person to visit me when I was there. I was not expecting my family to surprise me, but I was really disappointed when you didn’t show up.” He wiped some of the tears of his eyes. “Did I really mean nothing for you? I guess you've never cared about anyone but yourself.” He turned his back to Jumin.

“Stop.” It was the only thing he could say before the tears started to flow from his eyes.

“What?” He turned around to face him. “Is this conversation uncomfortable to you?” He walked towards Jumin and stood there a few steps apart. “Talk to me. I want to hear your excuses. I deserve at least that.”

“Do you know how I found out about your accident?” He stared at the red eyes looking at him. “I heard first hand, over the phone.” His voice was getting louder now. “I called V one night and just heard the nurse telling him that you needed surgery and that you could lose your leg due to a motorcycle crash.” He paused. “And then I had to pretend no to listen to it. I had to pretend I didn’t care that much for you. I had to pretend you were just another acquaintance that got hurt and I was worried as a normal human being and not like the love of my life could have died and my last conversation with him was a breakup.” He took a deep breath. “And for your information, I did go to the hospital, the day after your surgery, before you woke up. I had to go there and see you, make sure I would not lose you, not in a definitive way.” He wiped the tears blurring his vision. “I saw you laying in the bed, with the casket, bandages all over your body. You looked so fragile. I was about to enter your room when I saw V arriving to visit you. I panicked and I ran away.” He paused. “Am I proud of it? Of course not. So, if you think you are the only one hurting here, you are definitely wrong.”

Silence fell between them, as they were trying to process everything the other had said. Zen went back to sit on the couch and Jumin sat on a chair from the dining table. After what it felt both like a few seconds and a couple of hours, Jumin decided to speak again.

“I also felt, in your words, shitty for a long time after I broke up with you.” He looked down. “I believe that I still feel a little bit like that.” He paused and looked up. “I did not want to be at my apartment, because I have memories of you in every single corner, so I just buried myself in work. I got there as early as I could and left as late as possible. And every time I thought about you, I had a glass of wine. So, I guess alcohol was also a constant in my life.” He took a deep breath. “I am also aware that it must be painful for you to see me here, but I was really worried about you back at the party and I just had to do something.” He paused. “I meant it when I said I wanted to protect you.” He got up from the chair. “But I just made things worse. Again. I will just walk myself out.”

“Did you miss me like I missed you?” Zen blurted out.

“Everyday.”

“I wish I could hate you. Maybe it would hurt less than loving you.” He sighed. “I know I shouldn't still want you but I do, I want you so bad it hurts. And I'd give anything to take it all back, but we can’t. I could not change your mind back then and I think it’s too late for that now.”

“You asked me before, what I was sorry for and the answer it’s kind of a long one.” He walked towards the couch and sat on the opposite side from him, being closer, but also keeping some distance. “I am sorry that I hurt you. And you are right, I broke up with you because I thought it was the best for me. It was selfish, it was me trying to control you and a future that could or not happen. I was feeling insecure and made a decision based on fear.” He paused and caught a glimpse of red eyes looking at him. “But I still believe that our relationship could hurt not only your image and career but mine as well. And you deserve to be with someone who is okay with that and right now, that person is not me.” He stayed in silence for a while before getting up again and making his way towards the door when Zen spoke again.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“It’s late and I believe you sent your driver away, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. But I can call for a taxi.”

“You said you were going to take care of me, so do that.” He held back the tears. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Okay, I will stay.” He looked down at Zen. “I can sleep on the couch, so you have a good excuse to sleep on your own bed.”

“Okay.” He got up from the couch. “I’m gonna get you a pillow and a blanket.”

Zen went to his room and grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and a blanket from his wardrobe and when he got back to the living room he saw Jumin taking off his suit and tie, that was an image that brought memories.

“Here.” He placed the blanket and the pillow over the coffee table.

“Thank you.” Jumin picked the blanket and placed it over the couch.

“No, thank you. For staying. You did not have to.” He cleared his throat. “I’m going to take a shower before going to bed. You are free to do that after me.”

“I do not have clothes to change into.”

“You can borrow mine.” He paused. “It would not be the first time you did that.”

“Yes, you are right.” He chuckled.

Zen went back to his room to pick something to wear after the shower, he was not the biggest fan of pijamas, but he could not just sleep in his underwear tonight. _He could._ No, he could not. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom.

After setting up his made up bed, Jumin sat on it and just grabbed the pillow and hugged it. It smelled just like what he remembered it would. He shook his head, those feelings were not going to be good for him right now. He was just here to help him as a friend. 

He decided to look around the kitchen to find something that could help the actor’s hangover. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs and placed them on the counter. On the cupboard he found an open package of crackers, he took them and placed it next to the eggs. He also reached for the bowl full of fruits and picked up an orange and a banana to complement it.

\------

“Babe, what are you doing up?” Zen yawned as he walked into his kitchen. “It’s too early. Get back to bed.”

“I am making you breakfast.” He had his boyfriend’s apron on over his pajamas. “I have been expanding my culinary skills.”

“So, are you making something else that it’s not pancakes?”

“You do not like my pancakes?” He tilted his head.

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean like that.” He rushed to embrace him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love your pancakes, but you are feeding me a lot of carbs.”

“Well, how do you feel about an _omelette au fromage_?”

“I love that idea.” He kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\------

Zen got out of the bathroom and started to sniff his nose because of a sudden smell of fried eggs coming from his kitchen, so he made his way there. He walked in and found Jumin, wearing an apron over his shirt, transfering scrambled eggs from the frying pan to a plate that had a few crackers on the side.

“Hey.” Zen spoke, startling him.

“Oh, hi.” Jumin looked at him.

“What is this?”

“You need to eat, so I tried to find things here that could help your hangover tomorrow.” He placed the pan inside the sink. “I did my best with what you had here. You really need to go grocery shopping.”

“I see.” He shook his head. “But there’s only one plate.”

“I don’t need to eat, I did not drink too much today.”

“So, you are just going to be all creepy standing there watching me eat?”

“No.”

“Jumin, just grab another plate. I don’t think I can eat all of this. A full plate of scrambled eggs, crackers and also there’s a fruit salad.”

“I do not want to eat anything right now.” His stomach growled, betraying his words.

“You were saying?”

“Fine.” He grabbed another plate and Zen started to push half of the food from his plate to his.

They moved to the dining table where they sat next to each other and ate in silence. After they finished, Jumin picked up the plates and took them back to the kitchen, placing them inside the sink. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water to give it to Zen.

“Here.” He extended his hand. “You need to drink plenty of water today and tomorrow. You need to rehydrate your body in order to reduce the symptoms of a hangover.”

“Thanks.” 

Zen grabbed the glass and their hands touched for a few seconds, which made them stare at each other’s eyes before they both looked away. The actor gulped down the cup of water in silence and the other man was still standing there next to him.

“I think we should go to bed.” Zen spoke and Jumin looked confusingly at him. “I did not mean like that.” He looked at the grey eyes. “I just meant that we should sleep, you on the couch, me in my bed.” He sighed. “It’s late and we are both tired. We deserve some rest.”

“Yes, I agree.” He nodded. “I will wash the dishes before laying down, but you should go first.”

“Just leave in the sink.” He stood up. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“No, it is alright. I made a mess, so I must clean it.” He motioned to walk towards the kitchen.

“Jumin.” He grabbed his arm. “Just let it go, it’s okay. It's tomorrow's problem.”

“I see.” He looked down at his arms and Zen let go of him.

“I’m going to brush my teeth and then I’ll go to bed, so if you want to use the bathroom afterwards”

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Zen stared at his reflection in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He knew his face was going to look terrible in the morning, so he decided to do his skin care routine. He washed his mouth and placed the toothbrush aside. He lowered his head to wash his face on the sink and then got it up, he extended his hand and grabbed the towel near him. 

\------

“Do you really need two hand towels?” Jumin spoke, standing underneath the door frame.

“Of course.” He replied looking at Jumin’s reflection in the mirror. “One is for my hands and the other one is specifically for my face. This one is flufflier so, it doesn’t hurt my skin.” He was using the one he was talking about to dry his face.

“I see.” He chuckled. “Now, you are going to put all of those things on your face that make it impossible to kiss you.” He placed his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Awn, aren’t you a cutie?” He smiled and kissed his head.

“Yes, I am very adorable.” He grinned.

“And a narcissist. “

“I believe we agreed that we both are.”

“True.” He laughed. “This is going to take a while, so you can go lay down if you want.”

“Can I stay here like this?” He held him tighter.

“Yes, as long as you don’t distract me.”

“I cannot help it, you are fun to mess with.”

“You are very flirty today.” His cheek turning redder by the second. “Is there anything that you want?”

“You.”

“You’re being all cute and sweet, it’s making me want to kiss you.”

“I am not stopping you.”

Zen turned around to face Jumin, but without letting go of his embrace. He placed his hands on the taller man’s face and kissed him passionately. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\------

Zen dried his face and realized he was using the wrong towel. At this point he gave up on the skin care routine, since his head was spinning from moving it too fast up and down. He tossed the towel over the sink and walked out of the bathroom after turning off the lights. He walked inside his bedroom and sighed at the sight of his empty bed. _He could sleep here with me instead of the couch._ No, they are broken up. _But he took care of me today._ He took a deep breath and fell on the bed, face down. He stayed in this position before turning his whole body sideways, facing the door and he caught a glimpse of Jumin walking in and out of the bathroom before making his way to the living room. He turned around again, facing the ceiling this time before closing his eyes.

Jumin left the bathroom and sat down on the couch, he opened the first two buttons from his shirt and removed his belt, so that he could sleep more comfortably. This situation was not ideal. They argued twice in the same night, but somehow they were still taking care of each other. _He still loves me and misses me._ But we are over. _I love him and I miss him._ Remember why you broke up. He laid down facing the ceiling and slowly fell asleep.

Or at least, he tried to, since he was a light sleeper and having to rest on the couch was hard for him. Everything was distracting, the noise and lights coming from the street through the window, but it was a scream coming from Zen’s room that made him get up and run towards it. When he got there, he saw the younger man screaming “No” while tossing around the bed as if he was fighting someone. 

“Zen.” He reached the bed and was trying to hold him. “Listen to me. You are having a nightmare.” He kept trying to calm him, but he kept moving. “Hyun, please, listen to me.” He jumped on the bed and grabbed his hand. “It’s me Jumin, I am here.”

The actor suddenly lifted his torso, sitting in the bed, he used his empty hand to reach his left leg.

“Hyun, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, it’s just another nightmare.” He looked at Jumin and saw they were holding hands. They both let go of each other at the same time, but only the actor looked away.

“How long have you been having these nightmares?”

“Ever since my accident.” He paused. “It’s always the same thing, I'm falling from my bike, but this time there’s no one there to help me. V is not there, you…” He stopped.

“It was just a dream.”

“I know, but I feel like they get worse every time.” He paused. “Now I’m sweating, great. I just took a shower.” He looked at Jumin that was still sitting on his knees staring fondly at him. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.”

“You are clearly not fine.”

“Well, but that’s my life now. I have to deal with it alone.”

“Okay.” He motioned to get out of the bed when Zen held his wrist.

“I’m sorry. That was rude.” He paused. “It just feels like today was the longest day ever and I’m just so fucking tired.”

“I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Can you stay?”

“I am already staying.”

“No, I didn’t mean in the apartment. I meant, here.” He gestured to the bed.

“Hyun, I do not believe this is a good idea.”

“Please, Jumin.”

Whenever Zen had that look on his face, Jumin always ended up saying yes to whatever he wanted. This look was his weakness. “Fine.” He sighed and Zen tried to hide a smile. “You better stick to your side of the bed.” Zen nodded his head and they both laid down facing up.

“Technically, both sides are mine, since it’s my bed, you know.” Zen spoke.

“Are you serious?”

“C’mon, I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” He chuckled and turned to the side, looking at Jumin. “It’s not everyday that you lay down in bed with your ex-boyfriend after the crazy night we’ve had.”

“We were never exactly normal, were we?”

“No, but it was something I liked about us. The whole _mariage_ thing you said.”

“You remember that?” He turned to the side and was now facing him.

“I remember everything.” They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Zen planted a kiss on Jumin’s lips.

“Hyun, don’t.”

“Why not?” He left a peck on his lips.

“Because we broke up for a reason.”

“You broke up with me for a stupid reason.” He left another peck.

“But still…” He was interrupted but still stood there, not moving, not pushing the other man.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me?” He starred in the grey’s eyes avoiding his gaze.

“It is not that simple.” He looked down.

“Yes, it is.” He lifted Jumin’s head and caressed his cheek.

“We are not getting back together.” He held the hand on his face.

“Then let’s just forget everything. Just stay here with me tonight.” He planted another kiss on his lips. “Don’t we deserve a last night?”

“Hyun.” He closed his eyes for a moment before opening again.

“Jumin.” He made the face again, Jumin’s weakness.

They were both aware of the risks, all the cons to this one last night, but at this moment they just really wanted to be with each other and forget their problems. So Jumin surrendered and placed one hand on Zen’s neck and the other on his waist bringing him closer. This time the kiss was similar to the one on the couch after the break up, full of passion, of emotions, the feeling of wanting to stay and never letting the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many flashback can someone put in one chapter? Writing all the fluff stuff helped me calm down from all the fights and angst. I also wanted to show their bits of domestic life they had before.
> 
> So... we know that hooking up again with your ex is not the best ideia, right? Yeah, that's some more stress ahead and I apologize in advance for it.  
> I also wanted a story where both parts made mistakes and you can see understand them.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, for the kudos and coments. It keeps giving me motivation to move on. The next three chapters have been im my head for months and are the reason I wrote everything so far, so be prepared.


	10. The Consequences To Their Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is not feeling good about the night they spent together after the party, so he decides to talk with Jumin but the conversation gets a little bit heated.

The young actor tossed and turned on his bed, in his mind if it felt like a montage of scenes from his and his ex's own personal movie. He remembered everything so vividly as if they had just happened now. Jumin’s laugh was ringing in his ear, his cologne was filling his nose, the pressure from a body laying on his chest and also there was a smooth fur passing through his legs and he felt the urge to sneeze. He covered his nose with the crook of his elbow and woke up. He was alone, again.

It was supposed to be a one night only thing, their last moment so that they could both move on from this relationship. But slowly, one night turned into two, then four and now a few weeks had passed and they were always texting the other to come over, but it did not matter who’s place it was, the actor always woke up in an empty bed. The only companion that he once had was Elizabeth the 3rd, which led to an allergic reaction right away. Besides loving and missing each other, their nights together were the furthest they had ever been.

In that morning, Zen decided he had to do something about this. They needed to talk, to be honest about their feelings, as if Jumin even had any of them left for him.

As the white-haired man made his way to the executive director's penthouse he thought and planned everything he was going to say. He was going to be heard and then he was going to hear. There was no reason to not be civilized in this situation.

Zen rang the doorbell and Jumin opened the door after a few moments, he was surprised to see this unexpected guest.

“We need to talk.” He let himself in.

“Okay.” He closed the door. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Us.” He sat on the sofa and stared back at the older man.

“I see.” He walked and sat next to Zen. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“What are we doing, Jumin?”

“What do you mean?.”

“Gosh. I forgot that I have to be more direct with you.” He sighed. “We’ve been sleeping together again and I wanna know if there’s a future for us.”

“Hyun, I told you that I was not changing my mind about the break up.”

“Then what are we doing? What’s the point on all of this?”

“Do we need one? Can we just enjoy each other’s company and have fun?”

“Fun?”

“Yes, I believe the term for this is ‘friends with benefits’.”

“We would have to be friends in the first place for this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jumin, we were never friends before we dated. Then we did that for eight months or so.” He paused. “Then we broke up, we didn’t talk properly for months, then we hooked up again because I was drunk and you apparently couldn’t resist my charms. And now we’re doing this dance where I don’t know what’s going on inside your head.”

“I thought you knew my intentions.”

“How could I? We never talk. You just text me, are you coming over? And then you leave me alone in bed.”

Jumin did not want to have this conversation, but he knew he had delayed for too long. He wanted to talk, he wanted to stay in bed in the morning, however the fear of falling back to old habits and their relationship was bigger. Therefore, he decided to do what he had learned in the past, suppress your emotions and move on.

“I apologise for not making my intentions clear.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” He shook his head.

“Like what?”

“All robotic, no emotions.” He grabbed his hand. “C’mon, it’s me.”

“This is the only way I know how to talk.” He pushed his hand away.

“Bullshit.” He exclaimed. “Aren't you tired? Can we stop this and give our hearts a rest?” He tilted his head.

“I don’t know what you expected from me. Honestly, it is your fault for thinking you could change me.” He crossed his arms.

“You know what? You’re right. My mistake. I can’t change you, because you don’t want to. You’re just selfish. And that’s not my problem.” He stood up and started to pace around the living room. “I was doing fine, really. And then you waltz back in my life, like you didn’t break my heart.”

“You think I’m doing this because I don’t care about you? How could you possibly think that? And did it ever occur to you that I am hurting too?”

“I trusted you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess we were never supposed to be together.”

“Do not blame fate or destiny.” His voice was tight. “We broke apart not because the universe did not want us together, but because of our hesitation, in our lack of effort.”

“Our hesitation? Our lack of effort?” He paused. “I gave my all to you but apparently, it wasn't enough.”

“Are you going to tell me that I was the only one who did not bring certain topics into our conversations?” He uncrossed his arms and pointed his finger to himself. “That I was the only one who never brought up the fact that we are two men whose life and career depend on our reputation, therefore our relationship was doomed from the beginning?”

“Doomed?” He stopped pacing. “Was anything we had real?”

“Of course it was real.” He avoided the stare coming from the red eyes. “It was just not supposed to last forever.” He blurted out.

“How could you do this to me?” He clenched his fists.

“Do what?” His voice was louder.

“Why did you stay in a relationship that you knew was going to end?” He started to walk towards Jumin. “Why ask me out on a date? Why celebrate our birthdays? Why did you make all of those promises? The trips, the gifts, the holidays?” He sat back on the sofa. “If you knew we had an expiration date, then you should have been more honest and not lead me on.” He sighed. “You were so good at it, that I fell for it twice. And this where we are now.” He gestured to the space between them.

“I am not saying I knew everything from the first kiss, it was something I picked up along the way, but I wish I didn’t.” His face was turning red. “I wanted to live in the world of dreams and fantasies where we would be happy together forever, but that’s just unrealistic. Our lives don’t allow that.”

“Yeah, right. Our lives. Our reputation.” He paused and stood up again, walking away from Jumin. “Funny thing is, you broke up with me because I was getting more famous. But look at you, Mr. Executive Director with a penthouse. You got a promotion, you have a new place and what do I have? I’m still at the same spot, literally and metaphorically.”

“Are you mad at me because my hard work was recognized?” His eyes were squinting.

“You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth.” He scoffed. “That job was going to be yours without you breaking up a sweat.” He sighed. “I had a setback in my career because of my accident. I had to work even harder to regain trust from everyone.”

“Are you blaming me for your accident?”

“I might not have gotten into a fight with a colleague, got on my bike and sped it up because I was feeling depressed, if you were there.”

“No, you cannot put this on me.” He stood up, both fists clenched. “You had those bad habits before me.” He pointed his finger at him. “I tried to help you, so many times,” He placed both hands on his chest. “but you are just too stubborn to accept it.”

“Stubborn?” He lifted his right hand to his chest. “Because I didn’t want you to help my career financially?” He pointed his finger at him. “You saw love in effort and material.” He pointed back at himself. “I saw love in actions and gestures.” He opened his arms. “We both loved each other, we just didn't see love the same way.”

“You wanted me to stay and I did. All that I wanted to do was to stay there with you.” His voice was louder. “I knew that the night after the party was going to bring all sorts of emotions and thoughts, but I ignored logic.” He scoffed. “We should have learned, but we did not.”

“You’re not the person I thought you were.”

“No. I’m not the person you wanted me to be.”

Silence fell between them. Jumin sat back on the sofa and Zen kept pacing the living room. After some time, the actor spoke again.

“I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do. I hope you’re proud of yourself. But guess what? I’m done letting you break me over and over again.”

“If you want to leave, then leave.” He gestured to the door. “Go on, I won't stop you.” 

“So, this is where we are now?” Tears started to form on his eyes. “And I used to think that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I was a fool to fall for your traps.” He took a deep breath. “We were so good together. But then you ruined it. Twice.”

“Do not act like you are so innocent.” He crossed his arms. “I am not the only one who messed up.” He looked up, staring at the man standing a few steps aways from him. “If you wanted to ask me things, you should have done it before.”

“Oh yeah? Then I’m going to ask you now, since this is probably the last time we are speaking this brutally honest.” He made his way back to the sofa. “Would you ever come out if we continued dating?”

“You mean publicly?”

“Yes, publicly.” He paused, but continued after getting no response. “Or to the RFA. Or even to a close friend, like V.”

“I don’t know.” He averted his gaze. “I don’t think so.”

“So, our relationship would be this secret that not even your best friend knows.”

“Why would I need a third party’s approval of our relationship?” He looked back at him.

“It’s not about approval, it’s about having someone to talk to if things get hard. It’s also about being happy in a relationship and deciding to share that happiness with others that also care for you.”

“Then, would you just come out and say to your fans that you are gay?”

“I’m not gay.” He avoided the grey eyes staring at him. “I know I like women too. Are you gay?” He looked back at him

“I don’t know.” He adjusted his collar. “Maybe.” He sighed. “It’s confusing.”

“Of course it is. And it’s complicated. I feel weird talking about it, but we should do it.”

“We should have.”

“There is still time for this talk. Not everything is in the past.”

“It’s where our mistakes are. There is no going back to the good old days when we were happy.”

“We are making mistakes in the present too. If it had been just the night after the party, fine. But you continued to text me to come over or you just appeared at my door, looking for sex and nothing else. How do you think that makes me feel?”

“You wanted that too.” He looked down. “Or you would have sent me away.”

“I wanted the old you.” His voice was soft for the first time. “The one who opened his heart to me. The one that not only said he loved me, but showed it in the smallest and cutest ways possible. The one that made me feel safe.”

“I am sorry to break it to you, but we are the same person.”

“Then, you changed. You became heartless. You can’t even look me in the eyes for more than a few seconds. So let me ask you again, what are we doing?”

“I missed you and I knew I couldn’t fall back into a relationship, even if I really wanted to. I needed you close to me and casual sex was the only thing that I could think about it.” He looked at his face again.

“You used me.” He placed both hands on his head. “You wanted me, but not the whole me. I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s pathetic.” He gazed at the room.

“Excuse me? You lied to me.” The tears were slowly falling from his eyes. 

“I did not, before we hooked up, I said we were not getting back together.”

“Omission is also a lie. And you said something with words but a completely different one with your actions.” He leaned his back on the back of the sofa, laid his head and closed his eyes. “Actually, maybe I’m stupid. Maybe I should’ve guessed it the moment that you kept sneaking out, even at your own place.”

“What do you want me to say?” He stared at him for the first time, it was easier with a pair of red eyes not looking back at him.

“Are you even sorry?” He opened his eyes, making Jumin look down again.

“Yes, I am. I did not want to hurt you.” His voice was low.

“But you did. And unfortunately, sorry doesn’t fix everything.”

“Then, what do you want me to do?” He stared now at the opened eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“Is there anything you regret?” His voice was brittle.

“I don’t regret the good old days, as you called them.” He blinked heavily and the tears were bigger now. “And even if it hurts having this conversation right now, it only happened because we were hooking up again, so I don’t regret that either.”

“Do you hate me?” The tears were slowly falling from his eyes.

“No.” He replied quickly and paused. “But I'm going to stop watering a dead flower, expecting it to grow again. It's over, this is over.”

They were quiet again, both of them looking at their own hands sitting on their laps.

“I guess this is goodbye, then?” Jumin broke the silence.

“Goodbye doesn't mean we'll never meet again, right? We’re both in the RFA now. Nobody knows about us, so we can just go back to the bickering and no one will even notice the difference.” He stood up and started to walk towards the door.”

“Hyun.” He whispered.

“You should really go back to calling me Zen.” He looked to the side.

“If I do, that would mean that this is officially over.”

“I was a fool who was still holding onto this imaginary thread, thinking there was also someone else holding it on the other side.” He inhaled and exhaled a few times before adding. “Today, I realized that someone had already cut the thread, breaking it apart, but was still holding onto it.” He turned around and faced Jumin. “We both have to let it go. There’s no way we can put these two pieces together without making a knot. Without having this constant reminder of the past mistakes. That is our baggage.” He paused. “I really hope you don’t stay alone, it’s not going to be good for you. You need someone that it’s not Elizabeth the 3rd, or V and Rika.” The tears were falling faster now. “And I’m really sorry that this person is not me.”

“Hyun.” The tears were streaming down his face. “You were the right person, but...” He stopped.

“This is the end of the movie, the credits are going to roll down and we’re going to move on to different stories.” He was sobbing now. “I really wish that we could have worked together, maybe if we weren’t so different. Or better yet, if we didn’t want different things in life.” He took a deep breath. “Do you have anything you want to say or ask before I go?” He wiped the tears from his cheeks. “This is our last chance.”

“Can you forgive me? I don’t want you to waste your energy hating me for the rest of your life.” He was sobbing.

“I don’t know. I think I need time for that. Time to understand everything we’ve been through. I don’t want to hate you, loving you was already painful enough.”

“You were the first person I ever really loved.” He swallowed. “Of course I had to go and fuck everything up.”

“Please, don’t do this.” He rushed back and kneeled in front of Jumin. “We both made our fair share of mistakes, as you mentioned before.” He wiped the tears from the man sitting on the sofa. “It’s going to hurt.” He placed his hand over the left side of his chest. “And the pain is going to last for awhile.” He let his arm down. “But you’ll love again. You deserve that.”

“But it will not be the same as you and me.” His breathing was heavier.

“And it shouldn’t be like us.” He grabbed both his hands. “It should be better.”

“I will miss you so much.” He touched Zen’s forehead with his.

“I’ll miss you too.” He planted a kiss on Jumin’s forehead.

Zen stood up, letting go of Jumin’s hands and made his way to the door. He touched the doorknob, and looked back at the man staring at him from the sofa. He opened the door and spoke one last time. “I’ll see you in the chatrooms.” He had a weak smile on his face.

“I’ll see you there, Zen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sorry. Second of all, I did cry again while writing this chapter. There were tears on my keyboard.  
> Those two made a lot of mistakes during their relantionship and they are very stubborn people. They are also insecure and scared.
> 
> This chapter and the next two have been in my head for months and are the reason I wrote everything so far. I can just say that they are going to find someone to talk to, to help figure it out everything. I promise there is a happy ending but they need time.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, for the kudos and specially the comments. It keeps me motivated to see you enjoying it.


	11. Comfort in an Unexpected Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Jumin's penthouse, Zen decides to go after a certain hacker for advice and finds the comfort that he so desperatly needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Throwing up!  
> Zen got drunk again (he seriously needs to go to an AA meeting) and he ends putting something out of his body. Nothing too graphic and it doesn't last for log, but I'm letting you all know.

Zen was still figuring out what led him to the young hacker’s bunker. But there he was, one hand holding a six pack of beer and the other banging on a metal door. _Why doesn't he have a doorbell?_ Since the ginger boy wasn’t answering, maybe that was a sign that he should take a taxi, go back home and fall asleep on his couch. This was his original plan when he came back from Jumin’s penthouse, but he didn’t want to be alone. _Having someone to talk to if things get hard_. 

But why did he choose this kid he met in person a couple of months ago? _It’s not like you have many options._ He couldn't talk to his old friends, what would they say about his past relationship? About him? Therefore, he decided to go for the new friends he made in the RFA. V and Rika were Jumin’s friends, so they were off the list; Jaehee is his ex’s assistant and they also didn’t talk too much, even thought she was a fan of his work; Yoosung was too young to understand the complexity of relationships and also Rika’s cousin, which led back to the executive director.

And there was the young hacker genius kid who had already graduated college even if he was one year younger than Zen. The mysteries about him started with his nickname, Seven or 707, as if he was a famous secret agent. He did not know much about the ginger boy, he was aware that Luciel created the RFA app, making him the security expert of the association. He was also protected by the young couple and did not share much about his past or present life. But upon talking to him at the party, the actor noticed that even if Seven joked around a lot, he had something hiding in his golden eyes. It was something that belonged to people who had to grow up quickly, just like himself.

And if all of that was not enough, there were also the photos the hacker always chose to upload on the chatrooms, most of them included him crossdressing. He was always wearing wigs and makeup while dressed up in skirts and dresses. And he never did that with a demeanor speech, it was always with a sense of respect. That brought some questions on Zen’s head, but he would have to wonder about that later, since he almost fell when the door he was banging on, suddenly opened, showing a shadowy figure of a boy.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Seven grabbed his arm and gave him support to stand. “What are you doing here?” He led the older man inside and made him sit on the couch. He went back to close the front door.

“Hey, Seven.” He placed the beer he brought on the floor.

The younger boy did not have to be very close to the actor to be overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes coming from him. It was activating memories he wanted to forget.

“Hyung, what happened to you?” He kept a distance even if his worries were growing by the second.

“Oh you know, I just wanted to come chat with you.” He grabbed a can and opened it up.

“At 2am on a Thursday?”

“Yeah, I thought we could have a bonding moment, since I’m new in the RFA and you always said for me to call if I ever have a problem.” He took a sip from the beer making the young boy’s stomach turn.

“Do you have a problem with the RFA app and decided to drink because of it?”

“Oh my God, I’m so rude.” He grabbed another can and extended to the redhead standing in a corner of the room. “Do you want some?”

“No, I don’t drink or smoke.”

“Okay, fair enough.” He put the can down. “It’s more for me.”

“I don’t think you should continue to drink, hyung. You don’t look very well.”

“I’m fine.” He placed his hand over his belly and felt the rumbling inside. “Well, actually maybe not.”

That was enough for Seven to hurry and find a bucket to place near Zen. If the ginger boy had taken a few more seconds, his living room floor would’ve been ruined.

Seven took advantage of Zen being focused on throwin up inside the bucket and picked up all the beer cans and carried them to the kitchen, where he threw them away. The smell of vomit was even worse than the alcohol. More memories for him to bury.

When he returned to the living room, he sat on the couch next to Zen and started to rub his back. It felt weird taking care of someone older than him, even if it was only a year. At the same time, he was used to taking care of someone growing up, and his hyung was looking as vulnerable as the boy he used to share a blanket on the floor with.

Zen felt ashamed of being taken care of by the younger boy, but at the same he liked the comfort he was getting right now. He kept throwing up until he felt his stomach was empty. He proceeded to inhale and exhale a few times, before speaking again.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was almost a whisper.

“It’s okay, hyung.”

“No, it’s not. Look at me. I’m being a burden right now.”

“No, you’re not. Just tell me what happened.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“You see, you woke me up at 2am by banging on my door, told me that you wanted to bond and also threw up in my bucket. I believe there’s something to be worried about.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, I got all the time for you. But first, let me take care of this situation.” He gestured towards the bucket. “Are you sure you’re done with this?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay.” 

Seven held his nose as he took the bucket to the bathroom and dumped it’s contents inside the toilet before flushing it down.

Zen thought about telling some lie and walking away, but he already promised to tell his sob story. And the boy was taking care of him, he deserved an honest answer.

On the way to the living room, the hacker passed through the kitchen and filled a glass of water to his guest.

“Here.” He handed the cup.

“Thank you, kid.” He replied as the younger boy sat next to him.

“Now, I’m here. All ears.”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Start from the beginning.”

Which one should Zen choose, the kiss underneath the mistletoe or their breakup. The first one was the good beginning and the second was the start of the bad feelings.

“Jumin kissed me at the RFA Christmas party two years ago.” He blurted out.

“Oh.” His jaw dropped.

“And then we started dating last year, back in March, it lasted for eight moths before he broke up with me.”

“Oh.” 

“But then, we hooked up again after the party, a few weeks ago. Which led to us hooking up a few more times and I just came back from his house after a fight we had.”

“Okay.”

Zen noticed the silence that fell between them and his mind began to spiral. _You shouldn't have said anything. You should go home._

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“No, absolutely not. I’m just a little bit shocked.” He confessed.

“Because I dated a guy?”

“Actually I’m more shocked about the fact that the guy is Jumin-hyung.”

“Do you think I look gay?”

“No.” He exclaimed. “Actually I don’t believe in ‘looking gay’ either.” He sighed. “Hyung, it’s just because I wasn’t expecting this revelation. I thought you were upset about not getting a role or something.” He paused. “This actually explains why you got drunk at the end of the party.”

“You saw that?” The ginger boy nodded. “Yeah, we had a fight outside the hall.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I wanna know everything about the two of you, but first I just want to tell you that being gay it’s not weird.”

“I don’t think I’m gay.” He looked at his hand holding the glass. “I always liked and dated women before him.” He paused. “After we started dating, I thought a lot about my past and I may have had some crushes on guys before.” He looked back at Seven. “I don’t know, it’s confusing.”

“Yeah, it can be complicated. But I get what you’re saying. I think we are similar in that aspect. I never thought about this until I went abroad for college. It was there that I got to meet people and understand how the rest of the world is a lot more open minded.”

“Oh… I see.” He took a sip from the water.

“So, do you want to tell me about you and Jumin?”

“I think I need more than I actually want to.” He paused. “As I said before, he kissed me at the end of the Christmas charity event. You weren’t there, but all the members, except Jaehee of course, had already left. We were talking and he was being nice, which is saying something and he started to talk about us being friends. That we didn’t have to continue to argue every time we saw each other. And I don’t know if it was because we were drunk or if he was looking handsome that night, but I kissed him back.”

“I’m starting to notice that alcohol plays a big part in your story.”

“Yeah, I’m not proud of that.” He looked down. “But I think that’s also the reason I kissed him at a dinner party in V’s house.”

“In front of everyone?”

“No.” He exclaimed. “We stepped outside, so that I could smoke. We were talking for hours before that, laughing, having fun. After that night, we started texting each other everyday until he asked me out on a date.”

“So, that’s when you two started dating?”

“Yes. And it was so good. It was the best eight months of my life. We were spending whole weekends together, nights during the week. I loved him and I like to think that he loved me too.” His eyes started to tear up. “But then one night, he just walks into my place, telling me that our relationship is going to ruin my career and breaks up with me. I was devastated. It was so unexpected. We were making plans about a trip one day and in the next he ended everything. I went through a very dark period. That was when I had my motorcycle crash. It was the moment that I decided to make a change and joined the RFA.”

“You decided to join the same association as your ex?”

“I missed him.” He let out a big sigh. “I needed to know what was going on in his life, since he didn’t talk to me anymore. And I was also mad that he didn’t visit me in the hospital.”

“So, the party was the first time you saw each other after a long time?”

“Yes.”

“You said that you two started hooking up again after that. Why did you get into a fight about it?”

“That was actually our second fight. The first one happened before we hooked up. But today I went to ask him if there was a possibility for us getting back together, like we were before. But he didn’t want that. He wasn’t worried only about my career and my reputation, he has a future to look forward to. I realized how we care about different things. I wanted to know if there was a possibility for us to tell the RFA if we dated. Our inner circle of friends, but he is scared. I don’t think he even started to accept who he is. He is denying his feelings, because I’m a guy.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“I’m feeling shitty.” He placed the cup on the coffee table. “I feel used, I feel lied to. I started to question our whole relationship.”

“Why do you feel this way?”

“He pretty much said our relationship had an expiration date. That it was not supposed to last forever. He stayed with me for eight months even if he knew it would hurt our careers. He never brought this subject into our conversations and just broke up with me without even discussing it. And we talked a lot. About ourselves, our families, our past.”

“Did he also refuse to talk when you brought these topics into the conversation?”

“Well, actually, I didn’t talk about it either.” He looked away.

“Hyung, I don’t want to be rude, but you can’t blame him for something you also did.”

“I know. But when we got this conversation, he just refused to hear me. He just wanted to end things and get out, move on. And we also didn’t talk much about being gay or whatever.”

“I see. Both of you were avoiding confrontation.”

“I guess so. And then after we hooked up again, which I’ll take part of the blame for, he continued to come looking for me after” He cleared his throat. “physical things.”

“Oh.” He paused. “If you two didn’t agree about things being just physical and he led you on, that’s not okay.”

“Another thing to put on the list of topics we never discussed.” He looked at the golden eyes looking at him softly. “How can you be so young but so smart?”

“Just because I’m pointing this out, it doesn’t mean I’d do something different necessarily. I’m seeing this as a third party. There's no way to know how I would act if it was with me. Feelings are complicated. And I’m also making observations after it already ended.”

“Yeah, you’re right again. I’m just sad, angry and disappointed. At him. At myself. I wish I could go back in time and do things differently. We were living a fantasy domestic kind of life. We had the intimacy, we had the love, but we were also inside a bubble. I know he was right about our reputations, but I want to believe that I’m the kind of person that would choose love before work.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“I did. When he was breaking up with me, because that was the moment he chose to bring the subject up. I felt like I was begging him to stay. And I’m aware that it shouldn’t be like that. He should have wanted to stay without me convincing him.”

“I’m so sorry, hyung.”

“It’s okay, kid. Time will make things easier, right?”

“Yes, it will. But are you really okay about being in the RFA with him? You know we already started thinking about the next party, even if we don’t have a date for it. Can you really deal with seeing him online from time to time?”

“I’m not going to pretend that it’s not going to hurt, because it already does. But at least now, I know that we are officially over. Even if I still wonder if things would be different if I had said something before. After today I know we are different people who want different things.”

“Yes, and there’s no need to hate on your past. It’s part of who you are. It has made you stronger.”

“Dude, you keep surprising me with all of this knowledge.” He chuckled. “Not all romance stories have happy endings, right?”

“No, but you can learn from them.”

“Thank you. For listening to me, for not thinking that I’m weird and for the very helpful advice.” He hugged the ginger boy who was taken by surprise.

“It’s okay hyung, I’m here for you.” He pat his back. “And I’ll always be.”

“I guess I should go home and let you go back to sleep. I already bothered you a lot.”

“Why don’t you spend the night? I can get you a pillow and some blankets to make my couch a little more comfortable. Or you can sleep on my bed and I sleep here.”

“It’s okay kid, I’m actually used to sleeping on the couch, I think yours it’s even better than mine.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back then.”

Seven went to his room and grabbed a pillow from his bed and a blanket from the wardrobe. As he walked back into the living room, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself when he saw Zen crying while looking at his phone. He saw the actor deleting what it seemed to be text messages and photos exchanged between him and Jumin. He started to walk backwards all the way to his room, trying not to make a sound.

“Do you want one or two blankets?” He screamed from his room.

Zen jumped on his seat. “One it’s fine.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and face before putting his phone down on the coffee table.

“Here.” The younger boy spoke as he walked back into the living room.

“Thank you.”

“It’s going to get better, I promise.”

“I know.”

Zen stared at the ceiling as he laid on Seven’s couch. His heart was a little lighter from starting the process of letting his ex go. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. In fact it was the best night’s sleep he had since they broke up.

Seven tiptoed into the living room, picked up Zen’s phone and plugged into his computer. He sat on his chair and started to run a few programs on his screen. There was something else he could do to help the young actor. It was a safety measure, something for a possible future, you know, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few important things:  
> \- This story started because of this chapter right here, along with the fight from last chapter.  
> \- Me and Ferbiie talked so much about Zen and Jumin relationship being something that could never happened but they wanted to or something that happened and ended badly.  
> \- We sent theories to each other for a while and she wrote this amazing fic called 2am (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870777) and if you read that one shot (it's really good and you should also read the rest of her works, because she's an amazing writer), you're going to notice the references I did in this chapter.  
> \- She's my beta reader for every chapter and every fic and listens to my crazy ideas and thought process.  
> \- Next chapter it’s Jumin deciding to tell the only person he can think of about what happened to him and Zen.  
> \- I just love writing Seven and they are both bi/pan on my headcanons so, I tried my best to use my own experiences and advices I either received or gave to my friends to help the lovely charaters right here.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and stay tuned for the next chapters.  
> I'm usually updating every couple of days (4 or 5 usually), because I'm still writing it as we go.


	12. Kind Eyes and Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Jumin and Zen broke up and the Executive Director is having V over for their night of drinking wine and talking.  
> He decided to tell his best friend about his past relationship and gets some important advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in the tags spoilers for both Another Story and V's route, but I decided to put the warning here as well.  
> I love how we get to know about Jumin's chidlhood with V and I made me even more sadder about the CEO-in-line.  
> There are some spoilers for V and his parents in this chapter and the next one.

Jumin remembered the day he met Jihyun as if it was yesterday. When he was seven years old, he was driving his toy car and crashed on the wall outside V’s house. The future CEO-in-line wanted to give some sort of compensation to the mint-haired boy, but all the promising artist wanted was friendship.

Jihyun was there for Jumin when his mom went away and when the new women in his father’s life were impossible to deal with. He was the best at giving advice and everything the dark-haired man needed in a friend. They had a similar life growing up, sharing experiences such as the absence of motherly love and having a higher education making their destinies something that was settled before they were even born. And despite the innocent beginning of their friendship, their fathers found a way to turn that into a bigger opportunity.

There he was sitting on his living room’s sofa sipping from a glass of wine while listening to his best friend who was sitting across to him talk about wedding plans as he held onto something else to share. _Having someone to talk to if things get hard_. Jihyun had proven time and time again that he was that person for Jumin. But something refrained him from revealing the biggest secret he ever had in almost twenty years of friendship. 

As much as he wanted to think that his ex was the only one who needed constant approval of his decisions, the executive director was actually the one more terrified of it. Growing up, people around him had the habit of agreeing to all his ideas, they seemed to be afraid of him and what his name meant. But his father did not have that, he was the one who always let him fail and wanted him to learn from it, at the same time that he was also expected to get back up quickly and improve himself to the Chairman. 

It was never about receiving an approval from the photographer. It was more about admitting to himself he wanted approval from one of the two people whose opinions he values the most. It was also about confronting old feelings he had growing up, the ones that he bottled up inside, since emotions are a waste of time and energy. 

“Am I boring you right now?” Jihyun asked softly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, absolutely not.” He saw the mint eyes staring fondly at him. “I just have something on my mind.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is, it’s probably more important than me rambling about which silverware me and Rika are buying.”

“I do not want to talk about it.” The words came out harsher than he had planned.

“Oh, it’s okay. It’s just that you look sad.”

“Sad?” He looked down. “I didn't mean to be rude. I don’t want to talk about it, but I feel like I need to.”

“Alright. Take your time.”

“I just don’t know where to start.”

“You can start from the beginning. When this thing that it’s been bothering you happened?”

“Well, the part that has been bothering me, started to happen at the end of last year.”

“Okay.”

“But, there was something good before that.”

“I see.”

“I am going to say something that may surprise you. But I ask you to listen to everything before you judge me.”

“Jumin, I’m not going to judge you.” He smiled. “You’re talking as if you did something illegal.” He paused. “Did you?”

“No, it’s nothing of that sort.”

“Then just tell me, it’s okay.”

The dark haired man took a deep breath before speaking. “I dated Zen last year for eight months and then I broke up with him because I felt like our relationship was going to damage our careers. We didn’t talk for months until I saw him at the RFA party and I gave him a ride home because he was wasted and we ended hooking up again, something we did for a few weeks after that. A week ago we had a fight, it was actually the second one we had, and we decided the best thing for us was to end everything and go back to being only acquaintances.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you find this strange?”

“Yes and no.” The mint-haired man tilted his head.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I’m still processing all the information you gave me in a few seconds, but some things are starting to make a lot more sense right now.”

“What things?”

“How you and Hyun always argued, but then you were acting very friendly towards each other at that dinner party at my place, for example.”

“We were not dating yet, when that happened.” He looked away.

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “But there was something happening, right?”

“To be completely honest, I did kiss him at the end of the Christmas charity event two years ago and he kissed me at the dinner party.”

“Oh.”

“You are questioning things I was not expecting you to.” Jumin looked at his wine glass on his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“You are more interested in the relationship itself, instead of whom I was in a relationship with.”

“I can’t deny that I find it interesting that it was Hyun.”

“Why?” He stared at his friend.

“Because of the whole hate-love thing. And the fact that he’s now in the RFA. I was also not expecting two people that I know to start dating without me even noticing.”

“So you don’t care that I dated a man?”

“No. Why should I? It’s your life, I just wish for your happiness.”

“I see.”

“Jumin, I want you to feel comfortable to tell me anything. I don’t care who you date, if it’s a man or a woman. I just want them to treat you well, that’s the only thing that I care about.”

“You really don’t believe that there’s something wrong with me?”

“No, absolutely not.” He put his glass down on the coffee table and moved to the seat next to Jumin on the sofa. “Look, if anyone tells you that, you’ll have to try your best to ignore it. The only thing that matters is what you’re feeling inside, okay? We don’t choose who we love, it just happens.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“How about we try this again, a little bit slower this time? Tell me more about what happened between the two of you, the good and apparently the bad too. It all started during Christmas, right?”

“Yes, you asked me to go looking for him and I did. We talked while he was smoking and we were doing the bickering that we are so famous for. But we both realized that we were arguing for stupid reasons and I said we could try being friends.” He sighed. “Later, after everyone else had already left, I was talking to him outside again and I don’t know, I think my body acted before I could use logic and I kissed him. I was surprised he did not push me away and actually kissed me back.”

“There’s no logic for things like this, they are feelings.” V smiled. “What happened next?”

“I did not see or talk to him until your dinner party, two months later. I thought maybe things would be weird, because he actually ran away when our kiss was interrupted by my phone ringing. But instead, we had fun. We talked the whole night, as you noticed that day.”

“You said he kissed you that night.”

“Yes, he did. We went outside so that he could smoke and he surprised me. We shared a taxi together and I gave him my phone number. We started texting each other daily until I gathered courage to ask him out on a date.”

“And you dated him for eight months, right? When did things go wrong?”

“The beginning was really pleasant. I have never spent that much time with anyone. We were always at his apartment or mine, every weekend and most nights of the week too. I told him things that I never told anyone before or that I only told you. I felt safe with him. He is open and caring. He liked me for who I am. Even if I was vulnerable and crying.” Jumin paused. “My favorite place was being next to him. I loved him. I still do. Even if he hates me right now.”

“Jumin.” He whispered.

“I do not have an exact moment for when things started to go wrong for me. We were living inside a bubble. And slowly reality began to burst through it. I had my father’s voice echoing inside my head about reputation and heritage. He got casted in bigger productions, raising his fame status. He worked so hard to get where he is. And I did too. Imagine if someone saw us getting in or out of each other’s apartment. It would be a scandal. It would ruin everything. And I do not wish to have that in my consciousness.”

“Did you two talk about this and decided to break up?”

“Not exactly.”

“Jumin?”

“I…” The dark haired man stopped.

“You didn’t talk with him before breaking up? You didn’t hear his opinion about this?”

“You make it sound like I did something bad.”

“Because it was.” V sighed. “Jumin, you should’ve talked to him about this before. Communication is key in any relationship, romantic or not.”

“He wanted us to stay together. I wanted to end things. Talking would lead to fighting. We would have ended up hating each other sooner.”

“But at least you would know his side and he would know yours. It’s not good to have arguments, but they are present in any relationship. It’s actually how you overcome them that makes you a stronger couple. When did this break up happen?

“A few weeks before his motorcycle crash.”

“Oh, no.” Jihyun placed his hand over his forehead. “The phone call. Jumin, I’m so sorry you found out about it like that.”

“It’s okay. You did not know.” Jumin took a sip from his glass and placed it on the coffee table. “The funny thing is that I called you that night wondering if you could come over to drink wine like this and I was going to tell you everything. I was going to ask you if I did the right thing. I might have emptied a few bottles that week.”

“I’m so sorry.” He paused. “The nurses told me that I was the only visitor he had.” The director looked away from him. “Jumin, tell me I’m wrong.”

“Yes and no.”

“Jumin?”

“I went to the hospital, okay?” He stared at the mint eyes looking sadly at him. “I saw him lying in bed, looking so fragile and I felt immense pain. He was sleeping and did not see me. I was about to get into his room when I saw you arriving. I panicked and I left.”

“Jumin.”

“He already yelled at me because of this, alright? I know it was a coward move, but it is in the past now.”

“Okay, I’m not angry at you. I’m just trying to understand everything.” V paused. “And I’m terribly sorry, but as your friend, I have to point out that some things you did were problematic.”

“He also yelled at me for that.”

“So, let’s move on for now. You broke up with him, he joined the RFA and we prepared for the party. I left earlier, so I did not see you two arguing or him getting drunk, but I’m glad that you took him home safely.” He paused. “I just wish you hadn’t slept with him.”

“Jihyun.”

“What? Am I wrong?”

“No, but you don’t have to phrase it like that.”

“Fine. But you two got together and as you mentioned before that lasted until your fight last week.”

“He wanted to get back together, since we were seeing each other again, but I had already told him that that was not a possibility. He got mad, saying that I used him.” Jumin sighed. “We both said a lot of mean things that night.”

“Did you use him?”

“I believe you are going to get angry at me now.”

“Why?”

“I missed sleeping with him. And I mean in the literal way and not as a metaphor for sex. Laying next to him made me feel safe. I felt like his warmth would take all my pain away. I was not alone anymore. I even lied to him. I did not want to admit how vulnerable I was after I left him.” He paused. “When I was with him, it was the happiest I have ever been. He was sweet to me and I don’t think I deserved any of it. He got me a cake for my birthday. A chocolate cake with strawberries on top.” The tears started to accumulate in his eyes. “He was always nice to Elizabeth the 3rd despite his allergy. Sometimes it felt like we were living as an old married couple.” He paused again. “So, yes, I kept hooking up with him to try and fill this void inside of me. A void that existed before him and now it is back because he is not here anymore.”

“People love to say that we are here in this world to find our better half. The one person that it’s supposed to complete us.” Jihyun spoke softly. “But that’s not true. We have to be our own whole selves before meeting someone. Otherwise you’ll just try to make the other person fit in your ways and that's not okay.”

“Are you and Rika like that?”

“I can say that I do my best to show her my love and make her happy. There are no rules to a perfect relationship either, each couple has to figure out what works for them.”

“There is no guide to dating, but some things are essential: respect, honesty, trust, companionship and love.” Jumin repeated the words his ex told him once. “I had all of this with him, but I managed to ruin it all.”

“Mistakes were made, yes. But do you really think it’s over? You said you still love him.”

“I do, but I may be the only one.” The tears started to fall. “I am aware of how much I hurt him. Also, there is the situation about our careers. I still think the same. This is what I was supposed to do, follow my father’s footsteps and be the CEO of C&R International one day.” He swallowed. “And Zen already faced too many challenges in his life to get where he is now. We both know how talented he is. He will get far.”

“Let me ask you something.” V stared at his friend. “What if he still loves you, you guys talk until you both figure it out your feelings and find a way to get back together in a healthy relationship. And in this scenario, your careers are not part of the equation. Would you be willing to give a second chance to this relationship?”

“In this fake scenario, where everything feels like a dream? Yes.” He wiped the tears that were still coming down his face.

“Then, listen to me. I don’t know the details of your fight and it’s not my place to know, but it’s not completely impossible to get back together after rough times, believe me on that.” V took a deep breath. “You just need two people who love each other and are willing to be honest and tell what’s going on with them. It means, no lies, not even by omission. It means having to gain the trust from the other person all over again. It means being the most vulnerable you have ever felt. If you both want the same thing and are willing to fight for it, there’s a chance of success. Not to mention that relationships have ups and downs.”

“But…” Jumin exasperated. 

“I didn't finish yet.” V raised an open hand. “I know you are going to bring the ‘work subject’ again. Let me ask you a few things and just answer me with a yes or no.” He put his hand down again. “Didn’t you tell me that despite my upbringing, I should be able to reconnect with my mom and have my own opinions about her?”

“Yes, but…”

“I said, yes or no. Didn’t you tell me that if I really wanted to go be an artist like her, I should just do it? That I could defy my father and pursue my dreams? You even helped me, telling me I should try photography if I was not ready for painting yet.”

“Yes, b…” Jumin stopped himself this time.

“When you become an adult, you’re on your own path. You don’t have to follow your father’s footsteps. But I think you want to, am I wrong?”

“No.”

“You are struggling because being with Hyun made you question a decision you’ve made a long time ago. You chose this path in the past, but it doesn’t mean you can’t choose a different one now.” V paused. “Answer me one more thing, what did he say when you brought out the reputation subject?”

“He said he would choose love before his job. That he could do something else in his life if his career was affected by a scandal involving us.”

“I see.” There was a small grin on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jumin averted his gaze. “What if he changed his mind later? What if he realized that being with me was not worth losing his career?”

“Then you would have to deal with that later.”

“Jihyun.” They locked eyes again.

“There’s no predicting the future. Unless you have some special powers that you forgot to tell me about. He made a decision that scared you. He chose you, but you didn’t choose him back. You keep telling me that this is about him when it’s actually about yourself. And not only that, but you also felt threatened that he made a decision that you didn’t have the courage to do it.”

Jumin hated how his friend was right about him, about his own feelings. How Jihyun knew what was going on inside his mind without him telling everything. How could another person read him that easily. But then again, he always did the same thing with the mint haired man.

“Out of all the people I have met in my life, you have to be the most infuriating.” Jumin sighed.

“And yet you never push me away.”

“I can’t. You are the only friend I got.” The director smiled for the first time in weeks. “What would I do without you?”

“You would be lost, that’s for sure.” V chuckled. “So, tell me. What are you going to do now?”

“You said how you need two people willing to fight to get back together. I suppose that I am not in this position right now. I don’t regret my decision of ending things. I do regret how I did it though.” He took a deep breath, picked up his glass of wine and took a sip from it. “Even though we fought, we said everything we needed to one another. At least I did.” He placed his glass back on the table. “He was right. We want different things and that was not very clear in the beginning, but it is now.” He paused. “Thank you for listening to me. And for holding me accountable, I guess. I should have done this sooner.”

“It’s okay, I’ll always be here for you. Just as you were always there for me.”

As the photographer finished talking, he embraced Jumin. He was the first person that the dark-haired man had allowed to hug him after his mom went away. The second person was going to be the one he was going to miss the most. He was so focused on his thoughts, trying to absorb everything the mint haired man had told him, that he didn’t notice he was holding him back and sobbing while doing it.

Jihyun was surprised to see his friend actually hugging him back for the first time. He could not ignore the impact a certain actor had on his best friend. He wondered if the two could get back together if it was not for their pride and stubbornness. But he knew they needed time and that he only heard one side of the story, even if he believed that Jumin did not lie.

“It’s okay.” He spoke softly as he drew circles with his hand on his friend’s back. “You are going to be fine.”

The future was uncertain, but right now, Jihyun was just going to give all the comfort that Jumin desperately needed for the past couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> \- After I thought about Zen going for Seven for comfort, I had to make Jumin talk to the only person in his life about his feelings.  
> \- I have a very soft spot for V and I know he's giving some advice that he doesn't even follow, but you know: "do what I say, not what I do".  
> \- V's advice is basically me mad at Jumin for his mistakes on this relationship (yes, I know that I wrote everything).  
> \- You can say that this is the end of the first act of this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I see you on the next chapter. Be prepared for some time jumps...


	13. When a Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed from the second RFA party and unfortanetly our characters are dealing with Rika going away.  
> It's a moment to reflect about the past and impact the blonde woman had on their lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for a storymode on Yoosung's route involving Rika's funeral, and there also spoilers for V's route.  
> And a friendly reminder that are spoilers from Jumin and Zen's route in every chapter.  
> We are getting closer to canon on this chapter.

When Jumin met Rika, he felt intrigued by the cheerful energy coming from the blonde woman and how she always managed to put a smile on his best friend’s face. She loved saying her boyfriend was the sun shining light on her, but the dark-haired man would say the opposite was also true. 

Rika was kind to him too, maybe because Jumin was the only friend her boyfriend had. The dark-haired man felt like she was always trying to read him and everyone around her too. The blonde managed to be the only woman that was this close to him, since he never got to connect with his mother and all the other women in his life were either interested in him for his money or on his father, usually for the same reason.

Jumin liked to think that they were friends too. Maybe because she was introduced to him through V and he trusted his intuition. She was not interested in anything that he had, except companionship.

\------

“There’s something I always wondered about you.” Rika spoke.

“What?” Jumin asked.

“Why do you never make friends? I’m sure a lot of people approach you for your background, but there seemed to be a lot of other good people who really just wanted to get to know you.”

“People who just want to get to know me?” He chuckled. “I doubt it. Looking at my father, I think that’s something you end up believing. That there are good people with pure intentions. But they always end up betraying you.”

“Can’t you be a bit more open minded towards the world? Some people are really good at heart.” She nudged his arm with her elbow.

“Even if there are such people, I do not want to get to know them. I am afraid I will end up like my father. I just want to be a person who perfectly finishes the work given to him.”

“Then how did we end up as friends?”

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t believe in people’s innocence. Do you believe that I have pure intentions?”

“You and V are not like others. You two felt different from the moment I saw you.”

“So you mean we’re special?” She smiled.

“Yes, I suppose.”

“I want you to have more special people in your life, Jumin. I’m worried that you spend most of your time alone. You do meet people for business, but that can’t soothe your loneliness. You need more friends to talk to.”

“It is useless to worry about that. I do not believe in anyone else other than you two.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” Her voice was low.

“Everyone gets lonely.” He scoffed. “It is not a special feeling.”

“Here’s the cynical Jumin we know.”

“I will be humble and accept your criticism.”

“I don’t think you’re taking my advice seriously. I’m just worried about you.”

“I am being serious, Rika.”

“People are designed to live with others. Loneliness is an instinct. It’s a sign to your brain that you need more people around you. And you ignore that sign all the time.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Not just loneliness, but most other signs too.”

“This is amusing.” He smiled. “And you see those signs? Is that what people call a woman’s sixth sense?”

“Are you making fun of me right now?” She crossed her arms.

“No. I told you that I am always serious.”

“You should pay more attention to how others feel. Then you can show your own feelings to them.”

“Show my own feelings?”

“Yeah, like a sincere thanks or compliment. Nice things like that.”

“Well, I always thank people.” He crossed his arms too.

“But you always sound so formal.” She cleared her throat and tried to imitate his voice. ‘I must apologize. Thank you. Take care.’” She sighed. “It’s always so cold. You’re stone cold ice when you talk.”

“God.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s because feelings only end up in unnecessary complications.”

“So what if there are some unnecessary complications? Everyone goes through that. That’s how people live. You’ve been so strong all by yourself for so long.” She sighed. “Would you believe me if I tell you that I can see your fears? Be honest, Jumin. You believe that something bad will happen if you get emotionally involved with someone.” The dark-haired man stayed in silence. “I’m sure your father had something to do with it. But maybe you’re afraid because you’re living amongst so many voices. I can see it. I can see what you need.”

“What do I need?” His eyes widened.

“You need someone who you can express everything to. Someone you don’t have to fear, someone kind and open.”

“It’s a no, if you are trying to set me up with someone.”

“Don’t worry. I know that you have a mental allergy to pretty girls.”

\------

Jumin never put too much thought about that conversation, but it had happened a little before he met with Zen for the first time. Did she know? _How could she?_ Maybe she really knew a lot more about him than he expected her to. Rika talked about Jumin’s fears and insecurities with familiarity and he began to question if she also had threads inside of her head, just like him. He knew that she had a difficult childhood, even if she never talked too much about it with him. 

There was a part of him that feared that Rika had taken his friend from him. Not that he owned Jihyun in any form either, but he had this weird sensation about her that he could not completely understand. Sometimes it felt like V had changed his whole life because of her, putting her needs before his. The director still remembers the day V came to him and talked about a fight they had when his fiancée almost blinded him. What kind of love was that? 

Jihyun had always been a happy and kind person, much more than the executive director himself, at least. Jumin thought it was because the photographer was more connected to his emotions due to his artistic veins. And at this moment, he was seeing him mourn for the second time in almost twenty years of friendship and it felt strange this time.

The first time was when he lost his mother after having reconnected with her for a little time. He had spent more time without talking to her than actually together and Jumin was there in his bedroom, in silence with him as the boy cried for hours looking at a mended drawing on his hand.

And now it was the love of his life that had departed from this world and he felt like Jihyun was not grieving the same way. Not that there is a right way for doing it, but it felt strange to Jumin, that he had not shed a single tear. Maybe it was the shock or the realization had not sunk in for him yet. However, he was going to be there for him the same way he was almost ten years ago.

“Let us commend her to the mercy of God. May her rest in peace under his blessing. The Priest did the cross sign. “Amen.”

After the mass was over, Jumin exited the church alongside V. He heard Yoosung screaming and as he looked in his direction, he caught Zen trying to calm him down.

“She might still be alive.” Yoosung spoke loudly. “Somewhere in the ocean. We don’t even have evidence that she’s dead. Why are we rushing the funeral? Nothing’s for sure but I still have to send her away like this? This is ridiculous.”

“Yoosung, I know how you feel, but calm down.” Zen’s voice was low. “Her whole family is here.”

“I’m her family too.” The blond replied. “She couldn’t have left without telling me anything.”

The mint-haired man approached the blond boy and spoke softly to him. “Yoosung, calm down.”

“V, if you really have a conscience then tell me, what the hell happened? You said you loved her. You said you’d marry her. You should have protected her.”

“V, back off.” Jumin placed a hand over his friend’s shoulder. “Yoosung, I understand how you feel but this is not the right time and place.”

“What’s wrong with all of you?” The blonde yelled. “Aren’t you sad that Rika’s never gonna be with us?”

“Rika wanted you to be happy, she really did.” V spoke again.

“I know.” The tears started to fall from his eyes.

“The sadder you are, the more pain she will feel.” V added. “It’s just fate.”

“I don’t want to hear that right now. Give me evidence that she’s dead. You loved her, V. You should have protected her. You shouldn't have let her go away like that.”

“I’m sorry, but grieving is the best we can do. I don’t want to hurt you Yoosung, but this is the best.”

“V, you should stop talking.” Jumin looked at him and then towards the blond. “Yoosung, I’ll talk to you later.” He paused and looked at the mint haired man. “V, talk with me for a second.” He gestured to a bench nearby and the two walked towards it’s direction.

“Everyone is fine.” The blond boy spoke. “I feel like I’m the only one who misses her.”

“That’s not true and you know that.” Zen placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to miss her, we weren’t that close, but she was dear to me. She always treated me with kindness. She gave me a family and saw talent in me when I had just started acting.” He paused. “Seven is also very fond of her, since she apparently helped him a lot when he was younger. We both know that he would be here, if his job had not sent him abroad before she…” He took a deep breath. “Jumin was her friend too, I know he cared a lot about her and not only because she was dating his best friend. And by saying those things, you’re just going to hurt V. He’s already feeling pretty bad.”

“But he doesn’t show it. He’s not crying. None of you are.” He yelled and got rid of Zen’s hand.

“People show their emotions in all kinds of ways.” He thought about a certain person. “And that goes for grieving too. You can’t possibly know exactly what’s going on in his mind. So please, try to be a little more sensitive.”

“Whatever.” He scoffed. “I’m getting out of here.” 

Zen watched as Yoosung walked away and he decided not to run after him. The blond needed some time alone and also, there was nothing that he could say that would make the younger boy’s pain go away.

He began to think about Rika and how she was such an inspiration to her young cousin, how she always acted as a big sister not only towards Yoosung, but to the rest of the RFA as well.

\------

“I’ll get going now.” Zen spoke.

“You’re leaving already?” The director replied.

“Yeah, I have to work a night shift.”

“You should take a break today. You were up on stage for three hours.”

“I have to pay rent. Got no choice. I’ll get going.”

Zen walked out the theater through the back door and was surprised by a blonde woman carrying a bouquet of red roses.

“Oh my god! Finally!” She exclaimed. “So you really exit through here.”

“You cannot enter.” He replied.

“I’m sorry. Can we talk for a moment? You can call me Rika. You’re Zen, right?”

“Yes, but what’s with the flowers?”

“It’s for you.” She smiled.

“For me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You were so good out there today. I almost cried.” She placed her empty hand over her chest. “I wanted to give you a standing ovation, but you went behind the curtains too soon.”

“I was good?”

“Yes, Zen in the role of Oliver. I read it in the pamphlet. You’re still very young but your performance was extraordinary. Here, take the flowers.” She extended the bouquet towards him.

“Oh…” He blushed and took the flowers from her hand.

“You made my day, Zen. Thank you so much. You were so great. Can I get a photo with you?”

“Are you serious?”

“Excuse me?” She sounded confused.

“I was good up on stage?”

“Yes, you were great.” She smiled. “When you got all teary while singing the last scene. Was that in the script? I thought you just got too emotional and acted on the spot.”

“Oh, that wasn’t in the script.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I knew it! You were born to be an actor. V is never wrong. You need to be in bigger theathers than this.” She paused. “Oh, I can ask Jumin.”

“Sorry?”

“We’ll talk about this later.” She laughs. “Can I get a photo? Oh, my fiancé had to leave for a second to take care of parking. But he’ll be back. Let’s take a photo when he comes. Is that okay?”

“Oh, I’m a bit shy.” He averted her stare.

“Come on. To be honest, this isn’t my first time seeing you up on stage.” She cupped her hand in front of her mouth and lowered her voice.” I've been secretly following you for the past two years and seeing all your shows.”

“Really? Two years ago is when I barely started.”

“Yes, I hope you grow fast. With your looks and acting, you’ll become a major musical star in a second.”

“No way, I doubt I’ll become that big.”

“Why not?” She tilted her head. “You’re more pessimistic than I thought. But that gloominess does give a person more depth. Perhaps that is why you are so convincing. I think you’ll become a great actor. Two years ago, you were in a really small theater company. The fact that you’re in a fairly large production now proves that you’re growing.”

“Thank you for all of that.”

“Then let’s take a photo, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Great, let’s just wait a bit more until my fiancé comes. I’m so glad I gathered up the courage to wait.”

\-------

The photographer gave a copy of the photo they took that day to Zen after he joined the RFA, saying it was a little souvenir from the beginning of their friendship. He still found the couple a little bit enthusiastic and weird sometimes, but he owed his life to them. Twice. V saved his life by calling an ambulance when he got into his motorcycle accident and the couple gave him a new start, and thanks to the RFA, he had new friends, a family actually. 

There was also the fact that he met Jumin because of the couple. Sometimes he wondered if Rika had second intentions when she insisted about them getting to know each other. The actor denied meeting the CEO-in-line several times until Rika managed to convince him. _Yes, that was what she did._ Not that he regretted what they had together. _But was she actually being able to read him and tell him what he needed?_ The actor found it strange how she always spoke with emphasis in the word need. Rika seemed to be able to notice all the nuances in his voice, reading him if he was up on stage or just having a casual conversation.

This was Zen’s first time at a funeral. He never lost anyone that close to him before, it was a strange feeling. At the same time, he did not talk about too many personal things with Rika. It was almost as if she knew everything about all the RFA members, but only a few of them knew one bit about her life. He and Jaehee were also the ones who knew her for the least amount of time, maybe that was harder for them to grieve just like everyone else.

\------------------

**_Chatroom: Jumin Han, 707, Yoosung, ZEN, Jaehee Kang_ **

707: C’mon, Jumin. I want to see Elly.

Jumin Han: For the last time, her name is Elizabeth the 3rd, Luciel.

707: You’re such a bad cat mom. 

707: At least, send a photo of her. Not a blurry one, of course.

ZEN: No! Don’t you dare trust fund kid.

ZEN: I feel like sneezing just by reading her name.

Jumin Han: You can’t have an allergy reaction from looking at a photo.

ZEN: Like you would know anything about that.

ZEN: Or anything at all.

Jumin Han: What is that supposed to mean?

Yoosung: Guys, can we talk about a real problem that is affecting me?

707: What is it, Yoosung, my boy?

**MC has entered the chatroom**

Yoosung: I failed my midterms.

707: Because you played LOLOL all night.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung: Am I still on the list?

Jumin Han: Yes.

707: Nice. I can’t believe you get to work straight after college.

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.

Jumin Han: It’s called recruitment, actually.

ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

ZEN: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: I thought they were the same.

Jumin Han: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

Yoosung: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited.

707: Wait!

Yoosung; Why?

ZEN: ??

707: I think someone entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han: MC?

ZEN: WTF? How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung: Hacker? There’s a hacker in our room.

Yoosung: Seven, do something.

707: Wait a second. I’m searching.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. 

Jumin Han: Hey, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I’m here.

ZEN: You were so quiet that I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I was just watching.

Jaehee Kang: But I see something has happened.

Yoosung: OMG!

Jumin Han: Why is there a stranger in our chatroom?

Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use. It seems someone had downloaded the RFA Messenger.

Yoosung: I thought Seven only let us download it?

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung: Not me!

MC: Hello…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's notes:
> 
> \- There are two time skips here: first the six months from the last party. Then it's going all the way when MC joins the RFA. I'm sticking to the timeline from Original Story (Casual and Deep routes), so it means that a one year and a half had passed since the last party.  
> \- The flashbacks on this chapter are all adapted from the storymodes in the game. Expect that to happen a lot more, since I want to explore those in here.  
> \- Also, there is the famous chat from the prologue (that I forgot it was so funny, I had not played in a while, max speed, am I right?)  
> \- There are going to be more chat rooms with Jumin and Zen's pov.  
> \- I'm following Seven's route, but expect adaptions of chats and phone calls from both Casual and Deep routes.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I see you next time!!


	14. …Someone Breaks Through a Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin reflect about the impact MC has had on the RFA members in less than a week she has been in the association.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!!!
> 
> We are following Seven's route, but from our two main characters's POV.

The young actor was feeling excited about having a new member in the RFA and the circumstances of MC logging in their little chat room were even more intriguing. The girl was staying at Rika’s apartment which was a secret, Zen didn’t like that. He also didn’t like how Jumin and Jaehee were so distrusting of her. The poor girl was probably as freak out as everyone else, if not more. He also thought that Seven and V were keeping too many secrets, but for now he decided to trust both of them and wanted to make the new member feel as comfortable as possible.

There was also Yoosung, who was questioning Rika’s death all over again. It had been a year and half from her funeral and the young boy was still feeling lost. There were many nights that they would talk on the phone about what was going on with the college student or he would even stay at Zen’s place for a few days once in a while. It was good that he had found in LOLOL a way to distract himself from questioning V, but as Zen knows very well, that doesn’t suffice for very long.

All of those thoughts were hovering his mind, as he grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was a little bit after midnight and he was having a hard time trying to sleep, so he opened the RFA app and was amused to find the new member was also logged in.

MC: Hello, Zen.

ZEN: What’s a pretty lady staying up this late?

ZEN: Can’t fall asleep?

MC: Yes, I still can't believe everything that happened today.

ZEN: Me neither.

MC: I have this mix of emotions right now.

ZEN: I understand that.

ZEN: But I feel relieved now that you’ve joined the organization.

ZEN: To be honest, I don’t like any of the guys in the group.

MC: Really? Why?

ZEN: The chairman-in-line was born with a silver spoon in

his mouth and likes to brag about his money.

MC: Okay, fair.

ZEN: Seven’s a funny guy but, sometimes he’s such a weirdo.

MC: I think he’s cute.

ZEN: Not the word I’d use to describe him.

ZEN: Maybe Yoosung. He’s cute but he doesn’t really take me seriously.

ZEN: I stayed in the group because of V.

MC: What about Jaehee?

ZEN: Well, she’s a saint.

ZEN: She has to work for the trust fund kid.

ZEN: She’s also a fan of my work, so I like that.

ZEN: I think it’ll be fun if you and I get to be friends.

MC: I would love that.

MC: I really want to help you guys, so we can have the party.

MC: And I also really need friends.

MC: Or I wouldn't have walked into a stranger’s apartment.

ZEN: Well, even if it is really weird, I’m glad that you did that.

ZEN: We got to know you ^^

ZEN: It’s a shame that only Seven knows how you look. ;)

MC: I guess we’ll need to wait until the party for you to see me…

ZEN: Praying for V to tell us the date.

MC: Hahahaha

MC: Thanks for chatting with me :)

ZEN: It was fun talking to you.

ZEN: I hope we can do this more often.

MC: Absolutely! ^^

MC: I think I will try to go to bed now.

ZEN: Then I’ll go and rest too.

ZEN: Goodnight! ^^

MC: Goodnight Zen!

**MC has left the chat room**

**ZEN has left the chat room**

* * *

The executive director was very intrigued by the way MC had logged in their chat room last night. He was even more surprised by V’s decision on making her an official RFA member. His friend seemed to have made a rushed decision based only on the fact that she was staying at Rika's apartment. Even with all the time that had passed, his friend still avoided talking about his ex-fianceé and the effects she had on him.

All the other members joined the association because they wanted to, or had been convinced to do so. However, only Luciel seemed to know who she was and how she looked like and even if the young hacker had guaranteed her safety, Jumin kept wondering what secrets she had and if Rika had actually sent her there before she parted from this world. 

There was also the question of this “Unknown” person that had led MC there. Who he was and what his intentions were was something he really wanted to know, but considering that he was not one of the two members dealing with the confidential subject of the association, he decided not to waste his energy and let the worries perpetuate his mind only if the time comes.

Jumin did not have a chance to talk with MC alone yet and he decided to log in before going to work, and was delighted to see the new member was also online.

Jumin Han: Good morning, MC.

Jumin Han: Did you have breakfast? It is the most important meal of the day.

MC: Good morning, Jumin.

MC: Yes, I did. What about you?

Jumin Han: Yes, I did. My chef followed the instructions provided by my nutritionist.

Jumin Han: So, I had the perfect meal designed for me.

Jumin Han: It’s really important to take proper care of your body.

MC: A chef and a nutricionist? Your life it’s totally different from mine.

MC: I agree that we have to take care of our bodies, but the

psychological is as important as the physical.

MC: You know the saying: “a healthy mind in a healthy body”.

Jumin Han: Oh, yes.

Jumin Han: “ _Mens sana in corpore sano”_

MC: Wow. Do you speak latin?

Jumin Han: No, I do not. But I know a few sentences.

Jumin Han: I do speak four languages apart from

Korean and one of them is derived from latin.

MC: That’s really impressive, Jumin.

MC: I do speak English, but I’ve been meaning to learn Japanese as well.

Jumin Han: Interesting, we may speak to each other in three languages then.

MC: For now, it’s only two, but who knows?

MC: Why did you learn four languages?

Jumin Han: You see, English, Mandarin and Japanese are a demand if you want to

work on the business world. And French is a personal passion of mine.

MC: Yes, you are the Executive Director of a multinational company, right?

MC: It must be hard to be in charge of so many difficult decisions. 

MC: Making a mistake can be fatal.

Jumin Han: You are correct that it can be fatal.

But I’ve been working towards this goal my whole life.

MC: So, you are really going to be CEO one day?

Jumin Han: Yes.

MC: Aren’t you scared?

Jumin Han: There’s no need for such emotions.

Jumin Han: I’ve studied a lot, I’ve worked hard and I do my best in every situation.

Jumin Han: It’s just the way life is for me.

MC: Well, I would feel pressured. But maybe it’s only me.

MC: I guess it’s your destiny.

Jumin Han: I don’t believe in destiny.

Jumin Han: If I did, it would mean my choices have no matter in making my future.

Jumin Han: And all the decisions I made would have meant nothing to accomplish my goals.

Jumin Han: I like to believe I have free will.

MC: I see.

MC: Are you a religious person?

Jumin Han: I was raised Christian, but I have not attended church in years.

Jumin Han: Why do you ask?

MC: Because of the free will thing.

Jumin Han: Do you believe in destiny?

MC: I don’t know. I like to think that we are completely capable of

making decisions that change our future.

MC: But I can’t help to believe that sometimes there’s something

out there waiting for us.

MC: Or even someone.

Jumin Han: I see.

Jumin Han: I tend not to ponder about those subjects. I’m aware that this kind of

thought would only complicate things and push me further from my objectives.

MC: You’re a more logical person.

Jumin Han: Yes, I am. It’s how I think and execute everything in my life.

MC: So, have you never made a decision based on emotions?

Jumin Han: To be completely honest with you, I have.

Jumin Han: It was not a good decision.

MC: Well, everybody makes mistakes.

MC: It’s what we decide to do afterwards, that shapes who we are.

MC: We are humans. We feel things and we make mistakes.

Jumin Han: Yes, I agree that making mistakes it’s a human thing.

But I must refrain from it.

MC: Why? Because it hurts? It hurts for everyone. 

Jumin Han: Yes, but humans also tend to avoid pain.

Jumin Han: Emotions only clouds your rational thinking.

MC: I know, but don’t you think you are being too harsh?

Jumin Han: No, I don’t.

Jumin Han: I would love to continue this conversation,

but my driver has arrived and I must go to work.

MC: Wait, Jumin.

Jumin Han: If you excuse, me.

Jumin Han: Have a good day, MC.

**Jumin Han has left the chat room**

On his way to work, Jumin kept thinking about what MC had told him. How could someone that had never met him in person be able to read him from just a brief conversation. It had not been even twenty-four hours that she had invaded the RFA’s chat room and she was already giving advice not only to him, but to the other members. Perhaps she was like Rika and had some sort of special sixth sense.

Even when he did not log in into the chatrooms, he would read the logs from the conversations, a habit he did not have before the new member got in. MC was this intriguing force of a person that seemed to always know the right thing to say to everyone. 

As the days passed, Jumin noticed how she was kind to everyone and kept joking around with Luciel, the two seemed to talk in the same weird language that he never could understand. Maybe it was because they were the same age or maybe it was their own way to flirt with each other.

MC would team up with Luciel to tease the other members, but at the same time had a big sister attitude towards Yoosung, expressed worries about Jaehee’s work and Zen’s life. In some moments it appeared that she also cared for him, which would be new in his life. Through the chats, he could not always understand her intentions, but whenever he called her, he could feel sincerity through her voice.

* * *

As Zen read the logs from the past few days, he noticed the impact that the new member had on the association. Before MC joined the RFA, the chat room would be almost empty. Yoosung would log in to complain about college and LOLOL; Jaehee would use it as a different way to reach her boss; Seven usually logs in to make some jokes and upload his photos; V barely logged in nowadays, even if he was still officially the leader. And there was Jumin Han. 

The CEO-in-line would also not log in all the time, but when he did, all he talked about was his cat and his father, and his money. All the things that had made the actor wonder how they even dated in the first place. _He was nice to you._ Was. When Zen suggested that they could go back to their old bickering, he thought it wouldn’t hurt so much.

Leaving the RFA was something that had crossed his mind after Rika passed away, but he had lied to MC. He did not only stay for V, especially considering that he was always distant from the members. He stayed for everyone else too, except Jumin, of course. Zen had grown fond of Yoosung and Seven and always acted like an older brother, nagging the two of them. And there was poor Jaehee, having to deal with an evil boss, he had to be there posting his selfies and talking about his musicals, since she had confessed to him it was one of the most treasured things in her life.

Therefore, he endured all of his feelings and stayed. And now they had a new member, so it made sense that everyone else was logging in more recently, they all wanted to get to know MC better.

She was a very easy person to talk to. He felt as he could tell her anything and the young woman would give the best advice she could think of. He would find himself calling her often, always afraid that he could be bothering her despite the fact she had assured him three times already that this was not true.

Therefore, after reading Seven’s conversations with MC, seeing how the young boy was having a hard time with his feelings he decided to give him a call. It was the actor’s time to give his friend some relationship advice, but unfortunately, the young hacker did not pick up his calls. However, Zen was not the type of person to give up so easily, so he decided to call the new member.

“Hey, it's me, Zen. Is this a good time?” He said as she picked up.

“Hey, Zen. It’s a lovely time. I was just cooking lunch. What’s up?”

“I know I said this before already, but I'm really good at giving relationship advice, so just tell me if you're struggling with something.”

“Struggling with something?” She paused. “What do you mean?”

“Hmmm… Well…” He stuttered. “I want to talk about Seven. I can totally tell that he's into you. But considering the life he's had so far, I'm sure he's never felt like this towards anyone. So I think he's just super confused.”

“You think he likes me?” She blurted out. “He keeps diverting this topic in the chat rooms. You saw that, Yoosung saw that.” She sighed. “Even Jaehee-noona and Jumin-oppa saw that.”

“You might not know this but men aren't honest creatures. I think Seven's one of the least honest ones out there. I don't know if that's because of his job, but look at how secretive he is. He seems happy but you can tell something's off. He might actually be the type to draw the line on his own and hide his feelings.” He sighed. “Men like that don't seem interested in you at first, but once they get deep into it, they will go crazy. It's just that they don't know how to act at first because they've never felt that way before.”

“Are you talking from personal experience?” She asked.

“What?” 

“Are you this type of guy?”

“Oh, no. I’m not.” He answered.

“But you dated someone like that.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, let’s call it an instinct.” She laughed. “I assume things didn’t end up well for you two.”

“You can say that.”

“I’m sorry, Zen.”

“No, it’s okay.” He sighed. “It’s in the past now.”

“Yes, but still has an effect on you. I noticed how protective you are.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled. “But we were talking about you and Seven, right?” He cleared his throat. “Honestly, liking and loving someone doesn't have any answers. But I might be able to give you guys some useful advice. So at least you should come to me and ask for help if you're struggling with it, okay?”

“Thank you, Zen. I'll let you know if things get hard.”

“Yeah, I'm glad to hear that. You shouldn't end up hurting each other when you two feel the same way.” He took a deep breath. “It's enough to see that in my musicals.” He paused. “It's still early, but I want things to go well between you two. Seven might feel really lonely although he never says it. This is all I have to say. I'll listen to you whenever I can take your calls.”

“Thank you Zen, I really like him, even if we never met. I just feel this connection, you know?” She sighed. “He calls everyday to make sure I’m safe. But whenever I try to get to know more about him, he just backs away. I think all we need it’s time, without this hacker, maybe after the party. Maybe I can reach him somehow.”

“I think if there’s a person that can actually do that and make him open up, that’s you babe.”

“Yeah, I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” She paused. “And, so you know, you can also call me to talk about yourself.”

“Well, I already do that. I’ve been telling you all about my play and workout plans…”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” She laughed softly. “If you ever want to talk about the relationship that didn’t work out, I’m here for you.” She paused, waiting for an answer but was met with silence on the other side of the line. “It clearly meant a lot for you. I know it has been five years since you had a girlfriend, but we never know how long those traumas stay with us. Believe me, I had some bad experiences too.”

“Thank you, MC. I want to talk about it. But maybe, later. After the party, who knows?”

“Yes, no pressure. Just know that I’m here. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Aren’t you a cutie? He laughed. “Seven is really lucky to have you looking after him. You may be too good for him.” He paused and she let go a shy laugh. “Well, actually you may be too good for anyone. I think you are an angel that came to save the RFA.”

“Awn, thanks Zen. You make me blush saying sweet things like that. I’m a little bit jealous of the girl that ends up with you. I know you have a lot of love to give.”

“Wow, now I’m blushing. I think I should hang up now before one of us makes the other die from embarrassment. Don’t skip your meals and drink plenty of water, okay?”

“Okay, Zen. You too. Also, don’t drink too much beer and stop smoking.”

“Good girl. You got me there.” He chuckled. “Talk to you later?”

“Yes. Goodbye Zen.”

“Goodbye, babe.”

He hung up the phone and made his way to the kitchen, opening his fridge and only finding water and beer inside. He decided to go to the convenience store to buy some food. All the way there and back to his apartment he thought about MC’s words. 

The girl really liked to help everyone. She was constantly giving advice to all the members, sometimes she would even act as a mediator between him and his ex. All that the actor wanted in this moment was to be a better person, someone that would make MC proud. He really wanted to be friends with her and maybe help her get a new boyfriend. Maybe someone with ginger hair and glasses.

* * *

Mr. Chairman had taught his son all about the business world and it meant that sometimes it was not just talking about contracts in an office room. Sometimes it could be playing golf on a desert course in Dubai with an oil prince.

Jumin was enjoying being away from home and spending some time playing a sport he liked with a good adversary, even if he was going to lose on purpose, all sacrifices for the company’s success. He was also happy to come back to his hotel room at night to just sit on the balcony, drink a glass of wine while stroking Elizabeth the 3rd’s hair. It had been years he had felt this peace. He could allow himself to feel a bit of happiness for now.

Unfortunately his cell phone kept ringing and everytime he looked at it, he saw Yoosung’s name on the caller ID. He chose to ignore, since the boy was probably only going to complain about Jumin calling his mom to check on him. But this time was different, it said Assistant Kang, so he excused himself from the other players and took the call.

“Assistant Kang, I assume there’s an emergency or you would not be calling me right now.” He answered.

“Yes, Mr. Han. I apologise, but the RFA needs you right now.” She replied.

“What happened?”

“Luciel logged in the chat room this morning to warn MC that the ‘special security system’ had been hacked and that she could be in danger.”

“I see.” He paused. “Is he doing anything to stop or revert the situation?”

“Yes, sir. He is on his way to Rika’s apartment so that he can fix the problem and protect her while he is there.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes, but there is another problem. We can’t reach V, sir.”

“Oh.” He sighed.

“We were wondering if you could reach him, maybe he would pick up your phone calls.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been trying to reach him for days, but I’ll keep trying.” He took a deep breath. “Assistant Kang, please arrange for me to be onto the next flight back to Seoul.”

“Yes, Mr. Han.” She replied. “I will email you all the details.”

“Thank you. Talk to you soon.”

“Yes, sir.” She hung up the phone.

After apologising to the prince and his guests at the golf course, Jumin got into a car to be driven back to his hotel. The Executive Director logged into the chat room to see if he could get more information from the other members and also to see if MC was safe.

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang called me.

Yoosung: Jumin!

MC: Jumin! The special security system.

Did you get the chance to talk to V about it?

Jumin Han: I’ve been trying to reach V, but I only hear a voice message

that states he is in an area with no service.

Yoosung: Seriously, V.

Yoosung: I don’t even know what he’s responsible for now!

Jumin Han: I agree.

Jumin Han: MC, you seem safe.

Yoosung: Seven is on his way so she’ll be okay.

Jumin Han: Where the hell did V go?

Jumin Han: I wish I could send search parties to all the desert in the world.

Yoosung: 0_0

MC: I feel like you really would be able to, so I don’t want to say anything...

Yoosung: Jaehee might faint if she sees this.

Jumin Han: I am only half kidding.

Yoosung: V is so irresponsible.

Yoosung: It makes me so mad to think that he’s just traveling around when all this is happening!

Jumin Han: No one expected this to happen.

Yoosung: But leaders exist to take responsibility of unexpected things like this!

Jumin Han: That’s true.

Yoosung: What the hell is the special security system?

Yoosung: I’m dying to know!

MC: I want to know too.

MC: Jumin, do you know anything?

Jumin Han: I don’t know for sure, but I can guess.

Yoosung: Then let me hear it!

Jumin Han: There was a group who wanted our guest information from a previous party.

Yoosung: And…

Jumin Han: I believe that Luciel tightened the security system.

Yoosung: But if that system was hacked…

MC: Then someone must be after our guest information. But why?

Jumin Han: I don’t know why, but we can’t rule out that possibility.

Jumin Han: We had many importante guests two years ago. Politicians, celebrities.

Jumin Han: They all exchanged emails with Rika. We can only

assume there was sensitive information on them.

Yoosung: Then doesn’t that mean that MC’s in danger right now?

MC: So that’s why Seven is hurrying to see me.

Yoosung: I think so!

Jumin Han: All we can do is wait until Luciel gets to the apartment and talks to us.

Jumin Han: The address is secret so I can’t even send additional bodyguards there.

Yoosung: Seven is still keeping his secret with V in this emergency.

Yoosung: He must be seriously loyal to him.

Jumin Han: But can you call that loyalty?

Jumin Han: I believe Luciel has a different kind of relationship with V than the rest of us.

MC: What do you mean by that?

Yoosung: I know Seven looks up to V.

Jumin Han: Yes, that’s correct.

Yoosung: I feel like V is some kind of a mentor to him.

Jumin Han: I feel like it’s more a guardian thing, a father figure.

Jumin Han: But it could be only my impression of it.

Yoosung: I think you have a good point.

Yoosung: But going back to MC’s situation.

Yoosung: If the address weren’t a secret, I would have gone

there right now to help with whatever...

MC: Thank you, Yoosung.

MC: Just the fact that you are saying this, it means the world to me.

Jumin Han: Although V may not be there, I’ve canceled the rest of

my plans and I’m heading to the airport right now.

Jumin Han: I’m taking the first flight back home.

Jumin Han: There may be something I can do.

Yoosung: You’re way better than V!

MC: Thank you, Jumin.

MC: I’m sorry that my problems ended up changing your schedule.

Jumin Han: No need to worry about me. You should worry about your safety first.

Jumin Han: I’m getting an international call.

Jumin Han: I won’t be able to take it once I’m on the plane, so I have to go.

Yoosung: Alright…

Yoosung: Be careful.

Jumin Han: MC, I sincerely hope you’re safe.

MC: Thank you, Jumin.

Jumin Han: And Yoosung, take care of yourself and your mother.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

In the nine hours Jumin spent on his flight back home, he tried to sleep, but even in his dreams, his mind wondered what was going on with his best friend and what exactly was the special security system. He was aware of Luciel’s abilities as a hacker. The young boy joked around a lot, but he was as smart as he was annoying. 

V had requested that all the evidence of Rika on the RFA app was removed after she passed away. His actions were rushed and sometimes a little bit sloppy. Jumin felt that everyday he was losing more and more of his friend. The director wanted to remember the sweet teenager with kind eyes that showed him his sketchbook full of drawings, but all he could see now was a stubborn man with a cane and sunglasses that would always be distant, even if they were sitting face to face.

* * *

Even if Zen was sitting on a van full of muscular men that occupied all the space available, he was happy to have gone to a meeting to start his process to quit smoking. It was a vice he had ever since he was fifteen years old, living on the streets. Something to add with his underage drinking. He was not proud of his behaviour, but those were two things that had helped him throughout all the hard times in his life.

When he was dating Jumin, he had promised him that he was going to try to stop smoking. It was a coping mechanism to calm him down when he was feeling nervous. Dating was making him happy and without even notice, he was smoking less everyday. 

Unfortunately, their breakup did not help. The accident did not help. Rika’s death did not help. Sometimes, fear would fill his head and he would be just a scared boy wishing that his brother would help him and not join forces with his mom to try to cut his hair.

But he was feeling better now and it was all thanks to MC. She used to scold him, but with kindness. She even got Jaehee to back her up, talking about how it would affect his skin, his voice, his hair. All things he needed to be a successful actor. He had a bigger support network, so he finally decided to join “Quitting Smoking Challengers”.

The group leader’s voice was echoing on his head “Life is short. You feel like your cigarette burns too quickly, right? It’ll be the same for your life.” That was more than enough to scare the young actor. He already had a close encounter with death, with his accident, almost three years ago, so he was going to do his best to be alive and pursue his dreams.

On the way home, he stopped at the convenience store near his house to get some food and was reading the logs from the day, and by the time he arrived home, he had finished reading everything, but he was going insane thinking about MC’s safety. So he dropped his groceries on the living room table and sat on the couch, he logged in and found the two people he wanted to talk the most with right now.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom** ****

ZEN: Seven!

707: Hey, Zen.

ZEN: MC!!

ZEN: Are you okay?

MC: I’m fine, thanks to Seven.

ZEN: I’m glad that you’re safe

ZEN: But Seven, are you okay too?

707: Yeah.

707: Sorry for making you worry.

ZEN: I just went to a meeting to quit smoking, but I feel like I was on a different planet...

ZEN: What the hell is happening?

ZEN: The special security system broke and you had to go to the apartment?

707: Yeah, that’s it.

ZEN: Did you fix everything?

707: Not all of it, but I’ve made temporary measures.

ZEN: OMG!

ZEN: I don’t know how you do things, but I hope you did everything right.

707: Yeah.

MC: Seven, how long do you plan to stay here?

707: I’ll leave once I finish fixing everything.

ZEN: Yes, yes.

ZEN: It’s a knight’s duty to protect a lady.

ZEN: MC, you must have been so surprised.

MC: That is one of the feelings I felt today.

707: Yeah…

ZEN: You’re reacting a bit strange.

707: Oh…

707: I just can’t relax because the hacker is still out there.

ZEN: Who the hell broke the security system?

ZEN: Is the same guy who sent us that freaking email?

707: It is.

MC: I think it was one person who did everything.

ZEN: What??

707: Yeah.

707: It’s the same hacker who sent that weird alert,

who first led MC to the apartment.

ZEN: It’s weird thinking about it now.

ZEN: At first, V said that the person who led MC

to the apartment is probably someone related to Rika!!

707: Oh…

707: I think it’s someone completely different.

MC: Yes, I think it’s someone else.

ZEN: Really?

707: He can’t be Rika’s friend when he’s attacking us like this.

ZEN: That damn hacker...

ZEN: Why is he so desperate to have our guest information?

707: The information may be what he wants or he can

have something against one of our members.

707: We’ll have to wait and find out.

ZEN: But all our members are so nice! What’s there to hate?

ZEN: Even Jumin does some good things sometimes.

MC: We never know for sure what is actually going on on someone’s head.

ZEN: Seven, you said you found out the IP address or something!

ZEN: So then you know where he is?

707: Yeah… but I can’t go right now.

707: I have to make sure the special security system is safe,

and I should do more research before actually going.

ZEN: Yeah, you’re right. It’s best to be prepared!

ZEN: I hate that I don’t even know what that guy looks like

ZEN: Can’t you just give me the hacker’s address?

ZEN: If we just take all of Jumin’s bodyguards,

I feel like we can pretty much beat up everyone.

MC: I don’t think that’s a good idea…

707: She’s right…

707: Zen, let’s just wait a bit more.

707: We have to be careful as you just said.

ZEN: We don’t know what they might do when they feel threatened.

ZEN: Anyways, make sure you’re a good bodyguard to MC.

ZEN: Just stay with her 24/7!

707: I plan to.

MC: I trust Seven. He’ll protect me.

ZEN: Okay! I’m glad you’re there for her.

ZEN: Just stick by her side so that even a fly can’t get to her!

707: Yup.

707: I'm gonna go take a shower now.

ZEN: Everyone appreciates what you’re doing, Seven.

ZEN: Go ahead.

707: Yeah.

707: Then I’ll come back soon.

ZEN: Okay!

MC: Thank you for everything, Seven.

707: No, I’m just doing what I was supposed to.

707: I feel bad about putting you in danger.

ZEN: If you feel bad, then go take a shower, and guard MC with everything you have!

707: Yup.

**707 has left the chatroom**

ZEN: Wait.

ZEN: The hacker led MC to the apartment

ZEN: and hacked the RFA server or something

ZEN: and now he’s hacked into the security system

ZEN: which made Seven go and save MC

ZEN: And now Seven is guarding MC by himself

ZEN: in the same house

MC: Yes… Why?

ZEN: I should go.

ZEN: I have to go clear my head.

ZEN: If I stay here and talk to you,

ZEN: I’ll only have inappropriate thoughts…

MC: Zen, nothing will happen, so don’t worry and go.

ZEN: You say you’re fine, but all men are wolves!

ZEN: Call me if something happens, alright?

MC: Yes, I will.

MC: You know you can also call me, right?

ZEN: Yeah, I will.

ZEN: Goodnight MC, don’t skip dinner and

try to get some rest. You really need it.

MC: Goodnight Zen.

**ZEN has left the chatroom**

The actor took a shower and ate his dinner, but even as he laid his head on the pillow, he could not stop wondering if the RFA was ever going to have a peaceful moment in their lives. MC entering their association was like someone had opened the curtains and the sunlight was filling an old room, but unfortunately, sometimes there are also cloudy days. Hope is a good thing to have, since there is always a rainbow after the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm alive. 
> 
> I spent the past two weeks trying to figure it out where to go with my story and how to tell Seven's route from Jumin and Zen's POV. But one day my cousin gave me a good piece of advice: "How about you explore them separatly and have MC help them with their own problems?" And I was like: "YES!!!!" So, I just want to thank her again for being so supportive and being my beta reader. I found the pleasure in writing this story again. 
> 
> I going to take the next chapters (I don't know how many yet) to explore their development alone, so that they can be better people and I can lead them to the happy ending. They are more than just their relantionship and they need to have their progress alone, before they eventually get together at the end.
> 
> This is also a opportunity for me to explore the other characters, which I love very much. Jumin and V are connected and Zen has been a older brother to Seven and Yoosung. So, expect more interactions with them.
> 
> I did use some chatrooms from Deep Story and Seven's route as a base for where the story is going now. But there are going to be some differences too. There were so many chats I wanted to use, where Jumin and Zen argue, but you guys played the game, you know how their bickering goes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments. Feedback is always appreciated. See you folks on the next update.


	15. The Bomb, The Missing Brother and The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the party and our main characters are remanascing about the past and the expectations for the future.  
> The shocking news of the RFA and their founders are making everyone question their trust on V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that this fic has heavy spoilers from Seven's route; Seven's real name; Another story, especifically V's route.

“Come on Jumin, you said you would help me with this.” The mint-haired boy complained.

“Yes, I know. But it sounds foolish now that we are actually doing it.” The dark-haired boy replied. “I am not a model.” He crossed his arms.

“I’m aware of that, but I can’t ask anyone else, can I?” He looked at his friend with soft eyes.

“No you cannot.” Jumin sighed. “And I promised.”

“And we always keep our promises to each other, right?” Jihyun closed his hand into a fist, but left his pinky up, extending it to the other boy.

“Yes.” He did the same motion and intertwined his pinky with his friend’s. “We also don’t have any secrets between us, right?”

“No, no secrets.” They chuckled and let go of each other's hands. 

“So, do you want me to just stand here?” He pointed to the tree behind him.

“You can sit down if you want to.” Jihyun pointed to the bench behind his friend. “It’s going to take some time to sketch this.”

“Can I read my book while I wait?”

“Yes, you can. Just don’t let it cover your face, so I can draw your expression.”

“Fine.” Jumin took a deep breath. “I hope you know that I consider this an investment in your career.”

“An investment?” Jihyun asked.

“Yes. You may not know this yet, but one day, you are going to be a famous painter and I will say that I was there from the beginning. This sketch of yours will be worth a lot of money in the future. Make sure you sign it before giving it to me.”

“Are you going to sell this when I’m famous?”

“Absolutely not.” He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “Offers will be made and I will refuse them all, because for me, this is priceless.”

“Wow, Jumin. Now I feel pressured about this.” He scratched the back of his neck. “It was only supposed to be an exercise. You and my mother are the only ones who are going to see this.”

“I apologise if I made you uncomfortable, but you should start learning how to work under pressure.”

“Okay, fair enough.” He laughed. “It’s something I’d expect from my muse.”

“Muse?” He shook his head.

“Yes.”

“Aren’t muses supposed to be female sources of inspiration?”

“Well, they were in the beginning, but the world is changing.” He shrugreed. “Also, you’ve inspired me to talk to my mom and she’s helping me reach the art inside of my soul. So you are indirectly responsible for this.”

“I suppose.” Jumin agreed.

Silence fell between them for a while, but Jumin sat on the bench in front of the tree and Jihyun sat on the bench in front of him. They were in the garden outside his mother’s annexed house. Jumin would look up from his book and smile at the facial expressions his friend would make while drawing him. They stayed there for hours before they could hear Jumin’s nany calling him from the main house.

\-------

Jumin held onto the finalized version of the sketch on his hand. On the coffee table in front of him was a box full of what it seemed to be long distance memories. Inside, there were more drawings Jihyun had made and the letters he had sent to his friend. In the bottom was a physical copy of a photo showing Jumin, Jihyun and Rika at a park.

He picked up his wine glass and realized the liquid was gone after trying to take a sip from it, so he reached for the bottle but it was also empty. He got up and went to the mini cellar near the kitchen and grabbed another bottle. It was Jihyun’s favorite when he used to visit him and they would talk for hours.

The past three days had been a tool on Jumin, making him lose trust in his friend. First was the discovery that V knew Rika had asked Luciel to place a bomb at the apartment and allowed MC to stay there. Then came the discovery of V not only promising to take care of Luciel’s brother, but also knowing why Saeran was so different from what his brother remembered. Even if he tried to calm Yoosung down in the chat rooms and think rationally about the Mint Eye files that were found in the drawer at Rika’s apartment, the idea that V knew about them was clear. He knew, he hid, he lied.

Jumin wanted to have more details about the situation, to look at Jihyun’s eyes and hear the truth from his lips. But things got more complicated when MC and Luciel, well, actually Saeyoung, were investigating the Mint Eye building, and found the mint-haired man there somehow. And as he was caught on his lies, he logged in the chat room and gave another self-sacrificing excuse and left. Again.

As he made his way back to the sofa, he picked up his phone and tried to call his friend one more time. He had lost count of how many voice messages he had already left for the past week, but they were definitely getting more emotional today as he kept drinking. When the automatic message from the voicemail played again and he heard the beep, he left one more plead to his best friend.

“Jihyun, it’s Jumin again. Call me back. I am not asking this nicely anymore, so you better return from wherever you are and answer our questions face to face. Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to Luciel, I mean, Saeyoung. Why did you lie to Yoosung? And don’t you think I am going to let you get off this association this easily. You are the leader, everyone is in here because of you, not Rika.” He paused. “You were not saying goodbye just to the RFA, were you? Don’t you dare say goodbye to me like that. Don’t I deserve a little bit more of consideration? Did the past twenty years mean nothing to you? Do I mean that little for you? I already lost you once, and I am not losing you again. Stop thinking you can do everything all by yourself and come back. We are going to talk about this rationally, we are going to see the facts, even if your situation doesn’t look very good. Come back when I still trust you.”

The voicemail made another beep noise and the phone call ended. Jumin laid his back against the sofa and slowly the tears were rolling from his eyes, cooling down his warm face. He decided to log in the chatroom, but as soon he read everyone talking about V, he logged off again. He did not need anyone else’s opinion about the man he knew so well. Or at least he thought he did. There was a slight brush against his legs and he looked down to find Elizabeth the 3rd meowing at him. He picked her up, and placed her on his lap and stayed there stroking her hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

“Are you going to tell me what I’m doing here?” The white haired man asked the two younger boys.

“We are here to watch a movie, silly. It’s a movie theater.” The ginger-head boy points to the building behind them.

“I know where we are, I had to come here.” He sighed. “I’m just wondering which movie you are planning to watch.”

“Just the best movie adaptation of all times.” The blond boy responded. “Drum roll please.”

Seven made the sound of drums while tapping his hands on his legs.

“The Lady of Bracelets!” The two younger boys exclaimed in unisson.

“Didn’t you guys watch that movie like three times already?” Zen asked.

“Yup.” Seven said and Yoosung nodded.

“Then why are you two here again? And why did you ask me to come along?”

“I thought this could be a good idea for us to bond” The hacker winked at the taller man. “and have a good time.”

“Yes, hyung.” Yoosung smiled. “We should hang out more and get to know each other better. Outside the chat rooms and the parties.”

“Unless you only like to hang out with me in a bunker at 2am?” Seven grinned.

“What?” The youngest asked.

“Nothing.” Zen averted the gazes over him. “So, should we go buy the tickets?”

“Are you buying ours too, hyung?” Seven asked with puppy eyes.

“How about we talk about limits?” He whispered to the redhead.

“I’ll buy all of our tickets, Yoosung, my boy.” The hacker grabbed his wallet, took off cash from it and handed it to the blond boy. “Why don’t you go buy them and I’ll make sure that Zen-hyung doesn’t run away from us.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Yoosung smiled and started to walk inside the movie theater leaving the other two behind.

“You’re impossible, Seven.” Zen sighed.

“C’mon, you joined the RFA to have friends, didn’t you?” He replied.

“Yeah, but this type of movie is not exactly my favorite one.”

“I know, you like romance ones, but let’s try to distract ourselves from that. At least for now.” He placed a hand on the white-haired man’s shoulder. “As much as I love getting phone calls from you crying every time you watch a romcom, I think you need some diversity in your repertoire.” He paused. “Also, Yoosung really admires you, just like me. Maybe we can be a good influence on his life, what do you think? He can’t just study and do volunteer work all the time. He’s in highschool, he should be able to have a little bit of fun on weekends.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said and Seven did a celebrating dance. “This time. You’re right this time.” The ginger head looked at him pretending to hold a serious face. “And at 2am in the bunker. Are you happy?” He crossed his arms.

“Yes, I am.” He smiled. “We can also prank him, if things get too boring.”

“Seven.”

“I’m just joking.” He paused. “Unless…”

\-----

After getting out of the shower, the actor walked into his room and observed Yoosung sleeping heavily on his bed. It had been difficult to make him eat and drink water before pretty much ordering him to go take a shower and change into Zen’s clothes, since the younger boy had spilled beer on his shirt. He turned off the lights and went to the living room, where he had set up a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch. 

The events from the past few days were hovering in his mind, now that he had taken care of the college student. The two boys he had sworn to help and protect were having a bad time. One was struggling to accept that he may not know who his cousin really was and why she had died. He had even gone to start saying that she could be alive and V was hiding her from them, which was absurd, but Zen could understand where the doubts were coming from.

The young hacker was somewhere near the mountains with MC making a plan to rescue his brother from his former agency partner Vanderwood, who was not his maid. Saeyoung also had to deal with the fact that his sibling was not being taken care of as he was supposed to be. Even if the actor did not talk to his own brother for the past ten years, the thought of something like that happening to someone he once cared a lot about was enough to give him nightmares.

In the center of everyone’s questioning was V. Where in the world was him and how much of this mess was he responsible for? Why did he lie about Saeyoung's brother? Why did he let MC stay in an apartment that had a bomb planted? Why did he agree with his fiancée's idea of having a bomb there in the first place?

Even if Zen did not tell Yoosung that night, he was wondering about Rika and her role within the Mint Eye. The woman had maps and logo designs from the weird mansion in the mountains. What if she had committed suicide because she couldn’t handle the things she had created? Was the college student right and V was actually behind her weird behaviour?

His mind went back to the day he was at the hospital and found the photographer wearing sunglasses, mumbling something about injuring his eye. He seemed fine at Yoosung’s graduation and at Rika’s funeral, the last time the actor actually saw the mint-haired man. But now according to Saeyoung, his condition was worse.

According to Jumin, it had been Rika’s fault after they had a fight. A fuzzy memory from the last RFA party was everything Zen had, since his mind was too busy to think about the association’s couple. However, he remembered V and Rika arguing as they left the party and his encounter with the injured leader was not much longer after that.

Even if he did not want to think about his ex, he was aware of how important V was to Jumin. He remembered all the stories the director told him about their childhood. Two kids growing up without their mothers, with their future chosen for them by their fathers. Zen wondered if things would have been this complicated if the artist had followed the same path as his friend. Would the RFA exist? Would this weird group of people that was somehow a family to him even meet in other circumstances? Probably not, but he did not want to process that information now.

The secrets were only starting to surface and no one could guess what would happen to the new RFA couple as they tried to save Saeran, but the only certainty was the party happening tomorrow and Zen had to sleep soon in order to be ready to greet the guests in MC’s place. At this moment, the actor wished that seeing his ex for the first time in a year and half was his only concern and not the safety of his friends, but maybe that’s a problem for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time jump happened from the last chapter, but I felt like I needed to take the story forward and I tried my best to sum up Seven's route for the past two chapters.  
> The party that happens on Seven's good ending and the Secret Endings will be approached next, with some alterations.
> 
> If you love the twins and want a different version of their routes put together in a beautiful (still WIP) fanfic, I highly recommend my friend Ferbiie's "A Tale of Stars and Roses" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902127/chapters/62947342).  
> I already recommended her fic "2am" after chapter 11 of this fic, so you may be familiar with her work. Go give her some love, she deserve more aprecciation.
> 
> Thank so much for reading and for the feedback. See you folks on the next chapter.


	16. Worried Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While MC and Seven go on the mission to rescue the Saeran, the other RFA members are busy with the paty that is being held today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Seven's Good Ending and Secret Ending 1.

“You are lying to me.” Jumin’s voice was calm, but the distraught look on his face and his empty hand on a fist said the opposite.

“Jumin.” V opened his mouth to speak more, but stopped himself.

“Just tell me the truth.” His tone was even more assertive now.

“Only if you promise not to get mad about it.”

“I can‘t make such a commitment without more context.”

“Jumin, please.”

The dark-haired man took a deep breath. “Fine. I won’t get mad.”

“Well, then….” The photographer sighed. “It was Rika who did this to me.” He placed his hands over his eyes.

“What? How? When? Why?” He placed his wine glass on the coffee table.

“You said you wouldn’t get mad.”

“I am not mad. I am in a state of shock.”

“She didn’t mean to do it. She had a moment of crisis and I was trying to stop her from hurting herself and she…”

“Decided to hurt you instead.”

“And that’s not being mad?”

“I believe the word is upset.” He sighed. “What do you mean about a moment of crisis? The way you speak, it suggests that was not the first time this has happened.”

“Well… She never hurt me like that, but she does have some bad moments sometimes. We have some arguments and I have to calm her down.”

“Calm her down?”

“She’s sick, Jumin. She’s depressed. But she's going to therapy, I made sure that she has the best treatment, even if the results are slow.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“It didn’t happen that much when we started dating, but it keeps getting worse with time and ever since the last party, she started to talk more about this darkness inside of her and how I am the only one who can save her, so I need to do this. For her.”

“I am not going to pretend I understand what you just said about her, but let’s focus on the most important thing, you need to get an eye surgery.”

“No.” He spoke abruptly.

“What do you mean by no? You are getting help. You can’t live with your sight damaged like that. You are a photographer. How are you going to live your life like this?”

“It was a punishment for not taking care of her the right way. But I’m going to use this as a learning experience. I’m just going to continue showering her with my love as the sun.”

“Punishment?” He scoffed. “You must be joking, right?”

“I am not.”

“Jihyun, this is absurd. She needs external help. Maybe a different approach with a therapist or psychiatrist. You are not responsible for her happiness. Love does not solve everything.”

“And what would you know about loving someone?”

“I see.”

“Jumin, I’m sorry. It slipped out.”

“No, you are right. If I knew anything about love I would still be with Hyun, right? I made a lot of mistakes in my relationship with him, we had fights, we exchanged rude words, but things never got physical. He taught me what was like to have someone helping you when things get hard, how to talk about your insecurities and fears. I learned the hard way that just loving each other was not enough. I may not know much about loving someone, but I know that whatever is going on between you two it is not alright.”

“Jumin.”

“However, I will not inflict my opinions on you, since you do not wish to hear them. You should do this your way. Since you are the one getting married.”

“Jumin.”

“I have a terrible headache. It must be from the wine. It would be very kind of you to go home and let me rest.”

“Don’t do this, don’t shut me out.”

“I am just doing the same thing you already did.”

\-------

The director woke up on the couch with the meowing from Elizabeth the 3rd on his lap. “Good morning to you too, my dear.” He scratched her ears. “Are you hungry?” Jumin looked at the watch on his wrist, 8:05am. He had to finish getting ready for the party and he also had a speech that needed to be finished. He could not let his mind wander about his friend now, he was more worried about the RFA couple going on a dangerous mission. So he logged in the chat room to see if they had any news about them.

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han!

Jaehee Kang: How are you?

Yoosung: Jumin!

Jumin Han: I’m alright.

ZEN: Thanks for all your effort.

Jumin Han: We don’t need to talk about that now.

Jumin Han: I don’t want to get emotional.

ZEN: If you need to talk, let’s grab a drink too.

Jumin Han: I don’t have time for that.

ZEN: -_-

ZEN: Jumin, be honest with yourself.

ZEN: Express your pain.

ZEN: How does it feel to be betrayed by a good friend?

ZEN: Tell me.

ZEN: You’re human too!

Jumin Han: It’s shocking.

Jumin Han: I feel like crap.

Yoosung: Jumin is human! This could make the headline!

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han...

Jumin Han: I will not stop tracing V until I find out everything about him.

Jumin Han: I won’t assume that he betrayed us.

ZEN: Well.. I gotta admit that the truth isn’t revealed a hundred percent yet.

Jumin Han: I want to ask V why he would just run away without

having the common courtesy to tell us.

Yoosung: Jumin, let’s not have high expectations. It will bring us down.

Jumin Han: I don’t expect anything. I’m just doing what I have to do.

Jumin Han: Please excuse me. I have to check something for the party.

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom** ****

No answers from MC and Saeyoung, just the group talking about V. The other members were also having a hard time. What he wanted the most was to accept Zen’s offer for the company. Not for a drink. But to lay on his arms and cry until all of this nightmare was over. To be embraced and hear the words of affirmation he needed right now. However he could not have that, so he got up from the sofa, placed cat food on Elizabeth’s bowl and headed to the bathroom.

He wanted to soak in the bathtub for a while, but this option would only let his feelings get the best of him. So he stepped in the shower and stood there, the freezing water running through his figure, numbing his mind and his body. _Suppress your emotions. Ignore your feelings. You need to be logical right now. You have to step up as a leader. You need to help the others. You have to be stronger._

* * *

Zen could feel his face hurting from all the smiling while welcoming the guests for the past hour. He looked at the list in front of him and all the names had a check after them, he wanted to take a break now.

“Hey hyung, is everything okay?” Yoosung spoke.

“Dude, you scared me. I didn’t see you coming.”

“Sorry. Zen, did you meet all the guests?”

“Yes, I’ve been here saying hello to them all. MC’s amazing to have gathered so many people in such a short time. But you know that Seven is not here, MC is not here, Rika is not here…” He sighed. “and V’s not here either.”

“Let’s just try our best, so that we can make them proud.” Yoosung smiled. “Oh... I think Jaehee’s about to give a speech.”

“Where, where?” The actor looked around and found Jaehee in front of the pulpit placed on top of the stage at the back of the hall.

“Thank you all so much for attending our party today. My name is Jaehee Kang. I’m a member of the RFA. I hope you get a lot out of the party, as you’ve decided to come on such short notice. But despite such a great turnout, a couple hosts have not been able to attend. I cannot reveal the details, but they send their apologies. The leader of the organization, V, has also been unable to attend due to health reasons, but as we’ve done every year, we will still be auctioning off his photographs, so please wait for that. C&R’s representative Director Jumin Han will deliver the congratulatory address instead of V. Please come up to the stage, Mr. Han.”

“It’s Jumin-hyung!” Yoosung exclaimed.

“Hello, ladies and gentleman.” He paused. “I’m so glad to meet you all at the party. But I was quite angry this morning.”

“Can he say that?” Zen whispered to the younger boy.

“Who cares? It’s a miracle that we’re having this party.” He replied.

“Half of the members of the RFA, the hosts of this party, have not been able to attend. Even if they had no other choice but to, this is still very sad. This party has always aimed to help those in need, but it also meant a lot in that we all had a chance to see each other.” He paused. “But instead of getting angry, I decided to be thankful that we are having this party. Ever since Rika, who founded the RFA, passed away, there was no hope that we’d have any parties again. We have a new member who’s led us in arranging the party, taking after Rika’s work. Without her, the RFA would have had no future. I also feel very sorry for the new member. Since there was a lot of inconvenience with the RFA not being very transparent and fair.”

“It wasn’t just inconvenience, her life was in danger.” Zen mumbled and Yoosung shushed him.

“But despite all that, they gathered the courage to go after the truth, Saeyoung Choi, and MC, we are very proud of them.”

“Oh my god! He called Seven’s real name!” The younger boy pulled the actor’s sleeve in excitement.

“The truth is admirable, but burdensome. Many people ignore the inconvenient truth for the sake of being comfortable. But true happiness only comes when one’s faced that inconvenience. Once a person faces the inconvenient truth, a new game starts.” He paused. “All of you guys here are facing that discomfort to help those in need. The RFA will always lead the way in facing the uncomfortable truth. This is all I have to say.” His face opened a fake smile. “We’ve prepared champagne and treats for everyone, so please enjoy it. The auction will start in two hours. Thank you.” He bowed and left the stage, heading the same direction as Jaehee went before.

“Wow, that was a powerful speech, wasn’t it, hyung?” The student looked at the older man next to him.

“Yes, it was.” He looked from Jumin to Yoosung who had crossed his arms. “What?”

“You’re not being rude towards him.”

“Well… V is his best friend, the guy must be going through a lot. We are all going through a lot.” Zen paused. “Besides, he said what we are all thinking in that speech.”

“Is not just now. In the chat room this morning, you offered him help.”

“It’s something called empathy, you should try sometime. Like, don’t diss V near Ju- the trust fund kid. No one knows exactly what’s going on, and V looks very suspicious now, but the CEO-in-line must be hurting a lot.”

“Yeah, I think that after the past couple of days, everyone realized that he’s not a robot after all.”

“Yes. Everyone feels things, some people are just better at hiding them.”

“Wow, you sound like you know him.” Yoosung exclaimed.

“No, of course not. How could I?” The actor took a deep breath. “I just met people like him before.”

“Oh, I get it.” His eyes went from Jumin to Jaehee waving her hand in the air. The blond pointed to himself and Jaehee nodded her head. “I think Jaehee-noona needs my help. I’ll be right back hyung.”

“Yes, go be useful.”

“Hey, don’t be rude.”

“You should do something to compensate for all the time you were off playing video games.”

“Fine. I’ll go help someone that actually deserves my kindness.” He spoke and walked away.

Zen stood there thinking what he should do next. His obligations as host were over for now, but he wanted to do something, he could really use a cigarette right now. His eyes went back to where Jumin was standing a few moments ago. The two of them at a RFA party was a complicated memory. It was their first kiss and also the beginning of their biggest fight. Time had passed and it was supposed to heal all the wounds, but the feelings were still there.

His eyes continued to wander through the full room until they found his ex picking up a second glass of champagne before even finishing up the first one. _You should help him._ It never goes well. _You are going to regret doing nothing._ He took a deep breath and made his way towards him.

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit early to drink that much?” Zen asked.

Jumin startled with the voice coming from his side and turned to find the actor standing near him. “Are you really the right person to say that to me?”

“C’mon dude, I’m just trying to help. I bet you are also on an empty stomach. That’s even worse.”

“I do not want your help.”

“Don’t be like that. You’re doing the same thing you did back at Rika’s funeral. I try to come and talk and you keep pushing me away.”

“Zen…”

“Okay, fine.” He sighed. “That was a good speech you did right there.”

“What do you want Zen?”

“Since you don’t want my help about bad drinking behaviours, even if I’m the expert and can say from experience that this is not going to take you anywhere. I’m just trying to make small talk and give you a compliment, that’s it. I know you were holding yourself back there.”

“How would you know? Can you read minds?”

“No, I can’t.” He chuckled. “Maybe if I did, things would’ve been different.” He whispered. “I just know you.” His cheeks started to burn.

“If you know me so well, then tell me, what am I feeling right now?”

“Well, I think you’re angry and upset at V. He left a goodbye message and you’ve been trying to reach him for days. You’re probably feeling betrayed. You want to know the whole truth, you want to make sure that the way you feel about him is correct. You are also wondering if you’ve made mistakes while evaluating V’s actions. You are questioning yourself, thinking that maybe there was something you could’ve done to avoid all of this. Not to mention that you are very worried about Saeyoung and MC’s mission to find Saeran, you wish you could do more for them. You take care of the RFA even if you are not the leader, you’ve been giving a bunch of good advice to Yoosung and you know how much I hate agreeing with you.” He paused. “And this is just a guess, but maybe there’s a part of you that is wondering about Rika, since she did hurt V’s eyes, maybe you think that she’s alive and V has been lying about her too. Just like he did about Saeyoung’s brother.”

After a long silence fell after Zen found words to Jumin’s thoughts, the director managed to utter one question. “How?”

“I told you that I know you. Maybe more than I actually want to, but I do.” He crossed his arms. “You are extremely logical, but you can get emotional, so you try your best to rationalize your feelings in order to find the best solution.” He stared right into the grey eyes looking at him. “And to be honest, I’ve also been thinking about some of the things I just said.”

“I see.” Jumin took a sip from the champagne.

“Look, I know it’s hard to accept my help or my advice since we have a history, but just know that I’ve always wished the best for you. Even when I wanted to punch you in the face.”

The older man almost choked on his drink. “You wanted to punch me in the face?”

“It had to be you to focus on the bad part of what I say. Look, I was angry at you for a while, you know that. It was after my accident and before our final conversation. We are okay now.”

“Okay?”

“We are probably going to see each other more now because of everything. We will figure out what’s going on with Saeyoung’s brother, the Mint Eye and even V, I’m sure of it. So, there’s probably going to be more RFA meetings in person. We all need that. We are going to be more transparent now, right?”

“We?”

“Yeah, the RFA.” He nudged Jumin’s arm with his elbow. “Just like you said in your speech.”

“Yes, you are correct.” He swallowed. “We need to look at all the evidence and we should do this together. No more secrets.”

“Good.” Zen smiled wide. “I like that.”

* * *

The rest of the party went smoothly and the RFA managed to raise the same amount of money from the last party, two years ago, there were fewer donors, but they were very generous. Apart from the people MC had invited as guests, there were people that probably knew V from his work and business men that were invited by Jumin.

As soon as the director arrived at his penthouse, he checked his phone to find a chat room that had been opened and closed by Saeyoung a few minutes ago.

**707 has entered the chatroom**

707: We saved Saeran…

707: Jumin, don’t do anything yet.

707: I’ll come back with more details later.

**707 has left the chatroom**

Jumin was happy to get some news from the young hacker and was happy that he had found his brother, but the celebration would have to wait, since there was a lot of information still missing. There was nothing about V or the Mint Eye and he hated to admit but Zen was right, he was thinking about Rika. It was a silly thought at first, but how far could Jihyun’s lies go? For now, he decided to open a bottle of wine, eat dinner and listen to music while he played with Elizabeth the 3rd. Once again, he was going to worry about the problems when they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun chapter to write and I'm very proud of it. I always imagined Jumin's reaction and thought about V's decisions and that's this chapter.  
> Writing V obssesed, I mean, in love with Rika is always hard, but I did my best. 
> 
> I had other plans for Jumin and Zen in this chapter but I like the idea of them bonding again and not being so rude towards each other.  
> TL.DR.: I miss the fluff stuff.
> 
> I ended up making a playlist on spotify for this fic for my own pleasure and to listen while I write, but I decided to make it public.  
> If you are into that, here's the link for it: https://spoti.fi/372rPSl  
> And here's the link to a tumblr post where I just wrote which songs go for each chapter and my thoughts behind them: https://bit.ly/34T6ok9
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, feedback is always apecciated. See you all on the next chapter.


	17. The Truth Begins to Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin finally get the coordinates to go save some of the members of the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder to be aware of spoilers for Secret Endings 1 and 2.

“I took a photo of her just staring into the ocean once. She sat right there.” V pointed to a place on the back of his house. “She’d stare at me fidgeting with the camera and just smile. But I guess I can’t do that now. She’s no longer here…”

“Rika was a great woman.” Jumin replied. “Even I can’t accept that she’s gone. I feel like she’d start messaging everyone right now, telling me to open up more to people.” 

“She was perfect. She’s still perfect. But she just chose to go the long way around. I wish I could go where she is.”

“Just because she departed from this world does not mean you must follow suit. A person’s life is not tied to someone else’s. Though that’s what your mind, once manipulated, would lead you to believe.” The dark-haired man spoke.

“Manipulated? She is everything to me, Jumin.” The mint-haired man replied.

“I just meant that when you are in love, you believe that your life and your destiny is tied to that person. But be calm and think about it. Perhaps your fiancée’s life ended because her heart was ridden with something that neither of us could understand.”

“I failed trying to give her all of my love. I failed to save her from her darkness. I don’t deserve to be here.”

“I believe there is much more to your life. I, too, will be swept by a downpour of emotions so strong if I get to lose Elizabeth the 3rd all of a sudden. Hyun and I are no longer together because of a breakup, however, I know how terrified I felt when I heard he had gotten into an accident. The pain I felt thinking he could be gone from this world was massive. But a downpour is never meant to last forever. You will find new reasons to live, and with time you will find new desires.”

“Do you want me to just forget her and move on?”

“This is far from what I mean. You’d never be able to forget such a calamitous event. I meant that you will live on, with your pain made part of you. As much as you are in pain, now you will live on and live to your desires, keeping yourself safe. And unless you become the master of your own heart, you will meet just the same demise as her.”

“Why are you insisting on this?”

“Well, I’m afraid I am the type of person who cannot bear something bothering me and leaving it be.”

“Yes, I know.” There was a long pause before V spoke again. “I’m sorry. I just want to be alone right now. Let’s talk later, Jumin.”

“I was about to leave. I’ll call you. Please think about the eye operation again.”

“Thank you.”

\------

Even the big pair of headphones on his ears could not muffle all the sounds coming from the helicopter’s motor. He looked at his watch again and it had been almost three hours since they departed from C&R’s helipad. His mind could only think there was a reason for V completing the coordinates that Saeyoung had first sent, they were together somehow and he was going to do everything in his power to save both of them, not forgetting MC and Saeran as well. After days of sitting around, drinking and worrying, he was finally on his way to end this whole mystery for good. Jumin wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug his friend or shake him to the bones, maybe both.

“We have reached our destination, sir.” The pilot spoke. “We will be landing in a couple minutes. The rest of the team is going to explain our plan for the rescue mission. We have one group going in first and you’re coming behind them. There is also going to be a second group after you. Let’s do this the safest way possible.”

The minutes that followed the landing and the breaking in the Mint Eye mansion passed as seconds, now there was only one door standing between him and the people he was there to save.

“The door is open.” The head of security alerted. “Back off. Three, two, one.”

There was a loud noise and the first team made his way through the hall.

“We are in, sir, over.” He said to Jumin. “Seize everyone!”

As Jumin walked in, his eyes were absorbing all the new information, men and women in black robes being detained by the security team. And as he got further in, he heard a voice pleading for assistance.

“Here! We’re here! Help!” Exclaimed a man with medium length brown hair wearing all black attire and gloves. “We’re alive.” He said while hugging a woman with brown hair that had a black coat with leopard print inside over her shoulders. 

Jumin recognized her face from the picture Saeyoung had sent a few days before, it was MC, so he walked in their direction and kneeled close to them.

“You are MC. Are you alright? Where is everyone else?” He asked, but the young woman was shaking and sobbing, incapable of professing any words.

“Yes, she’s MC. I’m Vanderwood.” The brunet replied. “You must be Jumin. Did you bring paramedics too?”

“Are you two hurt?”

“No, but they are.” Vandewood pointed to the very back of the room, where Jumin could finally see the rest of the picture.

The security team was trying to hold down a man with white hair, dressed up in a red tank top, black pants and a leather jacket. There was a gun on the floor near him and right behind him was Saeyoung lying on the floor. 

“Seven has fainted. He was shot on the arm yesterday, when we were escaping from the agency.” The man spoke to him again. “The white-haired boy screaming is his brother, Saeran.” Jumin looked again and the resemblance was getting easier to notice. “And there is the leader of the RFA, he’s in pretty bad shape too.”

That’s when the director processed the rest of the noises, there was a voice that was Saeran screaming to be let go, but there was also a female voice screaming, so his eyes followed the sound in order to find a blonde woman with white and blue robe being held by the rest of them security team. Jumin shook his head as it felt like he was seeing a ghost. But it was true, his worst nightmare was real, there was Rika. However she was not screaming to be let go as the white haired boy was, she was screaming to the guards to save someone else. He didn’t need to look twice to recognize the mint-haired man laying down on the floor in front of her.

The director stood up. “Someone please take care of these two, they need help.” Jumin ordered the guard next to him. “Also, the two boys over there, we came to save them as well.”

“What about the blonde woman, sir?” The guard asked.

“Take her away with us, but separately from the others. She may be the enemy or a victim. I am not sure yet, but I know her.”

“She’s not a victim.” MC shouted while sobbing. “She’s behind all of this. Look at her clothes, look what she did to V.”

Jumin made his way to his friend very slowly, he took one look at Jihyun’s pale face and then saw he had one hand reaching out in Rika’s direction and the other was pressing the right side of his abdomen. Near his injured body, there was a knife with a trail of blood that led towards where his friend’s ex- fianceé was standing just now. The director fell down on his knees near V, placed his hand over his abdomen and let out a small sigh.

“Jumin… I...” He murmured.

“Shh… Don’t say anything.” Jumin whispered. “Don’t exhaust yourself. I’m going to get you out of here. You are going to be fine. I promise.”

“I-Is e-everyone e-else o-okay?” He continued.

“Yes, everyone is safe, but please, think about yourself first and don’t speak.”

“It’s fine, Jumin.” He used his left hand to take the dark hair out of his friend’s face. “If I was able to save everyone. Then it was worth it.”

“No.” The tears were flooding his eyes.

“It’s my sacrifice.” He muttered, his hand fell by his side and he closed his eyes.

* * *

“I will be back at the office as soon as I hear from the doctors.” He spoke on the phone.

“Are you sure Mr. Han? I’m taking care of everything here at the office with the new Intelligence Unit.” Jaehee replied.

“Yes, I’m sure. There’s no reason for me to stay here just waiting. I could be doing a lot more trying to figure out the things that Saeyoung and Vanderwood sent us and trying to help those who were at Mint Eye.” He paused. “And also trying to figure out what she was thinking and planning as the so called Savior.”

“If you say so, sir.” She paused. “Please keep me informed of everyone’s updates at the hospital.”

“Yes, I will tell everyone in the chat room. We will have the transparency that we deserve.” He sighed. “I will hang up now, Assistant Kang.”

“Yes, sir. Talk to you soon.” She spoke and he hung up the phone.

Jumin kept walking from one side of the corridor to the other. It had been three days since the rescue mission and over twenty-four hours that his friend was awake, but he still could not get into the room to talk with him. The doctors made sure that Jihyun was safe and he just needed time to recover.

The news were good from the others who were saved. Vanderwood and MC only had a few scratches and were released almost immediately. Saeyoung was fighting to get out of his room so he could see his brother, but his arm still needed a little more time to heal. His girlfriend and his friend were doing the most to keep him sane. Saeran was still being under surveillance of the nurses and doctors thanks to his aggressive behaviour, probably thanks to all the chemicals that were inside his body, making the medical staff wonder what had happened to the younger twin.

Jumin’s connections managed to keep all of the patients out of the radar of police and other authorities, which was a huge demand from the older twin that ended confessing to him who their father was and how dangerous would be for everyone there if the media found out what had happened to the Prime Minister’s illegitimate children. The dark-haired man started to put the pieces together and was trying to figure out what had happened to his best friend, all the lies and weird behaviour were starting to make sense, but he had to actually talk to him to know everything for sure.

“Mr. Han, may I talk with you?” V’s doctor approached him.

“Yes, Dr. Lee.” He replied. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim’s response to the treatment is explendid and we should expect a full recovery in the next two weeks.”

“That is excellent.” He bowed. “Thank you, doctor.”

“He’s also conscious right now. You can go into his room if you wish to speak with him.”

“I see. I suppose I will go in then.”

“I’ll let you two alone now.” The doctor bowed and Jumin mirrored the moviment.

Jumin took a deep breath, knocked on the door to his friend’s room and opened slowly. “Can I come in?”

“Jumin, you’re here.” V tried to sit up straight on the hospital bed.

“Yes, I am here.”

“Please tell me that everyone is safe. The doctors and nurses don’t answer me when I ask about it.”

“Maybe because you should be more worried about your own health first.”

“Jumin…”

“But everyone is safe. MC and Vanderwood were released after their small injuries were treated. The twins are still hospitalized in their rooms, but Saeyoung is already conscious. The doctor told me that Saeran is still going to need more time, but he is out of danger. They all are.”

“That’s a relief. I’m so glad.” V paused. “What about Rika?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is she safe? She didn’t get hurt, right? Things are still a blur on my mind.”

“You must be joking.” He scoffed.

“Jumin, I’m serious. How’s Rika?”

“Are you really worried about her safety?”

“Jumin, please.” He stuttered.

“Oh my god. You are really doing this. You want to know if the woman who stabbed you is safe. I can’t believe this.”

“She didn’t mean to do that. She told me.” He stuttered. “She regretted right away.”

“Oh, she did not mean to stab you?” He said ironically. “The same way that she did not mean to hurt your eyes to the point that you are almost blind two years later?”

“Jumin, don’t say it like that.”

“And how do you want me to phrase it?” He chuckled. “That woman hurt you badly three times now. Because I know she gave you some kind of drug, before stabbing you accidently.” V opened his mouth, but Jumin raised his hand to stop him. “MC and Vanderwood told me everything. The doctors know that you and Saeran have the same chemicals inside your bodies. And Rika was the leader there, wasn’t she?”

“She did all of this because she let the darkness inside of her take over.” She let out a sigh of pain while trying to move. “I was supposed to be the sun in her life. I was supposed to be the only one hurt.”

“But you were not. Hundreds of people calling themselves ‘Believers’ are here in the hospital. Several of them are people who were missing from their families for months. All of them drank the drug you and Saeran did, but they called it Elixir, apparently. All of those people, including Saeyoung’s brother were brainwashed. Not to mention the laws she broke for building and maintaining that mansion. I am sorry, but you beloved Rika was the leader of a cult. And to add to all of this, you knew about it. You knew about this all along and you lied about it. I cannot believe how bad I feel for not believing Yoosung. For being mad at Saeyoung when he started to lose his trust in you. You lied to my face, more than once.”

“I’m sorry, Jumin.”

“What are you sorry for? For putting your loved one above everyone else? For lying to us?”

“I thought I could reach her, I thought I could save her. And she would go back to us like she was before.”

“If you believe that, then you are really naive. You told me before that she was sick. I told you she needed help, but not from you. I offered to help, but you didn’t accept it.”

“You don’t understand it. I owe it to her.”

“You don’t owe her anything. Actually, you should not owe anyone anything. I understand you wanting to help her since you loved her, but at what expense? Of yourself getting hurt? And she hurt a lot more people in the process.” He began to approach the hospital bed. “You could have asked for help. We could have done this together. You, me, the rest of the RFA. But there you went again with your self-sacrificing attitude that just brought more people into this mess.”

“Jumin…”

“Do you know what it felt like seeing you almost dying in my arms while we were bringing you here. Me trying to feel your heartbeat and listening to your low breathing. How I didn’t sleep while you were in surgery. And how also I had to step up as the leader and deal with Mint Eye, with Rika, with Yoosung, with the twins’s father.” V looked shocked. “Yes, I know about that one too. How many secrets did you keep, Jihyun? How big is your burden? And why didn’t you share it with me?”

“I wanted to do this alone, for her, for all of you. I was responsible for her.”

“No, you were not. You loved her and you were engaged and I used to think that was alright, but you are not responsible for her.” He sighed. “You are not responsible for anyone’s happiness. And that includes her too. She is an adult and she is not as innocent as you believe she is. She did all of this consciously.”

“How would you know that?”

“Because I had to talk to her. Because Yoosung wanted to talk with her. Because I had to stop Saeyoung from running out of his room to talk with her.” He took a deep breath. “She is not the same person anymore and her poor cousin is trying to deal with this truth, he’s starting to accept what happened. He is still mad at you for lying to us, to Saeyoung specifically, but he understands what you went through with her. All of us do now. Except yourself, apparently.”

“What did I go through?”

“Are you really going to say that your relationship with her was healthy?”

“We had problems but that doesn’t mean it was that bad.”

“I don’t know what else to say to you, because you are not listening. You don’t want to accept the truth. She chose to leave all of us and start a cult. And you chose to lie about it. Is as simple as that. Now both of you are going to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

“What’s going to happen to her?”

“Of course you ask about her first.” Jumin scoffed. “I don’t want to answer, but you are going to bother me until I do, so here we go. She’s getting medical treatment, she's going to be psychologically evaluated and the system is going to judge her actions. She committed several crimes, including attempted manslaughter.” He stared at the mint eyes looking at him.

“The twins. They are involved in this. Do you know what their father would do if he finds out?”

“The two of them are protected. The same goes for Vanderwood, Saeyoung’s colleague at the agency. Their identities were not revealed to the public, only the believers who will be returning to their families as soon as they recover.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Assistant Kang is the Head of C&R’s new Intelligence Unit and we are taking care of everything. We’ve had only a few days to allocate people from other departments and to find hackers that could compete with the twins’s abilities, which is very difficult, but they are doing their best.”

V stared at his friend who was pacing around the room. “Jumin, I don’t know what to say to you.”

“Just take care of yourself for now. And when you recover from the stab wound, we can start talking about your eye operation.”

“But…”

“Don’t even think about repeating your speech about how you need this punishment. You have suffered enough. All of us have suffered enough. We will discuss this later.” He looked at his watch. “I have to go back to work, so I will say my goodbyes to you, and check up on the twins before heading out.”

“Thank you, Jumin.”

“What for?”

“For being a better friend to me than I actually deserve.”

“I should warn Dr. Lee that you are speaking nonsense again.”

“I mean it, Jumin. Thank you for saving me and everyone else.”

“It’s nothing. I just did what anyone should in my place. If you excuse me, I’ll be going now.”

Jumin left V’s room but he was still feeling his chest tight. He needed to pull himself together before talking to the other patients in the hospital. He felt the heat coming from his chest and spreading over his body, so he took off his suit as he sat down on a chair on the corridor outside V’s room. There was a suffocating sensation over his neck and he loosened up his tie. He massaged his temples and proceeded to inhale and exhale several times while he tried to place himself somewhere else. An old couch in the middle of a living room, pop music playing in the background, the smell of fried chicken coming from the kitchen, a warm sensation that was enveloping him that came along smelling like cologne, beer and cigarettes.

“Hey, are you okay?” A soft voice spoke to him and it felt like he was indeed somewhere else. “Jumin?” The voice spoke again, but it was closer this time. “Can you hear me?” Now there was a soft touch on his shoulder and the director decided to look up. As he did, there was a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

“Hy-Zen. What are you doing here?” Jumin asked and the other man removed his hand from his shoulder.

“I brought Yoosung here, because he wanted to see Rika. The doctors didn’t allow him to go in there yet. Of course I told him that when we were back at my place, but you know how stubborn he can be.” He sighed. “And he was also crying, so I decided to come here and let someone else be the bad guy while refusing his wishes.” He paused. “So we visited Saeyoung and we ended up seeing MC too. She was the one who told me that you were here, so I went and got you some coffee. I knew you would be needing this.” He extended his hand that was holding a cup of coffee.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“No, but I wanted to.” He extended his hand more and this time the other man accepted his gift.

“Thank you.” He immediately took a sip from it.

“You’re welcome. I even went to the fancy coffee shop a block away, because I knew the cafeteria here wouldn’t make your coffee order.”

“You remember that?”

“Well, of course. It’s such a pompous order.” Zen scoffed and Jumin let out a small chuckle while hiding his face with his hands. “You look shaken. What happened? Is V okay?”

“He is still as annoying and stubborn as usual, but he is going to be okay. Full recovery in two weeks.”

“That’s excellent news.” The younger man smiled. “If he’s okay, then why are you so upset?”

“I cannot hide anything from you, can I?

“Nope.” He shook his head while smiling. “So, you better start talking.”

“I think you can say me and V had a heated discussion, since he was still thinking and worrying about Rika, even after everything she did to him. To all of us, really.” He took another sip. “I just don’t understand him. The more we find out about what happened, the more I feel like I don’t know him. I just want all of this to be over. I want to go back to my normal and boring life.”

“He could still be in shock. Maybe it’s hard for him to see someone he loved change like that. I believe he really thought he could help her. Maybe it was him actually wanting that to be true that led to his actions. It wasn’t the smartest choice, but maybe he was blinded by love.”

“Well, he is almost blind for real now.”

“He just needs time.” He placed a hand over Jumin’s shoulder again. “And maybe someone to talk to.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I don’t think you’re going to convince V of anything with a ‘heated discussion’.” He nudged Jumin’s arm with his elbow. “He went through a lot of trauma, I think he should see a therapist. And he’s not the only one. I’ve been saying that to Yoosung, but he doesn't listen to me.” He rolled his eyes. “Maybe he’ll listen to MC since she’s suggesting the same for the twins too. I think she has a way to make everyone feel better.”

“Yes, she is really something.” Jumin looked away from Zen, facing the floor.

“You know,” Zen placed his hand over Jumin’s and gave it a squeeze. “if you need someone to talk too, I…” Zen was interrupted by Jumin’s phone ringing.

The director placed the coffee cup on the chair next to him, picked up his phone from his pocket and saw Assistant Kang on the caller ID. “I am sorry, I have to answer that.”

“Yes, go ahead.” Zen retreated his hand.

“Hello, Assistant Kang. Yes. I’ll be right back at the office soon. Of course he said that. Don’t worry, you did the right thing. Just give me half an hour. Alright, goodbye.”

“Tough day at the office?” Zen smiled.

“You could say that. I have to go back to deal with my father now.” He sighed.

“Oh, him.” He looked away from the grey eyes.

“Thank you for this.”

“The coffee?” Zen gazed around the room. “Nah, it was nothing.”

“Not that.” He chuckled. “For talking to me. For caring. I needed that. I needed…”  _ you. _ He cleared his throat when Zen stared into his eyes again. “Please let me know if the doctors give any updates on the twins’ situation.” He stood up. “I will be going now.”

“No need to thank me, I just…”  _ wanted to help you. _ He stopped talking. “Yes, I’ll text you if I find anything.” He also stood up. “I mean, I’ll tell you in the chat room, so everyone is aware of everything, right?”

“Yes, that would be the best.”

They stood there in silence without knowing how to say goodbye, both wanting and needing a hug from the other.

“Oppa, there you are, Yoosung was looking for you.” MC’s voice came from the end of the corridor. She walked towards the actor and saw he was not alone. “Jumin-oppa, you are here too. How’s V?”

“Hello, MC. He’s recovering well. Zen could probably fill you in on the details. I hate to sound rude, but I was just leaving.” Jumin picked up his suit from the chair.

“It’s okay, I understand.” She smiled. “You’ve been helping us so much. I keep thanking you all the time. But you should really go home and rest, you spent too much time here at the hospital. You must be so exhausted.”

“I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Well, now if the two of you excuse me, I must go before Assistant Kang has a heart attack because of my father.” He nodded his head and walked away from them.

Zen sat down where Jumin was just before and looked to his right, he grabbed the paper cup. “He forgot his coffee.” He muttered to himself and placed the cup down again.

“Are you okay, oppa?” MC looked at him fondly.

“Yes, sweetie. I think I just need some time.” He replied.

The brunette sat down next to him and embraced him. The actor took a deep breath when he felt the warmth coming from the young girl. He hugged her back and before he could open his mouth, the tears started to roll down from his eyes and the sobbing started right afterwards.

“I told you that I’m here for you too, Zen.” She drew circles on his back.

“I was the one who should be comforting you right now. After everything you went through.”

“You did a lot for me for the past few days. And I can see that you’re hurt now. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“No. I’m not ready.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply. “It’s not the right time. My problems can wait until everyone else is safe.”

“If that’s what you think, I’ll respect that.” She let go of the embrace, so that she could stare him in the eyes. “As I told you before, whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, babe.” He said and hugged her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my chapter to try dissecting what I think it would be Jumin's reaction to V's doing, especially towards Rika.  
> There are some parts I got from story modes of Secret Ending and a heavy inspiration for V's After Ending, but not really to the point of spoilers. If you played, I think you get the reference, but if you didn't, I'm not ruining anything.
> 
> This was a Jumin focused chapter, because he's the one stepping up as the leader and chronologically, he found out about things first since he was the one who went and saved everyone. There are going to be changes from the Secret Endings, because we saved V, I changed who hurt him (V's route btw) and all the RFA's members know all the secrets.
> 
> I missed writing cute interactions between Jumin and Zen, so I'm back on my shenanigans. I'm leaving the angst to V and Jumin, Yoosung and Saeyoung. We are getting more Zen on the next chapter too.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and feedback it's always aprecciated. See you all on the next update. =]


	18. Like An Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is taking care of Yoosung in the aftermath of finding the truth about Rika and they bond over their feelings.

Zen opened the door to his apartment and picked the two plastic bags on the floor before making his way into the room. He took off his shoes and placed the groceries on the living room table and turned to close the door.

“I brought most of the things in your list.” He picked the bags and took them to the kitchen. “They were out of cherry tomatoes, so I got the regular ones. I also got onions, potatoes, carrots, broccoli, ham and rice cake.” He spoke louder as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Are you sure that all of that goes into the stew?”

“Yes, it’s all part of the recipe.” The young blond replied.

The actor walked back to the living room to notice the college student going through some boxes. “Yoosung, what are you doing?”

“I can’t play LOLOL on your old 386 Computer, so I laid down on the couch and got bored of seeing MeTube videos on my phone and these boxes got my attention.”

“So you decided to violate my privacy?”

“C’mon hyung. It’s just an old machine and some cool albuns, I guess.”

There were a few seconds until Zen processed what boxes the younger man was looking into it. “Be careful with those.” He placed his beer can on the coffee table and took off a vinyl record from the blond’s hand. “They are delicate, you can’t just touch them like that. And it's not any old machine. It’s a portable record player, a modern one actually.”

“But it looks old.”

“It’s called vintage, I guess.” He sighed. “Can you stop playing with that, they are not toys.”

“Do I look like I play with toys?”

“You play videogames.”

“That’s completely different.” Yoosung crossed his arms. “But of course that someone with a Hindow98 doesn’t know the difference.”

“Whatever, dude. Just don’t mess with that stuff. They were boxed for a reason.” Zen proceeded to put the records back in the box.

“A 386 Computer, a walking man, and now a record player. You’re really an old man.” He laughed.

“This was a gift.”

“From who?” The blond exclaimed.

“From someone special.”

“Then why did you put it away?”

“Yoosung.”

“I see you listening to music all the time, so why not use this?

“Yoosung.”

“You have so many records.”

“Because it was a gift from an ex, okay?” The actor blurted out. “Are you happy?”

“Oh, hyung. I’m so sorry. I...”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yoosung put his hand over Zen’s shoulder.

“Why is everyone asking me that today?” His voice was a little bit louder than before, making Yoosung flinch and retreat his hand. “I’m sorry. It’s just a sensitive topic for me.”

“I’m assuming things did not end very well, did they?”

“They did not. And the worst part is knowing that after all this time, and everything we’ve been through, I still miss hi-” He cleared his throat. “the company.” He sighed.

Yoosung gave the actor a hug. “It’s okay hyung, you told me yourself that feelings can last for a long time and that sometimes they change. We can have opposite feelings for a person.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course. I was a little bit drunk and crying, but your words reached me. They’re really helping me.” The college student paused. “I know that what's going on with me, Rika and the RFA, it's not the same as your break up, but you said yourself that time heals. Even if it has been five years.”

“Five years?”

“Yes, you keep whining about the last time you had a girlfriend.”

“Oh, yeah, I said that.” Zen closed his eyes.

“Hyung?”

“Well…” He opened his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to have this conversation.”

“Zen?”

“I had a girlfriend and we broke up five years ago. But I had another relationship, like a year after that. And we had a rebound a year and a half ago.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I had a boyfriend.” He took a deep breath. “Yoosung, I’m bisexual. And my last relationship was with a man.”

“Oh.”

“Do you think it’s weird?” Zen was staring at the floor.

“Absolutely not. I was just caught by surprise. You always talk about how you’re going to impress the ladies or whatever the thing about ‘unleashing the beast’ is, that I just assumed you were straight.”

“I see.” He was still facing down.

“Hyung, you are an incredible person and I’m so lucky to be your friend, even if you nag me like if you were my mom or something.”

“Hey.” The actor looked up.

“But I know it comes from the heart. And you’re also super talented and handsome. I’m sure there are a lot of men and women falling at your feet.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“So, who was the guy that was lucky to date you?”

“Can we leave that question for later? I just don’t wanna think about him now.”

“Okay, I get it. I’m not going to pressure you.” Yoosung got up. “Instead, I’m going to make the best stew that you’ve ever had.”

“Just don’t put too much ham on it. It’s full of sodium. My face is going to be bloated.”

“I’m not going to make any promises.” He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Zen continued to put the records back on their box when he noticed the Casablanca Soundtrack placed to the side. He picked up and held closer to his chest.

\------

“You know that you don’t have to keep bringing me gifts every time you travel, right?” The actor asked.

“You don’t like them?” The director wondered.

“Honey, your insecurities are showing again.” Zen planted a kiss on his cheek. “Of course I love them. I’m just not used to someone spending so much money on me.” Zen moved Jumin’s hair out of his eye and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I like the records, the wine and the chocolate, but I also want you to know that even if you appear at my door with nothing in your hands, I would still love you.” He grabbed both of his hands.

“It is not about the money, I just see things that remind me of you, therefore I want to get them for you.”

“You’re always on my mind too.” Zen replied and Jumin went quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“You are so good at expressing your feelings with words and I find those to be more complicated to me. But then I remember you like a certain candy, or I see an album that contains one of your favorite songs or maybe it’s the wine we had together on a special day. Even though I believe everyday with you is special. It could be us just sitting on the couch watching a movie or reading a book in bed.”

“And you said you’re bad with words.” He chuckled and Jumin’s face turned red. “Everybody has their own way of showing affection. One is not better than the other. I know that is not about the money either. I guess it’s because no one showed that much attention towards me before. I feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“But you do. I would give you the world, if it was actually possible.”

“Since I know how determined you are, I don’t doubt anything.” He smiled playfully. “But do you know that I can hold the whole world in my hands?”

“That is scientifically impossible.”

“Do you wanna bet?”

“Yes. The winner can choose what we have for dinner.” Jumin extended his hand.

“Deal.” Zen shook his hand. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Affirmative.”

Zen placed both hands over his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Here, I have the whole world in my hands.”

“No, that is not fair.” Jumin stuttered while blushing harder. “You are using metaphors and it is a cheap pickup line.”

“The pickup line worked then?”

“That’s beyond the point.”

“I win.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “And we’re having pizza today.”

“No, Pizza Hat is not real pizza.” Jumin crossed his arms.

“I was actually thinking about ordering Don’t Me Know Pizza.”

“It does not make it better.”

“Well, when you win a bet, you choose a fancy italian restaurant.” “Zen planted another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

“I will take you to Italy and we are going to have real pizza.”

“Again, your power of determination is enormous, so I’ll just wait for that day.”

\------

Zen put the last record back on the box and closed it off. He grabbed a smaller box that was on it’s side and opened it up. Inside there were a variety of keychains from many cities all around the world.  _ Everytime I go to a place that I want to take you later, I will bring you one of these. _

“You didn’t bring cherry tomatoes?” Yoosung screamed from the kitchen.

Zen was brought to the present and replied. “I said they didn’t have them. You really don’t pay attention to things.”

“Sorry, hyung.”

“It’s okay.”

The actor started to wipe the tears coming down his face as he closed the smaller box and placed it back on it’s original spot. He picked up his phone and opened a new text message.

**Zen: Hi, I’m back home with Yoosung. I don’t know if you read the logs, but the doctors let him see Rika.**

He pressed sent, before he could regret what he did. He got up and walked into the kitchen, stopping under the doorframe.

“Do you need any help?”

“Nope. I’m going to do this all by myself. I want to do something for you, since you helped me so much for the past few days.” Yoosung paused. “Well, actually it’s not the first time that you help me like that. I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for helping me after Rika, well, when we thought she was gone. I just really relied on you and sometimes I was even rude, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But you were hurt.” Zen messed with the boy’s hair. “We do and say stupid things when we are angry or upset. It doesn't make it right, but it’s understandable.” He paused. “You haven’t mentioned her since we got back from the hospital. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I keep getting those complicated thoughts, you know. She was my inspiration, a mentor of sorts. It felt like she was a big sister to me. It was Rika who showed me a different way of living. I started liking to do volunteering work because of her, I joined the RFA because of her, I went to vet school because of her. She was the one pushing me to try different things, to move to a bigger city, away from my parents. But then she hurt V, she hurt Saeyoung’s brother and so many others.” His voice was brittle now. “She doesn’t seem to regret any of her actions. I just don’t know how to process that those two Rikas are the same person.”

“I was not as close to her as you were, but I do believe she wanted to help people, at least in the beginning. She was so supportive of my career when I was a nobody. It was thanks to her that I met you and the other RFA’s members. Do you remember when Jumin talked about V confessing to him that Rika had her own struggles since she was a kid?” The blonde nodded. “V made a lot of mistakes, including lying, but I also believe he wanted to help her. I really wish he had told more people.”

“If Rika-noona had opened up to us, we could’ve helped her and maybe things would’ve been different.” Yoosung wiped a tear falling from his eyes.

“Maybe, but we’ll never know for sure. It’s not good to spend too much time wondering about ‘what ifs’. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. Both her and V made their decisions and the rest of us, we have to deal with that.”

“I don’t want to hate V forever. You don’t know how many times I wanted for him to be right, you know. That she was really gone and not back here troubling everyone. Before I used to feel guilty to wonder why she had chosen to leave this world a day before my high school graduation, because I thought she was suffering. However, now that I know that she chose to leave, it’s even worse. I’m mad at her for that. It feels like she never cared for me, for V or anyone else besides herself.

“Yoosung.”

“How big is her ego that she has to be worshiped as the ‘Savior’? I said that I wanted to talk with her and I’m glad that I did. I believe this is the only way I could get some closure to this. I wouldn’t believe it if someone had just told me about it.”

“It’s the type of thing that you only believe with your eyes.”

“Hyung, I think I want to stop talking about her for now, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, dude.” Zen nudged Yoosung’s arm with his elbow. “I’m just going to stand here and wait for this incredible meal you’re making. If it’s anything like your omelettes, then I’m going to love it, for sure.”

“Oh, the stew, it's on another level.” The boy grinned.

Zen was enjoying listening to Yoosung narrate all the steps to the dish af if he was on a cooking show when his phone made a sound. It was a reply to his former text message.

**Jumin: Yes, I read the messages. Thank you for that. How is Yoosung dealing with the situation?**

The actor’s hands were shaking a bit, he was not expecting a reply.

**Zen: I think he’s doing better than anyone expected. He’s a strong kid. He just needs time.**

He barely managed to put his phone down when another reply came in.

**Jumin: I am glad to know. And how are you feeling? You were in the room with him, if I am correct.**

The actor was also not expecting them to have a small talk, but he replied.

**Zen: I think me and Jaehee have the advantage of not being so close to Rika in this situation. Everything is still confusing, but I know we all are going to get through this together. Are you feeling better?**

This time he was holding his phone while waiting for the answer.

**Jumin: Yes, I agree. The RFA will stand because of everyone helping each other. I am quite alright.**

**Zen: Quite alright? It sounds like a lie. Did you talk to V again?**

**Jumin: It is not fair that you can do this over text messages. But, fine. I didn’t drink from the bottle of wine that I keep in my desk’s drawer.**

Zen let out a small laugh and Yoosung looked at him, holding the cutting knife. “Are you paying attention to what I’m saying?” The blond asked.

“What?” The actor asked.

“You’ve said that you wanted to learn the recipe, but you’re messing with your phone.

“I’m paying attention, I’m just replying to a text.” He stuttered.

“Hmm… From who?”

“It’s none of your business. You are not done with violating my privacy?”

“It’s exactly what I thought. You’re talking to someone you like. Are you dating someone?”

“No. I… What?” His cheeks were burning.

“Okay, fine. Go back to your mysterious messages. Just don’t complain to me if you try to redo this recipe and it fails.”

“Fine.”

**Zen: I guess I know too much about you. I think we both could improve our lives if we drank less.**

**Jumin: Are you typing that while drinking beer?**

The actor rolled his eyes. But then he remembered the beer can he had left over the coffee table. He put his phone aside and left the kitchen, concerning the college student.

“Are you going to leave me alone here, now?” Yoosung asked.

Zen walked back into the kitchen, with the beer can in his hand.

“Relax, dude. I just went to get this.” He lifted his occupied hand.

“Really? Are you going to drink now?”

“Actually, the beer is hot now and I’m going to throw it away.” Zen said as he dumped the alcohol into the sink and threw the can on the trash can.

“Really?” The boy stopped the actor as he walked back to where he was standing before and put one hand over his forehead. “Are you sick?”

“Ha, ha, ha. You are very funny.” He pushed Yoosung’s hand away and picked his phone up again.”

**Zen: No, I’m not drinking while typing. I’m actually cooking with Yoosung.**

**Jumin: I see. I am not going to disturb you two any further, then.**

**Zen: It’s cool, you’re not disturbing. I like talking to you.**

**Jumin: I like talking with you too. Unfortunately, I have a meeting with my father right now. Talk to you later?**

**Zen: Yes, let’s talk later. I hope you have a good meeting.**

**Jumin: Thank you. Have a good meal.**

* * *

The executive typed his final reply with red cheeks and a smile on his face when he heard three knocks on his door.

“Mr. Han?” Assistant Kang opened the door. “Are you ready for the meeting with Mr. Chairman?”

“Yes, I am.” Jumin got up from his chair. “Even if I am not aware of why he insists on having my company. It’s the third time this week. I have a bad feeling about this.

“I am sorry, sir.” She nodded.

“Don’t be, Mrs. Kang.” He placed his phone in his pant’s pocket, adjusted his tie and they left his room. “Wondering about what my father is thinking has been proven to be a waste of time.” Jumin’s phone vibrated on his pocket and he picked it up.

**Zen: Thank you. Good luck with your father.**

Jumin looked at the text and there was a grin on his face. He placed his phone back into his pocket.

“Is everything okay, sir?” Jaehee asked.

“Yes, we are okay.” Jumin replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me writing cute flasbacks of their domestic life because we need breaks from the angst and I want them together again.
> 
> I imagined a scene of Zen boxing the record player that Jumin gave to him as a birthday gift, but I never found the right moment to put in the story before.   
> He was not going to come out to Yoosung at first, but then the story just lead that way. Shoutout to my friend Ferbiie and I having the same headcanons and writing them in the same week. Go check Chapter 25 on A Tale of Stars and Roses (if you haven't read it all, just go fot it).
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and the feedback is always appreciated. See you folks on the next chapter...


	19. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA is gathering all the members for a dinner at Jihyun's house after six months from the rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this fic has spoilers for Zen's route.

The pile of clothes on his bed was getting bigger as the actor kept putting them on and not even a few seconds later taking them off and throwing them at the bed. _“You always look good”_. He wished he knew the dress code for “looking good without even trying and impressing someone he was not supposed to have feelings after two years of their breakup.” That was when he heard his doorbell ring, which was strange, since he was not expecting anyone and he was supposed to have left his house five minutes ago. But he made his way to the living room and opened his door to find the blond college student staring back at him.

“Yoosung, what are you doing here?” Zen asked.

“Hey, hyung. I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up.” Yoosung replied. “I decided to come here in hopes you haven’t left the house yet.”

“Yeah, I was finishing getting ready, but come in.” He let the boy in. “I thought you would already be on your way to Jihyun’s house.”

“Yeah, I was, but I didn’t want to get there alone, you know.” He sat on the couch.

“I see.” Zen sat next to him. “What are you thinking?”

“Well, it’s going to be the first time that all of us are getting together ever since the second RFA party, you know. And I'm happy that we have Saeran and MC here, but you know.” He paused as he tried to find the exact words to say next. “She is not going to be there. And I know that is for the best and that she’s getting help and for a lack of better word, paying for what she did.” He sighed. “But it’s just weird, you know.”

“Yeah, I get that, kid.”

“And we’re all going to be in the same room as V, I mean, Jihyun. It’s also weird to call him like that. I think Jumin-hyung was the only one that did that before.”

“I guess it’s the same weird feeling I get when he calls me Hyun.” He chuckled. “But I thought you were starting to feel okay with Jihyun. You guys talked a lot didn’t you?”

“We did. It was part of the ‘homework’ my therapist gave me. And I think the same can be said to him. The whole making amends with people that hurt you or that you have hurt. And I know that he is also trying to make amends with the twins, but what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Saeran? He’s been through a lot and he’s finally talking a little bit more to us, it could be overwhelming to have all of us there. I guess I’m just not ready for this new normal.”

“That is a lot to be wondering about, huh?”

“Yeah, I know. And I’m aware that we all have to face this situation up front, but it’s still scary, you know?”

“I get that. So, don’t worry. Or at least try to worry less. We’re doing this together.” He got up. “I just need to finish getting ready.”

“Okay, I’ll wait. Thanks, hyung.”

“You got it kid. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

“You know, it would be good if you stopped pacing the floor, I am getting a headache just looking at you.” The dark haired man took a sip from his glass.

“I know, it’s just that I’m nervous.” The mint-haired man replied. “I don’t want to ruin things again. I just started to gain everyone’s confidence back. And I still have a long way to go.”

“I am aware of that. However, I know that such worries are a waste of time. Everyone agreed to be here today. And if this is not enough, this was actually Saeyoung’s idea. And he only suggested this, knowing it would be okay with Saeran and Yoosung, so you should take it easy.”

“Yes, you’re right, as usual.” Jihyun sighed. “So you’re telling me that you’re also not nervous?”

“Why would I be nervous?” Jumin asked.

“Everyone is going to be here soon. And that includes Hyun.”

“And?”

“I know that I’ve been busy for a while, but I know things weren’t exactly good between the two of you and you keep avoiding this conversation. You usually say that we should focus on me and my recovery.” Jumin scoffed and Jihyun continued. “Come on Jumin, I need some distraction.”

“This is not the place or time for us to have this conversation.”

“Why not? Jaehee is in the kitchen helping MC, Saeyoung and Saeran are in the garden and there’s no one else here except the two of us.”

“Fine.” Jumin sighed. “Just because I know you won’t stop bothering me.”

“Good, I like that.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Our last conversation was after your final breakup and it’s been two years. There was a party after MC joined the RFA and I know you did a speech on my behalf. And afterwards, you were in a corner talking friendly with Hyun.”

“Did he tell you that?” Jumin stared at his friend’s eyes

“No, it was Yoosung” He grinned. “But from the nervousness behind your reply, I think I have more questions.”

“Zen just wanted to talk about my speech, he said it was good and he was not wrong.”

“I see. And that was it? Nothing else?” Jihyun smiled.

“You are so infuriating.”

“I just happened to know you for twenty years. And that means that I know when you’re lying. Or at least, when you’re not telling me everything.”

“Fine. We talked a little bit about the situation at the time. You, Mint Eye and what we were thinking. You’re not the only one who knows me well, apparently. He said we were okay.” Jumin took a deep breath. “After our ‘heated discussion’ when you woke up at the hospital, Zen came to talk to me and gave me some advice. It was good, but it was also strange.”

“Why was that?”

“Because he treated me like he used to when we were dating. I remember when we would meet after I had a bad day at work and he would know exactly what was bothering me.” Jumin took a deep breath. “It felt good seeing him care for me, even if it was just a couple of words and a cup of coffee. It felt like we still had a connection...” He stopped abruptly.

“However…”

“However, I know that there is no future for us and I should not get carried away by such emotions.” He took a sip from his grape juice.

“Why? I know you’re logical and not just a pure pessimist, so explain it to me.”

“First of all, I know now that he does not hate me, but at the time, he is just a natural caring person, so he would do that for anyone. We both know how he has been helping Yoosung now, just like he did a long time ago. Second of all, we broke up for reasons that you are already aware of and I don’t feel like repeating myself again. He’s even more famous now and I still work for my father.”

“Okay, I’m not going to insist on that. I just wanted to know the updates. And I sort of missed being the one scolding you for once. I usually don’t get many chances for that.”

“You are hilarious.” Jumin replied sarcastically.

“And you are too easy to annoy.” Jihyun nudged his friend’s arm with his elbow.

* * *

“I wasn’t expecting we would arrive in a taxi.” The blond boy spoke.

“You wanted to come walking alone all the way here?” The white-haired man asked sarcastically after paying the taxi driver.

“Rude.” Yoosung sighed. “I just thought we were coming on your bike.”

“Well, I don’t want to hear a speech about how they are ‘killing machines’ and all the statistics about motorcycle accidents.”

“I guess Jihyun will get upset at you.”

“And he’s not the only one.” Zen scoffed.

“Yeah, Jaehee and MC would scold you too.”

“Yeah, they are not the only ones.” He whispered. _I saw you laying in the bed, you looked so fragile._ He shook his head.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just agreeing with you. Can we go inside?”

“Yes.” Yoosung smiled and the two started to walk towards the front door.

“I think we are the last ones to arrive.” Zen spoke.

“We would’ve gotten here sooner if you could just choose a shirt faster. I don’t know why it took you so long to get ready, it’s just the RFA here. And you’re even using cologne, it almost feels like you’re trying to impress someone.” The blond chuckled.

“I just like to put effort in how I look, that’s all. Maybe you should learn a thing or two from me.”

“Hyung, no offense, but we’re both single.”

“Well, not because I want to.”

“Me neither, but that’s what we get. Saeyoung is the lucky one. We got all of this drama, but at least he got a girlfriend out of it. And she’s too good for him.”

“I keep telling MC that, but I guess they are a match.” Zen sighed. “Another reason to dress up well everyday is that you never know when or where you can find your future partner. She may be even studying at the library next to you, but you just don’t pay enough attention.” Zen rang the doorbell.

“Hyung, what you are describing, only happens in movies. What do you think real life is? That you are going to be standing there and suddenly the love of your life appears in front of you?”

Before the actor could reply to those questions, the door opened in front of them.

“Zen, Yoosung, welcome.” Jumin spoke.

“Hey, Jumin-hyung. I was expecting V, I mean, Jihyun-hyung to come open the door.”

“Well, he’s in the garden at the back of the house with Saeyoung and Saeran. But come in, everyone else is already here.” Jumin stepped to the side, for the other two to enter the house.”

“What about MC and Jaehee?” Yoosung asked.

“They are in the kitchen, MC kicked all of us out, except Mrs. Kang, because apparently the rest of us are not good helpers.” He paused. “What took you guys this long?”

“We would’ve been here sooner if it wasn't for ‘Mr. I-need-to-look-perfect-everyday’ here.” The blond looked at Zen that was trying to hide his burning red face.

“You could’ve come without me, but you went to my place first instead, right?” Zen crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going to say hi to everyone, are you coming with me, hyung?”

“You can go ahead, I think I’ve had enough from you for the rest of the day.” The actor replied.

“Rude. You’re so moody today.” The college student scoffed and walked towards the kitchen.

Zen let out a small sigh as he sat on the couch.

“Tough day?” Jumin asked and sat next to him.

“Tough week, actually.” He sighed. “The kid was nervous about being here with everyone and decided to lay it out on me. And I already have other things on my mind.”

“I can say that you two are not the only ones with worried minds.” Jumin replied.

“Is Jihyun having a hard time too?”

“Yes, he says he’s nervous about having everyone here and that he wants to make everything right this time.” Jumin sighed. “However, he got upset after I said that humans are capable of making the same mistakes again and that included him. So he decided to go check on the twins and left me talking to myself.”

“I think it’s funny how he’s the only person in the RFA that could do that to you and you wouldn’t get angry.” He laughed. “It must be all the years of friendship.”

“Yes, our intimacy provides that kind of treatment. But, you are wrong, he is not the only one with that power.”

“Oh, yeah? Who else?” Zen asked and Jumin avoided his stare. “Oh, I see. It was a little bit obvious.” He looked around the room. “I guess I should go say hi to everyone else, before Yoosung comes back.” He got up from the couch.

“Zen, I’m sorry.” He blurted.

“What for?” He asked softly.

“I am aware that this situation could be uncomfortable for you. We were distant after we broke up, but ever since MC joined our association, we have talked more and now there is a higher chance of us all getting together as a group. And I do not wish for things to be awkward between us.” He paused. “Therefore, I want you to tell me if I do something wrong.”

Zen sat back on the couch, this time closer to the man talking to him and looking him in the eyes. “And all of this is not uncomfortable for you? Why worry only about me? You should care about your feelings too, Jumin.”

“Zen, I…”

“When I said we were okay, I should’ve been more specific.” He sighed. “I’m not mad at you, not anymore, and I don’t think that you are mad at me either.” Jumin nodded and he continued. “I can’t say that everything it’s one hundredth percent okay, but it’s not because of something bad.” He paused. “It was hard seeing you feeling hurt for the past six months and I wanted to help, but I also didn’t want to cross some invisible line.” He chuckled. “And I don’t even know where’s the limit when helping your ex. Especially when you still care about them.”

“Zen.”

“You know, after Rika’s funeral I thought about leaving the RFA. I don’t think I ever told anyone that, but it crossed my mind. I wanted to distance myself from you, I kept wondering if joining the association was the right thing to do in the first place. I didn’t want us to hurt each other through the fights in the chat rooms anymore, but at the same time, I still wanted to know if you were doing well. Guess, I’m a masochist.”

“Why did you stay?”

“Apart from wanting to know about you, I started to hang out with Yoosung and Saeyoung, they were the little brothers I’ve never had. They felt like family and it was something that I really needed at that time.”

“I see.”

“I think we’ve apologized enough to each other, so I’m asking you to stop feeling guilty about us. It’s in the past. If the RFA is going to be this new thing and we’re going to be closer and more transparent as a group, I should do the same to you.” Zen paused. “I want you to know that it’s hard seeing you, because I remember the good things too. I remember how sweet you were and how much you cared. And it’s not only towards me, but everyone here, even the newcomers. I think part of me wants you to treat me like you used to, but I know it’s impossible. We just have to learn how to find the middle ground in our relationship, whatever it is.”

“You said we were never friends and you are right.” Jumin spoke and Zen stared at him again. “Perhaps we could start from there?”

“Friends? Yeah, I like that.”

“Good, it’s settled then.” Jumin extended his hand.

“Yes, it’s settled.” Zen chuckled and shaked his new friend’s hand. “I guess I really should say hello to everyone else now.”

“Yes, you go ahead. I’ll stay here enjoying my fine glass of grape juice.”

“You’ve got a new friend and you’re not drinking, I think it’s a great development for you.” Zen smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

Jumin stayed there, sitting down on the couch, drinking from his glass as he reorganized his thoughts. Friends. He liked that idea. It was a good middle ground for them.

In the other side of the large room, near the door that leads to the backyard, there was a young redheaded man and a mint-haired man tiptoeing back to where they came from. They stared at each other for a few seconds until they were out of the zone where they could be heard by the executive director.

“Do you know anything about that?” Jihyun asked.

“Maybe. But I’ll say only if you tell me that you also know something.” Saeyoung replied.

“Are you saying we should join forces?”

“Do you really think they can solve this on their own?”

“I think there is a possibility.” The artist scratched his neck.

“In this decade? Nah, they are both too stubborn and they are willing to protect each other before thinking about themselves. They will be doomed without our help.”

“I am tired of giving the same advice over and over to Jumin. He told me that he’s tired of repeating himself today.”

“Yeah, Zen is not listening to me anymore, either.” Saeyoung stopped and pretended to stroke an imaginary beard. “Maybe we should exchange targets.”

“Targets?”

“Yes, you talk to the narcissist actor and I talk with the CEO-in-line.”

“Well, but do they know that we know? I mean, does Hyun know that Jumin told me everything two years ago?”

“I don’t think so. I’m assuming that Jumin doesn’t know that Zen told me too.”

“As far as I’m concerned, they are both clueless.” Jihyun paused. “So, we need a smart approach. We should not reveal this piece of information.”

“Hyung, it’s us.” The young boy smiled. “The two people with the most secrets in the RFA. I think we can pull this off just fine.”

“Saeyoung, do I need to remind you again what happened to us hiding things?”

“Fair enough, but don’t you want to help them?”

“I want what’s best for them. Even if it’s not them being together.”

“Do you think they are happy being apart?” The redheaded sighed. “Do you know many times Zen called me drunk talking about how nice Jumin is?”

“Probably a lot. Jumin doesn’t talk too much, but I can sense his nervousness everytime Hyun is involved.”

“We can start by investigating and questioning them.”

“You’re not a secret agent anymore.”

“I know, but this must be the most fun mission I’ve ever had and I’m including ‘Game of Kings’.”

“Saeyoung.”

“C’mon, hyung. You just have to find a moment to approach Zen and give some ‘Dad advice’ to him.”

“Dad advice?”

“We all know that this is your part, you pretty much adopted everyone here and all the RFA’s members look up to you, even Yoosung, but he’s not going to admit that very easily.”

“I see.”

“But let’s forget that part for now and just focus on our cupid mission.”

“I’m already regretting it. But, fine, I’ll talk with Hyun when I have the chance. You really need to be smooth with Jumin or he’s going to know what you’re up to quickly. He’s really good at reading people.”

“Leave the cat mom to me. I can be smooth.” Saeyoung crossed his arms with a huge grin on his face and Jihyun just stared at him while tilting his head. “Okay, I’ll be extra smooth with him.” The staring coming from the artist was more intense. “I’ll plan what I’ll say before talking to him.”

“You were not thinking about that before?”

“Of course I was.” He let out a fake laugh. “Just teasing you, hyung.”

“For now, I’ll choose to ignore it and move on.”

“It’s probably for the best. We first find out if they still like each other, which I think it’s pretty obvious and second, we need to know what the other needs to do for them to be together.”

“I think we have plenty of time for that.”

* * *

The other RFA members were sitting on the dining room table, when MC walked in carrying a plate with desert.

“Noona, there’s more desert?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes, why? Do you think I’ve exaggerated?” MC replied as she sat at the table in between Jaehee and her boyfriend. “I’ve just learned how to make chapssaltteok, so I wanted to try making that for all of you.” She looked at her brother in law sitting in front of her. “And Saeran asked me if we could have ice cream, so I got a few flavours at the store.”

“Noona, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble, just for me.” Saeran spoke shyly.

“Nonsense, everyone likes ice cream.” MC noticed the silence and continued, staring at the other members. “Right?” There was a compilation of indistinguible agreeing noises that made MC smile as she looked back at Saeran.

“That was very sweet, honey, but maybe we didn’t need five differents flavors of ice cream.” Saeyoung planted a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Well, I’m just happy to be here with everyone and I thought that my cooking could not be the best. I’m still in college, you know.” The young girl sighed. “Even if dinner was ruined, we would have something good to eat.”

“You should not worry about that, MC.” Jihyun spoke from the opposite side of the table, facing Saeyoung. “Everything was delicious, I bet your professors are very proud of you. I can’t wait to go have a meal at your own restaurant.”

“Thanks oppa, you’re too kind.” MC’s cheeks turned red.

“I have to agree with him, MC.” Jumin spoke. “I have a lot of connections in the culinary world, I can introduce you to the right people.”

“Only if she wants, of course.” Jaehee looked to her side to see her boss’s face.

“Of course, Mrs. Kang.” The director replied. “I would never insist on something that the person clearly does not want to.”

“Isn’t that the exact opposite you did to Zen?” The blond asked and the actor choked on his beverage.

“I beg your pardon?” The director asked.

Everyone at the table looked at Yoosung with the exception of Zen who looked at Jumin sitting in front of him.

“You always talk about how Zen kept denying your help back in the day, but accepted Saeyoung’s help.” Yoosung replied. “And a few months ago you were asking him to do that cat food commercial despite his allergy.”

“I see. You’re right, Yoosung.” He said and all the eyes turned back to him, except Zen who looked down at his plate. “I apologise, I gave a bad example. My issues with Zen about his career were solved a long time ago. I think Saeyoung really did the best for his career, it happened more naturally and that is why he has so many devoted fans, just like Mrs. Kang here.” He paused. “The cat food commercial was more of a joke, and I admit that was not a very good one. I was definitely not born to be a comedian, as I have been told before.” He took a sip from his glass and Zen let out a light chuckle.

Silence fell on the room until Jaehee cleared her throat and spoke. “So, Zen, how are the rehearsals going for your new play?”

“Oh, they are going just fine.” The actor replied.

“Did something happen, oppa?” MC asked. “You were so excited because this was a huge production with a celebrity.”

“And she’s not just any celebrity, noona, it’s the famous singer Echo Girl.” Yoosung interjected. “Hyung, I’m so happy you got autographs for me and Saeyoung.”

“And my friend Tom, let’s not forget him.” The redheaded added.

“Yes, your friend Tom, not an online auction, right?” Zen asked.

The hacker gasped loudly. “How dare you suggest something like that?” He crossed his arms and looked away from the actor. “I expected you to trust me more.”

“Whatever…” Zen sighed. “Echo Girl can be a problem sometimes. Her father is the CEO of a big agency and she has a busy schedule, so the whole cast and crew is held hostage by her free time. And I don’t like saying bad things about a fellow colleague, but she’s not the best. My director said, ‘You can’t outshine her, Zen. You two have to shine together’. She keeps coming to try to have a conversation with me during our breaks. The other day she even mentioned that she knew about the RFA, since her father was invited to a party once. She knows Jihyun as V, the photographer and even the CEO-in-line here.”

“I can see how she would know my works through exhibitions, but how does she know about Jumin?” Jihyun asked.

“Apparently she filmed a commercial for one of his branch companies and hit on him because he’s so good looking.” He cleared his throat and Jumin had a small grin on his face. “Her words, not mine. And at first, Jumin treated her well, but after she shot the commercial, he immediately stopped replying to her texts and phone calls.” He sighed.

“Jumin-oppa, this is not a very nice thing to do.” MC exclaimed.

“Why? It was just a business meeting, I have no interest in her or any woman, as a matter of fact.”

“Are the rumors real? Does Jumin…?” Saeyoung started but got interrupted.

“Saeyoung!” Jihyun and Zen spoke in unison.

“MC, this is actually something that Mr. Han does with a certain frequency. We usually get in contact with groups such as the Cultured Citizens Association that happened to attend our last party and they are largely composed of rich single women.”

“Do not remember me of them, this is a day off.” Jumin shrugged. 

“But sir, thanks to your sugar-coated smooth talk, we have received an enormous investment from them.”

“Oh, my God” Saeyoung chuckled. “Sugar-coated words.”

MC gave a little punch on her boyfriend's arm. “What kind of sugar-coated words?”

“Compliments not related to money.” Jaehee explained. “Compliments about their grace and personality, the color of their scarves, earrings, kind-looking appearances, things like that. Right about the time hearts are about to pop out of their eyes, we put forward a contract filled with numbers.”

“And they sign?” MC asked.

“The probability is approximately 98%” Jaehee answered.

“I guess Jumin-oppa is more popular than I thought.” MC blurted out.

“They like my money, not me.” The director interjected.

“I don’t think that’s really the case, sir. Echo Girl, for example, she continued to call the office, since you were not taking her calls from your phone.”

“I have seen a countless number of my father’s girlfriends. I know what they want.” He sighed. “And I do not want a relationship with someone like them.”

“And with whom do you want to have a relationship with then?” The redheaded asked again.

“Very smooth.” Jihyun mumbled to himself while looking at Saeyoung.

Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked at the redhead. “I am not looking for a relationship right now. The only company that I need is Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“Well, I think you need a human being’s company too. Elly’s just a cat.”

“I am not even going to correct you right now, that is how much I am exhausted of this.”

“Why don’t we go back to Echo Girl, Zen-hyung.” Yoosung intervened. “You don’t think that she’s pretty? And about her acting, you could try helping her on that and how to show a more honest side of her.”

“She may be cute, but I think she’s too young and I’m definitely not interested in her. About her acting, I’m really trying to teach her a few things, but since her father is behind everything, she gets praises all the time. She’s not getting fired and I have to play ‘Mr. Nice’ if I want to keep this part. The director told me that if I succeed on this one, I might be able to start acting on TV, and that would be a huge boost to my career.”

“I was not very happy about you starring a play with some singer that is not an actual actress, but I do believe that you can get better roles from now on based on your talents.” Jaehee spoke. “You’re definitely going to outshine her, even if you don’t even try. Besides, you should not get involved in a scandal. Dating someone would already be something very damaging to your career. Imagine if it was this coworker, especifically.”

“I don’t think Zen should date Echo Girl either, but I’m not against him dating someone he cares about.” MC spoke.

“If Zen had a girlfriend, it would be troublesome since there are a lot of female fans who like Zen.” Jaehee spoke.

“That is true.” Zen took a deep breath. “But if I had to choose between popularity and my partner, I’d choose my partner.”

“That’s so romantic, Zen.” MC smiled.

“Yeah, I agree with you, MC.” Yoosung smiled too.

“I think it is a foolish choice.” Jaehee scoffed. “You must be careful Zen. You must not be distracted and follow your path. Relationships are temporary fantasies fabricated by emotions. Do not waste your talent because of idiotic fantasies.”

“Hearing you say that, I think maybe you have never been in love, Jaehee.”

“My only hope is that you succeed, Zen. It is difficult to recover from a tarnished reputation.”

“Recover?” He scoffed. “The more popular I get, the more I feel like I’m walking on a tightrope.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I just wish I knew if the price I’m paying for my future it’s worth the sacrifice.”

“I agree with Mrs. Kang.” Jumin spoke and all the eyes were looking at him.

“Excuse me?” Zen furrowed his eyebrows.

“You desire to succeed in your career and you know how rumors can damage someone’s reputation.” The director continued.

“And yet, your reputation remains intact.” The actor replied.

“Good one, Zen.” The hacker exclaimed.

“Saeyoung!” Jihyun looked at the redheaded boy and back at the actor. “Zen, maybe we should change the subject.”

“Maybe, it’s better, since some people aren’t capable of changing their minds.”

“You are impossible.” Jumin sighed.

“Jumin, come on.” Jihyun pleaded.

“Great. I’m the problem again. It’s never your fault.” The actor scoffed.

“You are the one who decided to attack me out of nowhere.

“You just said minutes ago, that you wouldn’t get involved in my career, so maybe you should stick to that.”

“Fine. I won’t say anything about the subject ever again.”

“Good.”

“Excellent.”

Silence fell in the room once again, but this time no one dared say anything to break the awkward moment. Actually, almost anyone.

“If there’s something I learned in the past few months, it’s that life is short and we never know what’s going to happen to us next.” Saeran spoke after placing his spoon back on the table after he finished eating his ice cream. “I’m new here and I don’t know why you two hyungs argue so much, but I think you should put your differences aside and try to be friends.”

“Saeran.” Saeyoung mumbled softly.

“I think you too have a past that you haven’t been able to fully unravel and it’s only going to hurt you more if you don’t do something about it. Forgiving it’s not an easy thing to do and it hurts a lot, take my word for it.” He paused and all the eyes were looking at him but he only looked at Jumin and Zen. “But if I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t be able to reconnect with my brother or with Jihyun and we wouldn't be here having this dinner.” He smiled softly. “You guys were my brother’s family for so long and I was slowly getting excited for it to be my family too. I know it's silly to think that there’s never going to be a discussion between some of us, since we can disagree on some things.” He chuckled. “But I think you two hyungs should have a really long and honest talk to solve your problems.”

After some seconds of silence, Zen spoke again. “Well, I got schooled by one of the Choi twins, again. That hurts.”

“Yes, this was rather unpleasant.” Jumin agreed. “I apologize to all of you, especially Saeran, since this is his first RFA gathering and made a bad impression for all of us.”

“Yeah, sorry kiddo, I should’ve acted better.” Zen said shyly.

“It’s alright, hyungs.” Saeran smiled. “Everybody makes mistakes. It’s what we decide to do afterwards, that shapes who we are.”

Saeyoung ruffled his brother’s hair and let out a small laugh. “So, who wants ice cream?”

“Very, very smooth.” Jihyun whispered.

* * *

The young actor left the taxi in front of his building and made his way to his apartment door to find a girl sitting on the floor, with her head leaning against the door. When he got closer, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

“Echo Girl?” He asked as he poked her in the shoulder.

“Zen, you’re finally back.” She got up and hugged him. “I sneak out to see you. I’ve been waiting for hours.” She pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

“What if someone sees you here at this hour?”

“Who cares? We’re working together. Besides, you’ll only get more popular if we get involved in a scandal.”

“I don’t want to get more popular through that, so please go home. People will misunderstand you if you visit a man’s house by yourself this late.”

“No.” She stomped her foot. “It was really hard sneaking out.”

“God. Why did you come here? We’re meeting Monday for rehearsal. Can’t you wait two more days?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know.” She smiled and played with her hair. “There’s only one reason why a woman would stand in front of a man’s door at this hour.” She got closer to Zen and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

“Please don’t.”

“Zen, don’t be shy.”

“Oh, my God.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure you were tormented with desire as soon as you saw me.” She giggled. “And since we’re acting as the lead couple on the play, it would be natural for us to start dating in real life.”

“Kyungju Choi.”

“Oh, my real name?” She chuckled. “I’m kind of embarrassed to hear you calling me like that. Can’t we go inside” She tried to put her hand on the doorknob but Zen stopped. “If you’re going to call me by my name, be more friendly.”

“Kyungju.” His voice was stern.

“Yes?”

“Go home.”

“What?”

“Just go home.”

“Zen, what’s up with you?” She pouted her lips and grabbed his arm. “You’re kidding right?”

“Go home!” He yelled and pushed her hands away from him.

“Why are you upset with me?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I planned all of this just for you to get the role. The whole production is pointless if you don’t play the lead. I wouldn’t even care if you’re not that good, we would let you pass for sure. The only thing I’m asking in return is for you to date me.”

“I don’t need to do anything like this for a role.”

“What do you mean you don’t need to do anything. Are you really an actor?” She scoffed. “Is it because I’m too precious that you can’t put your hands on me? I do look like the fragile type.” She smiled again. “But I’m a grown woman now. If we start seeing each other, you’ll get so many opportunities. You’ll become more famous and star in TV shows. You know how rich my family is, so we can support you.”

“Kyungju.”

“Zen.” Her smile got bigger.

“I guess I didn’t make it clear enough.” He whispered.

“Made what clear?” She tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

“I already have someone I like.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think.

“Who is it?” Her smile turned into a frown.

“You don’t need to know, I’m sorry. If you don’t go home right now, you might never see me again. Of course, we would never go on stage together.” He scoffed. “If you don’t want to take a cab home right now, I can call your manager and kindly tell her everything that happened. She’ll probably send a limo over.” He sighed. “In short, you have three options. Do you want to take a cab home? Or a limo home? Or we can say goodbye here and quit the new production?”

“You talk just like Jumin.” She blurted out.

“What?”

“I knew it. All the guys in the RFA are weirdos.” She pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.

“You want me to call your manager?”

“Well, I also don’t need you to do anything for me.” She scoffed. “This is so over.” She walked away from Zen’s front door.

The white-haired man kept looking in the direction the girl had walked away, so that he could make sure it was safe to open his front door and get inside his apartment.

He took off his shoes at the door, made his way to the kitchen and opened his fridge’s door. He looked inside, resisted the urge to grab a can of beer and closed the fridge’s door and left the kitchen.

Zen turned on the lights inside his bedroom, took one look at his bed full of clothes and turned off the lights again, so he walked back to the living room, grabbed the TV remote and laid down on the couch.

The actor kept zapping through the TV channels, hoping he could watch something that would make him fall asleep, since his mind kept revisiting all that had happened today. His phone made a noise he picked up to see a new text message.

**Jumin: I said it myself that people are capable of making the same mistakes, right? I’m sorry. We were okay and I feel like I just messed things up again.**

There was a small smile on the actor's face as he wrote the reply.

**Zen: And Saeran taught us that we can make amends, right? I was also out of line. It’s a very delicate subject for us. It still hurts. But maybe we should talk about it, like grown ups?**

He put his phone down at the coffee table and was fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for an answer.

**Jumin: Yes, we should talk and make amends. We are friends, right?**

The smile got bigger on his face.

**Zen: Yes, we’re friends. Let’s just settle a time and a place.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a longer chapter than I was planning, but I had so much fun with this one. Writing eight characters at once was really challenging and I had a drawing of where they were sitting so that I could keep track of everything at the dinner table.
> 
> Also, V and Seven are not the best ones for relationship's advice, but they are the best thing that Jumin and Zen have right now. Our main couple is making their steps into a new relationship's and healing takes time. You all remember I said it was a slow burn, right? 
> 
> I've played Zen's route three times already and the anger I feel towards Echo GIrl is enourmous, so I wrote about her in pain. Zen doesn't break his ankle here, but I'm borrowing more things from his route, so watch out for that.
> 
> Thanks you all for reading and feedback is always appreciated. See you all on the next update.


	20. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen, Jumin and the rest of the RFA are dealing with Echo Girl's plot for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder this fic, especifically this chapter, have spoilers for Zen's route.

Six am, the alarm clock rings it’s familiar sound to the actor that gets up and turns it off. The barefoot steps take him all the way to the bathroom, where his face gets washed up with a special soap. This is the moment he looks up in the mirror and sees his still sleepy face, a result of scrolling through social media late at night. There was a fear that someone had seen Echo Girl visiting his house two days ago and there was his usual habit to see what his fans were talking about. 

After taking a shower and doing his morning skin care routine, the white-haired man goes to the kitchen and has breakfast. When Zen is all prepared to go change his clothes, to head out of his apartment, he checks his phone to find a few missed calls and text messages from the director’s assistant, who informed him rehearsals had been canceled for the day due to an emergency at Echo Girl’s schedule. Therefore, the actor decided to log into the chat room and see if someone was online.

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: And then my guild won the game!

MC: Congratulations, Yoosung.

MC: But you’re on your way to school now, right?

Yoosung: Yes, I am. Don’t worry too much.

Yoosung: Hey, Zen.

MC: Zen, good morning.

ZEN: Hey Yoosung.

ZEN: Good morning, lovely lady.

Yoosung: Are on your way to reserheals?

ZEN: Oh… About that...

MC: Did something happen?

ZEN: Well, I think Echo Girl might not want me as the lead on the play anymore.

Yoosung: Why?

ZEN: When I arrived at my place saturday night, she was waiting for me.

MC: What did she want?

ZEN: A deeper relationship with me and I said no, obviously.

Yoosung: OMG!

ZEN: Yeah, it was a bit awkward.

Yoosung: Then what about your new role?

ZEN: I don’t know… I feel complicated right now.

ZEN: They’ve only canceled the rehearsal for today, but I might be fired from it soon.

MC: I’m sorry to hear that Zen.

MC: I know how excited you were for that role.

Yoosung: I’m sorry, Zen.

ZEN: Thank you guys.

ZEN: All I can do now it’s wait.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: Hey Jaehee, you logged in just in time.

MC: I think you should read the messages above.

Jaehee Kang: Okay, give me a second.

ZEN: Be prepared..

Jaehee Kang: Oh, Zen. I’m sad to hear that you might lose the role because of Echo Girl.

Jaehee Kang: But after years of assisting Mr. Han, I’ve realized that there is always a cost for opportunities that come from selfish motives.

Jaehee Kang: I think there will always be opportunities for talented actors who maintain their good image.

MC: Are you going to bring the ‘dating thing’ again?

Jaehee Kang: No, I don’t wish to start another fight, since I know that we have different opinions.

Jaehee Kang: Zen could date someone, but then he would have to keep his girlfriend as a secret and I believe that some people could be upset by that.

MC: Do you want Zen to be an actor who’s not honest with his fans?

Jaehee Kang: Fans only wish for ‘honesty they want to hear’.

Jaehee Kang: Honesty that’s not wanted is only damaging to a star.

Jaehee Kang: But that is my personal opinion.

ZEN: You don’t have to worry about that Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Why is that?

ZEN: First, answer me this.

ZEN: Have you ever fallen in love so intensely that you can’t see your life without that person?

Jaehee Kang: I can’t say I did.

ZEN: Have you ever loved someone in a way that you’d worry about them, more than you do about yourself?

Jaehee Kang: No, I did not.

ZEN: I believe this type of love only happens once in a lifetime.

ZEN: And unfortunately for me, someone like that is part of my past.

MC: Zen…

ZEN: The way Echo Girl told me she only hired me because of my looks made me feel so bad.

ZEN: She had the audacity to say she was doing what was best for me.

ZEN: I know what it’s like to have someone actually care for me and my career. But I let it slip away.

ZEN: I already chose love before my career. And I’d choose it again if I had the chance.

ZEN: The problem was that love didn’t choose me back then.

ZEN: So, don’t worry about it Jaehee. 

Yoosung: Zen

MC: Zen

**ZEN has left the chat room**

The young actor had an enormous respect for the assistant, but sometimes he thought she was beyond the limits. Zen knew she represented a huge percentage of his female fans that would not want to see him dating someone. The whole concept that he was single and “dating his fans” could be overwhelming to anyone and at this moment was driving him insane.

Even if he’s still single after all these years, he had hoped to find someone he cared about, as much as he did with Jumin. Or at least enough to have a life of happiness. He wanted to get married and have kids without his career getting on his way. It didn’t make sense to him, as it felt like hundreds of people were controlling his life for him. It felt like his fights with his ex all over again. And just like Jumin, his fans were supposed to want him to have the things that sparkled joy in his life. However, just like the executive director, they were making a mistake, but it could be even harder to convince a whole community that spoke in an unisson of voices than one extremely stubborn man.

* * *

The executive director smiled while looking at his phone for the fifth time, only this morning. There was a warm sensation overflowing him for the past two days, since Zen had agreed to meet him the next weekend so they could sit down and talk. _Yes, we’re friends._ Jumin wished they could meet before, but he had a flight scheduled in the middle of the week, not to mention the ongoing meetings he had with his father, plus the new arrangements assistant Kang had made for the Intelligence Unit.

“I’m sorry Mrs, but you cannot just walk into his office.” Jaehee’s voice could be heard outside. It was a bit louder than usual.

“I don’t care.” A higher pitched female voice replied. “I need to see him, he needs to know what I’m going to do.”

“Please, don’t. Mrs, get back here.” Jaehee pleaded.

The office’s door was opened with force and there was a young woman in a navy blue dress and long brown hair stepping inside.

“Who are you?” Jumin asked.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Han.” Jaehee apologized. “I tried to prevent her from barging in your office.”

“Jumin, don’t you remember me? It’s Echo Girl!” She replied.

“Did I have an appointment scheduled with you?” He asked.

“No, but the reason I’m here is…” She chuckled. “I came to kindly let you know that I will soon get my revenge on the guys at RFA. You, Zen, all of you! You will know that hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Don’t think lightly of that. A super huge tantrum is about to pour down on you all, so be prepared!”

Jumin nodded to Jaehee who got out of the office.

“Alright. I am preparing a gigantic revenge scheme! You should be nervous.” She exclaimed and since she got no response from the man, she continued. “I swear, you’ll be so shocked!”

“I see.”

“No use begging for forgiveness now. I’ve already planned everything! I wonder if you three will be fine after all this.”

“Three?”

“Yes, you, Zen and his girlfriend.” She scoffed. “I don’t know who she is, but she’s going down too.”

“His girlfriend?” He asked.

“He didn’t tell his RFA’s friends about the woman he likes? So typical. Men are trash.” She sighed. “Yeah, I couldn't understand why he was denying my love, but then he said he liked someone else. Who could be better looking than me?” She pouted her lips. “Even if you beg for forgiveness on your knees, it won’t be of any use, it's going to happen regardless.”

Two security guards walked into Jumin’s office, followed by assistant Kang. “You can escort her out.” Jaehee ordered.

The security guards grabbed Echo Girl gently by the arms in order to guide her out. “My father will hear about this.” Her voice faded the further she got from the office.

“Mr. Han, are you alright?” Jaehee asked.

The director hesitated before replying. “Yes, I am.”

“I apologise for not being able to stop her.” She bowed.

“There is no need for that, Mrs. Kang. That woman was going to find a way to deliver her message in some shape or form. Nothing you could do about it.” He paused. “Well, you could have put your judo skills to the test, but I do not wish to lose my assistant if that woman chose to sue you for harassment.”

“Okay, sir.” Jaehee’s cheeks were a little bit red. “However, don’t you believe she is going to actually do something against you and Zen?”

“I think the chances are high, I just wish I could predict what exactly she is planning to do.”

“Frightening things can happen when a woman craves vengeance.” She sighed. “Shouldn't we warn Zen about this?”

“No, he is only going to be more nervous. He is already upset about losing this role.”

“Okay, sir.” She nodded. “I will be looking out for anything she could pull off.”

“Mrs. Kang, don’t you already have a lot on your plate? I do not intend to overburden you.”

“I do, Mr. Han, But something like this could be damaging to both of your reputations and I cannot let this happen.” She paused. “Besides, if she does something against you, that would mean more work for me later.”

“Fair enough. Just make sure you take care of yourself.”

“Y-yes, s-sir.” She bowed and left his office, closing the door after her.

The CEO-in-line got up from his chair and looked outside the windowed wall behind his desk. His worries should be regarding what the singer could do with his reputation and even Zen’s too. But the pain on his chest revolved one single thought, _he said he liked someone else._ If those were the actor’s exact words, it didn’t necessarily mean a girlfriend. 

Maybe that was the reason behind his ex wishes to make amends with him. Zen wanted to move on and for that to happen, he wanted to make sure Jumin was okay with that. Now, he was starting to dread their meeting. However, it was something that should be done, he had said in the past that Zen should find someone who would be a better companion to him than Jumin was. Still, the pain would not go away.

* * *

The young actor who was once getting ready for rehearsal was found with a drastic change of plans. However, he knew that sitting around in his apartment was not going to do any good for his anxiety, so he decided to get changed and go for a run to clear his head.

After running for an hour, he made his way back to his place. When he got closer, he spotted the _bungeoppang_ stand in front of his building. He checked the time on his phone, it was not lunch time yet, however, he could save them for later.

“How much is it?” Zen asked while approaching the stand.

“It’s ten for 2.000 won.” Mr. Kim replied. 

“I only have 1.000 won… Can’t you just give me five?”

“Alright.” The vendor took the money and started to bag the food. “You look pretty handsome, boy. What kind of work do you do?”

“I’m an actor.”

“No wonder you look so handsome, kiddo. Were you in something that I could have seen?”

“I usually do some small plays. I’m a musical theater actor.” He sighed. “But I just lost a big opportunity.”

“All you have to do is try harder next time. Here.” He put another one on the paper bag. “Something extra for good luck.”

“Thank you, you’re so kind.” Zen grabbed the bag.”They look so good.”

“Next time, make sure to get ten.” Mr. Kim clicked his tongue.

“Absolutely.” Zen smiled and grabbed a bungeoppang from the bag and gave it a bite. “They are really good. Thank you, sir.” He said and turned around to leave.

“Oh my God, there’s someone running towards us. What’s going on?” Mr. Kim asked.

Zen looked in the distance and saw the long haired brunette running towards them. “Oh my god.” He sighed.

“That’s, that’s her! Echo Girl who sang ‘Free Friday’!”

The girl stopped a few steps from the actor, she was out of breath. “R-re-revenge!” 

“Did you come here in this weather? Look at you all sweating. Where’s your manager?”

“Of course I ditched her.”

“Do you want some water? Your face is really red.” Zen grabbed his flask, but noticed it was empty.

“E-echo Girl, sweetie.” Mr. Kim stuttered and extended a bottle of water in her direction. “Here. You should hydrate yourself. And can I please get an autograph?”

“I don’t need your pity.” She scoffed at the vendor and looked at Zen. “I came here to warn you. It’s going to be big news. Be prepared. I’m going to get my revenge.” She laughed and coughed.

“What news? Catch your breath and then talk.”

“You don’t have to know what it is. I just came here to warn you. No use asking for forgiveness now.”

“Come on, you said you were my fan, I’m sure we can work this out some way. There’s no need to fight.”

“I was, but it’s all in the past. Do you even know how powerful my father is in the entertainment industry? You think he’ll just let a guy play with his daughter’s feelings?”

“How would I play with your feelings when I didn't even know what they were? I’m sorry that I don’t want to date you.”

“You ignored my feelings, just like Jumin.”

“ Oh, you visited the guy?

“Yeah, I did. It was so hard to get there and he just flat out ignored me. I can’t stand this anymore.”

“Kyungju.”

“Don’t say that name. It’s embarrassing.”

“I understand that you’re mad. If you’re trying to get me off the show because of that, I already expected it. It was wrong in the first place for you to hire me with different intentions.”

“Shut up. You totally ignored and stomped on my feelings. Of course you’re off the show. I’m not doing it and neither is you.”

“Yes, I understand your decision.” Zen looked down.

“You’re so mistaken if you think getting you off the show is all that I’m going to do.”

“Can we just let that go and move on?”

“I’m letting you go and moving on. Goodbye, Zen.” Echo Girl left the two men befuddled.

“I’m guessing, she is not your friend.” Mr. Kim asked.

“Yeah… We were colleagues, but I think I got myself an enemy somehow.”

* * *

The director is sitting on his sofa, with Elizabeth the 3rd sitting on his lap, one hand scratching her fur and the other holding a glass of wine. His phone rang and he thought twice about taking the phone call, but as he looked at the caller ID, he decided to pick it up.

“Assistant Kang, I told you we are both out of office hours now. You should rest. We can discuss the contract tomorrow at the office.”

“Mr. Han. we have an emergency.” She replied. “Please turn your TV on channel 55.”

“Okay, this better be interesting.” He said and turned on the TV.

On the screen there was the girl who had walked into his office earlier today. She was talking to a reporter. “I was so scared. Fame is a big temptation, but still.”

The camera cut to a host in a studio. “The actor Hyun Ryu, whose stage name is Zen, is fairly popular within the musical theater industry. It was reported that two nights ago he called famous singer Echo Girl to his home and sexually harassed her, shocking the whole nation.”

“Fuck.” Jumin whispered.

“This scoop was reported to Celebrity A! News by none other than Echo Girl herself.” The host continued. “She has immediately canceled her plans to go up on stage as the lead with the actor Zen, and plans to take a hiatus to cope with this horrible accident. Our reporter has interviewed Echo Girl herself.”

The show cut back to Echo Girl’s face again. “I went there because he told me there was something to discuss about the new musical and he kept forcing me to his house.”

“If you went to his home in the first place, weren’t you planning on entering?” The reporter asked.

“Oh my God! No! I was going to talk with him in front of the gate. I’m still young. How could I have ever imagined.”

The show cut back to the host. “Let’s see what Ryan Secret, our celebrity specialist, has to say about this matter.”

“Well, it’s obvious that Zen, still fairly unknown, approached Echo Girl with the scheme to gain from her immense popularity.” Ryan spoke. “I must say this is fairly common in the entertainment industry.” The screen was divided by Ryan Secret and photos of Zen’s house. “Looking at these photos. I can guess that he lives in a semi-basement room. He must be struggling financially. It is a sad reality that young people these days are struggling. But I must applaud Echo Girl with how bravely she’s dealing with the situation.” He clapped his hands.

“Mr. Han, What do we do?” Jaehee asked on the phone.

“We need to contact the rest of the RFA.” Jumin replied.

* * *

The white-haired man was sitting on his couch, his head buried between his legs. He took a few deep breaths and it was about to turn off his TV when he heard the rest of the news.

“A! News has the next scoop.” The host spoke. “We’ve received a tip from one famous female singer concerning the young entrepreneur Jumin Han, the Chairman in line of C&R International. His amazing looks and management skills put him as the top bachelor, and yet, he has not had a single scandal with any woman.”

“Fuck.” Zen exclaimed.

“Isn’t that strange?” The host continued. “We’ve received a tip that C&R International’s Executive Director Jumin Han is actually gay. After this brave comment from this singer, we have been bombarded with several similar reports. This is a comment from a famous actress who’s requested to remain anonymous.”

The camera showed the blurred silhouette of a woman in a studio. “I don’t care if it’s just me. But I’ve asked everyone I knew that had worked with him and they all acted as if they knew about something. It was obvious he had a secret. How could he be so perfect all the time? He’s handsome and extremely rich. He and I would be a perfect pair, don’t you think? Of course, there was another reason why he wouldn't date me.”

“I can’t believe she dragged him into this. Shit. “Zen exclaimed.

The actor grabbed his phone and started to scroll down social media before opening the RFA app.

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: I was scrolling through Tripter and saw Echo Girl sharing her interview.

Yoosung: It’s on the A! news MeeTube channel.

Saeyoung: I was feeding Zen’s tripter bot and I was surprised to see people replying to me negatively.

MC: Jaehee texted me to turn on the TV.

ZEN: My house was in the news.

ZEN: Someone please tell me this is a dream.

MC: Zen, you’re here.

MC: Echo Girl’s the one who did something wrong by lying.

MC: Please don’t let it get to you.

ZEN: Thanks for saying that, but I think it’s kind of my fault too.

Saeyoung: Don’t blame yourself.

Saeyoung: We already know she was at your house, but who took the photos?

ZEN: I called her manager to take her home. She’s the one who took the photo.

Yoosung: Omg, it’s the manager.

ZEN: The manager said she needed a photo to prove to her boss that she missed practice.

ZEN: Echo Girl looked terrified when she was leaving. I had no idea she’d use it like this.

MC: I can’t believe they’re using you like this. I’m so mad right now.

ZEN: Why do I hate myself now?

Yoosung: Please, don’t blame yourself.

ZEN: I don’t regret sending her back, but I wanted to be up on stage with her.

ZEN: I regret being selfish.

MC: You did nothing wrong.

MC: No actor would have turned down an opportunity like this. You know that.

Saeyoung: She’s right. 99.99% of musical actors who want to succeed would not refuse that opportunity.

ZEN: I can’t believe I'm part of a 99.99%.

Yoosung: It’s not a crime to be normal.

ZEN: Sure.

Saeyoung: Cheer up. It’s A! News.

Saeyoung: They say things that don’t even have evidence.

Saeyoung: I’m sure it’ll be forgotten in the next couple of days.

ZEN: Now if you search my name online, this will be the number one thing that pops up.

Yoosung: You can explain.

ZEN: I’m just a lowly actor. I can’t beat that. Reputation is everything to me.

ZEN: God… I guess I’ll have even less fans now.

ZEN: I might not even be able to go up on a stage.

MC: Zen, first try to calm down, and let’s all try to come up with a solution.

MC: Together, as the RFA.

Saeyoung: Yeah! She’s absolutely right.

* * *

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: Jumin, you’re here.

Jumin Han: Yes.

MC: Jumin, How are you doing?

Jumin Han: I am fine.

MC: Jumin, how can you be so calm?

Jumin Han: Me?

ZEN: Yes. A! News talked about you too.

Jumin Han: I don’t react to rumors. That’s a rule my father taught me.

ZEN: Well, everyone else is going crazy and you’re the only one not responding.

Jumin Han: It’s best for me not to respond.

ZEN: I guess that might be better for you.

The media isn’t really persistent towards corporate people.

ZEN: Maybe that will work.

ZEN: Of course, I’m not really in the position to worry about you.

ZEN: Just how many celebrities asked you out and got rejected?

ZEN: Do you even know how many female celebrities talk about you?

MC: Zen, you’re not searching about the two of you online, are you?

ZEN: Well… 

ZEN: I'm sorry, MC...

ZEN: But even Whyu posted a Tript about you, Jumin.

ZEN: Check out (IDOL)Whyu‘s Tript: <<Have you guys heard the news about Mr. Han? Everything makes sense to me now!!!>>

ZEN: That’s what she said….

Jumin Han: Who is Whyu?

ZEN: OMG! How can you not know Whyu?

Jumin Han: I’m sure there are bad rumors about you circulating online.

Jumin Han: It’s pathetic that people are wasting their time on social media.

Jumin Han: Isn’t it better to use your time on more productive things rather than

staring at the monitor to see what other people think?

ZEN: That is true, but I can’t help but think about the fact that people are hating me right now. 

ZEN: It doesn’t even occur to me to be productive.

ZEN: I’m not like you.

MC: Zen, let’s not start a fight amongst the RFA.

MC: I’m sure that Jumin has his own way of processing things.

Saeyoung: She’s right. We can overcome this together.

ZEN: Do you think so?

ZEN: I just don’t see a way out right now.

ZEN: How can I get over this?

Jumin Han: Just use that time to improve yourself, like you always did.

ZEN: Even if I try rehearsing or working out like I used to.

ZEN: It’s all useless if no one’s going to hire me as an actor.

Jumin Han: I didn’t know you were so quick to give up.

Jumin Han: You think your career will end just because of this one rumor?

Jumin Han: It was a lie and we can prove that.

Jumin Han: Was your career that fragile in the first place?

ZEN: Oh damn it. Yeah. My career is nothing.

ZEN: It’s all because of my looks.

ZEN: People go crazy over scandalous lines, gestures and things like that and my company treats me like a product.

ZEN: They would rather fire me than deal with a scandal like that.

ZEN: My popularity, my career? If my reputation doesn't back them up, they’re like glass pieces that will shatter away.

MC: Zen, don’t say that.

ZEN: This is so unfair. I feel like no one recognizes my efforts.

ZEN: I’m so mad. I’ve put my body and soul into acting, for years.

ZEN: I wanted to be recognized as an actor. 

ZEN: To my fans, to the director and first to my family.

ZEN: But look at the internet. I was just a musical actor who was floating on top of a small bubble.

ZEN: Now it’s time for that bubble to pop.

Yoosung: Zen, don’t say something depressing like that.

Jumin Han: I see.

ZEN: Jumin, you’re lucky. You have the emotional capacity to remain calm right now. 

ZEN: Of course, you have your dad and your money to back you up.

MC: Zen, I know that you’re hurt, but there’s no need to lash out at Jumin.

MC: Things aren’t so black and white. You have your talent to back you up.

ZEN: My talent? If I was really talented, shouldn’t I be really famous right now?

ZEN: You said it yourself, Jumin. Remember?

ZEN: According to you, it was supposed to happen three years ago, right?

Jumin Han: I don’t have the power of predicting the future, Zen.

Jumin Han: I merely had hopes for your success.

ZEN: Sorry, but I have to go.

Jumin Han: So you just talk about yourself and leave?

ZEN: Do you know that I hate the fact that you can be so calm, Jumin?

ZEN: You didn’t do anything wrong, but I can’t help but to get mad at you.

ZEN: Honestly, I’m jealous that you can afford to be so confident.

ZEN: I promised I wouldn’t act like this around you anymore.

ZEN: Damn it.

**ZEN has left the chat room**

Jumin Han: That was something.

MC: I thought the two of you were getting along better.

Yoosung: They have a long history, MC.

Yoosung: I don’t think things will be solved overnight.

Saeyoung: Especially when they are both very stubborn.

Jumin Han: Zen is upset, but not with me.

Jumin Han: He is angry, because I am not.

Yoosung: There’s got to be something we can do.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

**Jihyun Kim has entered the chat room**

Jihyun Kim: Hello everyone, I’m sorry for coming late.

Jihyun Kim: I was all day at the studio. Just got the text from Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I finished telling everyone, except Saeran.

Saeyoung: He’s here with me, I told him the news as soon as I found out about them. He's on his computer, not talking to me.

Jumin Han: We need to form a plan.

Jihyun Kim: Yes, we do.

Yoosung: Zen doesn’t want our help.

MC: And that’s exactly why we have to interfere.

Saeyoung: He would do the same or even more for any of us.

Yoosung: Yes, he would. But where do we start?

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

Saeran: I have a plan, but everyone needs to do their part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one were planned a long time ago, and I'm so happy how they turned out to be, so stay tuned for the next chapter in a couple of days...
> 
> This chapter has a lot from the canon route of Zen because is a part of the story that I love a lot and I really wanted to approach here on my fic. Jaehee, reputation and our main characters dealing with all of that. I did get a lot from chat rooms and story modes, but added a little bit of my own touch to fit the story here.
> 
> There's going to be a little bit more of his route on the next chapter and it's based of a story mode that made me think about this whole fic, so yeah...
> 
> As always, be free to leave your feedback on the comments and thank you for the support. See you all soon...


	21. The Rich Guy and The Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is stressed out about Echo Girl's plan for revenge on him and Jumin, but he soon realizest that he can find comfort in a old safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder of spoilers for Zen's route.

After tossing his phone on the couch beside him, he walks up to the kitchen, opening the fridge’s door, but finding nothing but water and a salad from the convenience store.  _ You threw the last beer away so you would not drink during the week. _ He closed the fridge’s door.  _ Maybe that’s better, I could get on my bike and just drive. _ No. The last thing he needed was to listen to the RFA’s members scolding him. “ _ I did not want to lose you forever”. _ He grabbed his head with both hands and sat on the kitchen floor. There was pain on his chest, tears falling from his eyes, a heavy breathing and head so hot that it felt like it was about to explode at any moment. But somehow, the cold from the floor was inviting, so he laid there, thinking it would be for just a couple minutes.

There was a loud noise outside the semi-underground apartment that woke up the actor who hit his head on the fridge door before getting up. Zen looked at the clock near the stove and it was almost early morning, which made him worry even more about the sounds outside his place.

Therefore, he made his way back to the living room in order to pick his phone and saw dozens of notifications; Tripter’s replies, Betagram’s mentions, phone calls and text messages from every single member of the RFA, except him.  _ He is probably giving me some space. _ Zen shook his head and now there were louder voices coming from outside. He put his phone in his pocket, and went towards the door and through the peephole, he could see a few girls standing on the other side. Zen took a deep breath, grabbed his keys, put on his boots and opened the front door.

“It-it’s him! Hyun Ryu!” Spoke the blonde young girl.

“Take a photo! Now!” The redheaded replied and the blonde got her phone and started to take a lot of pictures. “How could you do that to Echo Girl!? You should be ashamed of yourself! Celebrities are so vulgar!”

“Do you know me?” Zen asked.

“Wait, I think he’s getting mad…” The blonde whispered.

“Have you seen my shows?” He said louder.

“Who cares about small shows like that?” A dark-haired girl scoffed. “As someone who likes major productions, this just doesn’t make any sense!

“Why do we have to see your shows to hate you for sexually harassing someone?” The blonde asked. “People like you are why women have to fight for their rights!”

“When a rich powerful woman talks, she has power.” He scoffed. “And a pathetic male actor like me doesn’t even get a chance to explain? I don’t know what that has to do with women rights.” He started to clap his hands. “Still, I applaud you for the courage to come up here and say that to me.” He started to make a path in between all the girls. “Ladies, be careful not to catch a cold.” 

“What?” The girls said in unison.

“I’m sorry, I’d like to explain, but I’m a wreck right now. I’m going to go for a ride, but don’t just wait for me here.” He looked back at them. “I’ll call the cops if you keep doing this.” He paused. “Hurry and go home!” He turned his back to them and went to the garage to pick his bike.

The actor drove while the night set down and the sun began to rise, with the cold wind blowing on his face. Zen tried to focus on the road, however his mind was being filled by memories he wished to forget.  _ “Don’t think that you have some special talent. There are tons of kids who can sing like you.”  _ His mother laughed. “ _ Music? Acting? Wake up. You can’t do anything without money and connections in this world.” _ He tried the connections and it only blew up on his face.  _ “I thought you’re a smart kid, but I guess I was wrong. I thought you’d at least be hardworking even if you can’t be the top 1% like me.”  _ Not, not him. Not the one who was supposed to help me.  _ “You think you’re so great because you have good looks?” _ She was right. He is nothing without his looks, there’s the only thing people care about him. And maybe he’s not that good looking, if he was, maybe he would have gotten more successful.

No. There were so many opportunities that he got with his talents only. People wanted to see him, right?  _ “There’s a good role for you. If you adjust your pay a bit, I can put you in.” _ Yes, the director wanted him, even if it meant less money. That was the month he took the modeling gig just to be able to pay his rent.  _ “God, the director always gives him opportunities since he’s good looking. So unfair.”  _ No, it’s not looks, it was my talent.  _ “Didn’t he hurt his ankle just before? He’s all better already? I would have gotten the part if it wasn’t for that.” _ I was so selfish, I was so greedy. I should have stayed with the first part. Then they would not say those bad things about me.

But I have friends, they believed in my talents from the beginning.  _ “I knew it! You were born to be an actor. V is never wrong. You need to be in bigger theathers than this.”  _ Why her? Why did she go to see me? “ _ I promise that once you come into the RFA, you will no longer be alone.”  _ He was not wrong, but it was not only to a family that he introduced me to, was it?  _ “I am incredibly proud of you. You are so talented and this is just life catching up to you.” _ I wanted to believe you when you said that. I miss you so much. No, I can’t rely on you. I accomplished things before and after I met you. I can get up again.  _ It is fine. This will all pass. As everything always did. _

Even if the actor didn’t know where to go it felt like his body was taking him exactly where he needed. His so called “Secret Place”. The only location in the city where he could breathe and think properly without anyone intervening. That was a place that brought so many different memories, some of them even involved him.

\------

“Hello, you must be Zen. My name is Jumin Han.” The dark-haired man extended his hand.

“Hey.” Zen shook his hand. “You must be the rich guy Rika and V wanted me to meet so much, huh?”

“I am not just a rich guy.” He took a deep breath. “However, I am friends with V and Rika. They told me all about you, since they believe you have an incredible talent and for your luck, I happen to agree with them.”

“For my luck?” The actor scoffed. “You’re funny, I’ll give you that.” He picked a cigarette from the pack inside his pocket. “I know that I’m talented, but how do you know?” He placed the cigarette on his mouth and lit it with his lighter.

“I never make a business proposal without researching the subject first.” He coughed because of the smoke. “When I was told about you, I went to see your latest play.”

“ _ You _ , with your fancy suit, went to see  _ my  _ play at the local community theater?” He chuckled. “I wish I could see your face.” He sighed. “So tell me, Jumin, now that you did your research, what’s your business proposal?”

“Well, I want to be your sponsor so I can fund your studies. There are plenty of excellent schools of performing arts here in South Korea, but also around the world, if you speak another language.” He coughed again. “V is also very well known in the arts field, I think we can help your career to soar.”

“And what do you get from that?” He took another hit from his cigarette.

“We can discuss splitting the profits later on. You can also work for me in the future. I am still in college, but I’ll be working for my father’s company, C&R International, as soon as I graduate.” He coughed. “We have several departments that will need models for our campaigns and commercials.”

“I’m not a model. And I don’t want to work for anyone’s company like that.”

“Fine. I understand. We can come up with something else instead. I am open to your suggestions.”

“You know, you seem like a  _ nice _ guy, but I will have to refuse.”

“Excuse, me?”

“I don’t want anyone paying my college tuition, not here, not abroad. Especially someone who just got all his money from his parents. And for your information, I do speak another language.” He took another hit from his cigarette. “I don’t even want to go to college.”

“This is an excellent opportunity for you to get more famous. Don’t you want that?”

“Not with your help.” He sighed. “Look, dude, I don’t have anything against you especifically, it’s just that I don’t like people like you.”

“It sounds rather personal to me.” Jumin crossed his arms.

“You talk like someone I know and let’s say that I don’t get along with him.” He took a deep breath. “Let me put it this way, I want to become successful and well known based on my talent and the opportunities I can get with it, okay?”

“So this was a waste of my time?” He scoffed.

“Do you really think that escaping from the city to grasp this view it’s a waste of time? I love feeling the wind passing through me.”

“Maybe I would appreciate the wind more, if it was not for the smoke coming from your mouth.”

The young actor laughed. “Come on, relax dude. You’re too uptight.” There was some silence between them before Zen spoke again. “What are you thinking?”

“Hmmm… I am going to convince you to work with me.”

“Good. It’s good to have dreams.”

* * *

The executive director tossed and turned on his sleep the whole night, thinking about the RFA’s plan to help Zen. Everyone else was working hard and his part was the last one to take action, but it also involved the actor actually wanting to receive his help. At some point, Jumin decided to leave his bed and do something more productive with his time.

After taking a shower and having breakfast, he sat on the sofa and started to read a book. Not that he was actually paying attention to it, but it was a good exercise to pass the time and let his mind get distracted. It was only when his phone rang that he looked at the time and realized that two hours had passed by. He took a look at the caller ID, Jihyun Kim, took a deep breath and answered.

“Hello, Jihyun. How are you doing on this lovely morning?”

“Sarcasm, really?” The other man replied.

“Look, I didn’t sleep very well today.” He sighed.

“Well, that makes the two of us. I think it’s the same for the whole RFA.” He paused. “Saeyoung told me this morning that Hyun didn’t read the logs from the chats after he left. He also didn’t answer anyone’s phone calls or reply to our text messages. Did he reach you?”

“No, he didn't. Why would he?” Jumin scoffed.

“I don’t know, because of your history.”

“It is exactly because of this little detail that I believe he didn’t reach me.” He sighed. “Look, he’s probably going to answer soon, maybe someone should go to his house.”

“Yeah, Yoosung already did that. He wasn’t home and there were a couple of girls camping outside his door. They were the ones who told him that Hyun had left in the middle of the night.”

“You think he got on his motorcycle, don’t you?” Jumin started to worry now.

“I know that, because Yooosung got the right time he left his place from the girls and Saeran looked into the security cameras around his apartment and found him leaving without his helmet on. Talk about being reckless.”

“He is probably somewhere trying to sort of his mind.” He paused. “You don’t think that he got involved in an accident again?”

“MC and Yoosung already called all the hospitals in the area where he was driving, but I haven’t excluded this option yet.” He took a deep breath. “Saeran tracked his whereabouts until he reached an area with no security or traffic cameras. We don’t know where he is now, but you might do.”

“No. Don’t. I can’t.”

“Jumin, please. You’re the only one who knows about his secret place. And I don’t think you're just going to reveal it to us.”

“Jihyun, I’m probably the last person he wants to see right now.”

“Saeyoung can’t track him anymore, since he turned off his cellphone. We need to know if he’s okay. If he’s not at that place, then we need a new plan in order to find him.”

Jumin took a deep breath before saying. “You are not giving up on that, right?”

“Aren’t you worried about him?”

“Extremely worried, but I just… I do not know what to say to him. I failed again yesterday. I am terrible with words.”

“I happen to disagree with you. You are good with words. They are harsh, I’ll admit it, but they come from the heart, I know that” Jihyun took a deep breath. “First, tell Hyun about our plan, that will cheer him up a little bit.”

“And second?”

“I’ll have to leave that to you. Saeyoung is calling me again, and I have to answer. Please, let me know if you find him, so that we can stop calling the hospitals.”

“Fine. I’m doing this for you.”

“No, you’re not. But thank you, Jumin. Talk to you later.”

“Yes, goodbye.” 

He ended the call from his friend, took a deep breath and called another contact on his list. “Hello, Mr. Kim. I am going to need you here sooner than expected. No, I am not going to the office right now. Do you remember that park in the middle of the mountains? Yes, it has been a while. Thank you, I’ll be waiting. Goodbye.”

* * *

It took the director an hour to get to Zen’s so-called “Secret Place”. Jumin took one look at the park and the memories from his birthday night came back to him. The motorcycle ride, Zen’s outfit, watching the sunset in silence. Being quiet around his ex was something easy to do, even on the first time they met.

He took a deep breath, instructed his driver to wait inside the car at the parking lot. He walked the path that led to the bench near the tree where they used to sit down and forget about the rest of the world. There he found Zen, sitting down the same way he was so many years ago. He picked his phone and texted his friend.

**Jumin: He is here. You can stop calling the hospitals.**

“I thought you’d be smoking, but you don’t have anything in your mouth.”

“What?” Zen looked to his side to find Jumin standing next to him. “You freaked me out!” He sighed. “I’m trying to stop smoking. Trying is the word. How did you know I’d be here?”

“I just thought of this place.”

“Lucky guess.” Zen muttered.

“Not really, I just happen to know you too.” He smiled. “Can I sit?”

“If you want to.” He replied and the director sat next to him on the bench. “Did you come alone?”

“Driver Kim brought me here and he’s waiting in the car, so there is no need to worry. I would never tell anyone about this place, so I had to come here myself.”

“Well, I’m so honored that you found some time in your busy schedule to come see me.”

“If you’re honored, then do me a favor.”

“Favor? You have a favor to ask me when my reputation’s hit rock bottom?” The actor scoffed. “What is it?”

“You should turn on your phone so you can tell your friends that you are okay. Everyone is worried about you.” Jumin paused. “Including me.”

“Then, why didn't you call me or text me like everyone else?”

“I thought I was the last person you would want to hear from. Did you forget how you left the chat room yesterday?”

“I’m sorry. I was rude to you.” Zen looked down.

“It is alright.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Okay, I will change my phrasing. It was rude, but it was also understandable. Therefore, it is alright.” The director paused. “I know you did not mean that. You are not really mad at me, are you?”

“No. Well, maybe a little bit. You are not mad at those rumors about you.” Zen looked up to find the grey eyes staring at him. “You were the one who sounded like a broken record whenever we talked about reputation.”

“And I remember pointing it out that it would be a lot more dangerous to your career than to mine.”

“That’s because you make your living through your father and I make a living through the public. I’m serious. I’ve hit rock bottom. You, Echo Girl, you both were born rich. You’ll never understand me. We are so different.”

“Your argument is fair. I don’t deny that I am here because of my father. But I’ve never been ashamed of growing up in a rich family. As you naturally chose musicals, I naturally chose to manage my family’s company. And I don’t regret it. I’m sure you have no regrets on the choices you made.”

“I guess you’re right.” He paused. “Maybe it’s your arrogance that gets me mad. You know it reminds me of my br-. No, I’m not talking about him now.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t trying to attack you. Not today and not the first time we met. I still remember that day. You were so rude.”

“And you were all business talk. I didn’t want to hear that kind of speech when I was eighteen years old. You’re not that much older than me, but you sounded so lame that day. What twenty-one year old wears a suit and a vest? And you still wear only pinstripe shirts.”

“I wear vests because I know well about suits, and I like stripes because you still see stripes when you fold them.”

“You’re still weird.” Zen laughed. “Damn. I can’t believe I’m laughing with you again.”

Jumin started to laugh. “Yes, I haven’t laughed in a long time.”

“God, I wish what happened with Echo Girl was all just a dream.”

“What if I told you we have a plan?”

“We?”

“Okay, let me start from the beginning.” Jumin took a deep breath. “After you left the chat room, Ms. Kang, Jihyun and Saeran joined us and the RFA has come up with a plan to help you.”

“Jumin, it’s helpless. I just…”

“Can you let me explain first? Then you can come up with your excuses.”

“Ouch.”

“Again, I know you.” Jumin cleared his throat. “Saeyoung is going through all of Echo Girl’s social media accounts to find proof that she was indeed your fan and used to talk highly about you, making her recent statement a little weaker.”

“But that’s not enough.”

“I did not finish. I have six more members to talk about. May I?”

“Yes, you may.” The actor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Saeran is looking at the trail of evidence that Echo Girl submitted the photos herself with a bad intention and that she was also responsible for spreading the rumors regarding me. We want to build a case that her story is fake.” He paused. “Yoosung is monitoring a few internet's forums to find people supporting you and to report people spreading false information regarding you. He also went to your house this morning, that’s when we found out you were gone, he passed that information to Saeran who was able to watch you through security cameras making Jihyun guess that you could be here. Not here, exactly. But at your ‘secret place’ as he called.”

“Wow.” Zen blurted.

“Yes, wow indeed. But that’s not everything. Mrs. Kang spent the whole night on your fan club website talking to fans, trying to convince them that you would never do anything like that and if they were really your fans, they should give you a chance to answer those accusations before being hashtag cancelled or something like that. I do not understand this Tripter language.” He paused. “MC is trying to find people outside the internet who can speak well on our behalf. She’s also making sure the twins are eating and taking care of themselves while they work. They can really go overboard.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Zen muttered.

“Well, I haven’t finished yet. Jihyun is talking to his friends in the arts industry and trying to find lawyers with experience in cases like this, since you could sue Echo Girl for diffamation, amongst other things. He is also being the leader, keeping everyone in check, including me.” Jumin sighed.

“And about you?”

“My father just bought an old teacup company. Why don’t you model for them? You won’t have to worry about your allergies in this case.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious.

“Why do you want me?” Zen asked. “There must be thousands of others dying to do it. And now I’m practically known to the world as a scum.”

“I said I’m serious. I don’t really care what the public thinks.” He paused. “I also have lawyers that I could recommend, if you wish to respond. I also thought we could hold a press conference and you can come clean about everything. Until then, I believe we will have more proof of Echo Girl’s lies.”

“You and I have different ways of expressing things, but you are such a sweet guy.” Zen smiled and his cheeks turned red. “The first time I met you I just mistook your intentions because you sounded so cold and calculative, you know, like a jerk.”

“You are the only person who has ever called me sweet.” He was also blushing. “I don’t know if I’m sweet per se, but I will take the compliment for now.”

“You’re sweet. And nice. That’s why after months of teasing me about the stupid cat food commercial, you’re actually offering me this other modeling job instead. You are really going to look past my mistakes and let me do this job?”

“Yes.” Jumin nodded.

“Why?” 

“We are friends. And we were something else once. The RFA is like a family to me and I would help anyone else there too. Even if you do a horrible job at modeling, I won’t turn my back on you.”

“How can you still try to help me? After everything we’ve been through?”

“Especially because of what we have been through.” Jumin paused. “I don’t want your career, your sacrifice to go to waste. You don’t deserve that.” He paused. “So Zen, let us help you now. If you think that you can trust me, take my hand.” The director extended his hand. “It is okay to ask for help.”

“I do trust you. You’re the last person who would do anything to hurt my image. We even broke up because of that.” Zen shook his hand. “To be honest, the RFA is basically my family too. Saeyoung, Yoosung, you, Jaehee, Jihyun, even MC and Saeran now. I knew that no matter what I did, you guys wouldn’t kick me away. I didn’t have people who always stayed beside me no matter what happened.” He paused and looked down to his hand who was still holding Jumin’s. “Thanks. Thanks for coming here. It must not have been easy for you.” He looked up again.

“Emotions are a waste of time.” Jumin tried to look away from red eyes staring peacefully at him.

“Sure, okay. I’ll pretend I’ll believe your act.” He took a deep breath and let go of his hand. “I’ll do it, the modeling thing.”

“You mean the modeling for the teacup brand. I’ll tell Assistant Kang when I get back to the office.”

“No. The one with the cat. I’ll do that. You don’t have to adjust things for me. Instead, just be understanding even if there are a ton of outtakes.” Zen pointed to him. “And don’t laugh when my face gets funny.” He crossed his arms. “And don’t misunderstand anything. I’m doing it because of your and the rest of the RFA’s efforts.”

“Alright.”

“The cat in the commercial it’s Elizabeth, right?” Zen asked. “She’s the only cat that I can stand. I haven’t bought allergy medicine in ages.”

“Yes, we are using her as a model.” Jumin nodded. “She is the only plausible option.”

“Good. I like that.” Zen paused. “Can I ask you something?” Jumin nodded and he continued. “How are you really feeling about Echo Girl?”

“I am completely fine.”

“Completely fine, yeah right. That’s because you don’t know what’s happening on the internet.”

“I don’t care about rumors, even if this time they are real.” Jumin blurted out.

“Wait, what?”

“Oh...”

“You said the rumors are real. Two years ago you could barely say that you were…” Zen stopped himself.

“Yes, you are right. I am sorry.” The director apologised. “I was in denial at that time and I showed you an ugly side of mine. Well, I guess I should say it properly, right? Zen, I am gay.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening then again. “I think this is the second time I have said it out loud.”

“When was the first time?”

“When I told Jihyun about it. I actually told him about us too. I hope it is okay.”

“Yes, of course it is. I’m just really glad that you didn’t keep that one to yourself. I actually told someone else too.”

“Let me guess...” Jumin paused. “It’s Saeyoung.”

“He’s not smooth at all, is him? I had to ask him so many times to stop bothering you with certain questions.”

“I had some suspicions that you had told someone, but I could not know for sure. Saeyoung says a lot of things, but it could be his own twisted sense of humor. Echo Girl is not the first one to rumor about my sexuality. I am young, handsome, rich, the heir of a big company and no one has ever seen me dating a woman. My father on the other hand, changes girlfriends as someone changes clothes.”

“Why do you have to be handsome?” Zen asked sarcastically. “People wouldn’t care if you were ugly.”

“I can’t help that I was born extraordinary.”

“And people call me a narcissist.”

“I thought that we had agreed that we both are. We used to keep the other in check.”

“Yes, there were a lot of things we used to do for each other.”

Jumin checked his watch. “Don’t you think it is a little bit early for such spicy conversation.”

“Oh my, God.” He sighed and pushed Jumin, making the director burst out laughing. “Get your mind out of the gutter. Again, I’m the one who flirts a lot.”

“I’m just joking to lighten the mood.” He looked as Zen’s pouting face and had to cover his mouth to stop smiling. “I know that I am not a comedian. And I also know what you meant before. I always wanted to help you, the intentions behind it may have changed with time, but they are real.”

“What were your intentions?”

“First, I was doing a favor for my friends, knowing that I could also profit from it. Later became kind of a personal goal to have you working for me.” He paused. “Maybe it was that small obsession that led to me being attracted towards you.”

“I am very attractive, indeed.”

Jumin laughs. “Yes, I believe that is the single thing that everyone in the RFA can actually agree on.” He chuckled. “When we were dating I wanted to help you, so I could see you smiling. You were so motivated by acting, you had a level of determination that was beyond my imagination. Maybe I wanted to feel like I was accomplishing something with you.”

“Jumin.”

“Mrs. Kang once said that she admires you for leaving everything behind and pursuing your dreams. Something leads me to believe she wished she could have done the same, especially knowing what she went through.” He paused. “Maybe this is the reason why we are both so protective of you. And we both have said things that hurt your feelings. I cannot speak for Mrs. Kang, but I do believe she did not intend for that to happen. I certainly didn’t.” Jumin took a deep breath. “We are starting to be friends, which I am definitely okay with, it is better than whatever we were before, with all the fighting and bickering. I just don't know if I’m ready to see you with someone else. But I want you to know that  _ au contraire _ of Mrs. Kang, I wouldn’t mind if you  _ ruined _ , for the lack of a better word, your career, if it meant for you to be with someone you care for.”

Zen stayed there staring at the man next to him. Was this Jumin’s way to set him free, to say that he had moved on and therefore, they would not get together in any possible future. “Thank you. I appreciate that. I don’t know when or if that’s going to happen, but thank you for saying that.”

“What about the person you like?”

“What person?” Zen was perplexed.

“Echo Girl said that-” Jumin was interrupted.

“Really? Is she your source for that?”

“You have a point. I apologise.”

“You’re really something, Jumin.” He chuckled. “I want to ask you one more thing, if that’s okay.” The director nodded again and the actor proceeded. “Now that you have come into terms of your sexuality, are you thinking about dating someone?”

“Oh… no, actually.”

“Why?”

“I never saw myself in a relationship before I met you. I could never see myself getting married or having kids just like my father did, or how Jihyun said he would.” Jumin paused. “Maybe I already knew I did not want a relationship like theirs. Not just because of their actions, maybe because I couldn’t see myself dating a woman. It happened once, but it was unusual.” He sighed. “When we were together, I started to dream about the future, the idea of you, me and Elizabeth just living a happy life.”

“Jumin.”

“I struggled a lot before walking into your apartment to break things off. Weeks of tossing and turning in bed at night until I had a dream I thought it was a message waiting to be decrypted. I usually don’t believe in any of that, but you have psychic dreams. Who knows what’s the true power of the mind?” He closed his eyes. “I thought my dream was manifesting my thoughts about how relationships always end, since I experienced it first hand with my parents and every girlfriend my father had after that.” He opened his eyes. “Or that we can hurt the people we said we love the most, I can thank Jihyun and Rika for that.” He sighed. “I lacked good role models growing up and I kept thinking I would ruin things. Who was I to be the one to get it right? Especially on the first try.” He took a deep breath “So, no. I can’t see myself with anyone else. Who is willing to look past my arrogance to find that I am sweet? Who is the one man that would want me if I’m not out to the world? And is he really wanting me for me or because of my money? I don’t know if you have noticed, but I don’t have many friends and I don’t go out a lot to meet new people.”

“Jumin.” Zen looked down and grabbed his ex’s hands. “I wish you had told me all of this before, but I get it that you needed time.” He sniffed his nose. “I was different from you. All that I dreamed of was being happily married with a wife and kids. My career would be soaring, but my family would always come first.” He stared into the pair of grey eyes. “But then you came into my life and messed everything up. In the best way possible.” His eyes began to tear up. “I also imagined spending the rest of my life with you. And Elizabeth, of course. The proof that we don’t choose who we love, is that I fell for a guy who is obsessed with a cat.” He laughed and Jumin chuckled too. “When I said I liked someone to Echo Girl, it was my mouth speaking from my heart and not my mind. I wished everyday for the past two years to move on, but it’s impossible.”

“Hyun.”

“I tried to get angry at you to see if I could activate another emotion that wasn’t love and sadness. But you had too much of an impact on my life. Sometimes I fear that I will not be able to love someone as much as I loved you. As if I was looking and settling for second best.” He paused. “The worst part of this ‘Echo Girl situation’ it’s that it is a terrible lie about a terrible act. I would be fine if the rumors were about something good and true, just like we had. I wouldn’t be here moping if they were trashing our love. I’m even more sure now that something as magical as what we had is not wrong, weird or even a sin.” The tears were flowing from his eyes. “If you knew how much research I did trying to find all the places in the world where we could live. It didn’t matter to me where we were, as long as we were together.” The tears were blurring his eyes.

Jumin let go of one Zen’s hand, so he could remove the hair that was falling in front of his eyes. “I am sorry.” With one hand, he continued to squeeze Zen’s hand and with the other, he wiped the tears that would not stop falling from his eyes. “I am so sorry.” His eyes were tearing up again. “You asked me once what I was sorry for in all of this mess and I replied it was hurting you. However, it was more than that. It was me letting my fears and insecurities cloud my reason and judgment. I know I allowed my feelings and emotions to come out when we were dating, but those were the bad ones. That was the moment when I should have been more logical. I’m sorry for not being more honest with you.”

“Jumin.”

“I was struggling because being with you made me question a decision I had made a long time ago, which was following my father’s footsteps. I wanted you to be a part of my life more than any bad reputation.” He took a deep breath. “One of my biggest fears was you waking up one day, and just realizing that being with me was not worth losing your career.” He chuckled. “If you had heard the scolding Jihyun gave me, you would have been proud of him.”

“I was not going to let you go because of something like that.” Zen spoke in between sobs.

“You and I don’t know that. We cannot predict the future. But as Jihyun annoyingly pointed out, that was something for our future selves to find out.” He cupped Zen’s check with his hand. “You were so brave to put our love first and that left me terrified. For a moment it felt like the scale was unbalanced to your side.”

“It’s alright.” Zen softly spoke.

“No, it is not.” He retreated both of his hands.

“It’s bittersweet and understandable, therefore it’s alright.” He mirrored Jumin’s words, who let out a small chuckle.

“I do not wish for us to be just okay. Is that greedy?”

Zen wiped his tears after he stopped sobbing. “I don’t know. I think we deserve better than just okay. I’m not sure of what that is yet.”

“We have all the time in the world to figure that out. I am not in a hurry.” The director smiled, but before Zen could reply, Jumin’s phone rang. He picked it up and turned it off. “I am sorry about that.”

“You’re not going to answer that? What if it’s something important?”

“You are more important to me right now.” Jumin said confidently. “Where were we?”

Zen’s face turned red with the reply. “I don’t know, but we have time to figure that out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They grew apart and now they are getting closer again. I told you from the beginning this was a slow burn, so...  
> This conversation is the first step into a new chapter in their lives. 
> 
> The first time I played Zen's route, I was like: Jumin is being nice, I like that (This was what convinced me to play his route). But then on the second time around, I was like: this could be interpreted in another way... So, that's why there are a lot of excerpts from the story mode where they talk on Zen's secret place.
> 
> I also realized that I haven't written how exactly they went their first time meeting each other, so I decided to give it a try. This one is dedicated to my cousin, since she was annoyed by Zen's rudeness coming out of nowhere. My main excuse is that he's 18, mad at his brother and at the world. But I also wanted to spark a certain curiosity for each other that is mentioned in the first and second chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, be free to leave feedback, it’s always appreciated. See you all on the next update!


	22. After The Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen gets prepared for his own press conference with the help of the RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder of spoilers from Zen's route, including some parts of the party of the Normal and Good Ending.

The young actor looked around Saeyoung’s living room and all of his friends were busy, trying to fix this problem in his life. Zen still felt a little bit guilty that they were using their free time to help him. _It is okay to ask for help._ It had been two days since he had a pleasant conversation with his ex at the park. Zen was aware of his own feelings and now he knew for sure they were being reciprocated by his ex too. Being just okay was not good enough anymore.

“I’m just saying that maybe we should change that part of the speech.” Jaehee pointed out.

“And what do you propose to replace it with?” Jumin asked.

“I have the list of options right here, sir.” She handed a few pages to her boss.

The actor could not help but stare at the director reading the papers in front of him. Jumin had the habit of mouthing the words with the exact enunciation he thought it was correct. When he found something intriguing while reading a document, he would tilt his head to the side and murmur a low “Hmmm.” to himself. Zen didn’t even notice that he was smiling until he looked to the right and saw Saeyoung staring back at him while talking to his brother. The actor looked away from the redhead and back to the pile of papers in front of him. He had already memorized his whole speech three times, since the duo in front of him kept changing things every couple of hours. _If you think that you can trust me, take my hand._ Zen did. More than anything else in this world. That was the reason he was not even complaining about the new altered versions of the speech. He looked up to find a pair of grey eyes looking fondly at him which made his face burn before he looked down again.

“Did you manage to trace the IP?” Saeyoung asked his twin.

“What do you think?” Saeran scoffed at his brother. “Did you manage to find the document I asked you before?”

“Yup, it’s already in the folder you set up.” He replied.

“Be nice, you two.” MC left two cups of water in front of them on the table and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. “Drink up, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thanks, honey.” The ginger head smiled.

“Thanks, noona.” The younger twin spoke.

Zen thought it was so endearing to see that scene unfold in front of his eyes. He was incredibly happy to see his friend finding love and happiness in a very unexpected way. The former hacker had moved to a bigger place, it was an actual house, instead of his old bunker. Now he has a lot more space for his brother and for MC when he eventually finds the courage to ask her to marry him. Saeyoung also bought an old store at the commercial district to set up his own toy shop with the help of his brother, who really just wanted a place to expose his flower arrangements, after he already gave the RFA’s members several vases of flowers. However, both twins were back at hacking just to help him now. This was the third time Saeyoung helped his career without him even asking for it, it was recording and spreading his presentation like a virus on the internet, creating a Tripter bot to spread his photos with positive messages and now this. The redhead also deserved an award for putting up the actor’s late night calls about his ex all those years ago.

“Hey noona, come here. I have something to show you.” Yoosung spoke to the long haired brunette. “It’s the neighbour, she can confirm Mr. Kim’s speech.”

“Good job, Yoosung.” MC replied to the blond.

The college student was proudly saying out loud he was going to save Zen’s career just like he had saved his life all those months ago. The actor would never admit to the blond boy, but he kind of liked having him hanging around his apartment. It was good to have company, so much that he ended up confiding his biggest secret to the kid.

“Yes, like I mentioned in the previous email we exchanged.” Jihyun talked on the phone while pacing the living room. “I do believe he will be answering to the accusations. We have a strong defense. But we can always accuse her if she backs away. His career is already suffering from this pause since he lost the role. I know it’s been only two days. The agency doesn’t seem to want him anymore.” He sighed. “Fine, we’ll talk later.” He hung up the phone.

Jihyun was acting as the leader and saved him once again. The thought that this man knew about him and Jumin made him feel nervous, but relieved at the same time. It was one more person who knew about his secret and probably did not care much about it.

Zen’s mind was spiraling with so many thoughts, if he was going to convince the world of his truth, how could he repay his friends for all they were doing for him, but most importantly, how to deal with the feelings being brought up again by his ex. The actor shook his head, got up from his chair and walked to the house’s backyard. He decided to sit on the grass and admire Saeran’s garden while he pondered about his life.

“Hyun, is everything alright?” The mint-haired man asked.

“What?” Zen shook his head and looked up to find Jihyun standing next to him with a soft smile. “Oh… I’m fine, hyung. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“I understand that. May I sit here?” He asked and Zen nodded, so he sat next to him. “I don’t know if it helps or not, but I think you’re going to do very well on your speech. You’ll soon be able to put this whole scandal behind you.”

“Thank you, hyung. I wasn’t so sure about it before, but seeing you all working so hard to help me, it has given me hope.” Zen sighed. “But that’s not what I’m more worried about now.”

“And what is it?”

The actor hesitated for a few seconds before speaking, almost as a whisper. “Jumin.”

“What about him?” Jihyun asked as if he didn’t know what this meant.

“He told me that you know, so…”

“Oh, he did that? Good, I like when he’s honest.”

“Yeah, me too.” He chuckled. “Isn’t it ridiculous that I’m thinking more about him than this whole situation?”

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous. You two were distant for so long and then you got closer again in these past six months. It’s natural that some feelings ressurge, especially if they never went away.”

“Did he tell you anything?” He quickly asked.

“No. But he didn’t have to.” He chuckled. “You know, I’m not blind anymore, I can see the way you two were looking at each other.”

“Hyung.” He blushed.

“What? I learned to make jokes, okay?” He laughed. “Look, I know that things ended badly and you hurt each other, but something tells me that you made peace.”

“Yeah, we did. We are friends now.”

“However?”

“However, I don’t want to be just friends. He was more honest with me in a couple of hours than he was for the whole time we dated. You say that he might still like me, Saeyoung keeps looking at me and smiling. Even Jumin himself said we deserve more than just being okay, being friends.”

“But?”

“But, I’m scared.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to get heartbroken again. It took so long to recover from it. And I don’t think I could do that all over again.”

“You probably would, but I don’t want this happening to either of you.”

“Then what do I do? Do I continue this suffering by just having him in my life with this distance between us or do I risk everything once again? Is he willing to act on his feelings?”

“You’re really hitting me with some hard questions.” He chuckled. “Those are things you really need to ask yourself. And him too.”

“I know. I just thought that if I asked them out loud, I’d get some answers. I’ve been asking myself for days now.” He sighed.

“Look, I know I’m not the best person to go out giving love advice, therefore, I’m going to give some analisis instead.” He paused. “Jumin only told me about everything long after the best times of your relationship had happened, but I’m his oldest friend and I can think back and notice how much happier he was when you were dating. I’m not saying this in order to guilt trip you, I’m just pointing out that dating you has made my friend to be more open and vulnerable.” He sighed. “Not to mention, that now I know why we didn’t have dinner on his birthday that year. I still don’t believe you got him to ride on your motorcycle, but at the same time, you should see his face when he told me about the cake and the birthday gifts.” He smiled.

“Yeah, the motorcycle was a one time thing only.” He smiled too. “I just wanted him to be happy. And he made me happy too. I could see how comfortable he was about telling me anything. I even did the same, there are things about me that he’s the only one who knows.”

“I also feel the obligation to point out how much of a mess he was after you two broke up, for what if felt like it would be forever. And I don’t say these things in order to justify anything that he has done or said to you.”

“I know, we both made mistakes, however I think we finally forgave each other for them. I think that was the most important step.”

“This is good, I like that.” Jihyun smiled at him. “I’m going to give you the same advice I gave Jumin over two years ago. If you wish to get back together, there’s something you need to do. You have to make sure you are both on the same page about your feelings, and you’re also willing to be completely honest during this whole journey. You have to regain each other’s trust and that happens slowly, but you two already started that, right?” Zen nodded and he continued. “This is the most vulnerable you will ever be. And I believe that if you both want the same thing and are willing to fight for it, there’s a high chance of success. And I know that relationships have their ups and downs, but if your connection is strong, there's nothing you can’t do together.”

“Wow, that’s some really nice speech there for someone who doesn’t know anything about love.”

Jihyun chuckled. “When I said that to Jumin I was hoping someone would say that to me. Back then I was trying to save my relationship with Rika before she went away.” He sighed. “I thought I knew about love, I even thought we loved each other, when it was just an obsession.” He took a deep breath. “I think what I said stands for any relationship, not just a romantic one. When we are honest, when we trust people, we move forward together. That was what the RFA did for me. I still wonder sometimes if I deserved to regain everyone’s trust, but as Jumin said to me once, we are family, we forgive the ones who are willing to change.”

“Yes, you deserve your new regained trust. I’m going to think about what you’ve said.” Zen hugged the older man. “Last time you saved my life, now you’re saving my heart. Thank you.”

“I just want you all to be happy.” Jihyun replied and drew circles on the younger man’s back.

* * *

Jumin was being surrounded by pages and pages of new versions of Zen’s speech by the hour. Mrs. Kang was in charge of making the adjustments and adding parts that would make the speech more approachable to the fans, while he wanted his new friend to be assertive and expose the whole truth while being serious.

Once in a while, he would look in front of him and find the actor glancing back at him while trying to read, just before looking back at his own documents. Sometimes, he would look to the side and find Jihyun staring fondly at him and his cheeks would start to burn as if his old friend was sending a message with those kind eyes.

His pocket was buzzing once in a while and he didn’t want to pick up, nothing could be more important to him than helping Zen. At this time, he already knew who was calling him nonstop for the past few days.

“Zen, this is the new version of the speech.” Jaehee spoke, but when she actually looked in front of her, the actor had disappeared. “Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, he was here just a few moments ago.” Jumin answered.

“He went to the backyard, probably to rest for a little bit.” Saeyoung replied. “Jihyun-hyung went after him. I think he’s giving him some dad advice.”

“Dad advice?” The assistant asked.

“Do not even bother to ask, Mrs. Kang.” Jumin sighed. “I gave up trying to understand this boy’s words.”

“Gasp, I’m offended, hyung.” The gingerhead crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jaehee opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID, ‘Mr. Chairman’. “Mr. Han, your father is calling me.”

“Of course, he could not reach me, so he went for you, after work hours.” Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose. “You should answer, but please, do not tell him that you are with me.”

“Okay, sir.” She replied and answered the call. “Goodnight Mr. Chairman, how can I help you? I see. I understand, sir. Do you want me to call him and pass on your message? Alright, I will do that in this instant. Thank you sir. Have a goodnight.” She hung up. “Mr. Han, I know this is not my business, but it seems like your father is trying to reach you for days.”

“Yes, you are correct.”

“And you also have been avoiding his calls on your phone. You had asked me not to pass his calls at the office, but I did not know you two were not speaking at all. Did he introduce you to a new girlfriend of his?”

“No, it is nothing like that.” He sighed. “He is upset that I missed my flight yesterday. I was supposed to meet him abroad in order to meet some new people, however, as you can see, I never showed at the airport.”

“I thought you had me cancel a personal trip.” She replied. “We could have exchanged these documents via email if this was an important trip.”

“It is personal. It is probably him trying to introduce me to someone’s daughter. And I have more important things to do now.” He lowered his voice. “I wanted to be here.”

“Alright, I see.” Jaehee replied.

“I should go return his call before he disturbs you again, Mrs. Kang, or he decides to call Jihyun. He is probably next on his list. It is not a very big list anyway.”

“You can use my office if you want some privacy.” Saeyoung said.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Jumin replied.

“Up the stairs, first door on your left.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back” Jumin got up and walked up the stairs.

After entering the office, the executive director sat on the computer chair and took a deep breath. Having to talk to his father was the last thing he wanted to do, especially this week. But he gathered a small amount of courage left and called him.

“Hello, father. Assistant Kang informed you were looking for me.”

“Jumin, I have been calling you for two days straight.” Mr. Chairman replied. “You were supposed to have caught a flight yesterday. I was waiting for you.”

“I am terribly sorry, but unfortunately I had an RFA emergency. It is something that requires my full attention.”

“I am glad you have your charity project on the side, however let me remind you that family comes first.” He scoffed. “Last time I checked, you were not even the leader. Hasn’t Jihyun recovered already?”

“Yes, he has. But this was a team effort to help one of our members.”

“Helping that actor is more important than your own family? You should not worry too much. His career is probably going to be over soon, even if he did not do anything wrong.”

“He didn’t.” Jumin was firm. “And we have gathered a strong case on his defense.”

“I see. There’s no need to be so protective over your friends. I am just saying that reputation is the most important thing to a man. Even if he recovers from this one, he needs to be extra careful for the rest of his life.” His father sighed. “Enough about that boy now.”

“I was not aware you were watching gossip TV, father.” Jumin teased.

“I do when they bring up my own son.” Mr. Chairman scoffed. “You know that not answering those ridiculous rumors is not the only option for you. I said time and time again that I can introduce you to a lot of women. You are not ‘only twenty-four years old’ anymore. You are a very respectable twenty-eight year old, you should have a girlfriend right now. Then tell me, when you are coming to meet me?”

“As soon as this situation is fixed.”

“And when will that be?” 

“Zen’s press conference is tomorrow morning.”

“Good, you can catch a flight right after.” His father pointed out. “I will send the details to your assistant.”

“Alright.”

“Jumin?”

“Yes, father.”

“Don’t ignore me this way ever again.” He said calmly. “This is not like you. But I will ignore it this time, considering the situation.”

“Okay, father. I suppose this is goodbye for now.”

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

After hanging up the phone, the executive director continued sitting down, talking to his father could be both emotionally and physically draining. He used to have a lot more respect for the man and their arguments would only involve his girlfriends, but more recently they were even disagreeing on the business side. It felt like every new idea Jumin had researched and tested on a small scale was impossible in the long one.

And if all of that was not enough, his father made the mistake to talk badly about his friend. His ex. The man he still denied having feelings for. Jumin didn’t want his own father to be responsible for his insecurities all over again, he was not going to let the older man have all of this power over him. Not this time.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Saeyoung’s voice. “Hyung, can I come in? I just need to grab something my brother asked for.”

“Yes, come in.” Jumin replied and the boy walked in. “I already finished my call. I was just…” He stopped himself.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to grab this one thing and I’ll be gone.” He opened a drawer on the cabinet at the back of the room. “Here, I found it.” He laughed and picked a transfer cable inside the drawer before closing it off. “Saeran has the habit of organizing my stuff with his own method, and then I can’t find anything.” He made his way to the door, but looked back at Jumin and stopped. “Hyung, are you okay?”

“What? Me? I am fine.”

“Studies say that approximately ninety-five percent of people that say they are fine, are actually not.” Saeyoung had a smug smile on his face, but he found it strange Jumin didn’t reply or even rolled his eyes at him. “Okay, serious mode on.” He sat on the chair in front of the older man. “Did something happen with you and your father?”

Jumin sighed. “No. He is just the way he always is, which is the annoying part.”

“Okay, we don’t have time to unpack all of that.” He whispered. “What did he say today that bothered you?”

“Saeyoung, it is fine. Go on and take that to your brother. I’ll be down in a minute to help Ms. Kang with the speech.”

“I think that Saeran and Jaehee-noona can survive on their own for a little bit. I know that I’m not Jihyun-hyung, but you can talk to me.” He waited for an answer, but was met with more silence. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever repaid you for helping me and my brother.”

“There’s no need for that. I was just helping an RFA member.”

“So, you’re going to tell me that you’re helping Zen now, the same way you helped me in the past?”

“Of course.”

“I usually don’t agree with Jaehee-noona, but you could’ve helped with Zen’s speech from another country. It’s the so-called power of the internet. There’s so much you can do online.”

“Saeyoung.”

“Okay, you’re rolling your eyes at my jokes, that’s good.” He smiled. “Look, I know that you know, that I know, so let’s cut to the main point.”

Jumin relunctly replied. “I am assuming you are talking about me and Zen.”

“Yes, your whole soap opera. All the drama, the ups and downs, I know everything.” He paused. “I also saw you two exchanging heart eyes at each other earlier. Jihyun also noticed that. Honestly, you two can be so obvious sometimes that I don’t know how you kept this as a secret.”

“Are you here to make fun of me?”

“No. Maybe. Just a little bit.” he answered and Jumin took a deep breath. “Here comes some advice, even if you don’t want one. I used to think I was not deserving of love, all thanks to my lovely parents. The only thing I had to do was survive in order to help my brother. And look how that turned out.” He sighed. “But then I met Jihyun and Rika who showed me what a parent’s love was supposed to be. Unfortunately, some things went wrong and we don’t need to talk about that, but at the end of the day I met MC. With all the patience in the world she showed me how to be more secure and I even started to love myself along the way.”

“You two are really meant for each other.”

“Thanks, hyung. Maybe one day, I’ll ask her to be together with me forever.” He shook his head. “But that’s not the point here, I’m talking about you now.” He cleared his throat. “If everything Zen told me is real and I believe it is, you and him are also meant to be.”

“Saeyoung.” Jumin rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

“No, don’t roll your eyes at me. You don’t need to answer me now, but think about it. Weren't you happier together? Weren’t you the best version of yourself with him? Doesn’t hurt being apart from each other?” He paused. “I’m not saying that you two didn’t make mistakes, but everyone does.”

Jumin pondered for a while before answering. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I am answering all your questions. And agreeing to your affirmation.”

“The fact you chose to be here for him instead of meeting your father says something to me. Also, a little bird told me that you and him are not in agreement right now, like you used to.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Zen has proved time and time again that he’s ready to let go of everything for his happiness. And for your luck, it involves dating you. So, the real question here is, are you willing to do the same? Not for him, but for yourself, for your happiness too.”

“How can you be so smart?”

“Oh, it’s probably all the trauma.” Saeyoung answered.

“No, it is more than that. But, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “If you really wanna thank me, maybe I could spend a day with Elly?”

“First, it’s Elizabeth the 3rd. Second, don’t push your luck.”

“Fine, at least you’re back at your own normal.”

“An unemotional robot?” Jumin scoffed.

“I believe you have feelings, you’re just too good at hiding them. It comes with the trauma. I got smarts and humor. You got cold and serious. But I know you have a nice side, otherwise Zen wouldn’t have dated you.”

“I am terrified.” He blurted out.

“I know. I was too. But you don’t need to do this alone. It’s okay to ask for help, isn’t?”

“Yes, it is.”

“You know, there should be more names under that list your father carries around. And it’s not just Zen. All of us here in the RFA care about you.” The ginger head smiled. “You proved time and time again that you care for all of us. You have more friends than you know.”

“Yes, I do. Thank you, Saeyoung.”

“You’re welcome, hyung.”

* * *

The actor had not been able to get a good night's sleep after going home from Saeyoung’s place. Even though he was feeling a little more secure about his speech and he was going to have his friends with him, his mind was spiraling about the recent conversation with Jihyun. Nevertheless, the morning had come and Zen was pacing the floor of Jumin’s office while the executive director was sitting on the sofa while reading the speech once again.

“You are going to make a hole on the floor if you continue to do that.” Jumin spoke without looking at the actor.

“There are a lot of people out there, the conference room is going to be ready soon. I feel less confident looking at people who still hate me, but I don’t want to be weak…” _in front of you._ “Alright. I’ll have to focus. It’s pretty nerve-wracking to see so many reporters.” 

“I know.”

“I walk around to get the nerves out.”

“I know.”

“Then you know that makes me feel better.”

Jumin finally looked up and saw Zen staring at him with arms crossed in front of his chest. “Come here.” He said and patted the spot on the sofa next to him.

“Okay.” Zen mumbled and sat next to him.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just trust me and close your eyes.” Jumin spoke softly and Zen did just that. “Now, pay attention to my voice. We are going to inhale deep and then we are going to exhale, alright?” Zen nodded. “Good.” The older man started and the actor quickly joined in and by the end, their breathing was in sync. “We are going to do this a few more times.” Zen nodded again and they repeated this exercise until the actor’s heart was beating slower than before. “You are okay, everything is going to be okay.”

Zen opened his eyes and quickly saw that the man in front of him had also closed his eyes. “Can I open my eyes?” He smiled as he closed them.

“Just a few more seconds.” Jumin opened his eyes. “Now, you can.”

“Thank you.” He smiled wider as his eyes were open once again. “I feel more relaxed now.”

“You have your speech memorized, we have the press release with all the information, we have two witnesses. If Echo Girl still does not back away, we can sue her.”

“I really hope we don’t have to go that far. I just want to put all of this behind me.”

Jumin chuckled. “We really are different people.”

“That’s why we were always good at completing each other, right?”

“We were a combination that sounded strange at first, however it still makes sense, after all of these years.” The older man stared into the pair of red eyes studying him.

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Han?”

“I was-I Just…” He struggled to find the words when they heard a knock on the door.

“Saved by the bell, or by the assistant should I say.” He laughed and stood up to open the office’s door.

“Mr. Han, we-” Jaehee stopped and shook her head. “Hello, Zen. We are ready for the two of you downstairs.”

“Good, let’s get over with it, noona.” The actor smiled at her.

“You look cheerful.” She replied.

“Yeah, I have a good feeling about today. And about the future.”

The executive director got up from the sofa, closed the button on his suit and cleared his throat. “Yes, I agree.” And he made his way to the door.

“It is really good to see you two getting along for the time.” She smiled and walked out of the office.

“It’s not the first, but this time it's going to be even better.” Zen whispered so that only his ex could hear.

“You are right.” Jumin whispered while trying to hide a smile forming on his face and his burning cheeks.

“As always. Don’t you dare forget that.” Zen replied.

* * *

The conference room was filled with reporters and photographers, all respectable journalists that really wanted to get the newest scoop, but not in the same disgusting way that A! news had done before. Jaehee walked in first, followed by Jumin and Zen, they all stepped on the stage in front of the room. The actor looked around the room and before he could start freaking out, he saw his friends in the back smiling at him.

Mrs. Kang walked to the podium and spoke on the microphone. “Thank you all for coming to C&R’s International today for this press conference.” She paused. “The actor Zen is a new employee in our company. Apart from that, he is also a member of the RFA, a charity association that our Executive Director, Mr. Han and me, his Chief Assistant and the Head of the Intelligence Unit are also a part of. We would like to prevent any more false rumors from spreading about our own members. Of course, it is our opinion that this is all a misunderstanding. Please be your own judge of this matter.” She paused again. “Then I'll introduce you to the musical actor, Zen.”

Jaehee backed down from the podium and stood next to her boss, as the white-haired man walked forward. “Hello, I’m Zen.”

“Question!” One reporter shouted.

“Me first!” Shouted the reporter next to him.

“I will answer questions later on. First, I’d like to deny all accusations against me for ‘sexually harassing’ Echo Girl. Such false accusations have damaged my reputation in an industry where public image is key. I will have Echo Girl take responsibility for such damages later on. I also tried to understand her intentions as she was once a valuable fan of mine. But her actions have hurt several of my fans, and my friends as well. I cannot simply let this pass.”

“Did you just say that Echo Girl is your fan?” Asked one of the reporters.

“Probably not now, but she was before this incident. The materials have been handed out, but just to quote a couple sentences she posted on her social media. ‘When I started acting instead of singing, I watched a lot of Zen in Jalapeño. He's been my role model ever since I was in high school.’ Echo Girl posted this on her blog two months ago.” He cleared his throat. “On the Tripter account she used three years ago when she was still in high school, she wrote, ‘I’ll go out with Zen as soon as I become famous. No way he’s going to refuse me’.” Zen let out an awkward laugh. “Oh, reading all this is quite embarrassing. Anyways, you can read the details in the press release, you can quote them on your articles.”

“Why is Echo Girl claiming that you harassed her?” The reporter asked again.

“Echo Girl and I were selected to play the lead roles in a new production. Later I found out that she had planned all of it to go up on stage with me. She came to my house with second intentions that night.”

“Is that really true?” The same reporter questioned.

“Yes. The night she claims I harassed her, I had spent the afternoon out, at a friend’s house. All of the RFA members had dinner at our leader’s house. You might know him as a V the photographer. I know that me just saying all of this doesn’t prove much, since they are my friends and could’ve been just protecting me, but we have a witness. Can you please come forward, Ms. Nari Park.”

An old woman in her sixties, came walking forward while linking her arm with Yoosung’s. When she approached the microphone, she smiled at the actor. “Yes, I’m Zen’s landlord and neighbour for almost ten years now and he has never caused me any trouble. He was always on time with his rent and was always very kind to everyone around.” She smiled. “So I was surprised that after he left his apartment last Saturday afternoon with this lovely boy over here” She pointed at Yoosung. “a brunette girl came to his door and stayed there until he arrived hours later. I knew what time it was because she would not stop yelling.” She paused. “She tried hard to come inside his place, but this very respectable man right here” She looked at Zen and then back to the reporters. “would not let her in. As this Echo Girl walked away, I asked Zen if he needed help and he said he was going to call her manager. She was the one who took the absurd photo that has been going around.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. Park.” Zen smiled at her.

“It was nothing, my dear.” She pinched his cheek and then Yoosung helped her out of the stage and back to her seat.”

“We also have a witness who saw Echo Girl with me on Monday morning, before she went on A! News to talk about me. Well, Mr. Jungsoo Kim?”

The bungeoppang vendor approached the stage and got behind the podium. “Oh yes. I was so surprised to see Echo Girl in such a quiet town. This handsome man over here came to buy some bungeoppang and suddenly a girl came running in our direction. I immediately recognized her as Echo Girl. She was very angry and upset. She talked about how Zen had denied her feelings and she was going to get her revenge on him. She even yelled at me when I asked her for an autograph to help my business.”

“Mr. Kim, where do you sell the fish-shaped bread?” The reporter asked.

“Over there in Camptan. Right in front of his house.”

“Thank you Mr. Kim.” Zen smiled at the older man.

“You’re welcome, boy.” Mr. Kim replied and got off the stage.

“Zen, I have one more question.” Another reporter asked.

“Yes, go ahead.”

“I cannot help but think that you having this press conference is antagonizing a female singer who is extremely popular at the moment. What do you think about this? If any of what you said here today is proven wrong, your career and even your personal life will be at risk.”

“That’s a good question. To be honest, living the life of an actor has been just like a tightrope act in a way. I had to cover up my personal life in order not to ruin people’s perception of me. But the truth is that I ran away from home when I was fifteen years old and I haven’t talked to my parents or my brother ever since.” He sighed. “I wanted to act, and my family didn’t like that. I was independent from a young age, going from one theater company to another just to make a living for myself. I can’t deny that my looks played a part in how I survived in the musical theater industry. But when I was on stage, it was through acting that I expressed myself.” He paused and there was silence in the room. “I had to hide all of my troubles and mistakes, but this Echo Girl incident gave me a lot to think about. I could have remained quiet, changed my name, and taken on another job, but I wanted to be honest and transparent.” His voice was firm. “Because acting is not just a job for me, it is who I am, my life. And if my life isn’t honest, then well, that would be horrible.” He chuckled. “I am not very proud of my past, however I survived in this field because of my talent and my looks. All that I ever wanted was to become an actor who inspires people.” He placed both hands on top of the podium. “And I swear that I did not lay a single finger on Echo Girl, and all the materials she released are false. I think the fans who still support me despite all the popular opinion, are those who felt the sincere struggles in my characters, and me as well.” He took a deep breath. “Lastly, I cannot have any feelings towards Echo Girl. I have someone else I like right now. This is the absolute truth.”

“Did he tell you he was going to say that?" Jaehee whispered to her boss.

“No, but it is a good surprise.” Jumin replied.

“Mr. Han?” She asked.

“Are you in a relationship at the moment?” Asked the reporter again.

“No, not yet. But who knows? If that moment comes and the other party agrees, I’ll once again tell the whole truth to my fans and to the world.” He smiled. “Until now, my acting was a reflection of my struggles in life. I once had a heartbreak so painful, that I used it as an inspiration for my acting. But now, thanks to this wonderful person, I hope my acting will only reflect warmth and love.”

“Can you give us any tips about this mysterious girl?” One reporter asked.

“Is she an actress?” Asked the one next to the first.

“Does she know you’re talking about her?” One more person asked.

“This is all I have to say for now. Thank you all for coming.” Zen bowed to the reporters and stood next to Jumin.

Jaehee walked towards the microphone once again. “Thank you all for coming. I hope you take your press release kit with you as you exit the room.” She bowed and stood next to Zen.

* * *

After the reporters and the C&R employees left the conference room, the members of the RFA were alone and the youngest of them was the most excited one. “Oh my, God. That was so cool, hyung.” Yoosung exclaimed. “The way you talked and everyone just sat there in complete silence. It was awesome.”

“Thanks, kid.” Zen replied and messed with the blond’s hair. “You did very well helping with the witnesses.”

“Don’t compliment him.” Saeyoung spoke. “He’s going to be all cocky now thinking he saved the day.”

“Well, but I did.” The college student replied.

“Come on guys, it was a team effort.” MC smiled at the youngest while punching her boyfriend’s arm.

“MC is absolutely right.” Jihyun agreed. “We are stronger when we act together.”

“It is a shame that took you so long to learn that.” Jumin said.

“Alright.” Jaehee interrupted. “This was good, however now we have to think about the legal procedures. We also have to be ready for Echo Girl’s response.”

“Or, we can celebrate this small victory with Mr. CEO-in-line here actually buying lunch for all of us.” Zen clicked his tongue.

“I’ll go if there’s desert.” Saeran interjected.

“Oh, about that.” Jumin cleared his throat. “I am afraid I cannot do that today.”

“Seriously, are you refusing to pay lunch for your newest employee plus his six friends?” Zen grinned.

“Mr. Han has a flight in less than two hours.” Jaehee answered. “Your father really pushed this ticket reservation.”

“Yes, he is not very happy with me right now.” Jumin spoke quietly.

“And when is he happy with anything?” Zen asked and Jihyun let out a small laugh.

“We were already not getting along in the past few months and now he really is upset that I missed my flight earlier this week.” The director answered.

“Why did you miss the flight?” The actor asked.

“Because he was helping you.” Saeyoung pointed out.

“Very smooth.” The photographer whispered to the gingerhead.

“I’m sorry.” Zen said shyly.

“Nonsense, it was not your fault. It was my choice to stay and help.” The dark-haired man paused. “Besides, I know he just wants to introduce me to some influential people.”

“Most likely to introduce you to his new girlfriend, sir.” Jaehee pointed out. “Or maybe he wants to find a woman for you, since he asked me if you were seeing anyone.”

“I see.” Jumin sighed. “I suppose I have to meet him in order to know for sure. I better be going to the airport.” He looked at his assistant. “Mrs. Kang, is Mr. Kim on the garage floor?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Good. You all should go have lunch together. We deserve some celebration.” He looked at his friends. “The meal it’s on me, of course.” There were exciting noises coming from everyone, except Zen.

“Only if you promise to go out with us when you come back.” The actor said. “This was a team effort and you are part of it.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled. “Now, if you excuse me.” He nodded and walked out of the room.

Zen could not help but smile, the press conference seemed to be a success, he was having a good time with his friends and he was going to have lunch with Jumin. _Jumin and everyone else too._ It still counts.

“So, are you daydreaming about him?” Saeyoung asked.

“What?” Zen shook his head.

“Everyone is going to the front of the building so we can go to the restaurant, but here you are, stuck on the floor.”

“Can a guy just think in peace?”

“Only if he tells me that he’s thinking about a certain someone.” The younger boy grinned.

“Guess I will not be thinking about anyone right now. Let’s go to lunch.” Zen put his hand on his pocket. “Shit, where’s my phone? I think I left it in Jumin's office.”

“Hmmm…” Saeyoung teased.

“I’m not going to even answer that.” Zen scoffed. “Just go ahead and tell everyone I’ll be down in just a moment.”

“Okay, fine. Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“Sure, I’ll be fast just for you.” Zen replied with sarcasm.

The two men left the conference room and walked towards the elevators at the end of the corridor. Saeyoung got the one on the left and went down to meet the rest of his friends, while Zen got into the one on the right and went up. After getting out the elevator and pursuing a long corridor, he approached Jumin’s door and opened it up. For his surprise, the owner of the office was still there, standing behind his desk.

“Hi, I thought you were gone by now.” The white-haired man walked in the office and closed the door behind him.

“I forgot to send an email and the file I needed was only here, therefore I had to come back.” The director replied. “What are you doing in my office?”

“I was about to leave too when I realized I forgot my phone here.” He pointed to the device on Jumin’s desk.

“Oh, I see.” Jumin picked up the phone and walked towards Zen. “We are both very forgetful today.” He handed the phone to the other man.

“Maybe it’s because we have other things on our minds.” Zen picked up the phone, their hands touching for a few more seconds than necessary. “Thank you.”

“For what? Giving your phone back to you?”

“No, silly.” He laughed. “I’m thanking you again for helping me, mostly because your father it’s probably mad at you because of me.”

“Please, it is nothing for you to worry about.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Zen smiled. “I guess I should let you go, right? You have a plane to catch.”

“And you have lunch to attend to.”

“I do.” He agreed, but they didn’t move. “Jumin.”

“Yes?”

The actor hesitated for a few seconds before planting a kiss on Jumin’s cheek. “This was the actual thank you I wanted to give.” His cheeks were burning. “Maybe when you come back, we can go have lunch. Or dinner.”

“Y-yes.” Jumin quickly replied.

“I meant just the two of us.”

“I know.” Jumin was also blushing now.

“Good. Okay.” Zen’s smile was even bigger. “Text me when you get back.”

“I will. As soon as the plane lands.” He blurted out.

“You can also text me in between today and that day.” He chuckled.

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Okay, I’ll go now.” He walked towards the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and looked back. “See you later, Mr. Han.” He opened the door and left the office.

Jumin stood on the same spot, incapable to move his feet, however he lifted his hand to touch his face on the spot where Zen’s lips were just a few minutes before. This made his cheeks burn harder. He had a date. A date with Zen. No. Hyun. Maybe. This time, he was going to make things even more special. This was a new beginning for them, a second act on a play, or as the actor had pointed out before, a story that takes place after the credits. This romance deserves a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll have a date, yay! I missed writing the cute moments and the flirtatious Mr. Han so freaking much.
> 
> I absolutely love the dynamic between Jumin and Saeyoung and I wanted to write a scene just the two of them for a while now. Another thing that has been on my mind is Jumin's father and how much I don't like him. I also decided to mix a little bit of Zen's speech from the normal and good endings, while still adding my own things.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, feel free to leave feedback in the comments and I will see you in the next chapter, with a little bit more romance. And some shenanigans if everything works the way that I plan to.


	23. First Date 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen ask for help while planning his second "first date" with Jumin. The CEO-in-line gets surprised in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short, but sweet update!

Eight am, the alarm clock rings it’s familiar sound to the actor that wakes up and turns it off. Zen does not have a rehearsal to get ready to, however he excitedly sits on his bed and picks up his phone. A wild smile forms on his face as he scrolls up the text messages he exchanged with Jumin over the weekend.

There were “good mornings” and “good nights”, blurry photos of Jumin’s dishes at fancy restaurants and even a very cute photo of the director in a navy blue suit. The last one made Zen reply with a selfie of his own making a finger heart while wearing his pajamas, a fancy word for a long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants.

Their date was set for next friday, which would mark a week from his press conference, more specifically, a week from the slightly courageous moment when Zen decided to plant a kiss on Jumin’s cheek. The thought made him touch his lips before letting a giggle escape, which caused him to cover his mouth as if he was not all alone in his bedroom. He laid down on his bed again while letting his mind daydream about the upcoming date. 

After a few minutes of pure happiness, he eventually got up from his bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom, where he took a shower and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he prepared some scrambled eggs and sat down to eat in his living room while drinking a cup of coffee. By the time the clock struck 10am, he heard his doorbell ring, so he went to open the door.

Zen thought a lot about doing this whole “date thing” alone, however he had a bold plan and for that to work out, he needed help. Luckily he knew just the right people for the job. The actor looked at the ginger head boy and the mint-haired man sitting on his couch staring back at him. “You’re probably wondering why I called you two here today.”

“You need help with your date with Jumin.” Saeyoung replied. “I have a few cat-related suggestions.”

“No.” Zen asserted. “Look, I have a plan already, but I need your abilities and knowledge.”

“So... no cats?”

“Saeyoung,” Jihyun placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “why don’t we try to listen to Hyun, first?”

“Thank you, hyung.” Zen smiled. “Okay, let me tell you what I’ve been thinking.”

* * *

The director tried for the whole week to pry out from the actor what their date was going to be, but it was all in vain. Even his own driver had received instructions to the surprise location, but was not allowed to share them with his boss. Jumin thought he could get a hint when he asked the other man about the dress code, but the reply was even more mysterious. He was supposed to get dressed fancy, Zen’s words. Jumin would get bonus points if he was looking sexy, also according to Zen.

The director kept fidgeting with his fingers on the whole ride to this actually secret place. As he got out of the car and was aware of his surroundings, he whispered to himself. “Of course.”

“I will wait for the call to come pick you up, sir.” His driver bowed and got back into the car before driving away.

The dark-haired man took a deep breath and opened the big glass door that had been covered from the inside, as if it was actually closed. Jumin was familiar with this place, it was his favorite French restaurant in the city, the closest he would get from an authentic meal from a far away place he loved so much. However, there were a few differences, the lights were dimmed down, all the seats were empty and there was only one table set in the middle of the restaurant.

Standing next to the table was his date. Hyun. He was the one who should get the bonus points for dressing up. His hair was partially tied up with a ribbon that matched his scarlet eyes, the rest of it was falling over his shoulders. The actor was wearing a white shirt below his dark grey suit that matched his pants and Jumin could swear that matched his own eyes too.

The older man must have stared for too long, because the younger man’s cheeks were light pink when he spoke. “Good evening, Jumin.”

“Good evening, Zen.” He walked into his direction.

“I think you’ve earned back the right to call me Hyun.” He smiled as the other man got closer. “You called me that a few times recently.”

“I did.” He mirrored the smile and kissed his date’s cheek. “This is… I don’t even have words for all of this.” He gazed around the room.

“I told you I had a few cards under my sleeve.” Zen pulled the chair so Jumin could sit.

“You did.” He sat down and Zen pushed his chair before sitting in front of him. “This place.”

“You mentioned it a few times and I thought we deserved going out for our date. Even though I still remember the lovely candle light dinner at your old place.”

“And I still feel as nervous today as I was four years ago.”

“Believe me, you’re not the only one.” Zen placed his hand over Jumin’s 

“Good evening to the lovely couple.” The high pitched voice startled both men.

“I’m already regretting this.” Zen whispered.

Jumin took a look and realized that this was not any female waitress, but Saeyoung wearing a long red wig, probably the same one he had on in the photos of him in a maid costume he sometimes sends on the chatroom. He was also dressed up in a black dress with the finishing touch of a pair of high heels.

“Usually we would give a menu and let you two decide.” Saeyoung giggled in his higher pitch voice. “However, today’s menu has already been chosen by the lovely gentleman here.” He gestured at Zen. “I will be back with your dishes soon, but for now, I’ll let you with my friend over here.” He looked to his side and a tall man with mint hair approached the table carrying a bottle of wine.

“Good evening.” Jihyun bowed.

“Good evening.” Jumin let out a small chuckle.

“I will leave you two with the best  _ sommelier _ in town.” Saeyoung smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

“On this lovely night, you two are having a full bodied  _ Bourgogne Rouge _ .” Jihyun opened the bottle and served the two glasses. “This Pinot Noir has notes of black currant, cherry and other fresh red fruits.” He placed the bottle on the table. “I hope you both have a lovely evening. If you excuse me.” He bowed and also made his way into the kitchen.

“I am already loving the service here.” Jumin smiled.

“I needed help for our secret date.” He sighed. “The wig and dress was all of Saeyoung’s idea.”

“I believe you.” He chuckled. “I could be eating fried chicken on your living room floor and it would be as perfect as this.” Jumin pulled Zen’s hand over his lips and planted a kiss while still staring deep into his eyes. “However, I really appreciate this. I dreamed about bringing you here. I was scared of making such a bold move.” He placed Zen’s hand back on the table while still holding it.

“It might be a little bit bolder, but the place is still empty, and the saloon staff is reduced to our friends, and I don’t think the kitchen staff know who we are.”

“Even if this place was packed, I would only have eyes for you.” He rubbed his thumb on the hand he was holding. “The world could be ending outside and I would like to have this last meal with you.”

“And they call me, cheesy.” Zen looked down trying to hide his burning cheeks.

“We both are, mon chéri.” Jumin added. “And it would be a sin if I did not mention how handsome you look tonight. I always love seeing you with your hair down.”

Zen averted the older man’s gaze. “Shut up.” His cheeks were a light shade of pink while the man in front of him was smiling. “You don’t look so bad either.”

The dinner proceeded well as the night passed. In the beginning they were shy and finding a topic of conversation seemed strange since they knew at least a little bit about each other’s lives for the past three years. Also, they were speaking a lot more for the past six months. It was when they decided to talk about more trivial things that the conversation flowed.

Zen gossiped about his colleagues and all the plays he had done, which made Jumin confess that he had seen every single of them. The director knew his work was less interesting than his date’s, so he decided to talk about his trips instead, making sure to share all the photos he had taken on his phone.

The couple was so distracted by each other, they only noticed that a few hours went by when Saeyoung came to pick up their empty desert plates and Jihyun picked up the empty bottle of wine.

“I guess our date is over, right?” Zen asked.

“Yes, it appears to be that way.” Jumin answered.

The two men got up from their seats and walked slowly towards the main door, stopping a few steps from their exit.

“I had an amazing night.” Jumin blurted out.

“Me too. I missed this.” Zen paused. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He held the other man’s hand. “Is this a sign that we are having a second date?”

“Yes, it is. But this time it’s up to you.” He squeezed the hand holding his.

“Can I also use those two that are spying on us back there?” Jumin signaled with his head to the back of the saloon, close to the kitchen door.

Zen looked back and he could see both men getting down behind the bar. “Yes, I think that if you don't tell them what you’re planning, they’ll have a heart attack.” He chuckled.

The couple stood up in silence for a few minutes, holding each other’s hand before Jumin talked again, his voice almost sounding as a whisper. “Can I kiss you?”

Zen let out a sigh as he relaxed his shoulders. “I thought you’d never ask.” He smiled and kissed the man in front of him.

Their kiss started soft and delicate as if they were asking each other for some kind of permission. Jumin could taste the fruit undertones of the wine they just had. Perhaps it was because Zen’s lips always tasted like sweets, especially strawberries, which reminded him of the pancakes he used to make in the morning. Those kisses were better than the ones where the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. The director found it weird that he could not taste the cigarette’s aftertaste that used to be present on their kisses, nevertheless he did not miss it at all, it appeared Zen was serious about quitting smoking.

Zen let go of Jumin’s hand to place one of his own on the taller man’s neck and the other on his back. Jumin mirrored the hand on the actor’s back, but his other one was cupping the younger man's face. Now they were holding each other’s bodies closer and it felt like the past years meant nothing and they were brought back to the night underneath the mistletoe, the stolen kiss at the garden, the weekends spent reading books and scripts in bed, listening to music while sipping on wine, cooking dinner and breakfast together. The actor let his hand that was on the other man’s neck to go down a little bit, going underneath Jumin’s shirt and he felt something familiar.  _ It cannot be the necklace, can it? _ He stopped the kiss and was met with a surprised face.

“Is there something wrong?” Jumin asked.

Zen touched the thin chain and followed its path on Jumin’s neck until he was holding the front of the pendant, still under Jumin’s shirt.

“Hyun?”

“You’re still wearing it.”

\-------

The couple stood in the actor’s living room still holding each other as Zen hummed the last song he had put on his romantic playlist.

“I told you that you can dance.” Zen had his head laying on his boyfriend’s shoulder and his arms were holding him.

“Maybe it is because I have an excellent partner.” Jumin replied.

“Cheesy.” He kissed his neck. “Now that you are aware of the fact that I’ll love you forever,” He moved his head so that he could stare him in the eyes. “we can proceed with the next part of the birthday celebration.”

“Are we finally eating the cake?”

“Yes, but I’m going to get your gift too.”

“I thought this was the gift.” He gestured to the whole space.

“Oh no, honey.” He smiled. “I know I can be a gift myself, but I actually got something else. So, you sit back at your seat and I’ll be right back.” Zen kissed his forehead and went to his bedroom.

Jumin sat down on his cushion on the floor as he waited, which didn’t take very long. His boyfriend appeared smiling while holding a small box that Jumin knew could only hold a piece of jewelry inside. It was a fancy box, which also meant it probably was an expensive gift.

“Tada!” Zen exclaimed as he sat down in front of Jumin. “Happy Birthday, honey.” He kissed his cheek and placed the small box on Jumin’s hand.

The dark-haired man opened the box and it was met with a thin golden chain that had an oval locket hanging from it. “Hyun, this is beautiful.”

“Open it. It‘s one of those where you can put something inside.” He giggled.

He obeyed and took the necklace out of the box, holding it in his hand. When he opened the locket he realized the “something inside” was actually photos. For his surprise, on one side of the locket was a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd, on the other there was a selfie that Zen had taken of the couple.

“It’s a way for us, me and Elizabeth, to be close to you even when we are miles apart, you know, because you travel so much.” Zen smiled. “It may be a little self-centered, but I thought you may want to keep the ones you love the most next to your heart.”

Jumin placed the chain on top of the box that was on the coffee table and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks with both of his hands. “My dear, here I was thinking this day could not get any better. I love you so much and I am so happy that I will wear it everyday, I promise.” He planted a kiss on Zen’s lips.

“Everyday?”

“In other words, until eternity.” He sang with the song’s melody.

\------

Jumin placed his hand over Zen’s that was still holding on to the locket. “I promised to you. I know it is not much since I broke a lot of my own promises, however…” He was interrupted by that same hand pulling the collar of his shirt in order to bring them closer for another kiss.

This time it was clumsy, it was fast and full of hunger. Zen could feel his whole body desperately wanting the man next to him and he would not care even if the restaurant was actually full of people. Jumin was the only thing he wanted to dedicate his full attention towards. They only broke the kiss to catch a well needed breath.

“We can make new promises now.” Zen smiled. “But we can go slow, baby steps, right?”

“Yes. Slowly I will get your heart back.”

Zen chuckled. “You never fully lost it. But I’ll accept the challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I finally figured it out where to put this flashback that I had saved every since writing chapter 5 and this was three months ago. Wow!  
> I wanted to do some cute dating for those two that clearly deserved, they are also getting bolder. Jumin is going to get even more creative in the next chapter, because this man does not joke around.
> 
> I just had too much fun imagining Zen having to ask those two "love experts" to help him with this. I love that Seven will use an opportunity like this one to crossdress as if he was going to catch less attention to himself.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy me going back to my fluff shenanigans, because I love writing it. Feel free to leave feedback on the comments and I'll see you next time.


	24. The Mysterious Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a special trip planned for him and Zen as their second date. Some old memories come back to bring their relationship to another nevel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back! And with me I brought a long and sweet chapter. I hope you enjoy.

The actor was pacing his apartment floor for about half an hour now, since he got a text message from Jumin that he was leaving his house in order to come pick him up. Zen was nervous since the only instructions he received about this surprise date were to pack a suitcase with clothes for three days and to have his schedule free from Friday night to Monday morning. Zen even thought he could get some hints about where they were going while packing, but his date just told him to pack the same outfits he was going to wear if they went out in Seoul, but take the heaviest overcoat he had, since where they were going was very windy this time of the year. 

He thought his desperation was over when his phone made a beep, indicating a text message from Jumin saying he was waiting outside. Zen grabbed his suitcase, put his phone in his pocket and closed the door behind him. When he reached the street, he saw the black sedan parked and Mr. Kim was standing next to it. 

“Hello, Mr. Ryu.” The driver smiled and opened the back door of the car. “May I get your baggage?”

“Hey, Mr. Kim.” Zen replied. “Yes, sure. Thank you.” He always felt weird having someone doing this type of thing for him but it was part of the package of dating Jumin. Especially if they were getting serious from now on.

The driver nodded and picked up the actor’s suitcase. Zen smiled back at him and got inside the car, finding his date already there. “Hey, Jumin.” He said shyly.

“Hyun, are you ready for our adventure?” He grinned.

“I would be more ready if I knew exactly where I am going.” Zen crossed his arms in front of chest.

At this moment, Mr. Kim got back into the driver’s seat. “Mr. Han, are we ready to go?”

“Yes, we are.” Jumin replied.

“Mr. Kim, please tell me where we are going.” Zen pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ryu.” He smiled and started the car. “I kept your secret last week, didn’t I?”

“You did.” He sighed. “Not even If I give you and your family tickets for my new play? I can give you the best seats in the house.”

“Are you trying to bribe my driver?” Jumin stared into Zen’s eyes.

“You call it a bribe, I call it a very interesting trade.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And yet, you decided to take me on a second date. So, jokes on you.” Zen showed his tongue.

“Fair enough.” Jumin smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Although their destination was not too far away, time passed fast with Mr. Kim telling his own dad jokes, and Zen talking about his new favorite drama. When they arrived at the mysterious spot, Mr. Kim got out of the car and opened Jumin’s door first. The director then got out and proceeded to open his date’s door.

“This is our first stop.” Jumin smiled.

“What do you mean by fir-” Zen stopped himself as he got out of the car and realized where he was, an airport. There was a private jet plane with a staff waiting for them. “Jumin. This.” He took a deep breath. “This is a plane.”

“Yes.”

“A private jet.”

“Yes.”

“When you told me to pack a suitcase I thought this was maybe a weekend in the cabins or something else rich people do.” He paused. “But a plane? Where are we going?”

“You are going to find out when we land.” Jumin nodded.

“Are you serious?” He sighed. “Is this why Saeyoung annoyed me to bring my passport ‘just in case’?”

“You said that I could use the two of them.” He explained. “Jihyun said he could not be smooth like that. He was just going to give the destination away.” 

Zen sighed. “Fine. If you aren’t telling me anything, let’s get into the plane. All of these people are waiting for us and I don’t want to leave them hanging.”

Jumin let out a chuckle. “Okay.”

Zen walked away from the car, towards the plane’s stairs, followed by Jumin. He greeted the staff who was treating him with the same level of respect as his date, he found himself smiling back at them. As he stepped inside the aircraft, he was amazed by the luxury he had only seen in movies and dramas. On his left was the cockpit and the men standing in front of the door were the pilot and co-pilot. 

The stewardess standing next to them smiled at them, before bowing. “Good evening, gentlemen.” She pointed to the right.

Zen bowed before replying. “Good evening.”

It was not like the actor was not aware of the fact that the CEO-in-line was rich, however when they dated, they spent all the time together at Zen’s secret place or at each other’s apartments. After they broke up, every moment Jumin talked about his life, family and how he could solve anything with money, Zen just chose to ignore it. Even when he went to the older man’s penthouse, he thought it was just one expensive apartment, but he had to take a few minutes to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

There was a narrow, but fairly long corridor with what looked like two armchairs on each side. Zen thought this would be even better than flying first class, since the chairs were spaced far enough so that they could recline all the way, making it easier for someone to sleep on them. After the chair there was a sofa on one side of the corridor and on the other there were two of the fancy chairs, but they were facing a table, probably for having a meal.

Zen turned around and saw Jumin only a few steps away, just staring fondly at him. “Do you own this?”

“No, I do not. I just rented for our trip. And actually it is not too much.” Jumin smiled. “There are some private jets with beds, tables set for five people at the same time and bathrooms with showers.”

“What?” He exclaimed and covered his mouth when he remembered that there were other people besides them.

“Yes, this is a simpler model.”

“Simpler? I wouldn’t know. I’ve never even been on any plane before.” His palms started to seat, his breathing was getting heavier. “What if I’m afraid to fly?” He sat on the sofa he was standing next to.

Jumin quickly sat next to him. “It’s alright. I am here for you.” He squeezed his date’s hands.

Zen looked at their holding hands and there was a smile forming on his face. “Okay. I trust you.”

“Good.” He smiled back. “You stay put over here, put this seatbelt on and I will go tell the staff we are ready to go, okay?”

“Okay.” He agreed and Jumin kissed his forehead.

Zen watched as his date talked to the staff and got everything set for the flight. His date. Which other word could he use to describe this man. He was his boyfriend once and if he was lucky, it would happen again. What he thought was going to be a lovely weekend in the countryside, turned out to be a possible trip to a different country. When Jumin sat next to him again and put his own seatbelt on, Zen knew the time to depart was near and he found himself nervous and there were many reasons why.

“Are you alright?” The older man held his hand again.

“Yes.” He nodded.

During the departure Zen held Jumin’s hand tight and there were moments he even closed his eyes, which the older man found adorable. The rest of the flight was peaceful and the actor thought how incredible it was to sit down for dinner while looking at the stars, even if the windows were tiny.

After dinner, the couple sat down at the couch and as exhaustion caught up on the actor, fell asleep while laying his head on the director’s shoulder. Jumin gently laid his date’s head on his lap, giving the younger man space to actually stretch his body across the furniture. He eventually fell asleep too and the next hours went by until they reached their final destination.

\------

The couple was sitting down on the top of a blanket at Zen’s rooftop. There was a half empty bottle of wine and a few beer cans on the left side of them.

“I can see why you love this place.” Jumin pointed out. “It is really beautiful.”

“Yeah, I like to just sit here, drink beer, get distracted from my life.” Zen squeezed the other man’s hand he was holding. “Actually, there’s something even better to do.” He adjusted his position and laid down on the blanket. “Come on, lay with me.”

“Okay.” Jumin mirrored his boyfriend's movement and they were both lying down while facing the dark blue canvas with some white dots on top of them. “I never paid attention to the stars until I met you.”

“Why? You never stargaze before?”

“No. When V and I were kids we would sometimes watch the clouds. We were not allowed to stay outside our houses late at night, but I believe he still watches the sky both day and night. Probably with Rika.” His voice was dry at the last few words.

“You don’t like Rika-noona.”

“I never said that.”

“I know.” He switched to his side, so he could face his boyfriend’s face. “But you usually say a lot more when you don’t use words. Sometimes you even say one thing while thinking the exact opposite.”

“I see.” Jumin turned to face Zen. “It’s not that I don’t like her, it’s just that I-” He stopped himself. “You are going to think it’s stupid.”

“No, I’m not. You can tell me anything.” He reassured his boyfriend.

The dark-haired man took a deep breath. “Fine. I think I lost my friend when he started dating her. It happened when I was studying abroad. One day he writes me a letter telling he met her and when I come home for the holidays, they are inseparable. It feels like he has rearranged his life around her.” He paused before blurting out. “I am not jealous. He has his own life, but I miss the old V.”

“Okay, that’s normal. People can sometimes feel like that towards friends, and it seems that you never crossed any line.” Zen paused. “Can I ask you something that it’s maybe too personal?”

“Too personal? We have been dating for months, mon chéri.”

“I know, I don’t want to bring the energy down.”

“You could never.” He smiled and kissed his forehead.

Zen pondered before asking. “Did you have feelings for V?”

The question hit Jumin with all the feelings he had suppressed for almost twenty years. “I am not sure. Maybe. I do not know how to separate my feelings for him. He knows me the longest. He has been there for me ever since we were kids. I care for him tremendously, however I do not know where the line is.” He paused. “I never felt for him what I feel for you, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, no. I’m not saying this out of jealousy.” Zen quickly replied. “There are different ways to love someone, and with different intensities. I was just curious, since I think he is the only friend you got. And you don’t exactly go out meeting people.”

“I am always meeting people.”

“For business, not for making friends.”

“Okay, you sounded just like Rika now.” He sighed. “Guess the three of you are the ones who seemed to know me the best.”

“And that’s why you need more friends.”

“Can we go back to stargazing?”

“Yes.” He smiled and plated a kiss on his lips. “I also know when not to push your buttons.”

“Sure.” He sighed and Zen chuckled.

* * *

As the plane landed, the couple got ready to exit the aircraft. They said their goodbyes to the staff and walked down the staircase. As Jumin mentioned before, it was indeed really windy, and it was still late at night.

“How long was the flight?” The actor asked. “It can’t be much, since it’s still night.”

“It was approximately 12 hours.” The director replied.

“12 hours? How?”

“We are in a different time zone, my dear.”

Zen blushed at being called dear. It had been so long and he did not know how much he missed it. “Okay, but exactly where are we?”

Jumin walked side by side with him until they met what was probably their driver here near the black SUV parked at the airport.

“Bonne nuit, monsieur Han.” Spoke the driver.

“Bonne nuit.” Jumin replied.

“Jumin? Don’t tell me.” Zen looked to the driver and back to his date.

“I was under the impression you wanted to know where we are.”

“This is a dream. A very long one, but just a dream. This is not real.” He shook his head and Jumin pinched his arm. “Ouch. Why did you do that?”

“I am just proving that this is not a dream.”

The driver opened the car door for them and Jumin extended his arm in order to tell Zen to get in first, which he did. The director got in after him with a big smile on his face. The driver got behind the wheel and started to drive.

“Do you know where we are now?” Jumin teased.

“Is it Paris?” Zen questioned.

“Oui, mon chéri.”

“Oh my God.” He took a deep breath. “So, let me see if I get this straight. I decided to one up our first date, by taking you to a restaurant instead of eating at home. You decided that taking me to Paris was one step further from that?”

“Yes.” Jumin replied.

“What happened to moving slowly?” He wondered.

“I had other things planned in my mind before our first date, but at the end of it, we were talking about broken promises and making new ones. Bringing you here was the one I wanted to fulfill the most.” He chuckled. “Jihyun also thought it could be a little too much, however I decided to listen to Saeyoung who agreed with me that this was very romantic.” He nodded his head, making Zen laugh. “What’s so funny?” He narrowed his eyebrows.

“I listened to Jihyun for the restaurant idea. You listened to Saeyoung for this. I just can’t.” His eyes started to tear up. “I’m just happy, and tired, and excited, and I just...” He held Jumin’s hands. “Paris.”

“You are crying.” Jumin wiped the tears coming down on Zen’s face with his thumb while cupping his face.

“Happy tears, I promise. God, you are impossible and I love it. I love this. It’s reckless, but somehow extremely planned at the same time. It’s romantic and sweet, just like you.”

Jumin could not hold on and kissed the man sitting next to him. “You should see the plans I have for the next two days.”

“Any plan involving the two of us is already good enough for me.”

* * *

The trip from the airport to the hotel was not long and soon enough the car stopped in front of what seemed to be an old building. As the duo got out of the car, the actor stopped to grasp the astounding architecture of the place in front of him.

“Are we staying here? This looks like a palace.” The younger man asked.

“It actually was one, if you think about it.” The director replied.

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, it belonged to Napoleon Bonaparte’s grandson if I am not mistaken.”

As Zen was about the reply, a hotel porter had already walked outside, greeting both men and picking up their luggage. The duo walked inside the building and the younger man was confronted with what could be the inside of a mansion. In the left corner of the lobby there was a small desk under the “Check-in” plaque. On the right, there was a majestic white marbled staircase with a black and gold handrail. Zen could figure out most of what his date was saying to the hotel staff based on interpretation. After some smiles and document’s confirmation, the couple was escorted through a corridor that led to an elevator.

When they arrived on their floor, the hotel porter slided a key card on the door and opened it for them. Jumin nodded for Zen to walk in first and the director followed him after giving a tip to the man still standing in the door. The actor mesmerized as he looked first at the mini living room with a sofa, two armchairs and a flat screen TV. After he processed this information, he looked beyond and saw a private wraparound terrace behind it. He walked towards it and opened the door to get outside and it was met with a sensational view of the city.

He looked behind it and Jumin was staring fondly at him. “That’s the Eiffel Tower.”

“Yes.” Jumin agreed.

“Oh my God.” He looked back at the view from the balcony. The dark-haired man walked up to him, standing to his side. “Is this what dating you from now on is like?” He blurted out.

“It can be.” He smiled, thanking the night sky for hiding the sudden rise of blood on his cheeks. “You should see the rest of the room.”

“Is there more?”

“We need a place to bathe and sleep, therefore, yes.”

The two men walked back inside the room and Zen made his way to the bedroom where there was a king size bed with white sheets. The whole decoration of the room was in shades of cream and gold, which had been extended to the headboard as well. Jumin sat down on the armchair near the bed as Zen walked inside the restroom.

“There’s a TV in the mirror?” The actor yelled from the bathroom. 

The director let out a chuckle before replying. “This is the thing that impresses you?”

Zen walked out of the bathroom and stared at the man resting. “I was expecting a shower or even a bathtub. Having them both it’s normal fancy stuff. We already have a living room with a TV, why another one in the bathroom?”

“I do not know. But I believe the guest bathroom does not have a TV.”

“There’s another bathroom?”

“Yes.”

Zen sat on the bed, facing the other man. “Can you pinch me again?”

“You are not dreaming.”

“Are you sure?”

Jumin got up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed. “Absolutely. And to prove that, I have something far better than pinching your arm.” He proceeded to cup Zen’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips that was reciprocated by the younger man.

When they split it up for air, Zen decided to talk. “It’s late at night, but I am not tired. Is this what jet lag feels like?”

“I am afraid so.” He smiled. “But you should probably take a shower and rest. We have a packed day tomorrow.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’m going to get my things and take a shower. Or maybe I should just soak in the bathtub for a while. I feel weird after being on that plane for so long.”

“Good, I’ll leave you to it.” He stood up.

“Where are you going?” 

“There is an adjacent room connected to this one on the other side of the living room. I am going to take a shower as well. And I will also sleep in there.”

“Why?” Zen quickly asked.

“Baby steps?”

“You bring me out to Paris on a private jet, get us in what I think is a five stars hotel with a view like this, but you draw the line in sleeping in different rooms?” He chuckled. “You remember that we’ve slept together several times?”

“Yes, but…”

“Look at the size of this bed. I bet three people can sleep easily here.”

“Is this a suggestion?” He smiled.

“Ha, ha, ha.” He rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to be funny, maybe you should really sleep in the other room.

“Fine.” He laid his body to plant a kiss on Zen’s forehead. “I will take a shower in the other bathroom and I will be back to sleep next to you, alright?”

“Good.”

* * *

The actor’s body was submerged in the bathtub, with only his head out the water and his hair up on a bun. Finally, he had a moment to process everything that happened in the last fifteen hours or so. Even if he was aware of Jumin’s resources even before they started to date, it was still surreal to be where he was. Zen wondered what this big gesture meant for their future. He could not call Jumin his ex-boyfriend anymore, it felt weird. However, just calling him his date felt silly now.

Zen stepped outside the bathtub before the skin on his fingers started to wrinkle and dried his body with a towel so smooth that it could stay wrapped on his body as an item of clothing. He remembered his made-up pajamas were still laying over the bed, so he looked to his side and grabbed the white robe hanging near the shower box, which seemed to be smoother than the towel was.

As he got out of the bathroom, he found Jumin sitting on the armchair near the bed, dressed up with his blue striped buttoned up pajamas while reading a book.

“Hey, you.” Zen spoke.

“Hello. Are you feeling rested?”

“I actually feel a little bit energized, if that’s possible. I don’t think I can actually fall asleep.” He reached towards the bed to pick up his clothes but found a carmine set of pajamas composed of a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. He looked back at the man who was still looking at his book. “Jumin, what is this?”

“It is a pajama.” He did not look up.

“I know that.” He sighed. “But those are not mine. And you are wearing yours.”

“You don’t have pajamas. You have an old pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.” Jumin looked at the curious eyes staring back at him. “Those are real pajamas.”

“You know what? I could argue that I don’t need expensive egyptian cotton pajamas, but since this is the cheapest thing you got me on this whole trip, I’m ignoring it for now.” He picked the pajamas and went back to the bathroom to change.

“Good.” Jumin flipped a page on his book.

The director was actually only pretending to read, since he needed something to grasp and distract him from waiting for the other man. This was the boldest move he had made when it came to their relationship. He wanted to do all the things they planned and talked about it a long time ago. It took so long for Jumin to realize he deserved love and happiness, and for his luck it was with this man right here.

Zen got out of the bathroom again and walked towards the bed and pulled the covers in order to get beneath them. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, I am.” He closed the book and left it on the armchair after he stood up.

“Good.”

The two of them got under the covers, heads facing the ceiling.

“I can’t sleep.” He turned to his side to face Jumin. “Can you tell me a story? What book were you reading?”

“Are you saying my stories are boring?”

“No.” He sighed. “I just need some distraction.”

“Fine. What kind of story?”

“How about something from your college days, since we are in Europe.”

“Those are really going to put you to sleep. They are not very interesting.” Jumin stopped to think. “Have I ever told you about me and Jihyun playing hide and seek when we were kids?”

“No, but please, start speaking.”

He chuckled before speaking. “Both of us lived in houses that were too big with plenty of rooms, so it usually took hours for us to find each other once we hid inside closets or behind doors. It was a fun pastime and we would love to get more creative every time.” He smiled. “One day, I hid so well, that Jihyun could not find me until late at night.”

“Where were you hiding?” Zen asked.

“I was actually near the spot where he was counting before he started to look out for me. I thought he would not think about that. And I was right.”

“What happened then?”

“I eventually walked out on my own. Jihyun asked me a few times where I was, but I never told him. I think this was the first time I actually hid something from him. One of few secrets I kept from him.

“I thought you told him everything.”

“Well, it took me a long time to tell him about us. And there is something else.” He took a deep breath and turned to his side to face Zen. “You once asked me if I had feelings for Jihyun and I did not have words to describe it at the time.” He paused. “I do not know exactly when they started, but the feelings were there. Perhaps because he was the only friend I had, or even because he is the kindest person I have ever met.” He closed his eyes in silence and Zen held his hands. “I had plans of telling Jihyun when I got back from college, but before that even happened, he had a girlfriend.” He opened his eyes again. “I did not want to have an awkward conversation. And Rika, she was… everything in his life.” He took a deep breath. “And they looked happy together, in the beginning at least. I knew that even if I told him it would not change anything, since the feelings were not reciprocated. And I used Rika as an excuse for not saying anything at all.” He paused. “However, after I was able to tell him all about us and me knowing that those kinds of feelings for him were not there anymore, I decided to speak the truth.” He smiled and squeezed the hands holding his. “Now, I know that my heart belongs to you, therefore, I could be clear about this part of my past.”

The actor laid his forehead against Jumin’s. “I’m so happy that you are being more honest with your feelings. And I’m even more happy to be here sharing this moment with you. I think we really needed this time for us to heal, to grow apart, to be ready for something like this, don’t you think?”

“I stopped blaming myself for all the hurting and I am just allowing myself to be happy again. And if I am lucky enough, you will be happy with me.”

Zen let out a chuckle without breaking their contact. “You are very lucky, indeed.”

And it was with their bodies close to each other, breathing in sync and holding each other’s hand that they both fell asleep.

* * *

The director was not joking when he mentioned the couple had a busy day ahead of them. They started with having breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant area, which Jumin was skeptical at first and prefered having the meal at their room. Zen had to argue he wanted the whole experience and that included them being amongst the other guests.

Afterwards they decided to go walking to the  _ Jardins du Trocadéro _ , a beautiful garden that had one of the most beautiful views of the Eiffel Tower and also a water fountain that Zen made sure to get a picture of him in front of it. Actually there was not a single moment that the young actor was not holding his phone up taking pictures of all the stunning places they went through the day. There were even a few pictures of Jumin when he was not looking.

“We are going to the Eiffel Tower, right?” Zen asked.

“Yes, but later in the day, I was thinking we can watch the sunset from there.” Jumin replied.

“Oh my God, yes!” He smiled and his date’s cheek was burning red. “Okay, we already have pictures of us by ourselves, but we need one of the two of us. We need the help of someone else.”

“Do we really need to bother someone?” Jumin fidget with his fingers. “Aren’t you the one proud of your ‘selfie taking ability’?”

“Yes, but trust me, the photo it’s going to look better from a distance.” He looked around and found a couple taking pictures of themselves near them. The actor approached them and asked in English. “Hi, sorry to bother you. Could you please take a picture of us?” He pointed to Jumin standing awkwardly in the back.”

“Yes, of course.” The man replied with a british accent.

“And then you can take a picture of us too.” The woman smiled.

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much.” Zen bowed to them and gave his phone with the camera app open. He walked back to Jumin. “He’s taking our picture and then I’ll do the same for them.”

“There is no escape now, right?” The taller man asked.

“Nope.” He kissed his cheek.

They stood there for a few minutes as the English couple joked around and asked them to do several different poses. In the beginning Jumin was stiff and his face was coming out serious in the pictures, but after a while he started to smile at his date’s sillines. Afterwards, Zen proceeded to do the same for them and the other couple was happy with the results.

“I think this was the most fun I had while taking pictures.” The woman chuckled.

“This was the second best photoshoot we had. The number one being our wedding.” The man added.

“Oh, congratulations.” The actor exclaimed. “Are you two on your honeymoon?”

“Yes, we are.” She replied. “What about you two?”

“Oh, we are...” Zen stopped himself.

“We just started dating.” Jumin complemented.

“Well, I wish the two of you all the happiness. Goodbye.” The man smiled and the coule waved their goodbyes as they walked away.

“Are we officially dating now?” Zen crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I didn't mean to pressure you. I just thought it was easier than telling all of our history.”

“Fair enough.” He untangled his arms, letting them fall to the side of his body. “Well, technically we are still on our second date. It is a very long one, but still.”

Jumin chuckled. “You are right. Shall we proceed with the longest date ever?” He asked and Zen nodded.

They started walking up the street in the direction of the nearest subway station and as they walked closer to one another, their arms kept bumping, the back of their hands lightly touching. The actor had imagined so many times what would be to go out on dates in public with Jumin. This city, this weekend, they did not have to worry about fans, business men or closed minded people. This moment in time was theirs and theirs only. So he took a deep breath and without looking down, he interlaced his fingers with Jumin’s.

The older man looked down at their hands and there was a sigh of relief coming from him. He was still terrified of what the future held for them, but what once was only hope of a new beginning for them, was actually becoming reality. He did not have to worry about his father, his reputation or even try controlling his emotions, he was free. They were free to love one another.

The rest of the day was packed with a bunch of activities as the director had promised the night before. They took the subway up to the  _ Arc de Triomphe _ , another opportunity for pictures and for Jumin to talk about the history of the city. Zen was paying extreme attention towards him, since he loved seeing the passion in the silver eyes looking back at him.

Afterwards, they walked through  _ Champs-Élysées _ avenue, looking at the store’s windows until they reached a restaurant that Jumin had chosen for their lunch time. Zen was suspicious of everything they were eating at first, but his date had promised that there would be no snails.

In the afternoon, it was time for a short tour of the  _ Louvre Museum _ . There was no way they could see everything, however the actor insisted on seeing the Mona Lisa painting, even if it was from a distance. They walked through less crowded areas to check more stunning paintings, sculptures, and even the French crown jewels.

When they left the museum, the day was coming to an end and they caught a taxi to go back quickly to the Eiffel Tower, which they had seen from a distance at the beginning of the day. As they arrived at their destination, they could see all the tourists in line to get tickets for all the floors available for sightseeing.

“There’s so many people here. Do you think we will be able to see the sunset from up there like you planned?” The actor asked.

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could take some pictures from down here, since you love them so much.” The director replied. “And then we can proceed to our dinner reservation on the second floor.”

“Dinner? Am I dressed fancy enough for that?”

“I think you are handsome.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat, but his cheeks were already giving all his feelings away. “You did not answer my question though.”

Jumin grabbed both of Zen’s hands. “Yes, you are fancy enough. Even if you were not, I would like to see anyone try to stop you from having dinner with me there.” He kissed his forehead.

Zen wished he could use the cold wind as an excuse for his whole face turning red now. “You’re impossible.” He sighed. “Okay, how much time do we have for pictures?”

The taller man looked at the watch on his wrist. “Thirty minutes.”

“Okay, that's fine. We can do this.”

They took turns while taking pictures of each other in front of the monument before asking another couple to take a picture of the two of them. Afterwards, they got in line and took the elevator that led to the second floor.

As soon as they walked inside the restaurant, they were escorted to their table, which was set near the glass windowed wall with one of the best views of the city. Zen could not help to notice that all the places they had a meal during the day were decorated with shades of white, cream and gold. He wondered if this was a choice or a coincidence.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Jumin spoke, making Zen flinch.

“I probably said this one hundred times already, but I’m so perplexed by this whole trip. Last night I was amazed to dine in a plane while watching the stars, but now we’re having dinner while watching the sunset here.” He pointed to the view.

“If you are pleased, then I am overjoyed.”

* * *

The dinner went well as the rest of the day, with Zen saying the best part of the meal was actually the desert, which Jumin was already expecting. Afterwards they went to the observatory at the top of the tower for a glass of champagne and to admire the City of Light.

“This starry sky is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen.” Zen pointed out.

“I still prefer the one we saw at your rooftop.” Jumin replied.

“What? You prefer watching the sky while laying on a blanket over this?” He gestured to the view and the glasses on their hands.

“Well, it was there that I found myself falling in love with you.” Jumin clinked his glass with Zen’s.

“Did you practice all of these cheesy pickup lines?”

“Does this mean they worked?”

“That’s beyond the point.” He paused. “I guess this view is a good match for the second best I’ve ever seen.”

“You mean, the one at your secret place?”

“No.” He stared at the silver eyes looking curiously at him. “I’m looking at it now.”

“Wait.”

“Two can play this game, mon chéri.”

The two of them bursted into laughter as they held hands.

* * *

Zen walked first into their hotel room and dropped his body on the living room’s sofa. “Oh my God. I’m so exhausted.”

“We did the quickest sightseeing of Paris and we barely saw a thing. There are many other places that I would like to take you. There’s time for one thing in the morning or maybe two if we are fast. We can squeeze something and have lunch back in the plane.”

“We are leaving so soon?”

"Yes, my dear. I wish we had more time, but it is a twelve hour flight back home and unfortunately I have a busy agenda for the week.” He sat on the armchair next to him. “I did everything in my power so we could have more time. I am sorry.”

He sat down and picked Jumin’s hands “You have nothing to be sorry for. This was the best date I’ve ever had. I am so thrilled about this that I don’t even have words to describe all my feelings.” He squeezed the hands. “I’m so astonished by everything we’ve been through for the past two days. And it’s not because of the luxury, the money, or anything like that. I’m glad that I can spend this time with you, without thinking about anything else. No worries, just us being happy.”

“Hyun.” His voice was soft and low.

“And besides, if you have all those other places you want to show me around Paris, you just have to bring me back again in the future.” He paused. “Unless you want to take me to Italy for real pizza first. Or to have ‘decent beer” at a real pub in Britain, or…” He was interrupted by a hand cupping his cheek and a pair of lips kissing his own.

Jumin parted the kiss, but their heads were still touching each other. “Does this mean we are having a third date?” He whispered.

“Oh, honey, I think you can say we are officially dating now.” He smiled

And just like that, they allowed themselves to embrace each other, to engage in an exchange of kisses that first started soft and gentle but got rushed as time passed. Slowly, they got up from the sofa and headed to the bedroom. Tonight there would be no discussion about where Jumin would sleep.

* * *

Zen stared back at the pair of silver eyes staring fondly at him. “Well, we can stay until our stomachs start to make noises, deal?” He extended his hand and pretended to be serious.

“Deal.” Jumin replied, also pretending to be serious and shook Zen’s hand.

How it was possible for them, being so different and ending up together was still a mystery for both of them. It had been fast, rushed even, but still magical somehow. They are different, but they seem to care for each other and that is enough.

After the most comfortable silence the actor ever felt, he spoke again. “So, tell me, why pancakes for breakfast? I thought I heard you bragging about your chef cooking for you at V’s dinner party.”

“I was not bragging.” He pouted his lips and the younger man let out a small chuckle. “It is the only thing I know how to cook. I learned a long time ago.” He paused before continuing. “It was actually my mother who taught me when I was a kid. I do not have many memories with her, since my parents got a divorce when I was eight years old.” He sighed. “But one day I woke up from a nightmare and made my way into the kitchen to grab some water and there she was, standing near the counter, mixing the batter all by herself.” He let out a chuckle. “She had kicked the staff from there, because they were bothering her. Everytime that I could not sleep, I would wake her up and she would let me help her.”

“Jumin, that is so sweet.” He smiled. “Do you still talk to her?”

“From time to time.” He sighed. “She has a busy life, since she is a singer. I believe she is like a free spirit or something, must be an artist thing. V is also something like that.” He paused. “I believe the best thing that ever happened to her was getting away from my father.”

Zen held his hands. “I am so sorry. You must miss her a lot.”

“Sometimes I do. She was the only one who allowed a little bit of fun around. She enjoyed when V would come over and we would play together.” He took a deep breath. “But there is nothing I can do about it, now.”

“You could always try to reconnect with her, if you want.”

“Perhaps, I will.” Jumin planted a kiss on Zen’s forehead who let out a shy laugh. What happened?”

“I’m just thinking that this is so not like me. Opening up to someone so quickly, and also this.” He gestured to the sheets that laid over their naked bodies. “I don’t do this, you know.” His face getting redder with each word coming out of his mouth.

“Do what?” The director raised his eyebrows.

The actor closed his eyes. “Sleeping with someone on the first date.” He blurted out and opened his eyes. “To be fair, I also never slept with a man before.”

“I see.” The older man pondered. “I never slept with anyone at all. Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” The younger man reassured him. “There’s nothing wrong with having no experience. Everyone's been there at some point.” He paused. “I just did not want you to think that I’m easy. You know, just because of the way I look.” His voice breaking in the end.

“I would never think that about you, dear.” Jumin caressed the other man’s cheek with the back of his hand. “And do you honestly believe that knowing each other for over a year, arguing every time we talked for that period of time, to then realizing we have some sort of feelings for one another it’s easy?”

“When you put it like that.” He looked away from the other man’s gaze.

“It’s all about your point of view.”

“You’re right. And besides, I really like my view right now.”

“I feel obligated to inform you that you are very cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you like it. You should try it sometime.”

\--------

Zen was fast asleep when he felt someone lightly touching his arm.

“Hyun, we have arrived.” Jumin’s voice was low and soft.

The actor scratched his eyes before actually opening them. He looked around and remembered he was sitting in Jumin's car. “Oh, are we home?”

“Yes, we are back at your place.”

With those few words, their weekend escapade had officially ended. The actor closed his eyes again and remembered waking up next to Jumin at the hotel, the breakfast they had at the private terrace, the last walk in the windy streets while holding hands, the lunch they shared in the air and laying his head over his boyfriend’s shoulder.  _ Boyfriend. _ I guess they could find a way to call each other like that again. He smiled with the thought while opening his eyes again.

“Is everything alright?” The director tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, it is.” He kissed his lips. “What time is it?”

“It is 8am on a Monday.”

“I can’t wait to go back inside and maybe sleep some more. I think I'm going to have my sleep messed up for a couple of days.”

“I wish I could go back to sleep.”

“Are you going to work?”

“Yes, but I will go back home to take a shower and get changed first. Mrs. Kang is already texting me about the meeting I have in the afternoon.”

“Well, I suppose I should wish you a good day at work.” Zen cupped Jumin's cheek while they touched forehands. “I’m going to miss you.”

“We are seeing each other this week. Or did you forget we are shooting the cat food commercial?”

“I did not forget that. I just think it would be inappropriate if the model of the campaign suddenly kissed the executive director in between takes.” He grinned.

Jumin felt his whole face warm up. “I suppose you are right, as always.”

“Okay, I will get out of this car or we are never saying goodbye and I don’t want Jaehee-noona to have a heart attack.”

“I will pretend not to feel offended that you care more for her than for me.” Jumin crossed his arms in front of his chest, creating a distance between them.

“You are very adorable, honey.” Zen kissed Jumin on the lips. “I’ll see you soon.”

The actor opened the car door on his side and turned around to blow a kiss before closing the door behind him.

“Here is your suitcase, Mr. Ryu.” Driver Kim smiled at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim. I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.” The older man whispered to himself.

Zen made his way back to his apartment and opened the door. He took off his shoes, let the suitcase in a corner of the living room and got down to the floor near the TV screen. His hands reached the big box he had left in the corner. From inside he picked the record player, placed it on the floor and plugged it in the socket. He reached the other box next to the first one and from inside he pulled the Casablanca soundtrack vinyl, which he placed on the platter. He grabbed the tone arm and moved it so it would play the song he wanted to listen to. He sat back on the couch as the melody from “As Time Goes By” sung by Frank Sinatra flooded the room.

_ “You must remember this; A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh; _

_ The fundamental things apply; As time goes by; _

_ And when two lovers woo; They still say, ‘I love you’; On that you can rely; _

_ No matter what the future brings; As time goes by” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. 
> 
> First of all, I’m sorry it took pretty much a month to update this fic but it was not because I gave up or had a writer's block. I got a freelance job (yay, money), but it ended up consuming all of my time, including weekends. I had the idea for this chapter while writing the last one, but I had to slowly work on this. The second reason it took too long was because of all the research I had to do in order for timezones, planes, hotel, and Paris to work well in the story.
> 
> But I want to take this time to thank everyone who left a comment for this past month (I see you all and I’ll be replying to them as soon as post this), I would get the email notifications and you definitely gave me motivation to work through all the troubling days and slowly write 19 pages (according to google docs), making this my longest chapter so far, if I am not mistaken.
> 
> Second, I want to thank my lovely beta reader who had to listen to me complain for three weeks that I did not have time to write this and for always finding time to read and share her opinions about this fic. And also for hearing me talk about Jumin and Zen all the time, even while playing Ray's After Ending. (You should read her stuff too, if you haven’t gotten the chance: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie/works)
> 
> The wait for the next chapter it’s not going to be so long, since I am finishing writing this weekend and will be posting it soon, maybe it will be a Christmas’ gift.  
> About this chapter itself: At first, I thought it was too crazy for Jumin to propose this trip, but then I reminded myself of all the things he does, money wise, to MC on his route and even for himself in other moments. For everyone who’s been reading this from the start and has been suffering for about six months, I told you we are going for a happy ending, didn’t I? But don’t worry, I still have some stories to tell with those two, we aren’t done yet.
> 
> Thank you again for all the support, the lovely comments and for not giving up on me. Writing this it’s been a blast and you all are part of this. I’m sending you all virtual hugs in this difficult time. Wear a mask, wash your hands and be safe. See you next week.


	25. Jumin and Zen and Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is heading to C&R International to shoot the famous cat commercial that Jumin bothered him for months, however the couple is faced with an unpleasant encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone!!  
> I'm uploading chapter 25 on the 25th of December!!!  
> And that's cool for me even if you don't celebrate Christmas!  
> And if you do celebrate this holiday: MERRY CHRISTIMAS!!!

The actor fidget with his fingers at the back of the black sedan on his way to the C&R International’s building. The day of the shooting for the cat commercial has arrived, but Zen’s allergies were the last thing on his mind. It had been only a couple of days from the most amazing weekend of his life and he would have to pretend everything was normal and he was not falling in love with Jumin all over again. If he stopped to think about it, there was not a moment he was not in love with the director. There was a time he was angry and sad, but the love somehow remained there.

“Are you alright, Mr. Ryu?” Mr. Kim looked at him from the rearview mirror.

“Yeah.” Zen replied.

“Are you sure?” The older man insisted.

“Yes, I just have too much on my head right row.” He sighed.

“I see.”

After a few minutes of silence, the actor spoke again. “Jumin trusts you so much, Mr. Kim. How long have you been his driver?”

“I have been working for Mr. Han’s family for over twenty years now.”

“Wow, so you know Jumin since he was a kid. How was he like?”

“Mr. Han has changed much over the years. He has always been serious, however I suppose he is more joyful now.”

“Why do you think that is?”

The driver let out a chuckle before speaking. “Perhaps he found someone with whom he could be more like himself.” He looked through the rearview mirror again and caught the actor’s cheek turning a light shade of pink. “You know, Mr. Ryu, it may not be my place to say this, but considering that we know each other for awhile, I think I should be honest.”

“Mr. Kim, I told you before that you can call me Zen. And yes, you can be honest with me.”

“Oh, I got used to calling you Mr. Ryu.” He smiled. “Because it is my job to be Mr. Han’s driver, I have seen him pretty much everyday of his life since he was a little boy until now. The only exception were the four years he spent studying abroad. Therefore, I can notice the slight change of his humor and behaviour pattern. You, sir, are one of the few people my boss has trusted so wholeheartedly in his whole life. And let me tell you that the rest of the list is compiled by his own mother and Mr. Jihyun Kim.”

“That’s not a very big list. What about his dad?”

“They are very close, that is for sure. Mr. Chairman is very fond of his son and I believe they have a good relationship. However, Mr. Han does have a different point of view when it comes to dating. And more recently, they are having trouble in the only area they never seemed to argue about, the company.”

“That’s not good.” Zen took a deep breath. “I have to confess to you that I am not a big fan of Mr. Chairman. He laid this long path of responsibilities for Jumin to pick up and carry with him, without even knowing if this was something he wanted.” He sighed. “And I know, he said multiple times that this is what he wanted for his life, but right now, I don’t think that is true.”

“This may be an extra push to my limits, however, I will say it anyway. I feel like those precious three people on his list have the power to inspire him to do exactly what he wants. And you Mr. Ryu,” He looked from the rearview mirror again. “you are the number one on that.”

“Oh, Mr. Kim, I don’t think I have all that power.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Are you sure, Mr. Ryu?”

* * *

“This is Holistic for Glorious Cats.” Zen said pointing to a cat food bag on top of a white pedestal next to him.

“Cut.” The director of the commercial yelled. “Let’s take ten everyone. Then we can bring the cat.” He walked towards the white-haired man. “That was a great take, Zen. I wish I could work with actors like you all the time. I usually only deal with models and they don’t give everything they got.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m just glad to have been given this opportunity.” He blushed immediately.

“You know, I work in television as well.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet, from where he picked his business card and extended it. “Tell your manager to contact me and we can talk. You are way too talented for this.”

Zen accepted the card. “Thank you so much, sir. I’m doing this for two reasons, a favor for a friend and to get my career back on track. I don’t know if you heard about the scandal I was involved in a few weeks ago.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, yes, I read about it. You did an amazing speech. I believe things will work out for you in the future. Especially if you have a friend like Jumin Han.” He looked at the CEO-in-line who was sitting in a chair in the back of the room, staring at his phone.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend.” He gave a shy smile.

“Okay, I’ll go grab some coffee and we’ll be right back.” The man patted Zen’s shoulder and walked towards the craft service table.

The actor stayed there staring at the business card on his hand, with a smile that could be compared to a kid receiving a gift, even if it was not a special day. Because he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he did not notice the executive director that was now standing next to him.

“He gave you his card, then?” Jumin spoke.

The actor jumped on his feet. “Dude, you scared me.” He took a deep breath. “Is it because you damn fancy shoes don’t make noise at all?”

“It could be. Or it is because you were too distracted.”

“Whatever.” He scoffed. “He told me to give this to my manager, but unfortunately I don’t have one right now. Thanks, Echo Girl.” Jumin opened his mouth but Zen raised his index finger to ask for silence. “No, I’m doing this on my own. You can help, but that’s it. That was our deal. We are not mixing relationships with business.”

“I know we agree on that.” He smiled. “I was just going to say that I believe you can find one soon, okay?”

“Okay.” The actor agreed.

“So, tell me Zen, do you have plans for lunch today?” The director flirted.

“You know what, Mr. Han, I do not.”

“Would you like to accompany me for a lovely meal at my office after we wrap up here?”

“Is this an excuse for you to drink wine in the middle of the day?”

“Absolutely not. I just appreciate balancing my meals with something to drink. And I also would love to have your company.”

“Smooth, very smooth.” Zen chuckled. “I guess I don’t have anything better to do, so I suppose I could have lunch with you. But wouldn’t Jaehee-noona find it weird? She keeps telling me how nice it is that the two of us are getting along.”

“Well, I can give Mrs. Kang an extra lunch hour.”

“And that is not suspicious at all?”

Jumin sighed. “Aren’t you hard to please?”

“Am I?” Zen smirked.

Before the director could reply, he heard a female voice speaking his name. He did not even have to look to know it was his assistant. By the tone of her voice, she was probably looking for him for quite some time. “Speaking of the devil.” The dark-haired man pointed out.

However, it was when the director looked into the direction of where the sound had come from, he was met with an unpleasant surprise. Walking next to the brunette, there was an older man dressed in a black suit with a blue scarf around his shoulders, his piercing grey eyes were meeting Jumin’s.

When the duo approached, it was Mrs. Kang who spoke first. “Mr. Han, I tried calling you, but I assumed you could not pick up because of the shooting.” She gave a fake smile. “Hello, Zen.” She smiled softly at the actor who returned it. “Mr. Chairman here was also looking for you, sir.” She looked back at her boss.

“Hello, father.” Jumin bowed and Zen mirrored his movements.

“So, you are the famous Zen?” The older man asked.

“Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The actor spoke and this was the moment for his acting talents to shine. He was going to have to pretend to tolerate the man he actually wanted to give a piece of his mind.

“I heard a lot about you recently. The scandal with Echo Girl, and now this commercial for my son’s personal project.” His voice was sharp. “You are also a member of the RFA, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Zen replied.

“I wonder why I never heard about you before, since you and Jumin seem to be close. I say that only because he has been helping you out.” He paused and the sound of silence filled the room. “I had to confess to you, Zen, I did not believe you could recover after such nasty rumors were spread about you. Maybe you and my son do have more in common than I expected.” As silence continued to be the response, the man continued. “Jumin, can we speak alone for a moment?” It was less of a request and more like an order.

“Yes, father.”

“We are going to leave you to it.” Mrs. Kang bowed and Zen mirrored her. 

The actor and the assistant walked towards the craft service table. Zen grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on a chair with his name on the back. Between every sip, he would scoff and mumble words to himself.

“Are you okay, Zen?” Jaehee tilted her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“I am fine, noona. I just don’t like that man.”

“Mr. Chairman is not my favorite person either, but I believe I have gotten used to him.”

“Well, I haven’t. He’s arrogant. The way that he talks it’s so annoying. He thinks he can do anything just because he has money and power.” The assistant let out a chuckle. “What?”

“I am sorry, Zen. But it just felt like when you used to describe Mr. Han. You know, before the two of you started to get along.”

“Oh, did I do that?” He cleared his throat. “Well, I can say for sure now that they are different.”

“Please, don’t get me wrong. I actually prefer not to listen to you two arguing all the time.” She opened a small smile on her face. ‘Who would've thought that something good would come from the Echo Girl scandal?” She adjusted her glasses on her face.

“Yeah, you’re right noona.” He let out a small laugh. “Good things did happen because of that.” He smiled while looking at Jumin from a distance.

* * *

Mr. Chairman was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest staring back at his son. “Tell me, how long is this shooting going to last?”

“I believe we have up to two hours left according to the initial planning, however since Zen hasn’t done many retakes so far, we are ahead of schedule. We just need to do the scenes with Elizabeth the 3rd.”

“Of course your cat is the model.” The older man muttered in disdain before clearing his throat. “This means you will be free before lunch time, correct?”

“It is, but I already have plans for lunch as well.”

“With whom?”

“With Zen.” Jumin asserted himself.

“Since he is your friend, he will understand you spending time with family. You can always reschedule. I don’t think he has such a busy life, as a matter of fact.” Chief Han scoffed.

“I understand you have taught me to respect my commitments with people. We are men who are faithful to their words.” His voice was sharp.

“You are correct, I just really wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend.”

Jumin sighed. “If that is the case, we are definitely not having lunch today.”

“You always disapprove of the women I date, but Madam Choi is different.”

“I assume that you’re completely done with the lady you told me about it three weeks ago.” Jumin questioned.

“Of course, I’ve already forgotten everything about Madam Kang.”

“You found yourself a new woman in three weeks.” This time it was the son who crossed his arms. “Don’t you think that’s a bit fast?”

“It’s been three weeks since my relationship with her ended. But it’s been three months since I’ve known Madam Choi.”

“So, you were already fond of this lady while you were still in a relationship?”

“No. I’ve only known her for three months. I actually started our relationship after I was completely done with Madam Kang. So you can’t say that I’ve been cheating in the latter.”

“Father, aren’t you tired of this quick exchange of girlfriends who are only interested in your money and fame?” Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not to mention that everytime you start a new relationship, the company stocks go down. Is she old enough to be my sister or my mother?”

“Jumin Han.” The older man spoke a little bit louder.

“I apologize. I am just wondering if I am going to see you on the gossip news on television before I even meet your new girlfriend.”

“This relationship is completely different. I never met anyone like Madam Choi. You’ll see what I mean if you meet her. She is younger than me, however, she is too old to be your sister.”

Jumin sighed. “If you’re fine with your new woman, that’s fine with me. But when it comes to the introduction, I would like to meet a woman who has managed to last for at least six months.”

“This is outrageous.” Chief Han scoffed.

“Six months. That’s final. My time is precious as well, father.”

“Very well, six months will pass in no time.”

“I hope so.”

“Then I will set the date with your assistant.” The CEO started to look around the room until he found Ms. Kang and he just stared at her, until she started to walk in their direction.

“Yes, sirs.” Jaehee spoke.

“I need you to set the date for dinner with my son.” Chief Han stated.

“Yes, sir. What is the date?” She opened the agenda she was holding.

“Six months from now.” Jumin replied.

“Oh, okay. Six months.” She wrote it down. “I will send both of you an email about it.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Kang.” The director replied.

“Well, if everything is settled, I will be on my way to lunch. Jumin, Mrs. Kang.”

“Goodbye, father.” He bowed.

“Mr. Chairman.” She bowed as well.

After the CEO walked away from the studio, the assistant cleared her throat before speaking. “Is everything alright, Mr. Han?”

“Yes, Mrs. Kang.” He sighed. “At least for now.”

* * *

Jumin and Zen were sitting down on the sofa in the director’s office, after having lunch together.

“So, tell me, what did your dad want?”

“He wanted to have lunch with me in order to introduce me to his new girlfriend. Which is astounding, considering he talked about a different woman three weeks ago.”

“Oh, you didn’t tell me that our lunch was an excuse to escape from your dad.”

“Absolutely not. I asked you out first. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Besides, I could not even meet my father’s last three girlfriends or something. They never last long enough. That’s why I decided to implement the six month rule.”

“Six month rule?”

“Yes, he has to date a woman for at least that period of time before I even meet them. I have been saving a lot of my time for the past couple of years.”

“That sounds awful.”

“We do our best with the situation that is given to us. But you know, you do not have to pretend that you are fond of my father.”

“What?” He looked away. “You say that as if I hated him or something?”

“Don’t you?” Jumin teased.

“First of all, hate is a very strong word. Second, it’s just that I don’t find his presence to be enjoyable.”

“Today was the first time you’ve met him.”

“Come on, honey.” Zen took a deep breath. “He is your dad, I don’t wanna cause any trouble.”

“He is my dad. Nothing can change that.” Jumin grabbed the other man’s hand. “But you are my boyfriend and I don't want you to pretend to like my family, or to believe you cannot speak your mind.”

“Am I your boyfriend?”

“This is the part that sticks with you?”

“Well, excuse me, Mr. ‘I’m going to confess my feelings when my partner is asleep’. But you definitely threw me off here.”

“You were the one that said we were officially dating, right?”

“Yeah, I did that. It's just that, this is very surreal. Like, I had hoped this could happen again, but they were just dreams.”

“Then you can say that your best dreams have come to reality.” The smug smile on his face.

“I never said ‘ _ best dreams’ _ .” Zen teased.

“Hyun.” He squeezed his hands. “With all the not very funny jokes aside, I mean what I said back at the park, in Paris. I am here for the ‘real thing’, as you nicely put. We have plans, we are having some time to ourselves, then we are telling our friends, and then it’s the world. I am not taking any of that back.” He brought both Zen’s hands near to his face and planted a kiss on them. “We are being even more honest with each other now. I am not going to be mad at you if you don’t like my father. I have things to deal with him myself. So, please, just be who you actually are with me. Like you did before.”

“God, you never stop to amaze me, do you?” They both chuckled and Zen continued. “I’m also here for the long run. I really like you. I don’t think I'm fully ready for the ‘big L word’, but I am so ready to start with a ‘boyfriend word’.”

“Good. Then are you feeling okay to talk about my father?”

“Fine. It’s not that I hate him specifically. It’s just that I know what you went through growing up and I think he puts too much pressure on you. I just want you to do the things that you want. I don't want you feeling jealous because, in your words, I’m free to choose my destiny while you have a path shaped for you.” Now it was the actor who squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “You are also free to do that. You are already choosing your own happiness. I am here to help you in this journey, and if you had any doubt before, I hope they are gone now.”

Jumin freed one of his hands to cup his boyfriend's cheek. “I am still terrified of all those new choices I am making.” He caressed Zen’s face with his thumb. “But I am so delighted to have you giving me strength while I am on my own journey.”

Zen used his free hand and gently placed his hand under his boyfriend’s chin and raised it so their eyes met. “Now, now. Here's looking at you, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they are boyfriends again!!! I love writing cute stuff!!
> 
> I was writing this while playing Ray's After Ending, don't worry, no spoilers here, and I just have to say that I loved Jumin in it, 10/10.  
> I am also going to play Jumin's bad story ending 2, the famous red ribbon one, so that I can play the new DLC and get to read more Jumin content. If I think it fits and I end up writing about it into a chapter, I will always put it on the tags and in the notes in the beginning, so don't worry.
> 
> Did I mention that I don't like Jumin's dad? He's not the worst parent in the game, but you know, not the best either. Anyway, he's going to show up more in the future, so hold on.  
> There's still some sweet and cute moments to happen before we get hit by angst again. Don't worry, there is a happy ending. My beta reader will be the first one to get mad at me. And she knows me in real life, so....
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and support this fic. Feel free to leave a comment below, since feedback it's always appreciated. Stay safe and I'll see you all soon.


	26. April 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's birthday come once again and he just wants to celebrate with his "new" boyfriend.  
> The only "problem" is that the RFA has other plans for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for the April Fools' DLC.  
> There are mentions of chats that happened in the first day, but not actual spoilers of the endings, but I felt like warning you all.

The actor had been friends with the former hacker for over three years now, the two of them had become closer ever since Zen confided in him about Jumin. Therefore, the redheaded had managed to prank him on his birthday two years in a row. The first time was when Zen used to call the ginger boy Seven or even Luciel. The prank not only affected him, but the whole RFA, whose chat room had been changed from Korean to Arabic. Zen had at least to admit the kid was talented to change all the settings, just as the clock struck midnight on April, 1st. All the icons were changed into camels, the chat room background was pictures of the desert and the music was changed as well. But the worst was that all of the messages were automatically translated to Arabic, making it impossible for them to understand each other. No one sent messages that day, except Saeyoung and Jumin, who apparently knew a little bit of Arabic.

The year after that, the genius kid took one step further and created a mirrored RFA app that only Zen had access to. In this chat room, he was talking to programmed versions of the other association members that kept saying nonsense things about cardboards, omelettes, kettles and cats. At the end on the day, he was brought back to the main chat room where everyone, except the mind behind the prank, was questioning where Zen had been all day.

Now this year was different. This time he had a boyfriend again. A boyfriend that was sleeping profoundly on his bed. A boyfriend that he was dating for the past three months and Zen wondered that if this was the only present he would get this year, it would be enough. He laughed at the thought and immediately covered his mouth, afraid of waking the man laying next to him.

“Are you awake?” The older man grumbled with his eyes still closed.

“Yeah.” He replied. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Jumin opened his eyes and was met with his boyfriend’s face right next to his. “Yes, but I was supposed to wake before you.” He yawned.

“And why is that?” He chuckled.

“I was going to get up and cook you breakfast. I learned a few more things since we were apart.”

“You can still cook for me, if you want. But I’m glad you slept until now, you’re so tired yesterday.” He touched Jumin’s forehead with his. “You slept during the first half of the movie.”

“This new project is becoming more challenging than I thought it would be.” He yawned again. “But it is your birthday.”

“I know, but you already wished me happy birthday, remember? You were looking at your watch until both hands of the clock were at twelve.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“Nope.” He nodded. “Especially when you act cute like that.”

“Fair enough. Are you ready for this day of celebration?”

“I’m ready to be teased, just like every year. Being friends with Saeyoung has its ups and downs. He can be serious when he wants to, but when it comes to my birthday, he just loses it.”

“What if I told you that I got him not to bother you this year?”

“I would ask how much are you paying him? Is he getting a new car?”

Jumin chuckled. “No, he did not ask for any money. He asked to spend a day with someone.”

“Oh no, not Elizabeth.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He sighed. “But do not worry, Jihyun is going to be with him the whole time.”

“Good, you did not have to do all of that.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” He kissed his boyfriend's forehead. “So, can I take you away for the day?”

“Are we leaving the country this time?”

“No, we are not even leaving the city, I promise. We’re keeping it simple.”

* * *

The executive director was washing the dishes on Zen’s kitchen while he opened a special chat room on the RFA app. Once again, Saeyoung had created a mirrored app that only Zen could access, making the original RFA chat room free for the rest of the association to talk about his birthday’s celebration. It had been decided that Jihyun was going to invite the actor to take pictures of him at a local park while the rest of the members sneaked in, with a spare key from the photographer and decorated the place in the afternoon.

At least, this was what the rest of the RFA thought was happening. Jumin was actually the one distracting his boyfriend with a trip to their own secret place in the mountains. And he had the perfect cover for it, a picnic to watch the sunset. He was appealing for the actor’s romantic side and they could also do something together outside of the apartment. This had been Jumin’s first idea for their second date, before actually planning the trip to Paris.

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

MC: Is Zen out of the house, yet?

Jihyun Kim: I’m just waiting for Hyun to get his belongings, before we leave.

Yoosung: I can’t believe he fell for that lie, it’s so bad. No offense.

Saeyoung: That is a lot coming from you, Yoosung, my boy.

Saeyoung: Aren’t you the one who always believes the things I say?

Yoosung: Believed. It’s in the past.

Saeran: The “Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome accident” was just over a month ago.

Yoosung: Saeran, even you?

Yoosung: You were supposed to be on my side!

Yoosung: I thought we were rebelling against your brother.

MC: Come on, guys. We have more important things to discuss today.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, MC is right. Is everyone ready to go to Zen’s place?

Jaehee Kang: We probably won’t have too much time to organize everything.

Jihyun Kim: I can always stall him, saying I need more pictures at golden hour, if you guys need it.

Yoosung: Well, thinking about it again, his narcissism will help us today.

Yoosung: I already left my house, I’m waiting for the bus.

Saeyoung: I’ll be leaving my house after I log off.

Saeyoung: And I’m taking Saeran and MC with me.

Jaehee Kang: Good. Mr. Han let me borrow a car with a driver so I can take the cake.

MC: Speaking of Jumin, he’s very quiet.

Yoosung: He’s online.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han has an appointment in the afternoon, but he assured me he would be arriving at Zen’s house just in time.

MC: So, he’s not helping us decorate and organize everything?

Jaehee Kang: He is helping us in other ways, if you think about it.

Yoosung: With his money. Zen is really gonna love that. I can see that argument happening.

Jihyun Kim: Maybe, we should not bring that up to Hyun.

Jihyun Kim: It is his birthday, right?

MC: Yes, it’s a very special day.

Saeran: Am I the only finding it weird that my brother decided not to prank Zen this year?

Saeyoung: Hey.

Yoosung: No, you’re not the only one.

Yoosung: I was thinking that as well.

Saeyoung: I’m offended.

Saeyoung: How do you even know about the pranks I did in the past?

Saeran: Did you forget I hacked into the messenger several times?

Saeyoung: No, but I try to. It helps my ego.

MC: Anyway, I’m just happy that we are doing something nice for Zen.

MC: He had a hard time right at the beginning of the year.

MC: But he’s finally getting his career back on the tracks.

Jaehee Kang: You are right again, MC.

Jihyun Kim: We are leaving Hyun’s place in 10 minutes.

Jihyun Kim: After that, you guys are good to come

Jihyun Kim: I’ll be off the chat, since I’m driving.

Jihyun Kim: You can also call me if it’s necessary.

Jihyun Kim: See you later.

**Jihyun Kim has left the chat room**

Jaehee Kang: So, we should all log off and get going.

Jaehee Kang: See you soon.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room**

Yoosung: Oh, my bus is here, I’ll be off too.

**Yoosung has left the chat room**

MC: I guess we are the last ones here.

Saeran: We should get going as well.

**MC has left the chat room**

**Saeran has left the chat room**

Saeyoung: Jumin, if you see this, I have something to say.

Saeyoung: Good luck. And don’t be late. We’re counting on you.

**Saeyoung has left the chat room**

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

Jumin smiled as he scrolled past the chat room before closing the RFA app. After he placed his phone back on his pocket, he was met with Zen staring back at him. “Are you ready to go, mon chéri?”

“Yes, honey.” Zen smiled back.

The couple left Zen’s apartment and got inside Jumin’s car that was parked outside with Driver Kim waiting next to it.

* * *

Zen could already consider this the best birthday he had in the twenty-five years he had been on this Earth. First, he and Jumin cooked brunch at the actor’s place and they ate while watching a movie. Afterwards, they drove all the way to the beautiful garden in the mountains, also known as Zen’s secret place, to have a picnic. As they sat on a towel placed over the grass, they picked food from a basket that was filled with all of the actor’s favorite sweets. There was also a fancy flask filled with green tea. Zen laid his back on the empty space of the towel and let out a long sigh.

“Is everything alright?” Jumin asked.

“Yes, I’m just so happy.” He smiled.

Jumin’s phone buzzed again in his pocket and he immediately picked up to turn off once again.

“Just answer it.” Zen muttered.

“No, it’s a special day and moment. Why is it someone bothering me on a saturday.”

“If they are calling you non stop, there gotta be something wrong.”

“Fine, but just because you said so.” He answered the phone who had Jihyun Kim in the caller ID. “Hello, Mr. Park. Yes. What?” He took a deep breath. “Do I really need to go back? There is not a better security measure? Fine. I’ll be on my way.” He turned off the phone.”

Zen had sat back. “What’s wrong?”

“There is a security problem back at the penthouse and my presence is demanded to fix the situation.”

“Are you kidding me? Did someone try to get in?”

“They are not sure of it now, however, I have to be back there.”

“Just because the day was going on so perfectly.” Zen complained.

“I’m sorry, I just have to fix this problem and then I promise that I’ll be back to your place.” Jumin cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “I still have plans for dinner.” He kissed his lips.

“You better come back.” Zen threatened him with a smile hiding on his face.

“I will. I promise.” He chuckled.

“Okay, I call for a taxi, then.”

“No.” Jumin said abruptly, making Zen flinch. “You take Mr. Kim. I can get a taxi.”

“Honey, it’s fine. You can get home quickly that way.”

“I’ll feel more secure, knowing who is taking you.”

“Fine, we’re not arguing today.”

They walked towards the parking lot and Zen walked into Jumin’s black sedan after giving a kiss goodbye. Jumin walked a few steps and opened the door to a silver sedan parked there.

“Goodnight, Mr. Park.” Jumin greeted his bodyguard.

“Goodnight, Mr. Han.” He replied. “Are we ready to go back to the planned destination?”

“Yes, immediately.”

“Alright, sir.” He nodded and turned on the engine before driving away.

Part two of the plan was in action, Mr. Kim was going to take a slower path to Zen’s house while Jumin got there before him. The RFA would not forgive him for getting there late.

* * *

On the ride back to his place, Zen could not help but to feel a little bummed out about Jumin having to go back to his place. Even if it was an emergency, he just wanted to carry on with plans they had. Movie, dinner and most likely fall asleep holding each other on his couch.

The drive felt longer than usual, especially because Mr. Kim was known for using the best and fastest routes in the city. When the actor asked the driver about it, he just mentioned there was an accident on the road.

However, as the car parked outside his place, he said his goodbyes to Mr. Kim who congratulated him for the second time. He then proceeded to look for his keys in his pocket and as he looked down, he saw a shadow of a person approaching him.

“Hey Hyun, happy birthday.” The mint haired man smiled at him.

“Jihyun, what are you doing here?” The actor replied.

“I wanted to congratulate you in person, since you didn’t show up in the chat rooms today.” He hugged Zen.

“Thanks, hyung.” He felt the warm hug the older man always seemed to have. “Yeah, I didn’t want to see Saeyoung saying funny things, even if he promised Jumin not to prank me.”

“Sometimes it is best to avoid Saeyoung for awhile.” He chuckled. “Are you alone?”

“Oh, I was with Jumin.” His checks turned a light shade of pink. “But he had a small inconvenience to take care of, but he promised to come back later.” He stared at the ground.

“Good, I like seeing the two of you happy. You both deserve it.”

“Thank you, hyung.” He paused and it was met with silence between them. “Do you want to get in? I don’t have much, but maybe I can offer a glass of water?”

“I don’t want to bother you. You’re waiting for Jumin.”

“Exactly because I’m waiting, that you should come in.” He tapped Jihyun’s shoulder.

“Okay, if you insist.” The man picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons before following the actor.

The two of them walked inside the building and stopped in front of Zen’s door.

“Please, just ignore the mess. We’ve left in a hurry, since he kept telling me to get ready quickly. You know how he is.”

“Yes, I do.” He chuckled.

The actor unlocked the door, opening the door. “As if he was never late in his whole li-”

“Surprise!” There was a collective of voices screaming.

Zen stood there in shock near his door staring and little by little he recognized all of his RFA friends smiling back at him. Yoosung and Saeyoung were jumping excitedly; Jaehee and MC were holding pom poms as if they were cheerleaders; Saeran had a small smile on his face; and there was Jumin in the back, with a huge grin on his face as he looked from his boyfriend to his best friend, who had just closed the door behind them.

His whole apartment had been decorated with balloons and ribbons falling from the walls. There was also a large “Happy Birthday!” sign in the living room wall, near the dinner table, that had been decorated as well. There were all kinds of foods, sweet and savory; plus sodas, juices and other non-alcoholic drinks.

“What is this?” Zen blurted out.

“It’s a birthday surprise, you silly.” Saeyoung pinched his cheeks before hugging his friend. “Happy birthday.” He proceeded to lower his voice. “You should thank your boyfriend later for this.” 

As soon as the ginger head boy let go of the embrace, he was hugged by everyone else, except Jumin, who chose to simply say a “happy birthday” with the most serious face he could display in the moment.

“I can’t believe you actually fell for hyung’s lie.” Yoosung exclaimed.

“What?” Zen questioned.

“Yes, indeed.” Jihyun placed his hand on Zen’s shoulder. “You just thought I was being nice by asking to take pictures of you on this special day, right Hyun? Maybe to just escape from Saeyoung’s pranks for once.”

It took a few seconds for the actor to understand the elaborate lie his friends and boyfriend had pulled out for this surprise. “Yes, I just wanted to escape Saeyoung, and if I can get some pictures that can show my beauty, why not?” He paused and stared at the blond. “But you fall for his lies all the time, or am I wrong?”

“Oh, come on, not you too, hyung.” He replied and the room was filled with laughter.

They group of friends ate, drank and talked until the evening turned into night. Later, they sang Happy Birthday and they cut the cake Jaehee and MC had baked together. Zen’s apartment was small for the eight people celebrating, but just like a mother’s heart, the space was more than enough. This was the first time all his friends had gathered at his place and the actor immediately wished a moment like that should happen again, and maybe he did not have to wait another whole year for that.

“So, Zen, tell me, how is the shooting for the drama going?” Jaehee asked.

“Oh, noona, it’s going so great.” There was almost a childish smile on his face. “I still can’t believe I got offered this opportunity. It’s so good that my talent has been recognized.”

“And it’s all thanks to the cat commercial, right Jumin-hyung?” Saeyoung teased.

“If you mean that Zen met the director thanks to shooting the commercial, yes.” The director replied. “But it was really his talent that got him the role in the TV show. I had nothing to do with that.”

“Interesting. You know what else is-” The former hacker was interrupted.

“Hyun, do you know when the show is going to air?” The photographer asked. “I’m sure everyone here wants to watch it.”

“I think we have a few months still to go, but I’ll make sure to let you all know.” He replied.

The long haired brunette turned to the assistant. “You know what we should do?”

“Watch the premiere of the show together?” Jaehee replied.

“Why don’t we watch it all together?” The college student asked. “We can come over here and make it a party.”

“You guys are over excited.” Zen scratched his neck. “You don’t even know if it’s going to be good or not.”

“According to your history, Zen, it’s going to be excellent.” Jaehee pointed out. “We all know that.”

“Thanks, noona. I guess I’m just nervous. I’m not used to all of this support.”

“We think you talk too much about your appearance.” Yoosung explained. “But when it comes to your talent, you could be a little more confident.”

“Thanks, kid.” The actor ruffled the blond's hair.

“I think you’re going to have to deal with the ladies really being all over you, oppa.” MC chuckled.

“Yeah, like they don’t do it already.” Yoosung pouted. “And if it’s not enough, you’re going to have all the guys as well.” He immediately covered his mouth. “I mean, I bet that some man out there might like you.”

“Yoosung.” Zen said softly.

“But that does not mean that you like them back.” He continued explaining.

“Yoosung.”

“I’m not saying that you’re gay.”

“Does Zen is-” Saeyoung tried saying, but his brother punched his arm.

“Yoosung, that’s okay.” Zen laid his hand over the boy’s shoulder. “I guess it’s time for me to be honest with everyone.” He took a deep breath. “Well, what Yoosung was trying to say and then trying to deny it’s that I’m bisexual.” He sighed. “That’s it, there, I said.”

Zen was met with silence about his revelation. There was a sudden fear of rejection going through his mind. And then he thought how stupid that was, considering everyone was cool and four people in this room alredy knew it and they were okay about it. He was brought to reality when he realized he was being embraced by the young brunette.

“Oh, Zen. I’m so glad you felt confident enough to tell us that.” She was smiling. “And you know what? I’m like you on that.”

“You too?” The actor was in shock.

“Yup.” Saeyoung laughed. “Did you really think this was a straight couple?” He pointed to his, and his girlfriend.

“Wait, you’re bissexual as well?” Yoosung asked his friend, who just nodded. “Why you never told me?”

“I don’t know, you never asked me either. It’s not a secret, but I just don’t go out talking about it.”

“Fair enough.”

“It’s so good to let secrets out, don’t you think, hyung?” Saeyoung looked at the actor.

“Oh, yes. It is.” Zen replied. “But there’s a time and place for everything, don’t you think?”

“Well, I’m happy you decided to share this with us, Hyun.” The mint-haired man smiled.

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you guys this earlier, but I never knew how.” He looked at his friends smiling back at him. “I guess I had to tell little by little and have the strength to show this thing that is part of me.” He could not help to look at his boyfriend sipping from a glass of grape juice in the back of the room.

As the actor looked around to his friends, his face stopped when his eyes were met with Jaehee’s. Zen’s relationship with the assistant had improved ever since MC joined the association. The newest member was able to reach Jaehee and the two of them had gotten closer. One of the topics that the two of them talk a lot about was Zen, his career, his roles, his beauty, his talents. And since the actor had grown closer to the younger brunette, he by extent was getting closer to the assistant.

Jaehee was still more distant from him than MC, who was always more affectionate towards him and they used to talk all the time on the phone ever since she joined. However, the assistant had taken the liberty to call him friend and ever since the Echo Girl scandal, she was being more affectionate towards him.

Still, the actor was afraid of her opinions about him, especially about his career. If there was a person he was afraid about talking about his sexuality and dating Jumin, it was Jaehee. So, when she was the only one in silence, Zen started to worry.

“Noona, you’re quiet.” The actor almost whispered.

“Oh, I apologise.” She showed a weak smile. “I was just thinking about what you have said.” She took a deep breath before speaking again. “Zen, you know that I was always too protective of your career.”

“Yeah, noona.”

“Oh, come on, unnie, don’t tell me you got something bad to say about this.” MC protested. “Zen just got his reputation back, he does not need to feel all bumped out again.”

“Yeah, I don’t like seeing him depressed.” Yoosung agreed. “It’s really weird. It made me miss his narcissistic way.”

“I am just trying to be honest here.” The assistant replied.

“MC, she has the right to speak her mind.” Zen intervened. “Besides, I was so rude to you back then. I was angry and sad and I just lashed out on you.”

“You already apologized several times.” She smiled fondly at him. “So, allow me to speak my mind for just a little.” She cleared her throat. “As a fan, I know that coming out can be very complicated for any celebrity. The public opinion is quite favorable towards LGBTQ couples, however, it’s still a taboo for some people. You could have some impact on your career because of that.”

“But, don’t you think his fans deserve the truth?” MC stated. “If Zen wants to be open about it, of course.”

“I was going to get to that point, MC.” She sighed. “But as your friend, it brings me so much joy that you’re being honest about something that is so important to you. I think it’s not a secret that I may have projected my dreams on you, Zen.” She adjusted her glasses on the top of her nose. “I became your fan not only because of your talents, but also because of everything you went through. I wish that I had dared to make different choices in my life. Nonetheless, it was all those choices that led me to be here, working for Mr. Han, becoming part of the RFA and having you all as friends.” She took a deep breath. “And I am finding you to be courageous again. That you want to be open about your sexuality. Especially, because that means that we have something else in common.”

“Noona?” Zen was confused.

“Since we are coming out, I suppose I should say that I like women. Only women.” She cleared her throat. “Zen, you gave me courage to think that maybe one day I can live my dreams. And now, you are also reassuring me that I can be who I am with who I want to.”

Zen left his seat on the sofa and walked towards Jaehee, sitting on the empty chair next to her.

“Zen?” The assistant pondered.

The actor embraced her. “Thank you, noona. I’m so happy to have you as a friend. You’re so intelligent, hard working. But you’re also so sweet and kind.” He looked her in the eyes. “I’m also really happy to have you as my number one fan.” He grabbed her hands. “You’re not alone, okay? We are all here for you. This group of weirdos that got together somehow. Joining the RFA was probably one of the best things I did in my life.”

“Oh, Zen.” Her cheeks were blushing. “I just want you to be happy. That is all.”

MC also got up from her seat and hugged Jaehee. “Yes, unnie. We’re in this together. We’re a family.”

“Thank you both.” She smiled. “You’re too kind to me. I was the one supposed to be a supportive friend.”

Yoosung sat on the floor near Jaehee. “Everyone needs help and support once in a while.”

“Thanks, Yoosung.” She scratched the top of the younger boy’s head.

“But tell us, Zen, why did you decide to be honest right now?” MC asked. “Are you dating anyone?”

“What? Wait, how?” The actor stuttered.

“I knew it!” Yoosung exclaimed. “You have a goofy smile every time you answer your phone.”

Saeyoung laughed exaggeratedly in the corner before his brother looked seriously into his eyes; Jihyun let out a shy smile; Jumin was drinking from his glass, while staring at the ground.

“I did not say anything.” Zen crossed his arms in front of his chest, his cheeks getting warmer by the second.

“You did not have to, silly.” MC poked his cheek with her finger. “Come on, tell us, who are they?”

Zen looked around the room and his eyes stopped at his boyfriend who just smiled back at him, nodding in a sign of approval. He looked back at the pairs of eyes staring at him. “Well, he’s something.” He chuckled. “He’s sweet, kind and caring. I never imagined meeting someone like him.”

“Oh, my god, you’re not gonna introduce him to us?” Yoosung asked.

“I will.” The actor nodded. “We just need a little bit of time.” He paused. “You see, long story short, we’ve dated before. A long time ago. Maybe it feels like more time than actually it was. Not to get into much details now, but we broke up. We had different things in mind back then and so we went on different paths.”

“But love conquered all and you got back together?” Yoosung asked, still sitting on the floor, looking up.

“That’s a very simple way to put it.” Zen chuckled. “I prefer to say that we had to grow apart and realize what we want for our lives, before getting back together. It was hard, and painful being apart. I was holding grudges against him and he was also in pain.” He took a deep breath. “But after a lot of talk, hours and hours for days, we realized that we wanted to be part of each other’s lives again. This time we’re getting our happy ending. Or at least, the happy present. We decided not to wonder too much about the future.”

“So, is he the one that made you choose love before your career in the past?” Jaehee asked.

“Yeah, he was. It was one of the reasons why we broke up.” Zen looked down. Even if they have already solved all of those problems, it still hurt sometimes thinking about the past. “He thought that us dating would be damaging to my career.”

“And he’s the one that you mentioned in your press conference at C&R?” She asked again.

“Yes, he is.” Zen wondered if the assistant was going to ask who was next.

“Well, whenever you two are ready, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we would love to meet him.” Jaehee spoke and there was a combination of agreeing noises and cheers. “I believe I can also say that if he hurts you again, you have us to protect you and to teach him a lesson.”

“Noona?” The actor was shocked.

“Yeah, Jaehee-noona can use her judo skills to scare him.” Saeyoung exclaimed.

“No, Saeyoung.” She corrected the boy. “I was thinking that we could all appear on his door and leave a message. Maybe accompanied by Mr. Han’s security guards?” She looked at her boss.

Jumin almost choked on his drink. “Yes, security guards. To scare him. Good idea, Mrs. Kang.” He looked around and saw both his friends who knew everything containing their laughs.

The rest of the celebration went smoothly, even if Saeyoung, Yoosung and MC kept asking for more details on the mysterious boyfriend. Pretty soon the actor’s house was empty again and he found himself laying on his couch.

He was resting, as he heard the front door opening again and someone walking inside, the actor did not even have to look, to know who was there.

“Did you send Jihyun home?” Zen asked.

“Yes, Driver Kim is taking him right now.” Jumin replied, taking off his shoes.

“After driving multiple times around my neighborhood.”

“Your mysterious boyfriend was not supposed to make an appearance today, am I correct?” He lifted Zen’s leg from the couch, for him to sit down, then placed them on his lap.

“He can make an appearance any time he wants to.” Zen chuckled. “I can’t believe you pulled this whole surprise off.”

“You did give me the keys for your place, for something like that, didn’t you?”

“When I said surprise, I thought it would only involve you, maybe wearing less pieces of clothing” He flirted.

“Oh my, Mr. Ryu. Where is your imagination going?” Jumin flirted back.

“I can show you, if you want to.” Zen teased.

“I don’t want to be attacked by Mrs. Kang ‘judo tricks’ if I hurt you. Or even sending my own bodyguards to show me a lesson;”

Zen sat up on the couch, his legs still on Jumin’s lap. “You’re so adorable.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “And sweet.” A kiss on the cheek. “And sexy.” A kiss on the lips. “I love you so much.” He blurted the last few words, without even noticing.

“You love me?” The director stared at the sparkle present in scarlet eyes looking back at him.

“I do.” He closed his eyes as his face was turning the same shade as his eyes. “Is it too soon to say that?” He opened his eyes again.

“No. Actually, it was the perfect time.” Jumin cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “Because I love you as well.” He kissed his lips. “And as matter of fact, I feel like telling the whole world.”

“Well, let’s start slowly, with our friends. What do you think?”

“Yes, they already know half the story. I believe it is going to be easy.” Jumin sighed. “I hope we don’t give Mrs. Kang a heart attack.”

Zen chuckled and Jumin raised an eyebrow before speaking. “What?”

“Nothing, I just imagined Jaehee-noona giving you a piece of her mind when it comes to us dating.”

“Laugh while you can. Yoosung is also going to freak out on you from hiding this piece of information.

“I work out, I can deal with a twenty-something skinny college boy.” Zen scoffed. “I want to see you, ‘Mr. I do thirty-minutes-on-a-treadmill-everyday’ going against a black belt judo athlete.”

“You know what? That’s it. Your mysterious boyfriend is going home.” Jumin gently pushed Zen’s legs from his lap and pretended to get up.

Zen pushed his arm. “Come on, where’s your sense of humor?”

“You always say that I don’t have one.” He crossed his arms, teasing.

“And I am the one with the hurt ego.” He laughed.

“Touché, mon chéri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I hope 2021 treats everyone better than 2020!
> 
> I've been planning Zen's coming out to the RFA for a while now and I love that Yoosung's innocence helps the actor on that decision.
> 
> I always have fun writing the whole gang together, even if it can be hard writing eight people in the same room. I'll always love writing Saeyoung having fun annoying both Zen and Jumin. And of course Saeran and V being the ones trying to shut him up.
> 
> I love how it is shown in the game, how much Jaehee appreciates Zen for his choices in life and career. I love her route and I just want her to be happy. I do headcanon her as a lesbian, but you know, I think she could be bisexual as well. I do headcanon most of the RFA as parte of the LGBTQIA+ community. Maybe because I have a bias on it, but, anyway.
> 
> Jumin and Zen will be telling the RFA the whole truth soon, so watch out for that update. There will be shenanigans involved. 
> 
> As I publish this chapter, I'm playing Jumin's route for the third time, i'll be getting the bad ending #2 so that I can play the new DLC. I'm alreay on day 8, so wish me luck.  
> I really hate going for bad endings (even though I'm completionist when it comes to videogames), but that's what I do for lore on CEO-in-line.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, be free to comments, since feedback is always appreciated. Stay safe and see you on the next chapter.


	27. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Zen decided to have a dinner to tell their RFA's friends about their relantionship. There are a few surprises they were not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter it's a reference to the song "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees

The executive director paced the floor of his living room. He had decided to finally tell his friends about him and Zen dating. And for such occasion, he had invited the whole RFA for dinner at his place.

The actor opened the front door of the penthouse, and saw his boyfriend walking from one side to the other, while talking to Elizabeth the 3rd. “Jumin?” The actor called out.

“Hyun, you are here.” He replied.

“Yes, are you okay?” He got closer to him, cupping his cheek. “You didn’t even notice me walking in.”

“I am so sorry. I was just distracted.” He took a deep breath. “I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. Are you nervous about today?” He picked up his boyfriend's hand and led them to sit on the sofa.

“Yes.” He sighed. “I want to do this, however I am feeling insecure about it.”

“You know that we can always wait more, I don’t mind.”

“But I do. I do not want to wait any longer. I love you. We have been dating for six months now. I want to be honest.”

“Okay, then tell me, what exactly is troubling you?”

“We are very lucky to have the friends that we got. They are very supportive. We both had Saeyoung and Jihyun to hold on in the beginning. And when you came out everyone was supportive as well, therefore my rational side believes they will support my coming out as well.”

“But?”

“But, what if, they think I am not… I am not good enough for you.”

“Jumin.” His voice was soft and low as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. The older man in front of him had the look of a child waiting for affirmation on his feelings.

“I am serious. And I do not mean just our friends, but what if your fans think this as well. My reputation doesn’t scream, nice guy who cares about other people. I’m just a cold businessman, who loves money and his cat and has never dated anyone before.” He sighed. “I know we cannot predict the future and we have to deal with the things when they come our way, but my mind and my heart are feeling a little bit overwhelmed.”

“Well, what matters is that I know that you’re a nice guy who cares about other people. And our friends know that as well. Just think of how much you have helped the twins, MC and even Vanderwood.”

“It was just my resources. I could, so I did something. And I just gave Vanderwood a job, it’s not like I did something big.”

“Okay, you need to value yourself a little bit more. It was not just your money. I know how much you talked to MC to ensure things would be okay before they went to Mint Eye. I also know you gave Saeyoung advice about his brother when he was still sick at the hospital.” He paused. “Speaking of Saeran, do you know how highly he thinks of you? I would risk saying you’re some sort of inspiration to the kid. And if you want, we can talk about Jihyun. You convinced him to get his eye surgery, you made him go to therapy. You two have such a beautiful friendship. And as for Vanderwood, you helped him get out of the agency and move on with his life. That job you gave him, probably saved his life.”

“What is your point with all of this?”

“To show that as much as you like to think that you’re emotionless with people that are not me, you’re wrong. You got used to believing in the things that other people say about you. And you’re not perceiving the truth about yourself. I’ve seen you trying to make Yoosung understand Jihyun for years. You were always there trying to be imparcial, and giving actually good advice to the kid. He respects you as well.”

“What about Mrs. Kang, then? I am her boss.”

“That one is a little bit more complicated, but still, she respects you. Whenever I would trash talk about you in the chat rooms, back when I was angry, she would always have something nice to say about you. At least you stopped asking her to take care of your cat, I call that progress.”

“She may not like seeing us together.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll have to disagree with her. I legit don’t care about what people will say about us. I know exactly how we fell towards each other and that’s more than enough for me.” He sighed. “It’s naive to say that bad comments won’t affect me, but we got to do our best. When it comes to noona, she may find it weird, considering you are her boss and she's my fan. But eventually she’ll understand. It’s just something that’s new, and we have a tendency to be afraid of what’s new, what’s different. I believe that’s the base of prejudice, along with ignorance. However, I want to be better than that. I want to do things for myself and being with you, it’s part of my happiness.”

“You are correct, as usual.” Jumin smiled. “Alright. I can do this. We can do this. Taking the first step is always the most difficult part.”

Zen held his hand tight. “And that’s why we are doing this together. And as I said before, we don’t have to do this today, okay?”

“Okay.” Jumin nodded.

* * *

After the group of friends had dinner, they were sitting in Jumin's living room, talking about their lives and what they had been doing for the past couple of months. They haven’t gathered all together ever since Zen’s birthday.

Yoosung was looking around a shelf in the living room with several vinyl records displayed. “Jumin-hyung, you really like music, don’t you?”

“It depends on the genre, but I do appreciate it.” The director replied. “I lean more towards classical music, however there are a few exceptions.” He thought about all the playlist he listened to with Zen and let out a small chuckle.

“You even have this huge fancy piano.” The blond continued. “Do you even play it?”

“Sometimes I do. It was a skill I acquired when I was growing up. I actually learned to play the violin, the transverse flute and the danso as well. It was part of my education, along with philosophy tutors and etiquette classes.”

“Wow. You really grew up different.” He replied. “Sometimes I forget that, because we are part of the same association, but we all have different backgrounds.” He looked at the mint-haired man. “Hyung, did you learn all of that as well?”

“Me and Jumin had some similar experiences growing up, but I took a different path when it came to arts. I did take piano classes when I was growing up, but I was never really good at it. I also used my free time to take pictures and even to draw.”

“Oppa, you draw as well? I didn’t know.” MC exclaimed.

“Yes, I used to when I was younger, it was a way to connect with my mom. I also bought a violin recently to try learning how to play.” He smiled. “My mother used to be a violinist. People say she was excellent. I was never able to listen to it live, only a few recordings I found after she passed away.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, oppa. I did not know.” The brunette apologised.

“Don’t you worry, kid.” He smiled back at the girl. “I usually don’t talk too much about the subject. However, I’m making progress, according to my therapist.” He looked back at his childhood friend. “But you are forgetting about singing, aren’t you?”

“Singing?” Saeran asked.

“Come on, Jihyun. That is a little bit of a stretch. Besides, it’s been twenty years.”

“You think I wouldn’t remember the only time I got to beat ‘the Jumin Han’ on something?”

“Please, tell us the story!” Saeyoung brought his hands together as if he was praying.

Jumin sighed. “Me and Jihyun used to sing duets in our church’s choir when we were kids.”

“And we used to have battles to see who would reach higher notes.” The photographer laughed. “It all started with us trying to get the solo part at the choir, but suddenly, Jumin here turned into our own competition.”

“That’s how Jihyun-hyung won?” Yoosung asked.

Jumin smiled. “Correct. Actually, I was in disadvantage, since he was the one born with artistic genes.”

“We both have different talents. Besides, you always played instruments better than I did.”

“This is so cool, I love learning more about you all.” MC opened a smile from cheek to cheek. “Why don’t you play something for us, Jumin-oppa. And Jihyun-oppa can sing as well.”

“Oh, MC, I am so rusty, I don’t think I can do that out of nowhere.” Jihyun spoke.

“I agree, I haven’t played in a while as well.” Jumin agreed.

“Why don’t you play something for us, Zenny?” Saeyoung teased.

“Why me out of the sudden?” The actor asked.

“You play the piano too, oppa?” MC asked.

“Yes, MC.” Jaehee replied. “There are not many fans who know this about him, but it is true. I remember seeing a video once on Metube. But I think it was removed, since I never found it again.”

“Yeah, I wonder who uploaded the video there.” Saeyoung chuckled and then whispered to Jaehee. “I can get you a copy of that.” He winked at the assistant who nodded.

“I haven’t played in a long time. I must be rusted.” The actor spoke.

“Did you have classes as well, hyung?” Yoosung asked.

“No, I learned with a friend.” His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Back when I used to work at a restaurant, before my debut. Sometimes I would stay after cleaning to close the place. I would be there practicing my singing and acting. One day, a colleague forgot something and came back. He caught me trying to press a few keys on the piano and decided to teach me.” His face was as red as his eyes.

“A friend?” Saeyoung looked at the white-haired man avoiding everyone's gaze. “Hmmmm. Don’t tell me you had a crush on him.”

“This is not important. Maybe. But it’s in the past, okay? I haven’t seen him in years and.” He took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter now. I love someone else.”

“Oh, we moved on to love?” The gingerhead teased.

“Saeyoung.” Jihyun interviened. “Can you please spare Hyun, even if just for a little bit?”

“Sorry, hyung.” The former hacker lowered his eyes towards Zen and Jihyun.

“Even though my brother makes jokes about it, I would really like to listen to any of you playing or singing.” Saeran blurted out.

“Well, if Saeran asked, I think we should comply, right?” Jumin asked, looking at his boyfriend. 

The director sat on the grand piano stool and lifted the fallboard, revealing the keyboard underneath. He pressed a few keys to make sure the instrument was on pitch. 

As Jumin played a few chords, the actor recognized the familiar intro and walked towards the piano, stopping next to it, staring at his boyfriend. “Play it again, Sam.” Jumin nodded, repeating the intro again.

As soon as he finished the intro, the song was about to begin and just in sync, Zen started to sing along. “You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply, as time goes by.” He continued to look at the man moving his hands precisely and gently through the keys. “And when two lovers woo, they still say ‘I love you’. On that you can rely. No matter what the future brings, as time goes by.”

Zen turned around to face his friends who were watching carefully. “Moonlight and love songs, never out of date.” He stared at Yoosung. “Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate.” He looked at MC who was holding Saeyoung’s hand. “Woman needs man, and man must have his mate, that no one can deny.”

He smiled as his eyes gazed at the room, he even caught Jihyun with kind eyes, mouthing the lyrics. “It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die.” He looked back at his boyfriend. “The world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by.”

The actor sat on the piano bench next to Jumin who was playing the part of the melody without lyrics. The two of them trying very hard not to smile, but failing miserably. Zen was moving his head to the melody while just looking at Jumin’s face who was trying his best to pay full attention to the instrument he was playing. The director on the other hand was thinking about all the times they had sat on this same bench playing the piano and singing together.

And as the final part of the song came, Zen managed to sing it perfectly and slowly, his voice was following the notes played by Jumin. “It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die.” Zen chuckled. “The world will always welcome lovers,” He paused, closing his eyes. He sang the next phrase even slower than before. “as time goes by.” He opened his eyes.

Jumin played the last few keys before removing his hands from the keyboard and placing them on his lap. They both started to smile looking at each other’s eyes and for a few seconds, it felt like the living room was empty except for the two of them. But then the couple was surprised by the sound of claps filling the silence.

“Oh my, God. Hyungs.” Yoosung looked for words. “This was so good.”

“Yes, this is such a beautiful song.” MC was still holding her boyfriend’s hand. “It’s from Casablanca, right?”

“I have never heard you sing something that was not from a musical, Zen.” Jaehee wiped a tear from behind her glasses. “But all the emotions you brought to the lyrics, it was phenomenal.”

“Yeah, someone could say that you actually meant the lyrics, like, as if you were in love.” Saeyoung teased once again.

“Thanks, guys.” Zen cheeks’ were still blushing from the moment he had shared with Jumin and now he was finding it hard to accept the compliments from his friends. “And MC is right. I just really love this song and this movie, you know.”

“At first I did not fully understand the purpose of this dinner, but I have to say this was better than I was expecting.” Saeran smiled. “And it’s good to see you two hyungs getting along.”

“Yes, about that.” Jumin stood up. “Everyone, I have something to say.”

“Jumin? Are you sure?” Zen asked.

The director smiled at him. “Yes.” He turned around to face his friends who were befuddled by the sudden action of the dark-haired man. “There is no better way to say this other than by being direct, therefore, here I go. I am gay. And I’ve been dating Hyun for the past six months.”

“Gay?” Saeran asked.

“Hyun?” Yoosung asked.

"Six months?” Jaehee pondered.

“Finally.” Saeyoung blurted out. “I feel like I can say anything right now.”

“You say this, as if you had been discret all this time.” Jihyun pointed out.

“Hyung.” The gingerhead protested. “I’m very smooth.”

“No, you’re not.” His brother and girlfriend spoke in unison.

“The records. I knew it. I was right.” Yoosung exclaimed.

“What records?” MC asked the boy.

“Jumin-hyung and Zen-hyung have almost the same vinyl records.” He began to explain. “Jumin most definitely has more of them, but they share a lot in common. Zen has this newer version of a record player that he got as a ‘gift from an ex’. He told me that when he came out to me a year ago.”

“Seriously, kid? You figured our relationship out because of that?” Zen scoffed. “It could be a coincidence.”

“I didn’t finish.” The blond crossed his arms. “There was also the fact that you and Jumin-hyung were getting along ever since…” The boy pondered what words to use. This was something they did not talk much about. “the last party. You were there complementing his speech, being all nice with him afterwards.”

“Wow, I cannot be nice to anyone right now.” He replied sarcastically.

“You were never nice to Jumin-hyung.” Zen shook his head and the blond boy continued. “Fine. You want more? Jumin is the only one who knows your secret place. He convinced you about doing the press conference. The whole conversation we had a few months ago, about this ex that you’re dating again explains the rest. Why the two of you were always arguing in the chat rooms, and now are basically buddies. That, aligned with fact this ‘ex’ and you broke up because of your career and reputations. Do I have to remind you about the rumors involving Jumin and his lack of interest in women?”

Jumin started to chuckle and Zen gave him a serious look. “Are you kidding me? You’re laughing.” He scoffed. “This boy figured it out everything, and you’re laughing.”

“I told you Yoosung was going to be mad at you.” Jumin was still laughing.

“This boy?” The blond got up from his seat. “Did you think that I was not smart enough to figure it out? Is that it, hyung?”

“I did not mean that.” The actor was trying to concentrate, but his boyfriend was still covering his laughs. He took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s just that you are usually a little bit naive, that’s all.”

“This is outrageous, I feel hurt.”

“Yoosung, I’m sorry, buddy.” He pleaded.

“You know, in Yoosung’s defense, you two are not exactly as smooth as you think you are.” MC interjected.

Jumin stopped laughing and asked. “What do you mean?”

“I became friends with you all, like a year ago, and I was already getting some signs.” The girl added. “And I didn’t even have the information that Yooosung had. It was all based on your behaviours.”

“MC, do you care to explain?” Jumin asked.

“Now, you’re interested.” Zen crossed his arms.

“Well, when I joined the RFA’s chat rooms, I had a lot of conversations with Zen-oppa that in some way or the other always led to him talking about Jumin-oppa. Mostly complaining about his money and his cat, but you know.” She fidget with her fingers. “Oppa, you also told me once about a relationship that did not end well, and back when we were at the hospital.” She was also thinking her words. “You were crying after Jumin left. I started to pick some information there as well.”

“Okay, so Hyun is careless about his secrets.” The director observed.

“Excuse me?” The actor scoffed.

“Well, not exactly.” MC added. “You can be a little bit of an open book as well, Jumin-oppa. I have not forgotten your phone call on Christmas, which I think you had maybe a little bit too much of wine and was talking about roller coasters, Santa Claus and Zen’s career.”

“I do not recall this conversation.” Jumin cleared his throat.

“Of course, you were drunk.” Zen spoke.

“As if you can say anything about that.” He replied.

“And it’s not just that.” MC continued. “It’s the way you used to behave in the chat rooms, especially if the two of you were logged in at the same time. I was actually elaborating some theories. The two possibilities were either you two had feelings for one another, but didn’t want to admit. Or you had a complicated history, which has been proved to be true today. I guess I can say that I was just waiting for that to happen.”

“Good, we were going to tell four people and two of them already know.” The actor sat down again. “And apparently didn’t care.”

“Wait, four people?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes, that is correct.” The dark-haired man spoke. “I told Jihyun after we broke up and Hyun told Saeyoung.”

“You told him before me? Why?” The blond accused the actor.

“Because I was going through a tough breakup and I thought that maybe you, a highschooler with good grades and a lack of past relationships could not be the best of help.”

“So, you chose the hacker who lived in a mess of a bunker, eating Honey Budda Chips and drinking Phd Pepper all day, who only got a girlfriend a year ago?”

“Hey.” Saeyoung protested.

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to feel flattered or concerned?” MC wondered.

“Probably both.” Saeran whispered to her.

“There was also the fact that I was struggling with my sexuality. And Saeyoung used to post his photos crossdressing and I don’t know.” He sighed. “It’s not something that is against you. It’s just that it felt like the hacker could have helped me that time. And he did. And it was thanks to that, I was able to move on and to learn more about myself and even to get to the point of coming out to you, Yoosung. And to everyone else.”

“And he was also wasted, banging on my bunker door at 2am.” The redhead added. “Let’s be thankful you did not have to throw away a perfectly good bucket, Yoosung, my boy.”

“Dude, are you serious?” Zen pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That was interesting.” Jumin sighed. “Definitely not the conversation I thought I was going to have tonight. But we still have two more people to hear from.” He looked at Saeran who was unfazed next to MC and Zen looked at Jaehee, who somehow was still silent, fidgeting with her fingers.

“I joined the RFA in an unconventional way, different from MC, but I did hack the messenger a couple times and I read the chat’s history.” Saeran spoke calmly. “And for the past six months, I have noticed a difference in the patterns of behaviour of you two, hyungs. I just want everyone to be happy, and if you two are happy, that’s fine to me.”

“Thanks, kid.” Zen spoke and then looked at Jaehee again. “Noona? Do you have something to say?”

And just like that, all eyes were in the assistant whose mind has been spiraling for the last couple of minutes.

“Yes, we do have a lot to plan.” She spoke. “Of course, it all depends on how much time we have to prepare. We need to have a good approach, one that it is not going to leave any space for commentary.”

“Noona, what are you talking about?” The actor spoke again.

“If you two are going to date publicly, we need a plan.” She adjusted her glasses. “We need to know how we are going to make the announcement, since the two of you are well known. However, you two are already aware of that, hence the first time you dated and broke up.” She cleared her throat. “Mr. Han, am I right to assume you did not tell your father?”

“Y-yes, you are correct.” The director stuttered. “But, Mrs. Kang, don’t you have anything else to say?”

“Me? What were you expecting me to say, sir?” Jaehee tilted her head to the side.

“Well, hum, you see.” Jumin was opening and closing his mouth. “I just thought you would have something to say about us dating.”

“I do not understand, I’m sorry.” She replied.

“He meant something bad, noona.” Zen explained.

“Oh, really?” She adjusted her glasses. “I guess I understand that, since I’ve been harsh on Zen and his career. However, I do not wish to be that person anymore.” She chuckled. “Zen is an adult and has been making great decisions about his life. He got this far without my help. I just tried to give helpful advice from time to time. And unfortunately my words hurt you both.” She paused. “I cannot say this situation is not a little bit awkward for me since Mr. Han, you are my boss and Zen, well, he is Zen. But it is something I have to get used to.”

“Noona.” Zen whispered.

Jaehee looked at her boss. “I have been working for you, for almost three years now, sir. And if I may say something, I have never seen you this happy. I noticed you had changed, I did not know why at time, but I was glad it was happening.” She looked at the actor. “Zen, you told me once that you had loved someone so intensely, that you could not see yourself without them. That this was the type of love you would only get once in a lifetime, but this person was the one who got away.” She smiled fondly at him. “How can I say something bad about you getting back with that person. Who am I to stand in between love? We all want to find someone special that, not complete us, but that is there to be with us in this journey called life.” She chuckled. “So, the only thing that I can do, as your friend, is to support you. And as Mr. Han’s assistant is to make sure that we deal with the public. I sense a lot more work coming my way, but I can handle it.”

The actor stood up from his seat at the piano bench, walked towards Jaehee, who was sitting on the sofa and embraced her. It was only when he started to speak, he noticed the tears falling from his eyes. “Thank you, noona. You don’t know how much this means to me. To us.” He stared into her brown eyes. “Thank you for being my number one fan. And not just for my career, but for my life as well. You did give a bunch of very useful advice.”

The short-haired woman opened her purse and from it, she grabbed a small fabric tissue she used to wipe the younger man’s tears. “Come on, you are too pretty to cry. Your face is going to get all swollen and no one wants that, right Mr. Han?” She looked at her boss.

Jumin noticed all the eyes turning to him as soon as the words left his assistant's mouth. “Yes, we do not want that.” He smiled back at her. “Thank you.”

“I also want to add one more thing to what Yoosung, MC and Saeran said earlier.” She looked back at Zen. “Now that I think about it, some interactions between the two of you make a lot more sense. I am finding it weird it took me this long to notice Zen hanging around Mr. Han’s office, before the press conference, and for lunch after he shot the cat food commercial.” She chuckled. “I am not against two hour lunches, but other people may have noticed as well Mr. Han.”

“Oh my, God.” The gingerhead exclaimed. “You two were hanging out alone in hyung’s office.”

“Saeyoung.” Was shouted at by everyone in the room, including the now out couple.

“I’m sorry, I was joking.” He continued. “There are so many jokes that I’ve been waiting years to tell.”

“Maybe, you can go another many years without telling them.” Zen pointed out.

“You two are not fun at all.” The former hacker crossed his arms.

* * *

After the group of friends said their goodbyes and left the penthouse, the only two people left were the couple. They were both sitting in silence, next to each other on the sofa.

“So, that was something.” Jumin was the first one to speak.

“Yeah, it was.” Zen replied and turned around to his left to face his boyfriend. “It was better than I expected.”

The dark-haired man also turned to his right to find Zen smiling. “It was. We are very lucky, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are. I know the future it’s not gonna be as easy as tonight was, but I feel like we just gathered more strength to fight our next battles.”

“Nothing in the world would stop us now.” He cupped his boyfriend’s check. “We have people that have our backs. Love itself may not conquer all, however, I believe that we can.”

“Look at you being optimistic.” He bopped Jumin’s nose. “Here I was thinking you were still just a realistic person.”

“Maybe someone has taught me to believe in my dreams.”

“Who is this person? I wanna thank them.” He smiled.

Jumin kissed Zen’s lips. “Is that good for a thank you?”

“It’s a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a chapter I've been waiting forever to write, since it has been on my head for months, but here we are: the whole RFA knows. And they don't care. And they love those two very much. And they kind of already knew.
> 
> Writing all the eight characters in the same room can be hard, but as usual, I had a great time giving some of them their time to shine, specially Yoosung, who as my beta reader pointed out, was the one knowing V was hiding shady stuff about Rika's death, so he putting the pieces together about the couple is not so delusional.
> 
> MC's theories in this chapter is bascially me talking to my cousin/beta reader after playing this game for a few months, specially Zen's route. It was how this whole fic started, as a matter of fact.
> 
> I also had thought about a scene of Jumin and Zen playing piano and singing together for a while, but I never found it where to put it, not even as a flashback, so here we are. I highly recommend listening to Franks Sinatra's version of "As TIme Goes By" while reading that scene. I did not put in the inital notes, because of spoilers.
> 
> Also, everyone in the RFA would do anything that Saeran asks and that's a fact. Boy wants to see people play piano and sing? He gets it.
> 
> The next three chapters are going to be a little bit more insane, so be ready for some heavy waters coming our main couple's way. The next one, it's probably going to be out until the end of the week.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments you have been leaving in the chapters, it makes me so happy. I'm a mix of "blushing Yoosung" and "blusing V" emojis every time I read them. With that said, feel free to leave comments, since feedback it's always appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe and I'll see you soon. *Zen's winking emoji*


	28. It Started With a Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin goes to have dinner with his father and his new girlfriend. When he gets there, he finds a bigger surprise coming his way. He is obligated to have an awkward conversation with Mr. Chairman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter it's a reference to the song "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees (again, I know)
> 
> *Spoiler Alert" for Jumin's route.

The mansion now was feeling even bigger than a couple of hours ago. Even if there was a complete staff working twenty-four hours a day, every day, now the whispering of wind coming from the windows was the only sound that could be heard. An eight-year-old dark-haired boy sat on the floor, hugging his legs, near the main entrance of the house. As a tall figure approached the child, he could hear the second sound present, the low sobbing sound, followed by deep inhales and the eventual hiccup.

“Young master, dinner has been served.” The older man said.

The boy sniffed his nose without raising his head from between his legs. “I am not hungry.” He yelled.

“Your father is requesting your presence at the dining table.” He spoke again.

“And I am refusing my presence.” The boy stood up, walked up the stairs of the mansion, racing towards his room.

He opened the door to his bedroom and closed it as soon as he got in, rushing to sit on his bed. From his pant’s pocket, he pulled a purple silk scarf and brought it closer to his face. Jumin could still smell her perfume on the small piece of fabric, the tears continuing to stream down his face.

The door to his room opened again and he was ready to yell at the butler again. “I said that I do not wish to eat anything now.”

“So, I have heard.” Mr. Han spoke. “May I come in?”

“F-father?” The boy sniffed his nose again and thought about hiding the scarf below his pillow, but his dad had already seen it. “Yes, you may.”

The man walked towards his son and sat next to him on the bed. “How are you doing?” When the boy did not reply, he cleared his throat. “Son, I know this is hard on you, but your mother was the one who chose to go away.”

“Yes, she chose to leave me behind.” He sobbed. “She did not want to be with you anymore and I am the one suffering because of that.”

“I was under the impression that you wanted to live here with me. You always say that this is the future you want, to follow the family business.”

“I am eight years old. I want a family. I want to feel loved.”

“We can still be a family, you and me. You know that I care deeply for you.” His father smiled before letting it fade away. “However, if you wish, I can contact your mother and tell you to wish to live with her.”

“Why? She left me behind.” He took a deep breath. “You won’t leave me, are you? You are going to stay by my side, no matter what happens.”

“Yes, son. I promise.”

“Good. We are people of honor. We do not break our promises.”

* * *

The dark-haired man was standing still in his kitchen, with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

“Jumin, honey. You’re going to burn the pancake.” The actor pointed out.

The director shook his head, being brought to reality by his boyfriend, who sat on the stool near the counter. “Yes, you’re right.” He looked at the pan in front of him and was able to save the pancake from a disaster.

“Where did you mind go?” Zen asked.

“I was thinking about my father and our dinner tonight.” He put the pan aside after placing the last pancake on top of the plate.

“Oh, yeah. Six months passed quickly, didn't it?”

“The best six months of my life.” He leaned over the counter and planted a kiss on Zen’s cheek.

“Cheesy.” He rolled his eyes but had a smile from cheek to cheek. “So, that’s why we are leaving for the cabin tomorrow morning.”

“If dinner is quick enough, we can go tonight. I am dying for this weekend escapade.” He sighed. “Did you finish packing?”

“Well, hmmm, actually no.” He grabbed his phone to pretend he was doing something else.

“Hyun, it’s two days in Jihyun’s cabin in the middle of the mountains. You don’t need to take your whole wardrobe with you.”

“I just want to make sure I’m taking everything I need. That’s all.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m sorry if I am not as pragmatic as you, dear.”

“Fine, as long as you are ready tonight or at least tomorrow morning, it is alright for me.”

Zen looked at his phone. “Shit, I’m going to be late for work.” He got up from the stool, planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “You’re going to call me to let me know when we are going, right?”

“You haven’t eaten yet.” Jumin pointed out.

“Well, you were lost in thoughts, and unfortunately I ran out of time.” He embraced him. “You should eat and go to work soon. You have a big day ahead of you.” He planted another kiss, this time on Jumin’s lips. “Don’t forget to call me.”

“I won’t. I have an agenda.” He rolled his eyes.

“Nope, you have a Jaehee.” He winked before leaving the kitchen before his boyfriend could reply.

* * *

Jumin walked into one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, a favorite of his father. The hostess up front guided him to the table, where his dad was supposed to be there with his new girlfriend. But as soon as he got there he was met with the man being accompanied not by one, but by two women. There has to be an explanation for that.

“Good evening.” Jumin spoke as he approached the table.

“Good evening son.” His father stood up. “Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Glam Choi.” He gestured to the woman with brown hair. “And this is her student, Sarah Chang.” He gestured to a younger woman with magenta hair.

“It is a pleasure meeting you two, ladies.” The director bowed and sat next to Sarah while facing his father.

“Oh Jumin, if you knew for how long I’ve been waiting to meet you.” Glam smiled. “Your father talks so highly of you, I can sense how proud he is of you.” She let out an exaggerated chuckle. “And how could he not be? You’re a smart and talented businessman like him. Let’s not forget that you’re elegant and handsome as well.”

“The only thing he got from his mother is her looks, everything else I have to say is because of me.” Mr. Han laughed.

“Indeed. I have a lot of things in common with my father, however, I appreciate the things in which we differ.” Jumin poured wine on the glass in front of him. “And I am so sorry if I am being rude, but I was under the impression I was meeting you, Mrs. Choi.” He looked to the younger woman sitting next to him. “I am wondering who you are, Sarah.”

“Jumin, you were taught manners.” His father reprehended him.

“It is alright, darling.” The brunette smiled. “The boy is correct. I think we were greedy to come with two news at once with him.”

“It would have been easier if my own son had more time to spend with his family than with his charity friends.”

Jumin took a sip from his wine glass. “ _Don’t forget to breathe. There’s no need to lose your temper. It’s just dinner.”_ His boyfriend’s words roaring his mind were calming him.

“As mentioned before, this is Sarah, she is my student.” Glam smiled. “Your father and I thought it would be nice for you two to meet.”

“Yes, I am so happy to be here.” Sarah smiled.

“That makes one of us.” He muttered to himself as his lips were close to the glass again. “Father, you know that I am not interested in long conversations. I would like for you to be direct with me. Since I believe this dinner has multiple intentions.”

“Exactly to the point, the way I like it.” He replied. “I do not doubt that C&R will continue to soar. But there is a limit to how much we can expand on our own.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking about what it would be good for you to consider getting engaged to Sarah here. If you two get married, we will be able to buy her business ‘Sugar Round’ at a much lower price. What do you think?”

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Glam laughed.

“I cannot believe this.” Jumin chuckled nervously.

“You must be surprised, I understand.” The brunette continued. “First meetings are always awkward.”

“First of all, I have never heard of this company.” He looked at his father. “And exactly what do you mean by ‘cheaper’?”

“It is a new company, so of course you haven’t heard about it.” The man said. “It’s still a small food company, but we can expand it if we take over.”

“It’s worth about 3 million, but we can buy it for 2 million if you two get married.” Glam smiled. “And you both can work on building the business.” 

“Expanding an already existing business is much more cost-effective than starting a new project.” Mr. Han continued. “It’s still small, but Sugar Round has been gaining a good reputation in the industry. And you will be able to give it wings and make it fly.”

“Sarah is still young, but she’s very capable, smart, and pretty.” Glam looked at her student who was quietly smiling at the director. “There can’t be anything more perfect than two capable people promising marriage and growing their company together.” She chuckled.

“I apologize, but I refuse.” Jumin spoke.

“Refuse?” His father asked.

“You just met Sarah, I believe that if you two talk, go on a few dates, you’ll love her.” Glam smiled bigger than before.

“If you have an ounce of gratitude about working in my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I have selected for you?” The older man furrowed his eyebrows. “Especially, since you haven’t had a girlfriend since college. And I never got to meet her. Who knows if she was even real?”

“Excuse me? You are the one who told me that you would treat me like any other executive if my performances damage the company. But my department has been showing twice the revenue of others. I am sorry but I believe I am doing enough for the company.” He chuckled. “Lately, you have done nothing, but criticize my choices. And now, this, an arranged marriage?”

“It is common among people like us to marry for the company’s growth. As easy as it was for you to obtain your position, you have to yield your decisions on some things.”

“I suppose we have more differences than you think, father.” He scoffed. “Because you got married twice already and left them as quickly something better and younger came your way.”

“I will not tolerate this behavior.” He cleared his throat. “I may have divorced your stepmother, but your mother left, or did you forget?”

“How could I?” He scoffed. “But have you forgotten it was because you were dating someone else? She left because she deserved more.” He looked to the woman in front of him. “I would be careful of him, if I was you, Mrs. Choi.”

“Jumin.” His father’s voice was louder.

Glam gently placed her hand over her boyfriend’s arm. “It’s okay, darling.” She smiled and then looked at Jumin. “You know, this marriage with your father it’s going to be my second one. I can say that I’ve made my share of mistakes, but we can change.”

“You are getting married?” The younger man asked.

“Yes, I told you that what I feel for Mrs. Choi is different from anything I felt before.” Mr. Han replied. “She’s an amazing woman. A smart woman like her wouldn’t just choose anyone as your future bride.”

“Several times, you have become blind to the physical beauty of women and made business mistakes, but this is the worst one. And you are trying to drag me with you.”

“Jumin, I am going to say this again.” He looked deep into his son’s eyes. “I will not tolerate this sort of behavior.”

“And I do not have to stay here anymore.” He stared back at the man. “Please, excuse me.” He got up. “I hope you enjoy your dinner.” He walked away from the table and eventually from the restaurant.

* * *

The actor was sitting on his couch, he had bought dinner from the convenience store near his place and now was just enjoying a can of beer, the only one he allowed himself to have tonight. The drama he was watching was over, so he turned off the TV and opened his phone to check on the RFA to pass the time until Jumin called.

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: It is such a rare skin.

Yoosung: Why does it have to be so expensive?

Saeran: Capitalism.

Saeyoung: Ouch, that was harsh.

Saeyoung: Even for you, little brother.

Yoosung: I need a part-time job.

Yoosung: Or to graduate soon.

Saeyoung: Or you need a sugar daddy, just like Zen

Saeyoung: Hi, Zenny.

ZEN: I’m not going to bother about that one.

ZEN: Goodnight to everyone, except Saeyoung.

MC: Hi, Zenny. Goodnight to you too.

Saeran: Welcome.

Yoosung: Hey Zen, please tell me your life is going better than mine.

ZEN: Well, I’m currently procrastinating to pack my bags.

ZEN: It’s hard to choose what to put on the suitcase and what to leave behind.

Yoosung: Wow, cool. Where are you going?

Saeyoung: A trip into the woods, with his boyfriend.

ZEN: First of all, how?

ZEN: Second of all, it’s a cabin in the mountains.

Jihyun Kim: That would be me, I am so sorry.

Jihyun Kim: He was eavesdropping when

Jumin called me to ask for the keys.

ZEN: It’s not your fault.

Zen: He’s the one always saying he’s like a cockroach.

Saeyoung: Hey!

Saeran: He is not wrong.

Saeyoung: Et tu, Brute?

Yoosung: What?

MC: It means, “Even you, Brutus?”

MC: It’s a line from the play “The Tragedy of Julius Caesar” by Shakespeare.

Saeyoung: That’s my 606! <3

ZEN: Right you’re MC.

ZEN: So, Yoosung was complaining about Lolol.

ZEN: Saeyoung is being himself.

ZEN: What else?

MC: Jihyun was talking about his new art project.

Jihyun Kim: It’s just an idea, MC.

Jihyun Kim: I’m trying to take slower steps for now.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

Jaehee Kang: Is Mr. Han here?

ZEN: Did something happen?

Jaehee Kang: Oh, you’re here, Zen.

Jaehee Kang: Has Mr. Han contacted you in the past hour?

ZEN: No, he went to dinner with his father.

Jihyun Kim: New girlfriend, right?

ZEN: Yup! He was not happy this morning.

Jaehee Kang: Well, he left in the middle of dinner.

Jaehee Kang: And he is not answering my phone calls.

Jaehee Kang: Or his father’s calls.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Chairman is fairly angry.

Jaehee Kang: I don’t know the details of their conversation,

but Mr. Han’s father asked if he was dating someone.

There was a loud noise outside Zen’s door, followed by a few knocks.

ZEN: Oh, shit.

Jaehee Kang: I usually don’t use those kinds of words, but this is the feeling.

Jaehee Kang: I do have to say that I am fairly concerned.

ZEN: Yeah, that too.

ZEN: But there’s someone at my door.

Jaehee Kang: I am going to pray to be Mr. Han.

Zen got up from the couch and walked towards the front door, looking through the peephole to find his boyfriend, possibly drunk and trying to reach into his pocket in search of a keychain while muttering to himself.

ZEN: Speak of the devil.

ZEN: It’s my stupid boyfriend.

Saeyoung: Some things never change.

Jaehee Kang: Please, Zen, tell him what I’ve told you.

ZEN: Yeah, don’t worry Jaehee.

ZEN: I’ll give you news about it later.

ZEN: I’ll be off, then.

**ZEN has left the chat room**

The actor opened the door while his boyfriend was still leaning on it and the director almost fell in front of Zen.

“Hello, mon chéri.” Jumin was hiccuping.

“No, don’t ‘mon, chéri’ me.” He replied, helping the other man inside before closing the door. “Are you ready to tell me what happened or do you need to sober up?”

“I am not drunk.”

“Sober is not the right answer either, is it?” Zen crossed his arms. “Where have you been for the past hour? Jaehee-noona has been dealing with your father for that period of time.”

Jumin made his way to the couch. “I do not give a fuck about that man right now.”

“Wow, wow, wow.” He scoffed. “That’s a very bold statement for you, mister.” He sat on the couch next to his boyfriend. “So, I’m asking again, what happened at dinner?” 

“I got there and my father was accompanied by two women.”

“He’s dating two women at the same time?”

“No, he would not be so bold.” Jumin stopped to think. “Or maybe he is. I don’t know him anymore.” He hiccuped again. “He was there with, not his girlfriend, no sir, he has a fiancée. He is getting married. Glam Choi is her name.”

“Wait, your dad is marrying Glam Choi? The film actress?”

“You know her?”

“I know of her. She is a big name in the industry. How has the news about the two of them dating not been spilled yet?”

“I do not know, but it’s already giving me a headache.” Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that’s not the only problem, there is the deal about the other woman.”

“Oh, yes. Who was she, if not your father’s second girlfriend?”

“My fiancée.”

“Your what, now?” Zen jumped on his seat.

“Oh, don’t worry, I am not marrying her, even if my father and his fiancée want me to. I believe it’s the Glam Choi woman who wants me to marry her so-called student. And if all of that it’s not enough, it’s all a business deal, so that we can acquire a small food company. And my father gets a bonus, his son is not gonna be rumored to be gay anymore.” He took a deep breath. “God damn it. My head hurts.” His eyes were starting to water.

Zen embraced his boyfriend. “Come here. It’s okay.” He drew circles on his back. “We can find a solution to this. The two of us. Together.”

“There is only one solution.” He said between sobs. “I am not marrying that woman. I am not buying that stupid food company.” He inhaled. “And I am not talking to my father.”

“Hey, that last one is a little bit harsh.”

Jumin stared into the scarlet eyes looking sadly at him. “Is it? My father is proposing an arranged marriage. He was supposed to be on my side.” He buried his face on his boyfriend’s chest. “He used to be, a long time ago.”

“Well, all that I’m saying is that you two used to get along well, right?” Zen asked and Jumin just nodded. “Maybe it is as if you always say, he is being blinded by this woman. Maybe if you argue with him logically, like you are so good at, you can convince him to be back on your side.” He leaned back, so he could see Jumin’s face by cupping it. “I know what it's like to have a complicated relationship with your own family. And I wish I could reconnect with them sometimes, at least my brother. He used to be on my side as well.”

“You are right, as usual.” Jumin took a deep breath. “But not today. Today I just want to be here.”

“On my couch?” Jumin shook his head. “In my apartment?”

The director shook his head again before hugging his boyfriend tighter than before. “Here.”

Zen chuckled. “Okay, that’s fair.” He smiled. “ _Here_ is a good place to be.” He planted a kiss on the top of Jumin’s head.

* * *

The executive director was sitting in one of the C&R’s conference room, with his assistant to his right and in front of them was a big oval desk with several of his employees.

“First, I hope none of you have objections to me leading the meeting today.” Jumin cleared his throat. “Usually, this is the general manager’s job, but I wanted to check the performance results myself. I brought together directors from other departments as well.” He paused. “I am sure you will all be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of your respective departments. If you haven’t prepared anything, please start taking notes now.” He looked around the room. “First, out of all of the branches, the fashion department seems to be showing a deficit. But the industry itself seems to be prospering.” He looked at a blond man near him. “Do you have any explanations for this?”

“Oh, I didn’t bring the materials.” The man fidgeted with his fingers. “I would have prepared it if you gave me notice beforehand.”

“Then please write up an explanation’s report and submit it to Mrs. Kang.” He replied. “Is two days enough?”

“Two days?” 

“Is it too long? I thought so.” 

“N-no.” The man stuttered. “Two days is good.”

“Assistant Kang, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded. “I made a note.”

“Alright, next agenda. The department is responsible for exporting electronics to China. Is the representative here?”

The conference room’s door opened suddenly and the gray-headed man in a suit walked into the room. All the people in the room got up and bowed to the CEO, including Jumin and his assistant.

“Father, what leads you into walking in this meeting today?” Jumin faked niceties in front of the employees. “Isn’t this below your responsibilities?”

“Is below your responsibilities as well.” The older man replied. “However, you are here. And I can only think you are only doing this to avoid the meeting I tried to set up through your assistant.” He looked at Mrs. Kang who avoided his eyes, apologizing.

“Maybe we can discuss such topics after this meeting, father.”

“Or we can discuss it now and you can leave this meeting to be conducted by the actual general manager.”

Jumin sighed and looked around the room, realizing he would not win this one. “Everyone, gather your documents. I am sorry you came such a long way to witness an embarrassing family moment. I will reschedule the meeting soon.” He looked at his assistant. “Mrs. Kang, wrap it up.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded.

“Now, if you excuse us.” Jumin bowed and left the room with his father.

The duo walked in silence the time it took to go back to Jumin’s office. Mr. Chairman walked into the room first, followed by his son who closed the door behind them.

“Do you think it was funny to leave the dinner abruptly the other night?” The older man asked. “Do you know how rude you were to Sarah?” He was at the back of the room, with the glass window behind his back. “Glam told me the girl cried for hours that night.”

“I apologize for my behavior. I know I was not in my best mood. However, you have to admit you dropped several bombs on me that night.” Jumin sighed. “I thought I was meeting your girlfriend, who had passed the six months rule. Suddenly, she is your fiancée, and that would be a surprise on its own.” He took a deep breath. “But then there is another woman there and she is supposed to be my own fiancée? She barely spoke that night and she seemed to be there only because Glam Choi wanted her there.”

“Of course, she wanted to introduce you to a fine young woman. Glam doesn’t even know you yet, but she was already thinking the best for you, as your new stepmother.”

“And you don’t find this to be suspicious at all?” He scoffed. “And when you were going to tell me you are dating a celebrity. Again.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know the impact this is going to have on the company's stocks. That’s why I was having that meeting.”

“You need to watch your mouth. Can’t you see that this is for your own good? You’re still young, therefore you don’t know what you are doing. You can’t live your life for yourself.”

“So, I guess that’s why you’re always with someone.” Jumin scoffed.

“That’s not very nice to say.” Mr. Han crossed his arms. “And you’re overestimating yourself. It breaks my heart to see you like this.”

“I don’t feel so good either. I respected your opinion on all the women you dated because you looked happy with them. No matter how inappropriate they seemed to me.”

“You can be happy too, once you get to know Sarah.”

“I am already happy.” He blurted out. “You just didn’t notice.”

“Are you dating someone?” His father opened a smile on his face. “Is this the reason you do not wish to marry Sarah? Who is she?”

“I would not marry Sarah, even if I was single.” Jumin took a deep breath. “And I don't want you to meet them right now. You are blinded by your fiancée’s words, you would only be rude to them.”

“I understand, but if I meet her, I can see if she is a better candidate for you. You are my son, you deserve the best.”

“I have the best and you two are not meeting until you get rid of this idea of an arranged marriage. I am an adult and I can make my own choices about who I choose to date. I know who I love, and I wish you would respect that. Just like I did for all those years.”

“Fine. I do not wish to argue anymore.” Mr. Han sighed. “What do I have to do to meet her?”

“Just give me some time. It’s something we need to talk about as a couple.”

“Fair enough. But I hope it is sooner than later.” He walked toward the door, stopping next to his son. “You know that I care for you, right?”

“I do. So, please continue to be on my side.”

“Yes, son.” His father patted his shoulder and walked out of the office.

It is not like the director was not aware that telling the world about him and Zen dating, would mean his father would know as well, however, this situation turned out to be more complicated. It was not like he could invite his dad to dinner to introduce him to his boyfriend and expect things to go well. No, this was the man who always talked about reputation, the one insisting on him having a girlfriend for as long as he can remember.

Jumin sat on his chair, moving it closer to his desk. His hand went to the special drawer he had on it. It was not even a wine bottle, but a whiskey one he left in there, the one drink for when problems seemed too hard to handle, or if he wanted to forget them. _“We can find a solution to this. Together.”_ That man would be the death of him someday. He retreated his hand and let out a long sigh. _“You have more friends than you know.”_ he laughed at the thought of Saeyoung’s words coming for him at the moment. However, the kid was right, he had the RFA as a family to support him if blood turned out to be not as thick as water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a few important notes for the future of this fanfic:  
> \- I played Jumin's DLC and "oh, boy, it is something". If you haven't, don't worry, I don't intend to use the most important things of his past, especially his mother.  
> \- I had already laid out my plans for his past, and his parents a long time ago, and the release of the DLC came to ruin my plans. Therefore I'll be using only things that concern him, his insecurities, and traumas.  
> \- If I use anything from the DLC, I'll be posting a warning in the beginning notes. But just know, that it probably references out of context.  
> \- I always planned for Jumin to have a confrontation with his father, I believe it's on the path for character arc and development.  
> \- Writing any line from Glam and Sarah is excruciating, but it had to be done. They will be appearing a little bit more, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely support and feel free to leave comments, feedback is always appreciated.  
> Stay safe and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	29. Old Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Chairman visits his son and Jumin is faced to have a conversation about his life, past, and his future with Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia!  
> There are no slurs (I cannot write them), but there is the insinuation of prejudice in one of the character's speech.
> 
> Also, this is a shorter chapter, but it needed to happen here since I did not want it to be smushed with the previous or the next chapter. A lot is happening in them.

The two teenage boys laid down on the grass, with their faces up, staring at the cotton candy-like clouds that floated in the light blue sky above them. The mint-haired boy had both of his hands behind his head, his arms forming triangles near his face. The dark-haired boy had both arms lying next to his body.

“I think that one looks like a heart.” Jihyun pointed out.

“You mean, a heart that is usually used in drawings, not an actual heart.”

“Yes, Jumin.” The boy chuckled. “I think it would be scary having a real heart in the sky.”

“We will not be able to do this for a while.” He sighed.

“Watch the clouds? You know they have them back in Europe.” He giggled.

“Very funny.” Jumin chuckled. “I meant that we won’t be able to do this together. At least for the next couple of years.” His cheek had a light shade of pink.

“Yeah, I know.” Jihyun sighed. “What if we send each other letters?”

“Letters?”

“Yes, I think it’s so much more personal than emails. What do you think?”

“Don’t you think we are too young for that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He turned to his side to face his friend. “I did not know there were age restrictions to reach out to your friends.” He chuckled. “I thought you were the one saying we were a pair of  _ old souls _ .”

“The adults call us that way.” There was a grin on his face. “But okay, I like this idea. We should write to each other to know about the new things in our lives.”

“Mine is probably going to be boring since my father made me attend college so I can pursue the family business.” Jihyun scoffed.

“But don’t forget to continue to take pictures, you are too talented to stop with your art.” He smiled. “And maybe even drawing again in the future?”

“Maybe. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves now.” He chuckled. “You are my number one fan, right? Don’t worry, I will be using the camera you gave me on my last birthday.”

Jumin’s cheeks were burning redder, but he cleared his throat. “Well, I am your muse, right?”

“Yes, you are.”

The duo spent the rest of the day outside talking about their favorite superheroes, which led to their famous discussion of who was the better one; Man of Iron, Jumin’s favorite, or Super Strong Man, Jihyun’s choice. It was only after the sunset that both of them went back to their houses, just in time for dinner. As the dark-haired boy stepped inside the mansion, he heard the butler calling for him.

“Young Master, your father is waiting for you at the dining table.” The old man said.

“I haven’t taken a shower and changed clothes, yet.” Jumin answered.

“You should go wash your hands and join him, sir.”

“Fine, thank you.”

Jumin followed the advice and soon enough he was sitting next to his father at the dining room table, facing his stepmother.

“Son, you were outside with Mr. Kim’s son, right?” Mr. Han asked.

“Yes, father.”

“It is so good that you have a good friend like him.” The blond woman spoke.

“And he is from a good family as well.” His father pointed out. “Maybe someday you two can do business together.”

“Maybe.” The boy replied. “I do not believe Jihyun wants to follow the same path as his father.”

“We will see about that.” Mr. Han replied. “He can always change his mind while in college.”

“Yes, father.” He nodded.

“College is a good place to make valuable friendships. Do not forget that when you are abroad.” He looked at his son’s eyes. “And you may also find a wife there.”

“Dear, he’s just a kid.” The blond woman protested.

“Yes, but he’s also my son.” He looked at his wife. “He hasn’t had any girlfriend so far. He has to continue the family legacy.” He chuckled. “I am not going to live forever.” He looked back at Jumin. “Maybe if you did not hang out with Jihyun all the time, the ladies would talk to you. You are a fine young gentleman. You do not want people thinking you are-” He gets interrupted.

“Darling.” She exclaimed. “There’s no need for such a vocabulary at the dining table.”

“Okay, okay.” He smiled at her. “I was just making sure that he knows to be a real man in the adult world he will be stepping in. Right, Jumin?”

“Yes, father.”

* * *

The executive director left his car, mouthing a thank you to driver Kim, as he was on the phone with his boyfriend.

“I already got everything we need for cooking dinner, but the line for check out is gigantic.” The actor complained.

“Don’t worry, just take as much time as you need.” Jumin replied. “I just arrived at my building. I can send Mr. Kim to your location.”

“I can get a taxi, honey.”

“You are probably buying ingredients enough for a dinner for four people, or even more.” He laughed. “I just don’t wanna hear you complaining about the taxi drivers who won’t help you with the groceries.”

Zen let out a deep sigh from the other side of the line. “Fine, I will text Mr. Kim the address.”

“I will see you soon, mon chéri.”

“Yes.” He lowered his voice. “I love you.”

Jumin chuckled and whispered. “I love you too.”

The director walked into the building and was ready to go to the elevators when he was stopped by the doorman.

“Mr. Han, I have to warn you. Your father is at your penthouse. I would have tried to stop him, as you instructed, but it was a different doorman who let him in. He’s been waiting for more than an hour, I believe.”

Jumin sighed. “Thank you for telling me. It is nothing to worry about. He reassured the man. “My father would have walked in anyway. Nothing you could have done. No need for apologies.”

The last thing he needed for today was to meet his father, especially with his boyfriend on the way for dinner. He texted driver Kim about the surprise guest so that the two would not meet, at least not today.

Jumin took a deep breath and opened the front door and entered his apartment to find his father sitting on his sofa, sipping from a glass of wine, the half-empty bottle resting on the coffee table.

“Hello, father.” He started walking towards the living room.

“I do not want to postpone this conversation, therefore I am just going to be direct with you.” He pointed to a few pictures near the bottle of wine. “Can you explain this?”

Jumin got closer and picked up one of the photographs from the coffee table and was shocked to see a picture of him and Zen near his boyfriend’s place. He placed this one down and all the other ones were at each other places, or in the entrance, there was even one of them kissing as Zen walked into his car.

“You were spying on me?” It was the only sentence that he could process.

“No. It was Madam Choi who showed me these pictures.”

“That is even worse. She’s an outsider.” He laughed nervously. “I can’t believe this.”

“I am marrying her. Soon enough she will be part of the family. You seem to be more horrified about how I found out rather than about the secret itself.” He sighed. “You said you were dating a woman.”

“No. I said I was dating. You assumed it was a woman, because that is what men are supposed to do, right? But guess what, father, all rumors are true. Your son is gay.”

“This is outrageous.” He yelled. “I cannot believe you got seduced by that low actor.”

“No, don’t you dare.” He pointed his finger at his dad. “You have no right to talk about him like that. And I was not seduced by him. We fell in love. Maybe that is a concept that is unfamiliar to you.”

“Watch your mouth.” Mr. Han stood up. “No, this can be fixed. This is another reason why you should marry Sarah, then this will be over.”

“I am not marrying Sarah.” He enunciated every single word slowly, his voice filled with anger. “I don’t love Sarah, I don’t even know her.” He chuckled. “But Hyun? I have known him for over five years and I loved him for almost the same amount of time.”

“This is not happening.” He paced around the living room.

“It is father, you wanting to believe or not.” He sat down on his sofa. “That is why I was always so afraid to tell you. You do not want to imagine I would have a life outside what you have planned for me. You despise when I disagree with you, business-wise, imagine my personal life? You wanted me to be this perfect manufactured younger version of you, but what can I do? I am not a robot, I am only human.” He was holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Are you telling me that you will continue to date this man?” He scoffed. “You may have kept this secret for years. However, the rumors are out there already. What are you going to do when everyone finds out?”

“Nothing. I do not have to do anything.” He chuckled. “I believe I will have the best night of sleep in years.” He laughed.

“This is not funny.”

“It is for me.” His eyes met his father’s. “I used to be so afraid of my reputation going downhill if people find out. And I was worried about Hyun’s career as well.” He placed both hands on the side of his head. “Your voice used to ring on my mind, the things you have been telling me for the past twenty-eight years. Be a man. Marry a woman. Have kids. Continue to run the family business.” He stood up and both of his arms went down. “Being afraid of you was one of the reasons I broke up with him when we first dated. But now, we are back together and we are stronger than we have ever been. And I am not going to let anyone ruin my happiness. Not even you, father.”

“But we are family, we share the same blood.” Mr. Han walked toward his son. “If you continue with this, I will disown you. I will take your name out of my will. I will fire you.”

“Then do it. If that will make you happy, if that will make you feel better about yourself, just do it.” The tears started to fall slowly from his eyes. “I had thought there is nothing I cannot protect, with my powers and possessions. Regardless of how elevated my seat has been, regardless of how financially promised I am. I was always guaranteed with the right answers.” He took a deep breath. “However, years ago, after I broke up with Hyun, he got into a terrible accident, and I thought he was going to die. And there was nothing I could do for him, I felt so powerless. Later it was Rika, a friend I thought I had lost and mourned. And even if she was alive and committing the most horrendous crimes, because of her attitude I lost my best friend to what I thought was grief. Not to mention Jihyun almost died, because of foolish choices that I could not, again, help with anything.”

He paused, grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and pouring in an empty glass on the table.

“I used to think that getting to know someone was a nuisance, yet I let Hyun in, and he was not even the first one. There was my mother, Jihyun, Rika, and the rest of the RFA. I used to think I was happy with living a life alone, without realizing how lonely it was.” He inhaled. “I was living a life like you. You had your girlfriends and I had Elizabeth the 3rd.” He smiled. “People say only during the last glimmer of life, people realize what matters. We would realize that loving and feeling loved by people are what really matters, not monetary value. This is why even if you fire me, disown me and leave with no money at all, I will still be rich. And I will not regret my choices, because I am putting myself first.” He wiped the tears coming from his eyes. “And just so you know, we were already preparing ourselves to tell the whole world about us. That is how much I don’t care about  _ people _ finding out about me and Hyun.”

Mr. Han was silent for a while, he made his way back to the couch, sitting as opposed to his son. He picked the bottle of wine and served his glass once more. He slowly drank the liquid, as if it would help him process all of that information.

Jumin did the same, fighting with his hands that continued to shake. His mind spiraling, feeling happy for finally telling everything he had been wanting to tell his progenitor. There were sentences he had not even thought about before they slipped from his mouth. He also felt anger and sadness for probably losing someone from his life, a person he used to get along with, he used to love and care about. However, he knew he should only have people around him who made him feel good.

His father finished the glass of wine, placed the glass on the table, and stood up. “I suppose that is nothing I can do to change your mind.” He sighed. “I believe this proves I never knew you very well. Now, if you excuse me.” He started to walk away from the sofa.

“Father, what are you going to do about these?” Jumin pointed to the pictures of him and Zen on the table.

“Nothing. It is not my secret to deal with, correct?” He lowered his head. “I need time to think about all of this and I believe you do too.” Mr. Han walked out of the penthouse, leaving in his place the silence that quickly filled the room. 

Jumin picked up his phone from his pocket and texted his driver, telling him everything was okay and Zen could come at any moment, to which the reply was that they were finally leaving the supermarket.

* * *

The actor opened the door to his boyfriend’s penthouse, carrying three eco-bags full of groceries. “Oh my, God.” Zen exclaimed as he placed the bags on the floor, before closing the front door. “I legit thought I was going to be in line forever.” He picked the bags from the floor and placed them on the kitchen counter. “Thankfully, Mr. Kim is such a good driver and we got back here so fast.” He made his way into the living room. “Are you going to help me cook or are you going to be there drinking your wine?” He stopped to look at his boyfriend who was laying down on the couch, with Elizabeth the 3rd curled up on his stomach, purring. There were also two wine glasses and a now empty bottle on the coffee table. “Jumin? Honey, what happened?” He walked towards the dark-haired man.

“Hi, dear.” He sat on the couch, making the cat move to his lap. “My father was here. He knows about us.” He pointed to the pictures that had been left untouched on the table.

“What?” Zen picked up one of the photographs. It was him and Jumin getting out of the car, in the older man’s garage. The one next to this one, was of him planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “He spied on us?”

“No, but his fiancée did.” The tears started to stream down his eyes again and he had no strength to push them back now or even the energy to sob as he was doing before his partner arrived.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He quickly sat on the sofa next to Jumin and hugged him tightly. “What did he say?”

“My father was angry and upset and devastated.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly. “It was the realization that I am not the perfect son he wanted.” He looked into the scarlet eyes that were shining from the tears starting to form. “But I am okay. Or at least I am going to be. I said everything that I wanted and I like to believe that somehow, he understood.” He shrugged his shoulders. “He does not agree with my life choices, however, I think he is not going to do anything about it either.” He sighed. “He may never speak to me again, but he is not going to talk about me either.”

“What do you mean?” Zen tilted his head.

“He left the pictures here, and he is not going to sell them or feed the rumors of  _ Does Jumin Han is gay? _ ” He chuckled. “I miss Saeyoung’s jokes, can you believe it?”

“No, I can’t. Are you sick?” He placed his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Lovesick.” Jumin winked.

“Jerk.” He laughed and soon the other man joined him. “I just want to know if you’re feeling okay, that’s all that matters to me.”

“It’s nothing that a home-cooked meal and watching a movie under the blankets with you can’t fix.” Jumin smiled.

“Okay, we can do this.” Zen caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “We can do anything together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go.  
> I planned this "fight scene" a long time ago. It was different when I first imagined it, but because of how the story went, I like to think this way is better.  
> Maybe, this should be the point to say that I'm not the hugest fan of Jumin's route and I have some problems with how Sarah and Glam act on it. Therefore, I decided to leave them for the manipulation and the whole Mr. Han is blinded by women thing. I also don't like Jumin's possessiveness over MC and that's why nothing of that is happening on this fic.
> 
> I wanted Jumin to confront his father and expose his feelings in a way that maybe the older man could understand. It's a fine line between Mr. Chairman being homophobic or actually just annoyed about reputation and the expectations he had created for his son. And I will leave the rest of this topic for the next chapter, so be prepared.
> 
> If I can put more Jihyun, I will. I absolutely love this man and I adore their friendship very much. I do still have some cute flashbacks with them as kids.
> 
> I guess this is my take for today, don't forget that there is a happy ending, I swear. I would never put them in too much angst, just a little bit to spice things up.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for the ongoing support, your comments always make me happy, and continue to leave them, if you wish. Feedback is always appreciated. Stay safe and I'll see you in the next update.


	30. Untangling the Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen receives a surprise visit at his rehearsal while Jumin is faced with making a difficult, but necessary decision about his future and his relationship with his father.

Even though the actor was beyond excited about his first appearance in a drama, the months of the shooting had been exhausting, he had seen his boyfriend and friends way less than he wanted and he also missed being on stage. Therefore, he was now thrilled to be back at the theater rehearsing for a new play.

The director he was working with was a favorite of his, someone who had given him many opportunities when he was a nobody. He also did not care if Zen was more famous now than before, he was still treated the same way. His colleagues were a different scenario since some of them he never worked with and were talking behind his back about him being on TV.

When his break time came, he did not want to be chatting with the cast, the crew was as busy as ever with the preparations, so he went to a corner backstage and picked up his phone, hoping to find someone to chat with on the RFA app.

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

ZEN: Hello, everyone.

MC: Hello, Zenny.

Yoosung: Hey, Zen.

Yoosung: I thought you were at work now.

ZEN: I am.

ZEN: Can a man take a break before

continuing to amaze his colleagues?

MC: I thought you loved hanging around with the cast and crew.

ZEN: I usually do.

ZEN: But today I need a distraction from everyone here.

Yoosung: The burden of a famous TV star.

ZEN: Not yet, maybe soon.

MC: If Jaehee was here, she would say

MC: “Zen you are extremely talented and you have such a big following.”

MC: “It’s not going to take long for everyone to realize what the RFA has known for years.”

Yoosung: Yes, MC. That’s exactly like her.

ZEN: Thanks ;)

ZEN: I can’t wait for you guys to see the show.

ZEN: The premiere date is so close now.

**Saeyoung has entered the chat room**

Saeyoung: Guys, guys!

Saeyoung: GUYS!!!!

Saeyoung: STOP EVERYTHING!!!

Yoosung: Stop hogging the chat!!!

ZEN: Yeah, dude.

ZEN: Just show a new picture of you in cosplay.

ZEN: Or a photo of a kitten and be done with it.

Saeyoung: No, it’s not that.

Saeyoung: Haven’t you seen the news?

MC: What news?

Saeyoung: The burden to be the most informed person in this group.

Saeyoung: *sent an image*

The actor took a look at the picture from a gossip website and felt his insides twist. The headline read “CEO of C&R International is marrying a celebrity, again”, followed by a picture taken by a paparazzi of Glam Choi and Mr. Chairman at a restaurant. Right after there was another line, “His son, the bachelor Jumin Han is also getting married. He just got engaged to the actress’ student, Sarah Chang.”, also followed by a picture, a fake edit of Jumin and Sarah.

Yoosung: Oh no, this is bad.

MC: Zen, are you okay?

ZEN: This is terrible.

ZEN: But we can’t panic.

ZEN: We can fix this.

Yoosung: Jumin may have a heart attack.

MC: And Jaehee may not sleep for a week.

The actor was ready to write a reply when he heard his colleague calling for him.

“Zen, there you are.” She smiled. “Someone is looking for you. They were sent to your dressing room.”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know. The director’s assistant told me that. She was looking for you.”

“Thank you, babe.” He winked at her. “I’ll go check out who is waiting for me.” 

ZEN: Someone is calling for me.

ZEN: I’ll be right back.

**ZEN has left the chat room**

The actor got up from the chair and started to walk away from the brunette.

“Zen.” She exclaimed and the white-haired man turned around to look. “I was wondering. You know. Hmmm. If you are not doing anything today after rehearsal.” She took a deep breath. “Maybe we can get a cup of coffee. Or a drink.”

He sighed. “Oh, Soomin. I’m sorry, but” He was interrupted.

“Yes, sure.” She lowered her head. “You’re probably not into me, that’s fine. I’m not as beautiful as Sun-Hee.” She whispered.

“No, no, no. That’s not what I wanted to say.” He lightly touched her shoulder. “First of all, Soomin, you are beautiful. And I am sure someone is going to realize that. And not only on the outside but on the inside too. And believe, this is where it matters.” He smiled. “You are kind and smart, always helping everyone.” He got closer to her, whispering. “And between the two of us, Sun-Hee may be beautiful, but I worked with her and I can tell you that she is not so nice. She was so mean to the crew in between takes.” He spoke in a normal voice. “You are so much better than her.”

“Thanks, Zen.” Her cheeks blushed.

“What I was going to say is that I’m already dating someone.”

“Oh, I did not know, I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t worry. Just don’t tell anyone yet.” He chuckled. “We are still a secret.”

“Then your secret is safe with me.” She brought her index finger and thumb closer and passed them in front of her lips.

“Thanks, babe.” He winked again and walked away from her.

The actor’s smile was irradiating on his face, all because he told someone about dating Jumin. It was small but filled him with joy. Unfortunately, it was over as soon as he opened the door to his dressing room and found the last people he wanted to see on this day.

“Hello, Zen. Or should I call you, Hyun?” Glam Choi asked.

“Wow, why do I owe the displeasure of having you two here today?” He asked.

“You’re so rude.” Sarah scoffed.

“No, Sarah, darling. He is just getting to the point.” She chuckled. “There’s no need for fake niceties. Therefore, I’m just going to be direct with you, Zen.” She adjusted herself in the makeup chair she was sitting in. “How much do you want to break up with Jumin?”

“Excuse, me?”

“You heard me. How much money, if that was not the clear part, do you want for you to break up this little relationship you two have?”

“I’m not going to accept any bribery from you. Are you crazy?”

“Oh my, God.” Sarah blurted out. “So rude.”

The man ignored the younger woman and stared at the brunette. “You’re very bold to come here, where I work, and suggest something like this.” He scoffed. “I would never accept dirty money like that.”

“Come on, dear. I know where you live.” She laughed. “Are you sure you don’t need the money?”

“Is not any of your business, but I have been on my own for years. I can take care of myself, I’ve always had. If I need money, I get a job, that’s it.”

“Oh, I apologize.” She paused to think. “Have you thought about acting in movies? You’re making a huge name for yourself, I can get you in my next production.”

“I am not accepting any kind of bribery. Not money, not work. And I’m not breaking up with Jumin because it goes against your little plan.”

“Are you sure? You are dating a CEO-in-line, honey. You expect me to think it was his charms that seduced you and not the money on his bank account?”

“Yes, he’s so rude. Just like you.” Sarah added. “Maybe that’s why you two are perfect for each other.”

“He was probably being rude because you deserve it.” He stared at Sarah. “Look what you’re doing now. It’s so shady, it sickens me.”

“Fine, you like him.” Glam sighed. “Perhaps, we can come to an agreement. Jumin can marry Sarah and the two of you can still have whatever is that you have on the side.”

Zen laughed loudly. “And here I was thinking you could not say something even more ridiculous.” He stared into Glam’s eyes. “I am not breaking up with Jumin, I love him. And he is not going to marry Sarah. Get over it.”

“You are aware of how this is going to affect both of your careers, don’t you, dear?” Glam sighed. “You did get ridden of those accusations from Echo Girl, but this one is more of a suicide letter to your career.”

“I don’t care.” He crossed his arms.

“Okay, fine. I can realize when a conversation is over.” She smiled. “You’re such a bold man. And so young, so handsome. It is a pity that you are so stupid.” Zen made a motion to open his mouth, but she continued. “You should know that I always get what I want, one way or the other.” She grabbed her purse, opening it, and taking a business card from the wallet inside. “Here. This is for you if you decide to use your brain and gain something from this disaster.” She extended her hand to him. “I can compensate for your heartbreak.” When the actor did not pick up the card, she placed it over the table in the corner. “Okay, we’ll be on our way.” The women got up and walked out of the dressing room, closing the door behind them. 

The actor was left alone with his thoughts, he wanted to scream, he wanted to go after them and say something more. He wished he had recorded this conversation, so he could have some proof of the absurd happening to them. As he took a deep breath, he remembered he had to be the strong one for his boyfriend this time around. So instead of spiraling it out, he picked his phone and called the only number he could think of at this moment.

“Hey, Saeyoung. The situation is even worse now.” He sighed. “I need your help. Again. We need your help.”

* * *

The executive director was sitting on his office chair, staring at the computer in front of him. On his screen was an email from Saeyoung with a link for a folder with all his and his brother’s recent discoveries about Glam Choi and Sarah Chang. Jumin still felt a little bit guilty that his friends have put all of their free time into researching, just to help him. Of course, he remembered they had done that all those months ago to help his boyfriend, however, he was still getting used to the idea of people wanting to help him without second intentions. 

Suddenly, there was a knock, followed by the door opening and a voice he knew so well. “Mr. Han, why are you working so late?” Zen entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“Hi, dear. It’s not that late, it’s just” He looked at the clock in the bottom right of the computer screen. “10:30 pm.” He sighed, his voice was as defeated as he was. “I was distracted. Did Mrs. Kang go home? It is really after her work hours.”

“Yes, I sent her home.” He started to walk towards his boyfriend’s desk. “She didn’t want to at first, but then I said I was dating the CEO-in-line and that I had the power to order that.”

Jumin chuckled. “Isn’t that abuse of power?”

“Well, maybe. I also told her to come in late tomorrow. This one she thought was too much.” He leaned his body on the desk, standing in between the chair and computer. “But now I am going to use that same power on you.” He touched his forehead with his own. “Come on, Mr. Kim needs to go home too.”

“Yes, you’re right.” He sighed. “I was just revising the files Saeyoung sent.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He held Jumin’s hands. “Your dad isn’t going to be happy about it.”

“He is already not happy with me. And my so-called life choices.” He scoffed. “As if I would choose this misery.”

“Ouch! I was expecting something happier for our relationship.” He laughed.

“You know what I meant.” He smiled.

“I do. But it’s fun teasing you. And I got a smile from it.”

“Can we go to your place tonight?” Jumin asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He kissed his forehead. “Tomorrow it’s going to be a better day. And the day after that will be even better.”

“What if I get fired and you are not dating the _CEO-in-line_ anymore. You will lose all of your power.”

Zen shrugged. “I guess I will have to stick with _cat mom_. Or _trust fund kid_.”

“I’m probably out of my father’s will at this point.”

“Fine, it’s going to be _cat mom_ then, but if you annoy me, it’s going to be a _jerk_.”

Jumin cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.” He smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Jumin knew since he was a child that there was a tangled ball of thread inside his mind. At first, he tried to ignore them, since it was more comfortable to do so. And even if he could not see them, he would continuously feel them suffocating him, because they got bigger as time went by. His father made him go to therapy after his mother left. And as a teenager, he continued to go to his appointments until he left for college. When he returned to Korea, he was sure his problems were gone and that he could live his life as an adult, everything was behind him.

When he started to date Zen, he thought his boyfriend’s words and actions were the reason behind the threads being untangled inside his head. And because of such beliefs, he tried his best to hold on to that for as long as he could. However, his insecurities and traumas had not been fully resolved in his younger days. He could try and place the blame on his father's words, on the years of pressure into becoming the person he was. But at the end of the day, this was his life and he had to be aware of his decisions and consequences.

After the breakup, Jumin went back to feeling overwhelmed by his past. And as the years went by, his mind was preoccupied with his career, his friendship with Jihyun, the unfortunate thing that had happened with Rika. Little by little, he tried to forget Zen, even if he could still see him in the chat rooms sometimes. With that, he had the feeling of being suffocated over again, and this time he did not have his boyfriend’s words to make him feel better.

When he confessed to his best friend about his past relationship, he felt the threads untangling on their own. He was sure of that, because the knots were disappearing as he was being honest and vulnerable, not when Jihyun was giving advice or confort. Later, he realized that same thing was happening with Zen, but a little bit different this time. It was when he decided to talk about V during the party and at the hospital. It was when he told his ex that he wanted him to forgive him at Jihyun’s place. It was at the park, at the press conference. At the dates and every time, he and his boyfriend would be closer again. It had finally hit him that he was the one responsible for his happiness.

When he spoke the whole truth to his father about growing up afraid of being who he was and that he would not put anyone’s joy before his. In that moment, he felt like one of the last threads had been untangled. Therefore, there was one more thing he felt like doing, so he can finally feel one hundred percent free.

“Jumin? Are you okay?” The soft voice spoke from the door.

“Oh, you are here.” The dark-haired man looked to find his friend at the door. “I apologize for not seeing you there before, Jihyun.”

“It’s alright.” The mint-haired man smiled. “Are you ready to go to lunch?”

“Yes, I am.” He sighed. “I was just thinking. I need to make a decision and I believe I found the solution to my problem.”

“Good. It’s good that you’re seeing a future ahead of you.” He smiled wide.

“Yes. Even if it hurts.”

“What hurts?”

“I know my relationship with my father was never perfect and that I need to put myself first.”

“However.” Jihyun completed.

“However, I will miss him. Even if he does not accept me for who I am.” Jumin sighed. “Please, tell me this is not ridiculous.”

“You know that my father is also not running for best father of the century, but there’s a small part of me that wishes we could make amends. There’s also the part of me that knows sometimes, we are the ones who have to forgive others to be able to move forward, even if we don’t say that directly to them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I did not have to go see Rika and forgive her for the things she did to me. But I forgave her. I had to. Otherwise, I would still feel guilty about the things I did and did not do.” He took a deep breath. “It’s completely normal that you would miss your father. You two had a somewhat good father-son relationship. And right now, you’re only thinking about the fact that he doesn’t support you and Hyun. This feeling is overwhelming you and even taints your good memories of him. It’s okay to admit that the good memories existed when they did, even if the new ones are mixed with anger and sadness.”

“Thank you.” Jumin smiled.

“I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, but I want you to know that I am very proud of who you became as an adult.” He touched his friend’s shoulder. “I'm sure your mother would be proud of you as well.”

“Jihyun.”

“I’m just saying because I believe it.” He tilted his head. “When was the last time you spoke to her?”

“Three years ago, I suppose.”

“You know, maybe you should go back to therapy. And maybe there you could find the courage to reach out for her. It’s been twenty years since she has left.”

“Can I deal with one parent at the time?”

Jihyun chuckled. “Yes, you can.” He smiled. “I’m just returning the same advice you gave me, all those years ago.” He stood up. “But, let’s eat first. Nothing good can come with an empty stomach.”

“Sure.” He chuckled as well. “You choose the place today.”

* * *

The executive director stood in front of his father’s office, holding a folder with the most important files that were sent by Saeyoung, all printed and ready to be shown. He looked at the plaque placed in the door, “CEO, Mr. Han” and let out a small chuckle. That was supposed to be his plaque, his door, his office in the future, but right now all of that was uncertain as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Jumin heard and opened the door.

“Hello, father.” He walked in and closed the door behind him. “I am glad you accepted having a meeting with me.”

“You mentioned having important information regarding ‘Sugar Rush’, therefore I was interested.”

“Yes, if I may.” He said and his father nodded. “These are the files I could easily find on the company and the two people behind it.” He placed the folder on Mr. Han’s desk.

Mr. Chairman stayed in silence as he rummaged through the documents. After a few minutes, he spoke again. “Is this real?”

“Yes, it is.” He nodded. “All of it has been confirmed by my lawyers.” He pointed to one of the pages. “As you can see here, Sarah is not Glam’s student, but her younger sister. And apparently, your fiancée is old enough to be my sister. She tricked you.” He cleared his throat. “Once Sarah’s business failed, Glam gave her a fake ID and had her receive plastic surgery. And then Glam approached you. She insisted on this arranged marriage and used her connections to spread false rumors on the news. They wanted to manipulate me into buying her ghost company.”

The chairman let out a very long sigh. “So, I was tricked.” When he was met with silence, he continued. “Why does it feel like you have something else to say?”

“I am giving all of this information to you, personally. And you can do what you want with it. I could go to the news or even to court to fight the Choi sisters, but I do not want that.” Jumin took a deep breath. “I am asking you to leave me and Hyun alone. I want you to make sure your fiancée does not release the pictures she has of us. And for you, to never try persuading me into dating someone of your choosing.”

“Is that all?” He scoffed.

“Yes.” Jumin nodded.

“Fine.” He sighed. “There is nothing stopping us from being civilized.”

“Good. I appreciate that.” He took a deep breath. “And also, I am giving you my two weeks notice.”

“You will be doing what?”

“I will be quitting the company. I will not be working at C&R International anymore.”

“You are going to quit just because of him?” His father shook his head.

“This has nothing to do with my relationship with Hyun. This has all to do with us, father.” He sighed. “We have been arguing for over a year because of business decisions. I expressed many times about the path I want to take the company and you want the opposite. It is not going to be functional for any of us. Therefore, I decided to leave.”

“So, are you walking out of my life completely?”

“No, father. We only do not work together anymore. You are free to be part of personal life again. If you choose to respect my friends and my boyfriend.”

“Son, this is difficult for me.” Mr. Han pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I do understand, father.” He sighed. “You can take as much time as you wish. Just know that I will not be waiting for you. And remember that you were the one who did not stick to my side and chose to walk out of my life. Just like my mother.” He chuckled. “The irony of this situation made me laugh, I apologize. Now, if you excuse me.” He bowed and proceeded to walk towards the door.

“Son, please.” Mr. Han pleaded. “Think about it.”

“I did. It was one of the most difficult decisions I have ever made. But as I told you before, this is my life, my happiness. I am going to start living for myself now. And I am going to surround myself with people who support me.” He shrugged. “It is up to you if you want to be one of those people.”

The executive director bowed once more before muttering his goodbye and leaving his father’s office. Jumin made his way to his floor, stopping in front of his assistant’s desk. 

“It is done, Mrs. Kang.”

“Alright, Mr. Han.” She smiled at him.

“Should I fire you or have you had second thoughts about staying in the company? You could abandon the assistant life and proceed as only the Head of the Intelligence Unit. Or even climb higher, since you have the potential.”

“No, I think I am done with this life as well.” She chuckled. “Maybe we both need new starts in our lives, sir.”

“You are right, Mrs. Kang.” He paused. “Well, I guess we should start calling each other in a more informal manner, Jaehee.”

“I think it will take some time to get used to that, Jumin.” She laughed.

Jumin smiled. “I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While playing the game, I always thought that all of the good endings were better than the normal endings, but Jumin's route is the exception. I love the fact that he just says what it's necessary at the party and that he doesn't push MC into the spotlight at the moment. He's also nicer in the whole Sarah and Glam Choi situation, explaining what happened, without being too much. 
> 
> I also like the idea of him giving up on his job at C&R to pursue his own dreams and (I have plans for his future "job" on my fic. I wanted to make it clear it wasn't because of his relationship with Zen since he was having trouble with his father for a while now. I also wanted Jumin to leave the door open if Mr. Chairman ever wants to be part of his life again because they used to have a kind of good father and son relationship until now.
> 
> If you played Jumin's DLC, the scene with Glam and Sarah talking to Zen was actually planned before I even played it. And if you didn't, don't worry, it's fine.
> 
> I have been planning to come back with Jumin's dream and the treads for a while, but it never seemed fitting until now. If you go back to chapter six and the dream sequence you're going to see the things I've worked on so far: I discussed Rika, Jumin's feelings towards V, his relationship with Zen was mended, he made a stand with his father and I even put his stepmother in the story. I love working with foreshadowing and for things to come full circle, which are two things some of you have spotted, commented and seemed to enjoy it. 
> 
> There are a few things that I still want to work in the story, but I can say we are getting closer to the end I had envisioned before I started writing. I'm not going to try and guess how many chapter we still have, because every time I tried to do that before with a plot in the story, it gets bigger. Chapters 28 to 30 were supposed to be only one chapter or maybe two when I first had the idea, but it ended up being three instead.
> 
> Thank you so much for the continuing support towards me and this fic. Fell free to continue leaving comments since feedback it's always appreciated. I'm still writing the next chapter, and I hope to finish it and upload it as soon as possible.  
> Stay safe and I'll see you all in the next update.


	31. Old Dog Learns New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen gets worried about Jumin after he quitted his job, but the RFA and the actor come with some inspiration for a new hobbie and eventually a new career path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler Alert!!!!*
> 
> Spoilers for:  
> \- the end of Jaehee's route, her good ending and a little bit of her After Ending  
> \- minor spoilers for Ray's Route. Not a spoiler for the route itself. It's about a few chats involving a subplot with Jumin and Yosung. Also, a conversation Jumin has with V that I changed a little bit

A week had passed since Jumin was not the executive director of C&R International anymore. His days were spent at home, reading, listening to music and eventually watching a show or movie his boyfriend or friends had recommended to him. Even if there was no regret from the former businessman, it was still hard for him to deal with the loss of a routine and stability. Not to mention, that so far his father had not reached out to him and the dark-haired man was still shaken about it.

This new scenario was worrisome to his boyfriend, who was tremendously busy with the new play that was about to premiere in just a few weeks.The actor wanted to be more present in Jumin's daily life in this delicate moment he was going through, but his rehearsal from early morning to late nights were in the way. Zen decided to use his first break of the day to reach his boyfriend, but when he was unsuccessful, he logged into the RFA app and found some of his friends online.

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

Yoosung: So tell us, Jaehee.

Yoosung: What are your plans now that you don’t have a job anymore.

MC: Yoosung!

ZEN: Yoosung!

Yoosung: It’s been a week, I can say something now.

ZEN: Just because you can say something, doesn’t mean you should.

Jaehee Kang: Thank you, Zen. But it’s alright.

Jaehee Kang: In other moments of my life, a situation like this would be scary.

Jaeehe Kang: But right now, I believe it was the best option.

Jaehee Kang: I’m taking a break to think about it properly.

MC: But about your expenses, do you need any help?

Jaehee Kang: Thank you, dear. But I actually have my savings.

Jaehee Kang: I had a very good salary at C&R.

Yoosung: And you always did all of those extra hours.

ZEN: And took care of Elizabeth as well.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, you’re both correct.

Jaehee Kang: I do have some ideas in mind.

MC: I think you can do anything you want to.

MC: I believe in you!

ZEN: Yes, MC is right.

Jaehee Kang: You guys are too kind.

Jaehee Kang: But let me ask you, Zen.

Jaehee Kang: How is Mr. Han doing with nothing to do?

Jaehee Kang: I mean, Jumin.

Jaehee Kang: I don’t think there has been a time when he did not work.

ZEN: Well, he’s doing fine.

MC: That doesn’t sound reassuring at all.

ZEN: He’s been trying to keep himself busy.

ZEN: But I can see it’s not working very well.

ZEN: I told him that he should rest, take a vacation or something.

ZEN: But he said he doesn’t want to go without me and I can’t right now.

Saeyoung: He just needs a hobby.

ZEN: Have you met Jumin?

ZEN: The man only talks about wine, his cat and old music.

Saeyoung: It’s so good to see romance it’s not dead.

ZEN: As MC didn’t roast you at least once a day.

Saeyoung: But I’m actually serious this time.

Saeyoung: He needs something to do now he has a lot of free time.

Saeyoung: Maybe he finds his next life project while at it.

ZEN: I doubt it.

Yoosung: Well, he’s got a point.

Yoosung: I used to have this hobby I enjoyed.

Saeyoung: Thank you, Yoosung my boy, I love you.

Yoosung: Instant regret. But anyways...

Yoosung: I was obsessed with it from 8th grade until senior year of high school.

Saeyoung: What was it? Collecting toys?

ZEN: Sports?

Jaehee Kang: Let him speak.

Yoosung: It was cross stitching!

Yoosung: Isn’t it cute?

MC: Wow! I think it’s amazing.

Saeyoung: That’s boring.

Jaehee Kang: I think it’s interesting. And adorable.

ZEN: I have to admit it suits you.

ZEN: Why did you stop?

Yoosung: I was studying hard for my finals tests at school.

Yoosung: And then graduation came.

Yoosung: And you guys know the rest.

ZEN: I’m sorry, buddy.

Yoosung: It’s fine.

Yoosung: But can you imagine Jumin actually cross stitching?

Jaehee Kang: No.

Saeyoung: Nope.

MC: Not even once.

Yoosung: C’mon guys.

Yoosung: I think it would be fun.

Yoosung: What do you think, Zen?

ZEN: I have to agree with them, buddy.

ZEN: I can see Jumin decrypting antique books or collecting tea cups.

ZEN: But cross stitching?

Yoosung: Well, if he finds a hobby, he’s going to be better than you.

Yousung: You don’t have one.

ZEN: I’m offended. I do have a hobby.

MC: Your job doesn’t count.

Jaehee Kang: You should have something to release stress from work.

Yoosung: Yeah, something fun and exciting.

ZEN: But my work it’s the only thing that I do constantly.

MC: Then doesn’t that get rid of the  boundary between your job and your life?

ZEN: It does.

ZEN: Well, I’m a workaholic.

Saeyoung: And that’s another reason you  and Jumin are perfect for each other.

ZEN: Anyway…

ZEN: I just want him to find something to feel motivated again.

* * *

After finishing his day at the theater, Zen went back to his boyfriend's penthouse. He had left so early in the morning, that Jumin was still asleep, which had become more popular in the former CEO-in-line’s life. As the actor opened the door and walked inside, he found Jumin sitting on the sofa, with Elizabeth the 3rd by his side. Over the coffee table there are all kinds of stitching supplies, needles, a pair of scissors, a few charts of patterns and a box with all different colored threads. The dark-haired man was with his head down, staring at the cat pattern he was cross stitching.

Zen stopped a few steps from the sofa, admiring the scenario before speaking. “I’m guessing you read our earlier conversation in the chat room.”

“Yes, I did.” Jumin looked up. “And I felt motivated by Yoosung. I disagree with Saeyoung about the idea that cross stitching is a dull hobby.”

“I didn’t know you liked stitching.”

“It’s not a liking. Let’s just say I found it to be a challenge.” He placed the fabric onto the coffee table. “Because pulling yourself through a repertoire of a certain activity without losing your persistence is a very demanding task.” He paused. “Especially if you have not trained yourself in basic mental perseverance.”

“And of course, you did.” Zen rolled his eyes.

“Yes, in fact, I constantly met emphasis on patience during my childhood business training.”

“Fair enough.” He sighed and sat next to Elizabeth on the sofa. “So, now you decided something more chill at home?”

“Yes. In order to train my patience and inner peace, I am trying stitching as a hobby. It would not be so bad to concentrate on each and every prick of the needle on a cloth instead of the TV. Some people would not welcome the idea that a businessman who is supposed to be busy with his daily tasks indulges in cross stitching for leisure.” He let out a deep sigh. “However, I am not a businessman anymore, I can even do this all day if I want to.” Zen chuckled which made Jumin raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“It had to be you to be logical with a hobby as well.” He smiled.

“Well, you know me better than anyone, my dear.” He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “And I even got the bonus that Elizabeth the 3rd absolutely adores yarn, she has been the finest  _ connoisseur _ of the aesthetic value of my craftwork in completion.” He caressed the cat that purred softly.

“I’m always in favor of your doing something that makes you happy.”

“But?”

“But, I’m wondering if you are thinking about doing something else. Jaehee-noona is right, I don’t remember one moment you weren’t working. And I’m not saying you need to go back to that crazy life, but I think it can be healthy for you to have a schedule, even if it’s more flexible. I don’t want you losing your mind, you know?”

“I do enjoy the stability of a routine. I cannot deny that. I always had a busy life, and I was not doing what other kids or teenagers did. I guess, I just don’t know what to do.”

“What about your passion projects?”

“You mean, my cat projects? The ones you have said were ridiculous.”

“I just said that maybe putting a statue of Elizabeth in the top of a building could be complicated. I was not talking about the hotel itself.” He chuckled. “Why not work with something you are truly passionate about? You have the knowledge and the skills and it would be even more meaningful to you. And you know that there’s a target audience for that. Besides, you wouldn’t have to worry about other people’s opinion about it. It would be your company.”

“By ‘other people’s opinion’, you mean my father.”

“And the board of executives, and the employees that talked behind your back and whoever else could say anything. It’s something to think about, at least.”

“Hmmm.” Jumin pondered.

“You know, I shouldn’t say it, but noona is thinking about something like that.”

“Jaehee is thinking about starting a company with cat projects?”

Zen laughed at that thought and shook his head. “No, silly. She wants to unite her passions with a job.” He sighed. “I was not supposed to tell anyone else, because she only told MC and me so far. But I’ll say it if you promise to keep it a secret.” Jumin noded and Zen took a deep breath. “She is thinking about opening a coffee shop. It’s something she has an extensive knowledge about, first because it’s a subject she enjoys and second because of a project when she used to work for you.”

“Yes, I remember my father wanted to get into the coffee business because of one of his girlfriends. I was reluctant at first, but ended up very impressed with Jaehee’s research. And even if he broke up with her really soon, it was a good deal for the company.”

“And I don’t know anyone who knows more about cats than you.” He paused. “Well, maybe Yoosung, since he’s studying to be a vet. Or Saeyoung even.”

“No, not the cat abuser.” Jumin placed Elizabeth on his lap and caressed her fur.

Zen laughed. “Okay, I was joking.” He sat closer to his boyfriend. “It doesn’t have to be cat projects, it can be anything else you are interested in. Wine, antique books, teacups, paintings, music.” He laid his head on the crook of Jumin’s neck. “The sky is the limit.”

“With you beside me, I feel like I can do literally anything.” Jumin planted a kiss on the top of Zen’s head.

“I feel the same way. We are unstoppable. The world should be ready for us.”

“Does that mean you are ready to tell the world about us?” He questioned.

The actor readjusted on the sofa so he could look at his boyfriend's face. “Just give me the word and I’ll do it.”

“Hyun, I am serious.”

“As usual.” The white-haired man smiled.

“We’ve been talking about this subject for months.” He sighed. “And I don’t say this to pressure you.” He paused. “I am just wondering if maybe we should actually come up with a plan.”

“A plan? What do you have in mind?”

“We are both aware of the power that social media has on people’s lives. In my research, I’ve found out that a lot of celebrities go on Betagram and Tripter to post about their life updates, and that includes coming out. It seems to be the place where people can leave their messages of support as well.”

“Don’t forget the hate comments.” He sighed. “I think Saeyoung hacked my social media in order to delete all the negativity after the Echo Girl scandal. But I still can remember some of the things people said.”

Jumin picked up Elizabeth and placed her on the floor, allowing him to move closer to his boyfriend and hold his hands. “Look, we both know that is not going to be easy, that not everyone is going to be supportive, but this is something we both want to do, right?”

“Yes, it is. It’s just that in my fantasy, we would just exist as a couple and people would know. But I’m aware that’s not realistic.” Zen took a deep breath. “And you’re right. We should take advantage of the internet.” He chuckled. “Who would’ve thought this idea would come from you?”

“This is outrageous.” Jumin crossed his arms in front of his chest while his boyfriend kept laughing. “You may know your way on social media, but at least I know how a computer works.”

“Come on. I got a new laptop.” Zen protested.

“Only six months ago. After Saeyoung insisted on it for a long time. He was quite annoying in the chat rooms.”

“Well, at least I know how to take pictures that are not blurry.” He scoffed.

Jumin chuckled and Zen ended up laughing along with him. “I love you.” The older man spoke after the silence.

“I love you too.” He replied. “So, are you ready to be publicly dating a celebrity?”

“Actually yes. You know I am sort of popular as well, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. The handsome young businessman who would sometimes model on a beach for the delight of all the ladies in the country.” Zen commented sarcastically.

“Not only in this country, you could say my beauty is known worldwide.” He paused. “And probably not only for the ladies.” He smirked.

“Jerk.” Zen mouthed the word while rolling his eyes.

Jumin smiled. “With all the jokes aside, I’m ready now.” He moved closer to his boyfriend again, holding his hands. “I wasn’t all those years ago. I was scared you could leave me, that people might not like us together, what my father would say, if I was going to affect the company with my decision. But none of that matters to me now. Only our happiness.”

“I used to say that I was ready at that time, but I was too young and innocent. I guess that everything we went through made us more confident to deal with whatever comes our way.”

“Yes, but maybe things will not be as hard as we think. People may call us a ‘power couple’.” Jumin pointed out.

“Were you looking at the Urban Dictionary again?” Zen tilted his head to the side. “Or was it Saeyoung joking around?”

“It was actually Jaehee who explained the term to me.” When his boyfriend only stared back at him, Jumin continued. “She was helping me with my research about social media, since she is your number one fan.” He chuckled.

“There’s no need for you to be jealous of that. Or about any of my fans.” He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Noona can be my number one fan, but you are much more special. You are my muse.”

“Muse?” Shock only allowed him to repeat the word.

“Yeah, you know. The people who are a source of inspiration to artists. You happen to be mine.” He smiled.

The dark-haired man opened the biggest smile on his face, his cheeks were a light shade of pink. “Really?”

“Really.” The actor grinned. “People will ask me, ‘Mr. Ryu, tell us, you are always playing romantic roles, what is that you’re thinking about?’ and I’ll answer, ‘You know I have a boyfriend, right? His name is Jumin Han. He’s always on my mind. My biggest inspiration.’”

“I see.” The taller man smiled again. “I can get used to this.”

“Good. So, shall we start planning this coming out post?” Jumin nodded and Zen continued. “We need a really cute picture of us. And the caption has to be perfect. It gotta be honest, but maybe not too long or people won’t read everything.” He paused. “The hashtags, we gotta think about them as well.”

Jumin sat there on the couch, staring at his boyfriend who kept talking and at one point even picked up his own phone to show him celebrities' posts as an example of what they could do. In that moment, the only thoughts in Jumin’s head were how in love he was with Zen and how much peace the actor had brought into his life. The former executive director got a few things out of this day, a new hobbie, the possibility of a new path for his career and the reassurance that whatever comes in the future, he would have full support of the person he loved the most.

Zen stopped talking for a few seconds and noticed the gray eyes staring at him. “Honey, are you paying attention?”

“Yes, I am.” Jumin nodded. “You were saying we could ask Jihyun to take a picture of us, but that you also felt that it could feel posed and you want this to be more natural, like us.”

“Hmm. I see.” He paused. “You looked distant, like your mind was somewhere else.”

“I was thinking about us. But I am capable of multitasking.” He smirked.

Zen rolled his eyes, even if his cheeks were turning red. “Okay, then let’s move on.”

“Yes, mon chéri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This was a shorter chapter but I felt the story needed a little pause before we move onto coming out to the world, because that plot it's intense.
> 
> Fun fact: the first spoiler I saw of Another Story was actually the photo of Jumin in the car cross stitching. I thought it was on his route, since I had only played Casual Story at the time. I absolutely love the fact that he decides to have this as a hobby and does pretty well.
> 
> I also wanted to have fun with this chapter and joke around with the fact that this couple don't know how technology works. Zen has a very old computer, and barely knows how to use his phone. And I believe Jumin knows enough of "computer stuff" to work his job. 
> 
> The conversation about how they would come out was supposed to happen in the next chapter, but you know, my hands just typed everything by themselves. Just take a minute to think about Jumin researching about the subject and asking Jaehee for support, because V is not the best with tecnology as well and he's definetly not asking Seven.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support, feel free to leave comments, since feedback it's always appreciated. Stay safe and I'll see you guys on the next update.


	32. Old Friends, New Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin are getting ready for the final steps of their public coming out and they find comfort within old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a very special one.

The actor sat on the chair in front of his desk where his laptop was placed. He heard the doorbell and walked to the door, he was not expecting anyone, so he looked through the peephole and was surprised to see a ginger head boy in his usual look, a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black hoodie. On his back there was also his old backpack. The white-haired man opened the door to his friend who had a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, Zenny. How ya doing?”

“I’m doing fine.” He let out the boy in before closing the front door. “But what about you? Is there something wrong?”

“Nope. Can’t just one friend visit the other?” Saeyoung placed the back of his hand over his forehead. “Why there’s gotta be something wrong going on? What about being there for each other in the good times as well?” He dropped his body on the couch.

“Okay, fine.” Zen chuckled. “It’s good to have you over like that. It’s been awhile. Can I get you anything?”

“The sweet drink my body wants and deserves, you don’t have it.”

“Actually.” He said and walked into the kitchen. When he was back, he had a red and white can on his hand. “I got some of these, just in case.” He extended the beverage to his friend.

“Hyung, you’re perfect, you know that?” He held the can close to his chest. “Whenever MC is at my place, she keeps an eye on how many of these I’m having.”

“That’s called caring.” Zen smiled. “This drink is too sugary and has a lot of calories. Now that we know you used to be a secret agent, I can understand you keeping this body type while having a poor diet.” He paused before continuing. “I’m glad you have someone to care for you like that, you deserve it.”

“Awn.” Saeyoung made the cutest face he could. “Speaking of having someone that cares for you.” He picked his backpack from the floor and opened it up. From one of the inside pockets, he picked up a flash drive and extended it to his friend. “Here.”

Zen grabbed the small piece of electronics and stared at it in the palm of his hand. “Thank you?” The redhead laughed. “Are you going to keep giving me a bunch of electronics? I already have the laptop you gave me and Jaehee-noona showed me where to buy the best hard drives to store my pictures, so what's this?”

“The gift it’s actually inside the flash drive. Maybe if you plugged in your new laptop, you’d understand what I mean.” The younger boy smiled.

“Since you didn’t prank me on my birthday, I’m terrified about this.”

“Have a little faith in me, please.” When Zen didn’t reply, he put his hand together in a prayer motion. “Pretty please!!”

“Okay, fine.” The older man walked up to his desk and picked up his computer and placed it on the coffee table, just in front of the sofa. “Here, goes nothing. I really hope it’s not a virus.”

“I wouldn't do that.” Saeyoung exclaimed and Zen stared into his eyes. “To you.” The actor continued to stare. “Without a motive.” He took a deep breath. “A little bit of faith, is all that I ask.”

Zen sighed as he plugged the flash drive into the USB port of the computer. He opened the folder and to his surprise, there were several pictures of him and Jumin, really old ones. “Saeyoung. This is…” He stopped himself, looking at the man next to him.

“I know you need a good picture to use on your coming out post, so I thought about these ones that were occupying space on my hard drive.”

“But I deleted those. Well, at least that’s what I remember.” He shook his head. “I know I was drunk, but I deleted those. They were not on my old phone. They certainly are not on this one.” He pointed to his phone on the coffee table.

“You’re not crazy, you did delete all of them, but you know I’m a good hacker, right?” He winked. “I was able to restore the data from most of it. I think it was only a few of them that it was lost, maybe if you look through them, you’ll know which one they are.” He sighed. “I didn’t recover the text messages, I thought that because you two fought before ending everything, it would be hard to separate the text messages and I didn’t want to read something too dirty.” He chuckled. “Thank God, you two have very normal pictures.”

“Saeyoung, this is- I can’t-” Zen closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “When Jumin and I started dating again, I thought about these pictures. I felt stupid about deleting them. They were memories I wanted to keep. Are they bittersweet? Yes, but they are part of our past, our history. And now, I got them back again?” Tears started to form in the corner of his eye. “Dude, why are you doing this now?”

“Well, to be honest, I wanted to make sure Jumin-hyung was serious about everything. I care a lot about him and I own too much to him. He has helped me and my brother, and MC, and even Vanderwood. I’m really glad that I can call him a friend now. He’s like a cool uncle, you know?” He chuckled. “But you and I are closer longer than him and me. Not to mention that it scared me seeing you appear at my place like you were the night you two broke up. I swore that I would make everything in my power for you not feel as miserable as you were that day.” He sighed. “I wanted to help your career, but I also wanted for you to be happy, hyung. You also deserve it.”

“Saeyoung.” A shy smile was forming on Zen’s lips.

“So, back at that night, I decided to save those photos just in case Jumin-hyung came back to his senses and realized how awesome you are.” He laughed again and the sound filled the room. “And I don’t have to do much to notice how excited he is to be open and to ‘show you around’. So I decided it was time to give this back to you.”

The actor pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Thank you, kid.” It was impossible to keep the tears inside of him now. “Thank you, for everything. For helping with my career, spreading my videos like a virus on MeTube or even the Tripter bot you made.” He sighed. “For supporting me in my lowest moments. You’re too much, you know.”

“That’s exactly what everyone says about me.” Saeyoung chuckled. “But I think you’re the one who has said it in the nicest way.”

Zen let go of the embrace and wiped the tears from his face. “So, this is what you call ‘one friend just visiting the other’?”

“Yeah, exactly that.” The younger man laughed loud again and this time the actor joined in.

* * *

The former executive director got out of his car, thanked his driver and walked towards the front door of the beautiful house near the cliff. As he reached his hand to the doorbell, he saw the door opening in front of him.

“Hey, Jumin.” The mint-haired man smiled.

“Hello, Jihyun.” He replied.

The photographer stood to the side to let his friend in before closing the front door.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee, water?”

“Is it too early to have a glass of wine?” Jumin asked.

“It’s four in the afternoon.” He chuckled.

“I will take that as a yes.” He chuckled as well. “I’ll take a cup of coffee then.”

“Good.” Jihyun nodded. “Then come with me.”

The duo walked towards the kitchen where the owner of the house opened one of the cabinets, picked up a mug and placed it in the coffee machine.

“I just made this a few minutes ago. I hope you liked it.” He picked up the mug and extended to his friend.

Jumin grabbed the mug. “Thank you.”

“So, tell me. What brings you here today, my friend? You were not exactly specific over the phone.”

“Straight to the point. Good.” He sighed. “Well, I have been talking to Hyun about what I should do with my career from now on. And I really could use your advice.”

“Alright. Tell me what you’re thinking.” He sat in one of the chairs of the kitchen table and gestured for his friend to do the same.

“Hyun told me that perhaps I should start a project with something that I really enjoy.”

“That’s a great idea.” Jihyun chuckled. “I may be biased because I got to work as a painter after all those years.” He stared at his friend that was in silence drinking his beverage. “You don’t agree?”

“Oh, no. That’s not it.” Jumin paused. “I believe it can be very profitable to work with something you have extendable knowledge about.”

“However?”

“However, I am worried that I may fail.”

“And what’s the problem with that?” Jihyun tilted his head to the side.

Jumin sighed heavily. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“Is that  _ anyone _ a certain actor with long white hair?”

The taller man sighed again. “He is so excited to see me in this new path and if I fail, he would be so heartbroken.”

“Jumin, I didn’t think I would have to be the one to say this, but Hyun loves you and he wants to see you happy. If you fail, he will be there to support you.” Jihyun smiled softly at his friend. “And he’s not the only one.”

“You are right.” He took a deep breath. “It is just that I am…” He stopped to process the words in his mind he was unable to speak. “I am terrified.” A small relief left his body. “What if I was only good at working because of the things I learned from my father. What if I am not actually a good businessman.” He sighed. “And even if I know deep in my soul that telling the world is the right choice for us as a couple, I cannot help to think this will affect our lives and careers. I keep thinking if I should wait or make a move now.”

Jumin felt like he could relax his shoulders and the tension he was feeling was slowly fading away.

“Good, saying it out loud it’s the first step.” The artist chuckled. “I have to admit that sometimes I felt a little bit jealous of your talents growing up. You were the only reason I was doing good in our school projects. And you’re a practical man. My father was always complimenting you, what made me sometimes think you would be a better son to him than I ever was.”

“Jihyun, I-”

“Don’t worry, I say this in the best way possible.” The mint colored eyes smiled along with his lips. “You’re incredibly competent and you were the main reason C&R was able to grow so much in the past four years.” He took a deep breath. “You don’t need your father’s approval, you know that, right?”

The question hit the former executive director like a punch in the stomach. “Yes, I know.”

“I get that it’s been hard not hearing from him, but do you remember what you told me all those years ago?”

“Yes, I do.” Jumin sighed deeply. “Why do we have such messed up families?”

Jihyun’s laugh echoed in the kitchen. “I don’t know, my friend. But it’s up to us to try and solve the trauma it gave us.”

The dark-haired man let out a shy laugh before opening a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome, Jumin.” Jihyun paused as an idea formed in his head. “Come with me, I have something for you.” He stood up and was followed by his friend.

The artist navigated through his house, from the kitchen, passing the living room to the outside of the house, where there was an annexed studio the painter was using for his new projects.

“Look, I was going to wrap up and give it to you on your birthday, but I’m afraid you need this sooner than I expected.” Jihyun picked a framed picture and handed it to the other man.

Jumin picked it up and in the portrait was a photo of the whole RFA in one of the dinners they had a Jihyun’s house after him and Zen came out to his friends.

“Jihyun, this is beautiful.” He could not help but to smile from one cheek to the other.

“This is just a small reminder that you have more friends than you know. And every single person in this picture would do anything to help you. In the same way that you already have.” He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Our parents can be complicated and we both had a difficult childhood, but we’re so lucky to have found a new family in the RFA. Those are the people who won’t turn their backs on you.”

“No, they will not.”

“Even if your next business it’s a complete failure. I doubt it, especially if it involves cats, Saeyoung may be your biggest client.” Jihyun chuckled.

Jumin joined in the laughter. “He definitely has the funds to support the company and still hold his business together somehow.” He smiled. “Thank you, again. For everything.”

“It’s nothing.” He smiled and another idea came to his mind. “Wait, I have one more thing that may help you.”

* * *

The actor spent the whole afternoon looking through the pictures that were present on the flash drive Saeyoung had given him. He also made sure to save them in all of the hard drives he had and the so-called cloud. Zen still didn’t know exactly how he could just store pictures online without anyone seeing, however he trusted what Jaehee-noona had taught him. The white-haired man only noticed how much time had passed when he heard his front door opening, followed by “Goodnight, dear”, which made him look at the direction of the sound.

“Hey, honey.” Zen looked at his bottom right corner of his laptop to check the time. “God, It’s 7PM already? I totally lost track of time.” He smiled as his boyfriend walked towards him. “How was Jihyun-hyung?”

“He is alright. He showed some of his new paintings.” Jumin sat on the couch and planted a kiss on Zen’s cheek. “What is so fascinating that you did not see the day pass by?”

“Oh, yes, you have to see this.” The actor picked the laptop from the coffee table and placed it on his lap, giving his boyfriend a better vision of the screen.

Jumin smiled at the screen as Zen passed through the pictures “Those are photos of us. I remember taking them or even receiving them from you. What a ride to memoryland.”

“It is indeed.” He smiled. “I haven’t seen these ones in years. I thought I had lost them until today.”

“How would you lose them? Did you misplace them in a folder?” Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“No, dear. That’s not it.” He placed the laptop back on the table in front of them and took a deep breath. “First of all, I want you to remind you that I love you and that everything that I’m about to say happened in the past, okay?”

“Alright.”

“When we had that big fight and I ended up going to Saeyoung’s old place I was extremely upset and angry and I ended deleting all of our texts and photos from my phone.” The actor turned his gaze down to his lap. Slowly, Jumin reached for his hand and held tightly. “And since the boy it’s such a good hacker, he managed to recover almost all of the pictures and stored them, you know, just in case we...” He looked back into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Got back together?” Jumin asked.

“I think his exact words were: ‘get our shit together’.” He chuckled and the other man joined in. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Not really. At the time I also did not think we would be together again. I thought you would hate me forever as a matter of fact.”

“I never hated you.” Zen squeezed the hand that was holding his own. “I wanted to. But you’re too important to do that or even to completely forget everything we went through. I didn’t have the photos, but the memories were there. That’s why I deleted things from my phone, stored the record player and the vinyls on a box.”

“Which is completely understandable.” Jumin sighed. “I was not able to actually delete everything from my phone, so I just got a new one for myself.”

“And you also moved to a different apartment.” He pointed out.

“I did that as well.” He chuckled. “But why did Saeyoung give the pictures to you now?”

“He knew I wanted to choose a good one for my Betagram post and these here,” Zen pointed to his laptop. “they look natural.” He grinned. “We look very happy here. And maybe a little bit innocent as well.”

“Well, then you are going to like this thing I have with me right here.” Jumin got up from the couch and grabbed a shopping bag from the dining table. “This one was Jihyun’s early birthday gift to me.” He sat back on the couch and extended the portrait to his boyfriend.

“This picture it’s so beautiful.” He looked at the whole RFA together at Jihyun’s living room. “It’s so kind of him to give you this. You could put in your new office.” He winked.

Jumin rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think it will take time for that?”

“Okay, fine.” Zen passed his finger in front of his lips as if he was closing a zipper.

“However, I believe you’re going to like this one even more.” He grinned and placed the flash drive in his boyfriend’s hand.

The actor plugged the flash drive in the laptop’s USB port and a folder appeared on the screen. Inside of it there were several pictures from the same dinner party the portrait Jihyun had given Jumin were from. Zen kept pressing the right arrow key and smiling from seeing his friends having fun and posing for the pictures. Suddenly his eyes laid in a picture of Jumin and him at his boyfriend’s penthouse. The couple was sitting on the piano stool pressing a few keys of the instrument together while smiling.

“I didn’t know these pictures existed.” Zen exclaimed.

“Me neither.” Jumin smirked. “Perhaps that is why Jihyun is such a great photographer. I think these also look natural. And we are happy.” He paused. “We may not be as innocent as we were before, but I like us better now. We are more honest with each other.”

Zen squeezed his boyfriend’s hand once more. “Yeah, I like us a whole lot more now.” He planted a kiss on his lips. “I think we found the right pictures. Now, we just need a good caption.”

“And hashtags.” He pretended to speak seriously.

“I think that for a post like this, less is more.” He smiled. “I’m being honest with my fans.”

“I know.” His face opened up a smile as well.

* * *

The day had finally come, the whole world was going to know about them in just a few hours. And for that occasion, the couple had decided they would get away from the city, since Zen’s address was displayed in his website and even if people could not just walk in Jumin’s building, there could still be people waiting outside to get a picture or a video of them. One of the downsides of two fairly popular people dating each other.

For the weekend, the chosen destiny was Jihyun’s cabin, they would still have access to internet and TV, since Saeyoung had made adjustments to the place, but they would be far away if something bad happened.

Jumin was cooking dinner in the kitchen and sometimes would glare at Zen that was sitting in one of the dining table’s chairs. The dark-haired man was watching as his boyfriend typed a text on his phone. The actor would type, mutter something to himself, erase, mutter again and then repeat the process.

“Can you taste this for me?” Jumin asked, holding a spoon with the sauce he was cooking. When his boyfriend didn’t answer, he called for him. “Hyun?”

“Oh. I’m sorry, babe.” He replied and put his phone on the table. “Let me see this.” He grabbed the spoon and tasted the liquid. “Hmmm. It’s perfect.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.” Zen smirked.

Jumin glanced at the phone on the table. “Did you finish?”

“I think so. I keep reading over and over.” He sighed. “I want it to be perfect.”

The older man sat on the chair next to him. “Mon chéri, it does not have to be perfect.” His boyfriend opened his mouth to protest, but Jumin grabbed his hands to hold it tight. “May I read it?” Zen nodded and he picked up the phone.

Jumin stared at the little screen reading silently the text as his boyfriend stared back at him. 

“A few months ago, I made the promise to continue to speak the truth to my fans. And that it’s only a reflection of me being honest with myself. So, here goes something.

I remember the day we met and how much I didn’t like you at first. Whenever we saw each other, we’d find a way to start an argument while our friends just wanted us to get along. But I remember even more the day that everything changed. All it took was a mistletoe and suddenly, Christmas had a bigger meaning in my life. 

Unfortunately we were young and innocent, which probably was the reason why it all ended as fast as it started. I like to think the years we spent apart were necessary so we could learn more about ourselves and how to be ready to get together again.

It is said that we don’t choose who we fall in love with and I think you and I can prove that. We are so different, but we go along just like a pinot gris wine matches a canard à l'orange. The whole  _ mariage _ thing you said on our first date.

I hope everyone seeing this is respectful towards our privacy and the most important thing, love is love.

TL;DR: I’m bisexual and I love this man right here.”

The actor was staring intensely at his boyfriend who’d eventually let out a smile or even a chuckle while reading. His right leg was shaking and he was fidgeting his fingers until the dark-haired man placed the phone back at the counter top.

“So, what do you think?” Zen asked.

“It actually is perfect.” He replied.

“Jumin, don’t lie to me.” He lowered his gaze while still fidgeting with his fingers.

“I am not lying.” He smiled. “I am very serious, as usual.” He squeezed Zen’s hand. “It is beautiful. This post right there shows vulnerability, it sounds natural and it is also very adorable.” The pair of scarlet eyes were looking softly at him now. “And if you pair it together with the two pictures we got, it is excellent.”

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too, my dear.” Jumin planted a kiss on Zen’s lips. “I’m going to finish dinner and you can set the table, alright?”

Jumin was getting up, but Zen grabbed his fist before he could do that. “What if we do this right now? I don’t wanna get anxious anymore.”

“Yes, if it would make you feel at ease.”

“Okay, then.”

Zen copied the text he had written in the notes app of the phone and opened the Betagram app. There he chose the two photos they had decided beforehand, the first one was a selfie Zen had taken of him planting a kiss on Jumin’s cheek at his place. The second was the one Jihyun suggested, the couple sitting on the piano stool at Jumin’s penthouse, and his boyfriend pointed out that you could even see Elizabeth the 3rd near the instrument and their feet. After selecting the pictures, the actor proceeded to paste the text on the captions area. At the bottom of the captions, he added a few hastags such as pride, bisexual, loveislove.

“Aren’t you going to add filters or put those stickers you always choose in your pictures?” Jumin asked.

“No, not this time.” Zen grinned. “I want the pictures to show us just naturally living our lives.”

“I agree. You already look handsome like that.”

Zen’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Thank you, you don’t look too bad either.” He kissed Jumin. ‘Okay, it’s time. I just have to press this button right here.” He sighed and his boyfriend held his hand.

“We can do this.” He squeezed his hand gently.

“We can do anything as long as we are together.”

The white-haired man took a deep breath and posted the photo. As soon as it loaded on his screen, he closed the Betagram app, turned the notifications off and placed the phone on the table.

“Okay, now you can go back to cooking and I’ll set the table. Then we can go back to watching the drama.”

“Yes, we can.” Jumin smiled once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAITED SO LONG TO WIRTE THIS CHAPTER!!!!! AAAAAAAAA!!!!
> 
> I had come with the concept of they coming out with a post like this for months and now it's finally here. I wanted to have the two people our main couple relies the most to help them in this moment.  
> This chapter took a while to write but I have to admit I'm very proud of it. And I couldn't have done this without the help and support of my lovely beta reader Ferbiiee (go read her fics and you may get some JuminxZen content), a friend who is always proud of how many words and pages I've been writing and the lovely people who do writing sprints on twitch.
> 
> Also, thank you so much to my readers, old and new. You support trought this journey it's a huge motivation. So be free to continue leaving coments and feedbacks.
> 
> Our history is getting closer to the end, but I still have a few things that I want to add for those two. And believe it or not, I have more stories I want to tell for the MM characters. I even have some AUs in mind. So, don't worry, you're not getting rid of me so easily.
> 
> Stay safe and I'll see you all on the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave commments, since feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
